War Diaries Adventures ZeroThree
by Lord Archive
Summary: It is now the spring of 2004, and Iori has to lead two girls in a new adventure in the Digital World. Zero-Three with a divergence for end of Zero-Two.
1. Entry 1 Dreams Can Come True

**War Diaries - Adventures Zero-Three**

**Entry 1: Dreams Can Come True.**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent. And since Toei doesn't want them anymore, I'm not giving them back.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's official. My last hope is gone now. I'll never be able to walk again. After a year and a half of taking every test imaginable and then some, the verdict returned with the same result- my lower spin will never heal enough for me to walk.

I once dreamed of a world untouched by people. Where strange creatures lived in harmony with their world. The air was unpolluted and everything was beautiful.

I haven't dreamed about that in a year and a half. I have had only one dream since my accident. To meet the boy who helped save my life. The boy who had his digimon kill in order to save our lives.

But what could I do now if I ever meet him? I can't walk or do anything to show him how much I appreciate what he did for me. I'll be confined to this damn wheelchair for the rest of my life. How could he or any other boy ever like me?

At least my new apartment accommodates for wheelchairs. It also means I'll be starting the new school year at Odaiba Elementary. Which I'm quite grateful for. Sometimes it's hard being at my old school. Remembering running through the playground, not having a care in the world as I played on the jungle-gym... and slipping off it and landing on the lower bar in the worst possible way.

I wish I could say I'll miss my friends, but I don't have any friends now. After my accident the people I thought were my friends stopped talking to me. I've been alone ever since.

* * *

"Good morning, Yume," Mrs. Togashi greeted with a forced smile. She was a pleasant looking woman with long brown hair. She set down he daughter's breakfast. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Yume muttered wheeling up to her seat at the dining room table. She looked a lot like her mother, save that her hair only reached her shoulder blades.

"Why don't we go out on the town today?" Mrs. Togashi offered. "We can meet all our new neighbors, and perhaps make new friends."

"Maybe later," Yume replied.

* * *

"Hello, Koushiro," Iori greeted as he entered Izumi's room with Armadimon.

"Hi," Koushiro muttered.

"What's wrong?" Iori asked.

"The reason I called was because I detected some kind of energy source in the Digital World that I think we should investigate." Koushiro slumped back in his seat. "But everyone is busy." He massaged his forehead. "If this is anything like the first battle against Diablomon, I'll be pissed."

"Well, we won't know more about it until we investigate it," Iori pointed out.

"I know." Koushiro sighed. "I don't like this, but you'll have to go alone. Tentomon is on his way over there, so I might be able to help, but he won't get there for another hour or so. I'll try to raise everyone again."

"Hopefully we won't need anyone else." Iori held up his digivice to Koushiro's laptop. "Digiport open!"

"Good luck," Koushiro said as Iori and Armadimon were sucked into the laptop's view screen.

"Koushiro?" Mrs. Izumi called out.

"Yeah, Mom?" Koushiro asked.

"Is any of your other friends going to show up?" Mrs. Izumi questioned.

Koushiro slouched. "I hope so, but it doesn't look like it."

Mrs. Izumi's eyes widened in shock. "You mean Iori is going to fight whatever threat that is alone?"

"Well, it's not necessarily a threat," Koushiro replied. "It's just a power source that I believe needs investigating. He's going now to make sure that it won't be a threat."

* * *

Iori looked at his digivice and then at a glowing flower. "I guess that's the power source."

"It's rather pretty for a power source," Armadimon commented.

"Pi. Pi pipi."

Iori blinked and looked at a baby green digimon that kind of looked like a green fruit with the leaves still attached at the stem. "Must be Pipimon."

"Pi! Pi!" The baby digimon bounced up and down happily. It then motioned toward the plant.

"You want me to touch it?" Iori questioned.

"Pi! Pi!" Pipimon bounced up and down again.

Iori shrugged and touched it. The flower's glow became a blinding flash. When Iori and Armadimon could see again, the flower and Pipimon were no where in sight.

"Was that supposed to do anything?" Armadimon asked.

"I'm not sure," Iori replied.

* * *

Yume closed the game she was playing on her computer. That had been her favorite game a long time ago. Going to an abstract world of dreams to battle against nightmares and help make pleasant dreams. Yume never dreamed anymore and was living a nightmare as far as she was concerned.

Yume slumped back into her wheelchair. She could not imagine a more boring life. But she then blinked as her computer screen changed. She leaned closer and read the word written at the top of the screen. "Digiport?"

Yume screamed as light flashed from the computer screen and she found herself seemingly hurled into her computer.

"Are you okay?"

Yume blinked several times. She was in some grassy field now. "How did I get here?"

"Through that television. Now are you okay?"

Yume turned her head and saw a miniature elephant standing on her hind legs, but her hind legs were a cloud of smoke. Yume was sure the elephant was a girl with the feminine voice and pink bow.

Yume shrieked in panic and backed away from the creature, kicking with her feet.

Yume froze and looked at her legs. She willed her right foot to raise off the ground, and it did. "I must be dreaming."

"I assure you that you're not dreaming," replied the elephant.

"I was in my room a moment ago and now I'm in some grassy field with no buildings in sight. You're a talking elephant. And I can move my legs. What is there to make me possibly believe this is not a dream?" Yume questioned.

"Well, for one you're in the Digital World and a new Chosen. I know this since I'm your digimon. You can call me Bakumon." The elephant bowed politely. "As for your comment on your legs, I don't know what you're talking about."

"MY digimon?" Yume questioned in disbelief. "And this is the Digital World. I'm in another dimension?"

"Yes." Bakumon nodded.

Yume wobbled as she stood up. It had been a year and a half since she could walk. She took a few tentative steps and then fell. She laughed joyfully. "Damn, I'm out of practice."

"Is something wrong?" Bakumon asked perplexed.

Yume shook her head. "Everything is GREAT!" She kicked her feet. "I can walk again! I can't walk in my world, but here I can!"

Bakumon seemed to smile. "That's good. Do you need a hand?"

Yume nodded and let Bakumon help her up to her feet again. Soon she was having the time of her life. Walking, running and dancing as she never had before.

"Um, hello?"

Yume stopped dancing and look at who had called out to her. Her eyes widened. "You!"

Iori stepped forward with Armadimon. "You know me?"

Yume nodded dumbly. "I was at the hospital when you killed Marine Devimon."

Iori paused. "The girl in the wheelchair."

Yume smiled brightly. "Yes. That's me. I'm Togashi Yume."

"Hida Iori. It's good to see you can walk again," Iori said.

Yume frowned. "Not exactly. I still can't walk in our world."

Iori raised an eyebrow. "But you can in the Digital World?"

"Yep." Yume twirled around. "I don't ever want to leave here."

Iori scratched his head. "Well, I don't think that's a good idea."

Yume pouted. "If you say so."

"How did you get to the Digital World?" Iori asked.

"A little while ago I was playing a computer game, and then I was here," Yume answered.

Iori nodded. "Probably the same time I touched that plant."

"Plant?" Yume asked.

Iori shrugged. "There's not much I know about it. Um, you do have a digivice, right?" He held up his.

Yume patted her dress and found a similar device attached to her waist strap. She looked at the white digivice with sky-blue trim questioningly. "I guess this is it."

Bakumon nodded. "Yes, that is yours."

Iori sat down. "I have to send Koushiro an e-mail about this."

Yume looked at the hand held terminal Iori was holding. "Where did you get that?"

"I got it after I activated a Digimental for the first time," Iori replied.

Yume read over his shoulder. "How do you know her name is Bakumon?"

"I've met a different Bakumon before," Iori answered.

"Huh? Are you saying there are other digimon named Bakumon?"

Iori sent the message and closed the Digital Terminal. "A digimon's name is derived from what type of digimon they are and what level. All digimon that look like her are Bakumon, just as any digimon that looks like him are Armadimon."

"Hi." Armadimon waved.

"Ah." Yume nodded, but didn't fully understand that. "Can you show me around?"

Iori shrugged and then stood up. "I guess so. But there's not much in this area."

* * *

Iori couldn't help but smile at the girl as she looked at this world with eyes filled with a wonder he only once remembered having. And that was when he was in the ocean with Submarimon. She was quite literally on cloud nine.

Then everything crashed down to reality. A Snimon gave out a hungry cry and looked at them as if they were lunch.

Iori glanced around. He tried to remember where a portal was, but the nearest one was too far away to be of any help. "Yume, run! Armadimon, digimental up!"

"Armadimon armor evolve!" A yellow sphere encased the armadillo like digimon. It then shattered revealing a three meter tall yellow insect with drills for hands and another drill for a nose. "Digmon, the wisdom of steel!"

"Digmon, try to hold him off while I make sure Yume is safe." Iori ran off.

"Sure, leave me with the easy jobs." Digmon stared down the giant flying preying mantis like digimon. "Gold rush!" He fired off his drills into the air.

Snimon knocked the drills out of the air and hissed back at Digmon. It sent off twin beams of energy and continued on without caring about Iori's insect digimon.

Yume ran blindly through a field. She didn't know where to run. Then the ground before her exploded. She glanced up and saw the flying digimon looking down at her hungrily.

"Yume, run!" Iori called out.

"No, Yume! Bakumon evolve!" A pillar of light enshrouded the little elephant. When it subsided a three meter tall ape with yellow fur stood in her place. "Hanumon. Bone Rod!" The large ape threw her bone weapon, striking Snimon in the side.

Snimon hissed and attacked Hanumon, who dodged.

"Come on," Hanumon beckoned. "A juicy ape would be more filling, correct?" She then rushed into some nearby trees.

Yume watched in horror as Snimon followed after her digimon. "No!"

Iori nodded. "She knows what she's doing."

Snimon looked at the trees and attacked some of the branches to see deeper into the grove.

Hanumon jumped out of the canopy and grabbed Snimon by the head. The surprise attack caused Snimon to fall, which Hanumon made sure Snimon would hit the ground painfully.

Digmon jogged out of the forest and then sagged seeing the comatose digimon. "Guess I'm too late." He devolved.

Hanumon devolved to Bakumon, who dusted off her hands. "I'm afraid he'll have a headache when he wakes up."

"You're all right?" Yume hugged her digimon partner.

"Of course I am." Bakumon hugged her back. "I'll always be around to protect you now."

Iori glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. You should probably go home now. Just use your digivice to open a portal, at a television set in this world or any computer in our world. Saying, 'Digiport open' will help activate it."

"Do I have to?" Yume pouted.

"We do need to eat, and I'm hungry," Bakumon said.

"Will I be able to come back here?" Yume asked.

"Of course." Iori nodded. "There is a task you need to complete. I don't know what it is yet, but I suspect that I'll be part of it as well."

Yume smiled. "Well, I guess I can go back then. See you again, Iori-sama." She bounced over to the television and raised her digivice to it. She entered it along with Bakumon.

Iori stared blankly as she left.

"Iori-SAMA?" Armadimon questioned and then chuckled. "Looks like someone has a crush on you."

Iori blushed. "I'm too young for that kind of stuff."

"She doesn't seem to think so." Armadimon smirked.

Iori sighed, knowing he couldn't argue against that. "It's our turn to go home."

* * *

Yume crashed to the floor. "Ouch."

Bakumon landed next to her. "Are you all right?"

Yume tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't respond. She reluctantly nodded. "Yeah."

The door swung open. "Yume are you okay?" Mrs. Togashi blinked. "What is THAT?"

Bakumon helped Yume into her wheelchair.

"This is Bakumon. She's my digimon. She'll help protect me from now on," Yume answered with a large smile.

"Digimon? You mean she's one of those creatures that attacked the hospital over a year ago?" Mrs. Togashi asked in fear.

"Do not worry." Bakumon bowed. "I am Yume's digimon. I can act only in accordance to her wishes. I'll do everything in my power to keep her and everyone she loves safe from harm."

Yume hugged her digimon. "The best thing is, is that while I'm in the Digital World I can walk, run and even dance!"

Mrs. Togashi did not know how to reply to that. She was worried that her daughter would become wrapped up in fighting like those kids who had to fight those horrible monsters in the streets of Tokyo. But her little girl was smiling and had a means to walk again. Something she had wished for. What could she possibly say?

* * *

"How did this event occur? Time and dimensions are infinite. A small change in the past can cause everything that follows to shift. To cascade and create a vastly different universe," began a disembodied sounding voice of a young woman.

"In the timeline known as Digimon Adventures, Yamato, an introverted fellow who had trouble socializing because he came from a broken home, and Sora, who's family was not all that different from Yamato's, relied on each other for support and caring. Love bloomed between and they eventually had two children.

"In another timeline, let's call it Diaries, some of Yamato's introverted nature did not stem solely from his parents divorce- but because he was gay. He had fallen in love with his best friend, Taichi, who, in rejection of Yamato's affections, turned to Sora for support. And it was Taichi and Sora who had fallen in love and became lovers at an early age.

"But the changes did not simply end at Yamato, Taichi and Sora in the Diaries timeline. After learning about his brother being gay, Takeru began to think more about sex. Hikari had accidentally seen Taichi and Sora make love for the first time, and she too was awakened to ideas of sex earlier. So when Takeru and Hikari decided to approach having a relationship, it advanced faster than either was truly prepared for. And other people were affected because of Takeru and Hikari's close relationship.

"Then there's a seemingly random moment. In the Diaries timeline after Sora and Taichi had a fight, they broke up. Sora went to Yamato, long before she knew he was gay, and tried to have a relationship with him. Taichi stood by as it began, not wanting to hurt either of them. However, Tailmon and Hikari had an argument with Taichi over his reaction to Sora dating Yamato. That argument caused them to arrive too late to save Oikawa from Black War Greymon. With Oikawa dead, Vamdemon could not be reborn and the portal to the dimension of dreams never opened.

"While in Digimon Adventures universe- in the year 2027, Sora and Yamato are married, as well as Ken and Miyako. Takeru and Hikari did not get married to each other. And every living person on the planet has a digimon of their own.

"However, in the Diaries timeline, it's now the spring of 2004. Taichi and Sora are now engaged. Takeru and Hikari have just discovered that they're going to be parents. Miyako has had an intimate relationship with Daisuke and Koushiro, while Ken turned her down cold. Only Chosen have digimon. And Iori has just begun a new adventure that was prevented from occurring in the Digimon Adventures timeline."

* * *

Author's Notes:

And here I thought I wouldn't be doing any more Digimon series after Toei screwed over the ending. Oh well.

This series is based off how war and fighting changes someone. It will also address some of the plot lines Digimon Adventures did not follow through on.

As The Pro wanted, this will functionally be a Zero-Three series. However, everything that occurred after episode 45 of Digimon Adventures Zero-Two can be forgotten since events happened differently.

By the way, yume is the Japanese word for dream or vision.

While this series ties directly into the ADULT series Red Digivice Diaries series, which is very much an adult series, it is not necessary to read that series to understand what's going on. And if you're under 18, you should NOT read that series.


	2. Entry 2 Duty

**War Diaries - Adventures Zero-Three**

**Entry 2: Duty**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent. And since Toei doesn't want them anymore, I'm not giving them back.

* * *

She was one of them. With this strange device, she must be one of them.

Wataru Sayuri, an average looking eleven year old girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, studied the strange device in her hand. It looked like a hand held game that fit nicely into her palm. It was mostly white with a deep purple trim. She remembered that her classmate, Iori, had a yellow one of these.

Sayuri had noticed how Iori had started acting strange back in third grade. At first she didn't think much of it. He had just made friends with some older kids. Then she noticed that sometimes they weren't alone. There were childish voices that talked to them in the computer room, and then one day she had seen them. One of them had a cat that went spastic and was yelling about Hikari disappearing. That a cat could walk on two legs and talk had surprised her. She hadn't said anything in fear of her friends thinking she had gone insane.

Then there was the Christmas Invasion of Zero-Two. She had seen Iori and the others in action dealing with all those digimon as a highly skilled team. More than that, everyone knew that had happened. Children around the world worked together to do what no military was able to accomplish. Yet no child had ever taken credit for being part of it.

Now she was one of them. She was part of that team and had a greater purpose.

Sayuri had found the device yesterday after something flashed in her backpack, so she was sure it was hers. She then looked questioningly at the computer in the back of the computer lab at her school. Technically she shouldn't be here since it was still spring break, but she felt she had to try this.

Sayuri held the device toward the computer. "Now what was it they said? Digiport open?"

The monitor shifted in appearance and a blinding light flashed. Then Sayuri was gone.

* * *

Koushiro pulled out a CD from his shelf and held it out. "This will help explain what you need to know."

Yume took the CD. "This is some kind of Chosen instruction manual?"

Koushiro scratched the back of his head. "Well, you could say that. It contains a lot of information on various digimon you could meet, how the various evolution processes have occurred in the past, and some information on other Chosen you might come across. At this time I've confirmed over three hundred Chosen and that number has been steadily increasing."

"Why so many Chosen?" Yume asked.

"The price of peace is eternal vigilance," Iori answered. "In order to prevent a large threat to the Digital World, we must act as peace-keepers. Put out the smaller troubled areas before they can spread and threaten the whole Digital World. It's a large task and can't be handled by just a handful of children alone."

Yume nodded and smiled. "You mean we're like police officers to the digimon."

Iori closed his eyes. "Yes."

Yume blinked, unsure of Iori's reaction.

Koushiro's computer started beeping.

"Huh?" Koushiro spun around to his computer. "A digiport just opened at Odaiba Elementary. Why would someone open a portal there?"

"Do you have a location for where they are now?" Iori asked.

"File Island," Koushiro replied.

"Well, I guess we should check this out." Iori stood up and looked at Yume. "Besides, File Island has a lot of nice places to see and a few digimon you should get to know."

Yume grinned. "Any time you're ready, Iori-sama."

Iori grimaced. "Right. Digiport open!"

Mrs. Izumi watched at the door as the two children and their digimon entered the Digital World. She blinked when the light faded. "Doesn't she need her wheelchair?"

Koushiro shook his head. "Nope. It's the newest mystery I've been trying to figure out. Her spine injury doesn't affect her at all in the Digital World. She's probably the happiest person to ever become Chosen because of that."

Mrs. Izumi nodded. "But is the ability to walk in that other dimension worth the price of her innocence?"

Koushiro sighed. "I'm not entirely sure."

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" Sayuri stared at all the weird trees with street signs that were around her.

"The Forest of Irrelevant Street Signs," someone answered with the voice of a young girl. "At least that's what Ishida Yamato named it, and that's what we've called it since then."

"Who are you?" Sayuri looked in surprise at the digimon coming out of the foliage.

The digimon was a purple lizard with a green stylized belly and green claws. She was also wearing a white fur pelt with gray stripes on her back.

Sayuri blinked as the digimon's colors seemed to shift as the digimon approached her.

"I'm your partner, Psychemon." The female lizard waved at her. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, hi. I'm Sayuri." She scratched the back of her head. "Just what am I supposed to do now?"

Psychemon blinked. "You know about the Chosen?"

Sayuri looked at the digimon uncertainly and replied, "Is that what those paired with digimon are called?"

Psychemon nodded. "Yes, and you are one of them now. As for what to do, I'm not sure. Most of the Chosen have been acting to prevent trouble recently, since currently there are no major threats to our world."

"No threats?" Sayuri repeated. "Then why am I here?"

Psychemon raised her paws helplessly. "I'm not sure. Normally when one arrives as a Chosen, it because there's a new threat. However, I know of none."

"Can you show me around? I've never been here before," Sayuri said.

Psychemon nodded. "It'd be my pleasure."

They started to walk but stopped as they heard a loud noise.

"Can't you read?" someone growled.

"Huh?" Sayuri turned around. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ogremon, and this..." he smacked a sign that was written in English. "...says, 'No trespassing.'"

"It does?" Sayuri tried to read the sign, but all she could understand was the 'no' part of it.

"Yes it does. Now leave before I throw you out." Ogremon growled.

"Does he have the right to do this?" Sayuri asked her digimon.

"Nope," replied Psychemon.

"Sure I do. It's my home and I don't want visitors. So go away!" Ogremon barked.

Sayuri crossed her arms. "No. I think you're an evil digimon."

Ogremon grinned. "Evil doesn't begin to describe me." He held up his club. "I'm warning you..."

"I'm a Chosen and it's my job to deal with evil digimon," Sayuri said firmly.

"Well, duh. Of course you're Chosen. Like I care." Ogremon swung at her.

Sayuri back peddled away from the attack.

"I can't let you get away with that. Psychemon evolve!" the digimon cried out and a pillar of light enshrouded the fur covered purple lizard. When the light faded, a masked unicorn with zebra stripes stood there. "Shima Unimon!"

"Oh, I'm shaking. Bone Club!" Ogremon swung.

Shima Unimon hopped out of the way. "Raster Shot!" A flat beam spread out into a triangular shape which swiped across the ground, connecting with Ogremon's foot.

"OW!" Ogremon held his injured foot. "You bitch. I'm going to kill you."

Something huge crashed between the fighting digimon. When the dust settled, a large yellow armored dinosaur digimon stood between them.

"That's enough from both of you," Ankylomon ordered.

"Just how many forms does he have?" Yume asked.

"Seven known ones so far," Iori answered and then walked up to his digimon partner. "Now what started this?"

Sayuri pointed at Ogremon. "That evil digimon attacked us. We were going to deal with him."

"This is my home and you're all trespassing! I have a right to defend this place," Ogremon huffed.

Iori blinked. "Sayuri? I guess you're another new Chosen. You got a digivice yesterday, correct?"

Yume scowled.

Sayuri nodded. "Yes, I did. And I'm ready to be a Chosen and destroy evil digimon."

"Right." Iori sighed. "And Ogremon, you know no one can claim property on File Island. With the size of some of the wild digimon, there's no way to control their territories. There are simply too many inhabitants."

"Well, maybe you should get Birdramon and Greymon to move their love nest somewhere else and help reduce the population, rather than have them try to add to it," Ogremon growled. "Besides, if that wussy Vamdemon can own the Overdell mansion. I should be able to own property too. After all, I did help defeat Piemon. I should be compensated for that."

Iori massaged his forehead. "Vamdemon doesn't own that mansion. He still has to deal with the Bakemon that live there, some of whom refuse to even talk to him."

"That's because he's an idiot, but he still has a place to call his own. I don't!" Ogremon retorted.

Iori paused in thought.

"Could he have a small hut or something?" Yume suggested. "It wouldn't have to be big, but everything in it would belong to him. He just can't claim the property around it as his."

"Hold on a second!" Sayuri yelled. "Why are you trying to please him? He's an evil digimon, and evil digimon have to die."

"No they don't." Yume folded her arms. "They just have to be taught the errors of their ways. They can be reformed."

"And who says they can?" Sayuri questioned.

"Ogremon, for one," Iori answered. "He may talk about a good murder, but he has only killed evil digimon."

Ogremon slouched. "Don't say that. You'll ruin my reputation."

"Yes, yes. You're the most evil digimon and you'll kill Leomon the first chance you get," Ankylomon mocked.

Ogremon huffed.

"While I wouldn't call Ogremon harmless, he tries to hide his good heart in that viral body of his," Iori explained. He then turned to Ogremon. "I think we can arrange a small hut that you can claim as your own."

"Can I have a white picket fence around it and claim that area as my property too?" Ogremon asked.

Iori sweated nervously. "We'll see."

* * *

Iori's group made the way though to the edge of the forest and saw a rock land scape ahead of them. To the side of them sat a large depressed looking orange dinosaur.

"Are you all right?" Yume asked. "You look sad."

Greymon looked over at her. "I'm fine."

"Hello, Greymon." Iori bowed. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Greymon replied sharply.

"Don't worry, Birdramon will back before you know it," Iori stated.

"Who said anything about her?" Greymon replied.

"Where is this Birdramon?" Sayuri asked.

"With Sora in your world." Greymon glanced over. "So who are your new friends, Iori?"

"This is Togashi Yume and Bakumon." Iori motioned to his right, and then to his left. "And this is Wataru Sayuri and Psychemon. Girls, this is Greymon, Yagami Taichi's digimon partner."

"What brings you out here?" Greymon asked.

"Ogremon caused a little trouble. He wants a place to call home," Iori answered.

"Yeah. I suggested that he could have a small hut that he could have as his own," Yume added.

Greymon shrugged. "I don't have a problem with that. Doubt Birdramon would either."

Iori nodded. "I figured on that. We still have to talk to the other Digimon on the Island."

Greymon nodded. "I suspect Vamdemon would be the hardest sell on the island."

"Maybe. I don't think he would care," Iori commented. "But he is the next on the list to talk to."

Yume latched onto Iori's arm. "Lead the way, Iori-sama."

Sayuri stared at Yume in shock.

Iori blushed. "Could you please not do that?"

Yume pouted and reluctantly let go of his arm. "If you don't want me too."

Greymon chuckled. "You've got a lot to learn about women."

Iori shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned, I know too much." He continued on as the girls quickly followed after him.

* * *

Koushiro looked up as his computer started to flash. He kicked his desk and wheeled away from the monitor on his office chair.

When the light subsided, Iori had a slightly amused look on his face as he stood over the tangle mess of girls and digimon.

Sayuri pried herself free and stood up. "How long will it be before I get use to that?"

"A couple hundred trips through the digiport," Koushiro answered. "Hello, I'm Izumi Koushiro. Welcome to our team." He took a CD off his shelf. "You'll need one of these disks as well. It'll help explain what may be expected of you."

Sayuri took the CD. "Ah, thanks. I'm Wataru Sayuri. Nice to meet you."

Iori and Bakumon helped Yume to her wheelchair.

Sayuri blinked. "What's wrong with your legs?"

Yume looked down. "I had an accident and I broke my lower spine."

Sayuri pointed at the monitor, and said in shock, "But in the Digital World you could walk."

"It's an added perk in being Chosen." Yume sighed. "I've got to be going home. See you again, Iori-sama. Come on, Bakumon."

Bakumon floated over and pushed Yume's wheelchair as they left.

Mrs. Izumi entered the room. "Is she all right?"

"I guess so," Iori replied uncertainly.

Mrs. Izumi blinked. "Oh, you're another Chosen?"

Sayuri scratched the back of her head nervously. "Yes. Um, hi. I'm Sayuri. I should be going too." She bowed to Iori. "Thanks for helping me. I looking forward to following you in future missions." She grabbed Iori's hand and gave it quick squeeze, before letting go and rushing out of the door with Psychemon trailing behind her.

Iori stared at his hand.

Koushiro smirked. "Looks like both of them like you."

Iori blushed and fidgeted. "Um, we've got most of the digimon to agree that Ogremon can have a hut. But we still need to decide where that should be."

"I'll confer with Greymon and Vamdemon and figure out a good spot for his home," Koushiro said. "You should be getting home now."

"Yes, right. See you." Iori turned to leave.

"Oh, Iori," Mrs. Izumi called out. "Please don't rush into anything with those girls."

Iori froze for a second. "I have no intention of dating for another three years or so, let alone doing anything more than that."

Mrs. Izumi smiled. "I hope you stick to that."

* * *

"Sayuri, where have you been all day?" Mrs. Wataru asked while she was cooking dinner.

"Um, nowhere really," Sayuri nervously answered. She scooted sideways past her mother and toward her room with Psychemon trying to hide behind her.

"Your friends kept calling for you. They're thinking about going to the beach this weekend," Mrs. Wataru informed.

Sayuri forced a laugh. "Sounds like fun, but I suspect that I'll be busy."

"Oh?" Mrs. Wataru raised an eyebrow. "What would you be doing that you'd skip going to the beach."

"Well... I, ah, have a date this weekend. Cute boy from school." Sayuri's nervous smile didn't seem entirely forced. "Well, not exactly a date. More like a friendly outing."

"Oh, that's nice." Mrs. Wataru went back to her cooking as Sayuri and Psychemon rushed into the bedroom. Mrs. Wataru then a blinked. "A DATE?"

* * *

Journal, 3-30-04

Note to self, never tell Mom that I have a date as an excuse. She completely freaked out over it. I got a lecture about being too young to be thinking about boys yet. She's even forcing me to go on that trip to the beach my friends are planning so that I won't be able to go on that 'date.'

If she gets that upset over the idea of me dating, I don't want to know what she'd think about me being a Chosen Warrior. She worries too much about me. I can take care of myself. And if I need help, Psychemon will be there for me.

I still find this all amazing though. I'm a Chosen. I can travel to other dimensions now. See and feel things only a handful of other people have ever seen and felt. I don't know how to put it into words what I'm feeling.

So far the Chosen team I'm a part of has only two other members: Iori, who's a cute boy from my class, and Yume, who acts like she's on a sugar high and thinks she's Iori's girlfriend.

I'll write more once I figure out what I should write about this. I can't seem to put it into words.

* * *

Sayuri saved her journal on her computer. She then accessed the message board that the Chosen Manual referred to get updated information. She noticed a topic title, 'Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active' and opened it since it should deal with other Japanese Chosen.

Sayuri blinked when she read Iori's message. "So Yume and I replaced those two." She shrugged and paged down. She blinked as she read Yume's first message. "Iori saved her life? That explains it!"

"Explains what?" Psychemon asked.

"Yume has a hero worship complex on Iori because he saved her life." Sayuri smiled. She then grimaced as Yume babbled on like an idiot. She sort of sent an apology to the list, however Yume reacted badly to it.

After exchanging several near insults, a message popped up on her screen from Koushiro.

"I'm temp-banned?" Sayuri whined. "I was only trying to be helpful. Geez. I guess I'll read the rest of that CD now."


	3. Entry 3 Message Board

General Forum: Announcements  
Subject: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
Moderator: Izumi Koushiro  
Members: 472  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Takaishi Takeru  
Title: Bearer of Digimental and Crest of Hope  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Poyomon, Tokomon, Patamon, Angemon/Pegasmon,  
Holy Angemon/Shakkoumon  
Time: 03-29-04 11:12:15 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

As of now neither Hikari nor I will be able to actively be Chosen.  
We still have our digimon with us, but something has come up that'll  
keep us busy for some time.

I can still offer help in limited capacity, but Hikari won't be able  
to help much at all.

We'll still keep in touch. Just don't expect to see us in the Digital  
World or doing much fighting either.

And here I thought the end of the school year would free more time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Mina  
Title: Holder of the Talisman of Fire  
Location: Temple of Quinglong, Himalayan Mountains- India/China  
Digimon: Demi Meramon, Candmon, Meramon, Blue Meramon  
Time: 03-29-04 11:32:55 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari can't go to the Digital World anymore? Why?

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Chuck MacArthur  
Title: Sword of Faith  
Location: London, England  
Digimon: Snowy Botamon, Nyaromon, Plotmon, Golemon, Knightmon  
Time: 03-29-04 12:16:10 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, you've only been Chosen for a little over four years.

Sorry, no gold watch for your retirement.  
You need to be one for five years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Tachikawa Mimi  
Title: Crest of Purity/Sincerity  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: Yuramon, Tanemon, Palmon, Togemon, Lillymon  
Time: 03-29-04 12:20:18 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like me, he may have been Chosen since August 1st, 1999, but we've  
also been in the Digital World for a over a year and a half where  
only minutes passed in the Real World. So, he's been Chosen for  
about six years.

You still owe him a watch.

I wish school was over for me. At least spring break starts this  
weekend. I can't wait to see you Odaiba Chosen when I go to Japan  
for a visit. Now it's time to get ready for school. :(

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Steve Smith  
Title: Wind Lord  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: Koromon, Gabumon, Frigimon  
Time: 03-29-04 12:25:23 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Give me a hundred bucks and I'll get him a watch.

I'd even get you a 'Rolex.' j/k

See you in class, Mimi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Max Renard  
Title: N/A  
Location: Detroit, Michigan, USA  
Digimon: Hagurumon, Mecha Norimon  
Time: 03-29-04 12:25:42 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's not fair. When I couldn't be Digi-destined anymore Hagurumon  
had to go back to his world. Why do you get to keep your digimon?

I still don't know what his perfection form is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Lou Stoneheart  
Title: Earth Lord  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: Gotsumon, Tortomon  
Time: 03-29-04 13:05:18 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stop wishing for it. I'll bet you'll regret finding out what that  
stage is since you'll have be in a lot of danger before you'd achieve  
perfection level. Michael went through hell before achieving  
Mega Seadramon. I'd hate to see what the Odaiba Chosen and London  
Digi-Destined have been through to get their high levels.

I still shudder at seeing Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode, a stage 8  
evolution digimon. I hope we never see the need for a digimon  
of that level ever again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Suzie Ashton  
Title: N/A  
Location: Sydney, Australia  
Digimon: Pukamon, Penmon  
Time: 03-30-04 05:06:51 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder who the new Digi-destiny to replace you two will be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Hida Iori  
Title: Bearer of Digimentals of Knowledge and Reliability  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Tsubomon, Upamon, Armadimon, Ankylomon/Digmon/Submarimon,  
Shakkoumon  
Time: 03-30-04 05:56:17 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actually, they've already been 'replaced.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Motomiya Daisuke  
Title: Bearer of Digimentals of Courage and Friendship  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Chikomon, Chibimon, V-mon, XV-mon/Fladramon/Lighdramon/  
Magnamon, Paildramon, Imperial Dramon, Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode,  
Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode  
Time: 03-30-04 06:01:25 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

When did that happen?! Why didn't you tell me there are new Chosen in  
Odaiba?

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Hida Iori  
Title: Bearer of Digimentals of Knowledge and Reliability  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Tsubomon, Upamon, Armadimon, Ankylomon/Digmon/Submarimon,  
Shakkoumon  
Time: 03-30-04 06:11:09 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

It just happened yesterday. I went to the Digital World to track  
down a power source Koushiro detected. When I got there, I met  
Yume and her digimon, Bakumon. Then today was Sayuri and Psychemon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Togashi Yume  
Title: N/A  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Bakumon, Hanumon  
Time: 03-30-04 06:36:27 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI!

I'm part of Iori-sama's new team.

Togashi Yume  
Age 10 (only a few months older than Iori-sama)  
I'm from Odaiba, and while I'm stuck in a wheelchair in the Real  
World, I can run REALLY fast in the Digital World.  
A Snimon wanted me for lunch. :(

First encounter with a digimon was when Iori-sama's Shakkoumon saved  
me from Marine Devimon.

My digimon is so CUTE, especially with her large pink bow.

alt a miniature elephant standing up with smoke for hind legs and a  
large pink bow tied behind her head.

Iori-sama is going to be a great leader.

It amazed me how so many of you know how to write Japanese.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Hank Thomas  
Title: Medal of Duty  
Location: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA  
Digimon: Motimon, Kokuwamon, Gardromon, Andromon  
Time: 03-30-04 06:39:52 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ERROR Newbie. --

This is the wrong ERROR forum to announce who you are.

And Koushiro set up a translation program Gennai made so that  
messages read per the language setting of your computer.

Could at least ERROR TRY to read the ERROR FAQ before posting.

Edit by Hank 03-30-04 06:41:38 GMT:  
I ERROR hate your censor program, Koushiro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Tachikawa Mimi  
Title: Crest of Purity/Sincerity  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: Yuramon, Tanemon, Palmon, Togemon, Lillymon  
Timer: 03-30-04 06:42:52 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, hush Hank. That's no way to treat a new Chosen. And you're  
precisely why he has that censor program linked to the translation  
program.

Bakumon certainly is cute.

But I have one thing to ask... Iori-SAMA?

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Iori-SAMA?!  
User: Motomiya Daisuke  
Title: Bearer of Digimentals of Courage and Friendship  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Chikomon, Chibimon, V-mon, XV-mon/Fladramon/Lighdramon/  
Magnamon, Paildramon, Imperial Dramon, Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode,  
Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode  
Timer: 03-30-04 06:43:13 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iori-SAMA?!

Oh, does Iori have a little girlfriend?

You've got to introduce us. Especially since last I heard, I was  
the leader of Odaiba's Chosen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori-SAMA?!  
User: Togashi Yume  
Title: N/A  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Bakumon, Hanumon  
Timer: 03-30-04 06:43:07 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the incorrect post. Me new.

Wow. This Gennai guy most be smart to make such a program. Why  
haven't I ever heard of him if he's this good?

Why can't a write sorry with lots of 'O's?

And what's so wrong with me calling Iori-sama, Iori-sama? He saved my  
life along with Takeru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Hank Thomas  
Title: Medal of Duty  
Location: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA  
Digimon: Motimon, Kokuwamon, Gardromon, Andromon  
Time: 03-30-04 06:44:43 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Argh!

You're a ERROR Odaiba Chosen and you don't ERROR know who Gennai is?!

You can't intentionally misspell words unless you declare the word a  
ERROR name- like it says in the ERROR FAQ. Otherwise you screw over  
the translator program.

JUST READ THE ERROR ERROR FAQ!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori-SAMA?!  
User: Wataru Sayuri  
Title: N/A  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Psychemon, Shima Unimon  
Time: 03-30-04 06:50:32 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't mind her. She's on permanent sugar high and over developed  
hero-worship.

It'll pass.

I hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Tachikawa Mimi  
Title: Crest of Purity/Sincerity  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: Yuramon, Tanemon, Palmon, Togemon, Lillymon  
Timer: 03-30-04 06:50:45 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank, stop being so rude.

You're hurting my eyes with your yelling and swearing. :(

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori-SAMA?!  
User: Togashi Yume  
Title: N/A  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Bakumon, Hanumon  
Time: 03-30-04 06:52:13 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

At least I didn't do anything stupid to prove I'm worthy of being  
Chosen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori-SAMA?!  
User: Wataru Sayuri  
Title: N/A  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Psychemon, Shima Unimon  
Time: 03-30-04 06:54:31 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're one to talk. You'd do anything for your 'Iori-sama.'

And you act like you've always been Chosen and that Iori-sempai IS  
your boyfriend. I have news for you, he's not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori-SAMA?!  
User: Togashi Yume  
Title: N/A  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Bakumon, Hanumon  
Time: 03-30-04 06:56:39 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was just helping Iori-sama. There's nothing wrong with that.

At least I didn't attack an INNOCENT digimon.

And you shouldn't be jealous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori-SAMA?!  
User: Wataru Sayuri  
Title: N/A  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Psychemon, Shima Unimon  
Time: 03-30-04 06:57:51 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ogremon looked evil. He was saying evil things. He nearly hit me.

And I'm NOT jealous!

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Iori-SAMA?!  
User: Motomiya Daisuke  
Title: Bearer of Digimentals of Courage and Friendship  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Chikomon, Chibimon, V-mon, XV-mon/Fladramon/Lighdramon/  
Magnamon, Paildramon, Imperial Dramon, Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode,  
Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode  
Timer: 03-30-04 06:59:09 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

0.0;;

Then again, maybe you should be leader now, Iori.

Mimi is going to be PISSED.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori...  
User: Hida Iori  
Title: Bearer of Digimentals of Knowledge and Reliability  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Tsubomon, Upamon, Armadimon, Ankylomon/Digmon/Submarimon,  
Shakkoumon  
Timer: 03-30-04 06:59:47 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does anyone have any suggestions about what I should do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Izumi Koushiro  
Title: MODERATOR; Crest of Knowledge  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Babumon, Motimon, Tentomon, Kabuterimon, Altur Kabuterimon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:03:03 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Yume and Sayuri are now set at lurk mode until they learn  
to behave. But it looks like they're your problem, Iori.

And yes, Hank, they've been forwarded another copy of the FAQ to read.  
This is your second warning today. Don't make me post-ban you too.

Iori, I'd suggest talking to Sora for help with this. She seemed to  
always know how to cool down Taichi and Yamato's tempers.

Mimi, PLEASE count to a hundred before doing anything. Ogremon is  
fine. Trust me. ;; He wasn't really hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori-SAMA?!  
User: Max Renard  
Title: N/A  
Location: Detroit, Michigan, USA  
Digimon: Hagurumon, Mecha Norimon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:03:08 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

If they're cute, what's the problem?

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori...  
User: Hida Iori  
Title: Bearer of Digimentals of Knowledge and Reliability  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Tsubomon, Upamon, Armadimon, Ankylomon/Digmon/Submarimon,  
Shakkoumon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:06:19 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

One, I only just turned ten and don't plan to get involved in any  
relationship until senior high school.

Two, I have to work with both of them.

Three, I've seen what can happen from a situation similar to this,  
and I was hoping to avoid it.

Maybe I'm just over-reacting to this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori...  
User: Tailmon  
Partner: Yagami Hikari  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Levels: Yukimi Botamon, Nyaromon, Plotmon, Tailmon/Nefertimon,  
Angewomon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:09:37 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

If things get out of line, Hikari and I certainly know how to scare  
them. ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori...  
User: Akiyama Ryo  
Title: Wandering Chosen  
Location: Somewhere on Server currently  
Digimon: Guilmon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:11:21 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just role with the punches. That's what I always do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori...  
User: Tachikawa Mimi  
Title: Crest of Purity/Sincerity  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: Yuramon, Tanemon, Palmon, Togemon, Lillymon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:13:29 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayuri, you'll have a bit of explaining to do when I get to Japan.

Koushiro, what do you mean 'not REALLY hurt?!'

Ryo, yet another digimon? What are you up to now?

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori...  
User: Akiyama Ryo  
Title: Wandering Chosen  
Location: Somewhere on Server currently  
Digimon: Guilmon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:17:58 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

My fourth 'borrowed' digimon.

Some Chosen from a different dimension got himself lost here. See  
topic link Lost Chosen - Matsuda Takato /link

I'm just helping Guilmon find him and send him back to his world  
where we're a card game. At least that's what Guilmon says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori...  
User: Tachikawa Mimi  
Title: Crest of Purity/Sincerity  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: Yuramon, Tanemon, Palmon, Togemon, Lillymon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:18:46 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're a card game? Cool! I wonder if they have a card made of me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Michael Godwin  
Title: Sea Lord  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: Pukamon, Betamon, Seadramon, Mega Seadramon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:21:05 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru, are you and Hikari responsible for Koushiro's information  
he just posted on his website?

link Chosen at Conception /link

If Hikari is pregnant and Tailmon laid an egg, that'd be why you can't  
be active Chosen and yet still be together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Tachikawa Mimi  
Title: Crest of Purity/Sincerity  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: Yuramon, Tanemon, Palmon, Togemon, Lillymon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:23:39 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wish you hadn't posted that, Michael. Now they're going to think I  
told you about Hikari's pregnancy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Takaishi Takeru  
Title: Bearer of Digimental and Crest of Hope  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Poyomon, Tokomon, Patamon, Angemon/Pegasmon,  
Holy Angemon/Shakkoumon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:23:42 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why would you even think that?

I'm only twelve.

Edited by Takeru 03-30-04 07:25:12 GMT:  
Too late...

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Max Renard  
Title: N/A  
Location: Detroit, Michigan, USA  
Digimon: Hagurumon, Mecha Norimon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:24:22 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy ERROR!

Takeru knocked up Hikari?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Steve Smith  
Title: N/A  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: Koromon, Gabumon, Frigimon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:24:28 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

You two are having a baby and your digimon are too?

Wow!

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Dingo  
Title: Digidestiny  
Location: Sydney, Australia  
Digimon: Ganimon, Coelamon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:24:32 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having a baby at twelve. ERROR that's young.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Suzie Ashton  
Title: N/A  
Location: Sydney, Australia  
Digimon: Pukamon, Penmon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:24:57 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Congratulations! Be sure to post baby pictures.

I love babies.

Even if my big brother keeps calling me one.

Got to go. 9:30 bedtime. :(

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Iori...  
User: Akiyama Ryo  
Title: Wandering Chosen  
Location: Somewhere on Server currently  
Digimon: Guilmon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:25:49 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

0.0

Well, good luck Takeru and Hikari. Hope things work out for you two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Tailmon  
Partner: Yagami Hikari  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Levels: Yukimi Botamon, Nyaromon, Plotmon, Tailmon/Nefertimon,  
Angewomon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:26:17 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like the cat's out of the bag. ;)

Yes, I'm going to be a mother soon. It's already know that the digitama  
will hatch into a Yukimi Botamon, like I was when I was a baby.

I'm hoping when Hikari finds out her baby's gender, that she'll have  
a girl. Since that'd mean I'll probably have a girl too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Takaishi Takeru  
Title: Bearer of Digimental and Crest of Hope  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Poyomon, Tokomon, Patamon, Angemon/Pegasmon,  
Holy Angemon/Shakkoumon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:28:53 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha. Very funny Tailmon.

I was hoping to keep why a secret.

I'm hoping for a son, myself. But I'll guess I'll be happy either way.

At least I found out about becoming a father after the junior high  
entrance exams. I wouldn't have been able to study for them. All I  
had left was a few blow off days of classes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Motomiya Daisuke  
Title: Bearer of Digimentals of Courage and Friendship  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Chikomon, Chibimon, V-mon, XV-mon/Fladramon/Lighdramon/  
Magnamon, Paildramon, Imperial Dramon, Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode,  
Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:31:02 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fat chance of that, Takeru. You can't possibly keep this a secret  
with Hikari keeping the baby.

And what's going on with 'Iori's team?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Tachikawa Mimi  
Title: Crest of Purity/Sincerity  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: Yuramon, Tanemon, Palmon, Togemon, Lillymon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:32:45 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, gods. I'm so sorry, Takeru.

I really should've done that privately or said nothing at all.

I'll try to make it up to you and Hikari when I visit Japan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Hank Thomas  
Title: Medal of Duty  
Location: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA  
Digimon: Motimon, Kokuwamon, Gardromon, Andromon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:45:29 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever hear of ERROR protection?

How are you two ever going to support a baby?

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Catherine Ducharme  
Title: Flower of the West  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: Floramon, Kiwimon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:48:16 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

First the announcement of Taichi getting engaged, and now Takeru got a  
girl pregnant.

Both of them were my first kiss. They kissed me at the same time.

Such Casanovas the Odaiba group seems to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Mina  
Title: Holder of the Talisman of Fire  
Location: Temple of Quinglong, Himalayan Mountains- India/China  
Digimon: Demi Meramon, Candmon, Meramon, Blue Meramon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:48:32 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

You better take good care of Hikari, Takeru, or I'll burn you alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Tailmon  
Partner: Yagami Hikari  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Levels: Yukimi Botamon, Nyaromon, Plotmon, Tailmon/Nefertimon,  
Angewomon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:40:39 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru and Taichi were your first kiss. 00;

I sense trouble ahead when Hikari and Sora read this.

Takeru, if Hikari goes to your place after the shopping trip with  
your mother, I'd suggest you explain this before she reads that. If  
she comes home first, I'll try to let her know about it gently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Floramon  
Partner: Catherine Ducharme  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: Floramon, Kiwimon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:43:04 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not to mention Takeru's Patamon and Taichi's Agumon flirting with me.

They were so cute. Too bad Patamon is a playboy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Piyomon  
Partner: Takenouchi Sora  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Levels: Nyokimon, Pyocomon, Piyomon, Birdramon, Garudamon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:45:13 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi's Agumon was WHAT!?

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Yagami Taichi  
Title: Crest of Courage  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Botamon, Koromon, Agumon, Greymon, Metal Greymon,  
War Greymon, Omegamon, Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:48:01 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a perfectly good excuse.

Sora had dumped me and gone after Yamato at that time. I was free to  
look around then.

And that was BEFORE you started to sleep with Greymon, Piyomon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Takaishi Takeru  
Title: Bearer of Digimental and Crest of Hope  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Poyomon, Tokomon, Patamon, Angemon/Pegasmon,  
Holy Angemon/Shakkoumon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:48:27 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought it was an expression of friendship. Honest!

It didn't mean anything. It was on her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Max Renard  
Title: N/A  
Location: Detroit, Michigan, USA  
Digimon: Hagurumon, Mecha Norimon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:50:22 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piyomon and Greymon o.0;;

Please tell me she's in Birdramon form when they do the deed.  
Otherwise that's GOT to hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Floramon  
Partner: Catherine Ducharme  
Location: Paris, France  
Digimon: Floramon, Kiwimon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:50:47 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine says she feels so used.

I feel used too.

Such cruel men to play with our hearts.

Hikari, Tailmon, Sora, Piyomon... don't take us TOO seriously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Takenouchi Sora  
Title: Crest of Love  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Nyokimon, Pyocomon, Piyomon, Birdramon, Garudamon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:51:31 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who dumped who?

And stop using the store computer for email. You're supposed to be  
working now!

Yes, she was Birdramon when she was with Greymon. I won't say any  
more on this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Hank Thomas  
Title: Medal of Duty  
Location: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA  
Digimon: Motimon, Kokuwamon, Gardromon, Andromon  
Time: 03-30-04 07:52:53 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you're going to comment on Piyomon ERROR Greymon, go to  
link Digimon can Mate ?! o.0 /link

There's no point in continuing that thread here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Yagami Taichi  
Title: Crest of Courage  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Botamon, Koromon, Agumon, Greymon, Metal Greymon,  
War Greymon, Omegamon, Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:53:17 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's no one in here. And it's so BORING.

Besides, I thought you were going to cook dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Takenouchi Sora  
Title: Crest of Love  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Nyokimon, Pyocomon, Piyomon, Birdramon, Garudamon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:55:12 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can just go home to eat, and you can sleep there too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Yagami Taichi  
Title: Crest of Courage  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Botamon, Koromon, Agumon, Greymon, Metal Greymon,  
War Greymon, Omegamon, Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:57:57 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huh? Why? I didn't do anything. That kiss was over a year ago. It  
doesn't matter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Takenouchi Sora  
Title: Crest of Love  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Nyokimon, Pyocomon, Piyomon, Birdramon, Garudamon  
Timer: 03-30-04 07:59:23 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't want to talk about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Michael Godwin  
Title: Sea Lord  
Location: New York, New York, USA  
Digimon: Pukamon, Betamon, Seadramon, Mega Seadramon  
Timer: 03-30-04 08:01:14 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry about all the trouble, Takeru. I was just wondering.

Quote:  
-------------------  
You can just go home to eat, and you can sleep there too.  
-------------------

You sound like you're married. And last I heard you were only fifteen.

I hate insomnia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Hank Thomas  
Title: Medal of Duty  
Location: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA  
Digimon: Motimon, Kokuwamon, Gardromon, Andromon  
Time: 03-30-04 08:02:03 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

Great ERROR family you've got their, Yagami.

I hope at least you two use ERROR protection.

You don't want your family getting any ERROR bigger, after all.

We might want to post a picture of your stupid sister's pregnant ass  
up to point out why children shouldn't have sex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message: Re: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari off active  
User: Izumi Koushiro  
Title: MODERATOR; Crest of Knowledge  
Location: Odaiba Ward- Tokyo, Japan  
Digimon: Babumon, Motimon, Tentomon, Kabuterimon, Altur Kabuterimon  
Time: 03-30-04 08:07:44 GMT  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before this deteriorates any worse. I'm closing this topic.

Hank, no more posts from you. This time it'll be a month post-ban.  
You know the drill of how to post important information if something  
comes up.

If you have any issues with anything in this topic, do so privately.

I'm sure Hikari and Tailmon would appreciate any good wishes you'd  
like to send to them. Any flames or attacks, however, will be met  
with my own brand of justice. Insert evil laughter here.

Sorry about everyone finding out, Takeru. I feel partly responsible.

Odaiba Chosen, especially 'Iori's Team,' meet at my place tomorrow  
for a meeting. Iori, bring some of your mom's brownies if you can.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To: From: Subject: Why Sora is upset.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is Piyomon. I'd thought I'd let you know that it's not the kiss.  
Sora accidentally set fire to a dishcloth and ruin dinner while trying  
to put out the fire.

I'd suggest coming here to take her on a date or something. And please  
don't tell her that I told you about this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
To: From: Subject: Don't worry about it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi, I'm not too concerned about others finding out about the  
pregnancy. It's Takeru and my parents that want to keep it quite. I  
don't see how they could keep this a secret. After all the weight I'm  
supposed to gain, I'll look like Whamon. Then, of course, is the baby.

My slumber party for my birthday is still on. Mom practically  
insisted on it. I think she wants one more 'little girl' event for  
me before I get married and move out.

See you when you get to Japan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Taichi will have a reaction to Hank's last message in entry 4 of War  
Diaries.

I'm posting a copy of this here so a reader won't have to read Red  
Digivice Diaries to see this part. Red Digivice will still have this  
entry as well so people don't have to read War Diaries either to fully  
understand Red Digivice Diaries. Both series can be read separately,  
or together. But if you're under 18, you should NOT read Red Digivice  
Diaries.

Just a bit of humor I thought of. It was a lot of fun to write. This  
will help explain a few comments in the remaining year one entries.

Trying to figure out who would say what and when was a real chore for  
this since I had to deal with various time zones. For example Michael's  
last post at 8:01 and negative 5 hours for Eastern Standard Time and  
you get 3:01 am.

All comments on the international Chosen/Digi-Destined are made up. The  
only information we have on them is what follows.

I used the names that the characters would most likely use. It makes  
more sense for an American 'digi-destined' to have a digimon named  
Frigimon than Yukidarumon. Dingo used the name Ganimon, so it stayed  
Ganimon-- not Crabmon for him.

There is a girl in a wheelchair in episode 44 who witnessed Iori's  
'first kill.' Name unknown.

Confirmed international Chosen:

Australia:  
Dingo - Ganimon/Coelamon  
? - Pukamon  
(I'm using the little girl next to Pukamon as the partner.)

America:  
Maria - Kentarumon (Centarumon)  
Lou - Tortomon  
Steve - Yukidarumon (Frigimon)  
Sam - Flare Lizamon (Flarerizamon)  
Michael - Betamon/Seadramon

China:  
Yuehon - Hanumon

Hong Kong:  
The three Hoi brothers - Three Syakomon/Octomon

Japan:  
Akiyama Ryo - none  
Ryo has partnered with Taichi's Agumon and a Daisuke's V-mon before Zero-Two.  
Ryo is the one seen in Ken's flashback scenes in Zero-Two of Ken's  
first adventure in the Digital World AND in Digimon Tamers.

India:  
Mina - Meramon

Mexico:  
Chichos - Gotsumon/Monochromon

Russia:  
Anna - Unimon  
Lola - Snimon  
Yuri - Kuwagamon

France:  
Catherine - Floramon/Kiwimon  
(Yes, Takeru and Taichi did kiss her and  
Patamon and Agumon flirted with the digimon.)


	4. Entry 4 Welcome to the Team

**War Diaries - Adventures Zero-Three**

**Entry 4: Welcome to the Team**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent. And since Toei doesn't want them anymore, I'm not giving them back.

* * *

Sayuri peeked around the corner. "You know, there has to be an easier way to do this."

"Do I have to hide myself?" Psychemon asked.

"Of course you do," Sayuri retorted. "Seeing a digimon would likely scare some people. Especially considering how many times Odaiba has been attacked."

"I guess I should get a disguise like them." Psychemon pointed down the street.

Hawkmon and Armadimon both were wearing trench-coats as they walked with Miyako, Iori, and Takeru. Patamon was being held by Takeru as if he was a stuff toy.

Sayuri stared at them stupidly. "Hopefully we can find you something better. Who are they trying to fool?"

"Well, no one seems to notice them," Psychemon commented.

"Come on. Let's rush to the door." Sayuri dashed with Psychemon following closely behind.

Sayuri screeched to a halt when she ran into a couple who apparently just came from a carnival considering the big stuffed bird the guy was holding.

The guy looked over Sayuri's shoulder. "Huh? That looks like Gabumon, but the colors are all wrong."

"Actually, Taichi, I believe that's Psychemon. Which means you're Sayuri, right?" Sora asked.

"Ah, yes. Hi." Sayuri nodded sheepishly.

Sora smiled. "Hello. I'm Takenouchi Sora, and this is Yagami Taichi."

"Wataru Sayuri. Um, is that Birdramon?" Sayuri sweated nervously as she pointed at the bird Taichi was holding.

Piyomon laughed. "Not exactly. At this level, I'm Piyomon. I evolve into Birdramon."

"Um, can we get inside?" Taichi asked. "We don't want to attract attention."

Sayuri blushed in embarrassment. "Right." She ran into the condominium complex.

* * *

Sayuri felt very uncomfortable surrounded by several of the older Chosen. She didn't really know any of them besides Iori, and wasn't sure how to start talking to any of them. So she just listened in while she waited for Yume to arrive.

"Is Hikari going to be here?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru shook his head. "Nope. She's been sicker today than normal."

"So, how are the wedding plans going?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, okay... I guess. It's tentatively set for next month. We're still waiting for word from Sora's Dad to see if he got it approved."

"Will it be a double wedding?" Iori questioned.

"Nope," Takeru replied. "Yagami-kaasan would rather Taichi and Sora didn't get married just yet. And Taichi doesn't want to do that either. From what I understand, Mr. Takenouchi isn't happy about that."

"Don't blame him." Daisuke shrugged.

Takeru noticed a faint bruise on Daisuke's cheek. He motioned toward it. "What happened to you?"

"A bit of fatherly advice from Miyako's dad, about how to properly treat his little girl," Daisuke replied bitterly.

"So, what's going on between you two now?" Takeru asked.

"We're still seeing each other, but it hasn't been nearly as often since before that scare," Daisuke answered.

"I wish it had just been another scare with Hikari." Takeru leaned against the wall. "I'm too young to be dealing with this."

Iori crossed his arms. "You shouldn't have been doing that if you can't properly take responsibility for it." He then looked at Daisuke. "And you should stop before you repeat their mistake."

"Iori, don't call Hikari's pregnancy a mistake. The mistake was for us not being prepared for this," Takeru said flatly.

Sayuri blinked a few times. No wonder Takeru and Hikari were off active duty. She shook her head and decided that she should probably not listen in on that.

"And just why can't I port over to America and teach Hank a lesson?" Taichi asked Koushiro.

Koushiro took a bite out of a brownie. "For one, it would be a bad idea if you got arrested in America. You'd be in the country illegally."

"Who said they'd catch me?" Taichi asked.

"You shouldn't take the chance. We can't afford any bad press about how we use our powers either. The US government already has several LARGE files on you alone." Koushiro grinned. "Besides, a more appropriate revenge has already happened to him."

Taichi's eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by that?"

Koushiro motioned toward his computer. "Haven't checked the message board today, have you?"

"No. Why?" Taichi asked.

Koushiro accessed his computer. "Seems he's been doing more than dating Jessica."

Taichi grimaced at whatever he read. "Ow. She's pissed. Good thing she dumped that hypocritical creep. But what did she see in him in the first place?"

Koushiro shrugged. "With the Medal of Duty, he would be very protective and loyal to her." He glanced at the computer screen. "Apparently TOO protective, for her liking at least."

Taichi paged down to see what other people had to say. "There's some very bad comments being made about him in the replies. I'd have thought you'd close it down before it got that bad."

Koushiro grinned evilly. "Oh, sorry. I'm in a meeting. I'll close it when the meeting ends."

Sayuri blinked. She made a mental note to never get Koushiro upset.

"So what's it like living with Taichi?" Miyako asked.

Sora shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it's not like he's really LIVING with me."

"He just sleeps with you most nights of the week," Miyako commented.

Sora sagged a little. "Okay, so he is kind of living with me. But don't say that around his mother. Between this and Hikari, she's getting empty nest syndrome."

Miyako blinked. "Empty nest syndrome?"

Sora scratched the back of her neck. "Since Taichi has more or less moved out now, and Hikari will be moving in with Takeru next month- Yagami-okaasan won't have any kids in her apartment. She's already starting to feel lonely. She feels she's losing her children."

"At least it's too love, and not getting killed in some adventure," Miyako said.

Sora sighed. "True, but you've got to admit that Yagami-okaasan hasn't had any time to prepare for this. She shouldn't have had to say good-bye to both of her kids for another five years."

Sayuri shut her eyes. These conversations were too adult for her liking. She noticed V-mon walking over to Patamon. Digimon couldn't have conversations like that.

"So, how's Tailmon?" V-mon asked.

Patamon fidgeted. "She's doing fine. Won't move away from the egg, but otherwise fine."

"You better take good care of her," V-mon warned.

"I try to, but she hates it when I try to help her out." Patamon sighed. "I just don't know what to do for her or our baby."

Sayuri clamped her eyes shut and tried to tune out all the conversations around her. They were all beyond her. All she knew at the moment was that she had a LOT to learn about being a Chosen. What scared her the most was some of them were only a couple years older than her. She found herself agreeing with Iori's statements of being too young. She prayed that in two or three years, she would NOT be holding a similar conversation.

Sayuri thanked all the kami when Yume was wheeled in by Bakumon, who was wearing a trench-coat.

When Yume wheeled up next to where Sayuri was sitting, the meeting began with the older Chosen introducing themselves.

"The only ones from our group that are missing is..." Koushiro typed on his computer and brought up a pictures of the missing Chosen. "Tachikawa Mimi, who lives in New York but will be in town Sunday. Kido Jyou, who's taking spring courses to help him to become a doctor. Ichijouji Ken, who's also currently taking classes to make up for some problems he's had. Yagami Hikari, who's dealing morning sickness. And Ishida Yamato, who's..."

"Just finished rehearsals. Couldn't wait for me, huh?" Yamato walked in. "Are there any of the brownies left?"

Yume clasped her hands. "Yama-sama?"

Yamato jumped back. "Ah, hi."

"You still have that girl magnet charm." Taichi smirked.

Sayuri blinked. "I thought you liked Iori?"

Yume looked at Sayuri strangely. "Don't you know who he is?"

"He's a Chosen," Sayuri replied.

Yume's eyes widened. "You mean you've never heard of Ishida Yamato of the Teenaged Wolves? They're only the hottest band to come from Odaiba."

Sayuri shrugged. "Oh, right. Not my type of music."

Taichi burst out laughing. "At least ONE girl doesn't want you."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Could you cut that out?"

Sora gripped Taichi's shoulder and told Yamato, "Don't mind him, he's kind of stressed out between Hikari and the fact Dad is trying to get us married soon."

"Oh, I think I can relieve some of that stress." Yamato grinned.

"I suggest Lasar Assault down by the arcade. It's really helped me relieve some stress," Daisuke commented.

"Maybe we should make that a group outing sometime in the next two weeks while Mimi is in town," Miyako suggested.

"Make it mid-afternoon, and Hikari should be able to make it," Takeru added.

Taichi shrugged. "Sounds like an idea. We can see how good the new girls are."

Koushiro nodded. "Why don't you handle the arrangements, Miyako. But for now, we should start this meeting. And I guess we should begin by asking the girls if they have any questions."

The older Chosen turned to Sayuri and Yume, who suddenly felt even more uncomfortable.

Yume fidgeted. "Um, Koushiro, I was checking over the disk last night and it listed only three types of evolution, but there are other Chosen who have done it differently."

"Not really," Koushiro replied. "The evolution process breaks into three basic categories with quite a few sub-categories. There's pure natural evolution, which is basically a digimon growing up and evolving due to age. Empowered evolution which requires an outside power source to cause the evolution to occur. And Jogress evolution where two or more digimon merge together to make a stronger digimon.

"While we'd like to say when we evolve a digimon without an additional power source that it's a natural evolution, but it's not. Natural evolution occurs only due to aging of the digimon. When your digimon evolves to adult stage, you are the source of the empowered evolution."

"But what about crest, digimental, medal, or sword evolutions?" Yume questioned.

"Those all fall under empowered evolution as well. Digimentals offer alternative evolutions, while crest, medal and sword allow for higher evolution states to occur," Koushiro explained. "With the Crest of Knowledge, I was able to make Tentomon evolve to Altur Kabuterimon. I still have a small portion of that power and the power of Qinglongmon gave us, but only in the most dire of circumstances would I be able to pull off enough energy to get Tentomon to evolve to that level."

"Fortunately, there's only been one time that any of us got into that much trouble. When Hikari was trapped in Dagomon's dimension and needed Tailmon evolve to Angewomon." Takeru sighed. "And if any of us has the power to attain Perfection level without an additional power source, it's her."

"Who's Dagomon?" Sayuri asked.

The older Chosen looked between each other.

"The truth is, we're not sure. We've never seen him, just his ocean," Miyako answered. "As far as we can tell, he rules an entire dimension that overlaps with the Digital World more closely than the Digital World overlaps with ours. The last we've heard of anything of that dimension or Dagomon was when we sent an Ultimate digimon, Demon, to that dimension and sealed it."

"What concerns me is that both of them are still alive and active." Iori rubbed his chin. "We might be expected to take care of them."

"You've got a long way to go before you can deal with someone the likes of Demon," Taichi commented. "Without Takeru, you three are stuck with only three adult digimon. You'll need some way to increase your power."

"Sayuri and Yume could attempt to Jogress evolve," Daisuke commented. "Then you'd have at least one Perfection level digimon."

Iori shook his head. "That still wouldn't be enough though. We had a stage seven digimon and two Perfection level digimon and all we did was trap him in another dimension. We'll need to get more power than that."

"I don't think we should worry about that. At least not yet," Yamato commented. "All the Chosen and Digi-destined of the world have been given small initial missions for them to train on. Our group had one of the worst with Devimon."

"The Kaiser being a close second, and that's only because Ken didn't come as close to killing all of us," Takeru added.

"Ken?" Sayuri questioned.

"Ken was the Kaiser, but we've learned that was mostly the Dark Seed's fault," Daisuke replied. "It infected him, making him a lot smarter and more athletic, but at the price screwing over his personality and making him evil. He doesn't have the seed anymore, so he's not as smart as he used to be. However, he's one of the good guys and helps me obtain the higher evolutions for V-mon through Jogress evolution."

Koushiro nodded. "He also has the Crest of Kindness, which has yet to shine for him. He's forgotten what it means to be kind and gentle because the Dark Seed had turned him into an intelligent evil overlord."

"He certainly didn't fight us like an anime villain would, sending one opponent after another. He sent an army after us," Miyako commented.

"And took control and used Greymon for his own purposes," Taichi remarked bitterly.

"Fortunately all we've had to do recently is peace keeping," Iori said. "Hopefully we won't have to find out what Psychemon and Bakumon's Perfection levels are."

"Because if you do, you'll go through hell first," Daisuke warned. "That much is certain. We haven't heard of a time when anyone obtained that level without being in a life or death situation where if evolution didn't occur, someone would've died."

"What was the worst?" Yume questioned.

The older kids looked at each other. "Hikari," Taichi answered. "Tailmon didn't evolve to Angewomon until Vamdemon nearly succeeded in killing both of them. He killed Wizarmon though, who was a close friend of Tailmon."

Patamon fidgeted, but didn't comment.

"Vamdemon became Hikari's first kill, and then she had to help kill him again since he resurrected himself shortly after he died." Takeru sighed. "She was only eight at the time."

"You say that like being a couple months younger helped you deal with killing Devimon," Yamato commented.

"Who's the easiest?" Sayuri asked dreadfully.

"That would probably be me." Daisuke folded his arms. "While Ken and I were being attacked by Ookuwamon, the real fight was trying to convince Ken not to try to suicidally charge into battle while redeeming himself for being the Kaiser. He was going to take on the fake Perfection level digimon by himself."

"Definitely one of Stingmon and Ken's less than brighter moments," V-mon added.

Miyako chuckled. "You call it easy when no one else was willing to trust him at the time. If it wasn't for you, he would've gotten himself killed."

Sayuri closed her eyes. "Has anyone ever died because they were Chosen?"

Koushiro nodded gravely. "There's been two confirmed deaths. One from London's group and another from Brazil's. The London group is one of the few teams that have comparable levels to us. Even the New York group hasn't reached significant levels. Their last threat only required Michael to achieve Perfection evolution with an assist from Mimi and Lillymon."

"There's no guarantee that we'll live though this?" Yume squeaked.

The older Chosen shook their heads.

"Being a Chosen is a dangerous line of work," Koushiro states. "It's amazing that less than a one percent of the known Chosen have died considering some of us have faced threats that endangered both the Digital World and our world. It's unfortunate to note that over three hundred deaths can be attributed to digimon. Most of them during the two invasions."

Sayuri's watch started to beep while Koushiro was talking. She shut it off and sighed. "Sorry, but I've got to go home for dinner."

"Don't worry about it." Taichi stepped forward. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of us."

"Well try to help in any way we can," Daisuke added. "Welcome to the team, hope you survive."

* * *

Koushiro's Files:

Hida Iori Age 10 Digimental of Chishiki Digimental of Seijitsu Jogress partner Takaishi Takeru Second Odaiba Group Third Odaiba Group

Tsubomon, Upamon, *Armadimon*, Ankylomon/Digmon/Submarimon, Shakkoumon

Family: Mother, Grandfather

Iori is the son of Hida Hiroki, one of the first researchers of the Digital World along with Oikawa. Hiroki became a police officer and was killed in the line of duty.

Because of his father's death, Iori has matured beyond his years before even becoming a Chosen. Iori seems to live in the shadow of his father, by trying to be someone his father would be proud of. I had never seen Iori happier when his grandfather told him that simply by being a Chosen, his father would be proud.

Iori's role in the Second Odaiba group is overlooked by many of the other members of the first and second groups. However, with the formation of the third group, his importance can not be denied since he has become the leader. He's still the youngest Chosen of the group, by a few months, but he is the one with the most experience.

Looks like Iori will have more of a challenge than Taichi and Daisuke had with the first group. While his team is currently the smallest with only two other members at this time, both of them are girls who apparently have a crush on him.


	5. Entry 5 Shimmering Air

**War Diaries - Adventures Zero-Three**

**Entry 5: Shimmering Air**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent. And since Toei doesn't want them anymore, I'm not giving them back.

* * *

She was guided by her father down the isle of the rented hall toward her beloved. Today they would be joined forever. She followed along with the minister. Then came her part, for which she said, "I do."

"If Iori saw that, he'd run away, fast."

Yume snapped out of her little day dream and stopped staring at the wedding dress in the shop's window. She turned her wheelchair around and saw a young girl. "How...?"

"Yagami Hikari, nice to meet you Yume." Hikari bow slightly.

"Ah, hi... how did you know that I'm Yume?" Yume asked. "Is it the wheelchair?"

Hikari shook her head. "The Bakumon in the trench-coat is a dead give-away."

"Hi." Bakumon waved nervously.

Yume fidgeted. "I guess you're here to find a wedding dress."

Hikari nodded slowly. "Um, yes. My Mom is arguing with Takeru's mother over a couple of the arrangements." She thumbed toward the window where you could see the two women in a heated discussion.

Yume giggled. "Nervous?"

"Nervous doesn't begin to describe what I'm feeling. Mood swings don't help me figure things out either." Hikari shook her head.

Yume sighed. "I hope-"

Hikari suddenly collapsed to her knees while gripping her head. "Some...thing... is wrong," she forced herself to say.

"Wrong?" Yume blinked. She then heard a loud growl and saw the air shimmer about half-way down the block.

From the rippling air came out V-Dramon, a blue and white dragon like digimon with a large 'V' emblazoned on his chest.

"What the?" Yume gasped.

"Try to send him back through the portal before it closes," Hikari said as if she was in pain. She pulled out a D-Terminal. "I'll call for help."

Yume nodded. "Bakumon, go!"

"Bakumon evolve!" A pillar of light enshrouded the little elephant. When it subsided a three meter tall ape with yellow fur stood in her place. "Hanumon."

"V Breath Arrow!" An arrow like beam shot out the V-Dramon's mouth.

Hanumon dodged. "He likes playing it rough."

"Then play rougher!" Yume called out.

The V-Dramon sent another blast at the ape digimon.

"You missed. Boot to the head." Hanumon kicked the side of the dragon's head, though he did not seem to notice the blow.

"Hammer Punch!" V-Dramon retorted, sending his glowing clenched his into Hanumon. The ape flew across the street and crashed against the wall of a nearby building.

"Hanumon!" Yume cried out.

Hanumon staggered to her feet. "Bone Rod!" She weakly hurled her bone weapon.

V-Dramon merely grunted when he was struck in the chest. He grinned malicously as he called out again, "V Breath Arrow."

Hanumon didn't have the energy to dodge, taking the blast directly. She collapsed to her knees while trying to continue on despite her growing injuries.

V-Dramon approached the ape digimon, his fist clenched ready to deliver a fatal blow. His attention suddenly diverted as he felt something strike the back of his head.

"Stay away from her," Yume demanded, before lifting another small rock and throwing it at the dragon.

V-Dramon's mouth ignited in blue flames as he stared at her.

Yume closed her eyes, knowing there was no way her crippled body could get out of the way of his attack.

"Raster shot!"

A flat beam of energy washed over V-Dramon blowing him back.

Yume's eyes shot open and she chirped happily, "Sayuri!"

"Got here just in time." Sayuri ran over to Yume as Shima Unimon advanced toward V-Dramon.

"Be careful! He's really strong," Yume warned.

"We've got to force him through that portal." Hanumon limped slightly as she moved toward the striped unicorn.

Shima Unimon nodded and tried dig up the concrete street with her hoof. "Charge!"

Shima Unimon and Hanumon ran as fast as they could toward V-Dramon. They slammed into the dragon and pushed him through the rippling air.

Hikari grunted in pain while the portal shut. "You did it."

With a loud sigh of relief from Hanumon, the two adult digimon devolved.

Mrs. Yagami and Ms. Takaishi ran over to Hikari questioning her if she was all right.

"Everything okay?" Daisuke asked as he soared in while being carried by XV-mon.

"We're okay now," Yume answered.

Taichi, Sora and Piyomon rounded the corner.

"What's going on?" Taichi demanded.

A second later Koushiro showed up. "Where's the portal?"

Sayuri groaned. "Who else is going to show up?"

In the sky were Angemon, Aquillamon, Takeru, Miyako, Armadimon and Iori.

"Looks like everybody," Psychemon commented.

"Well, Hikari should feel well protect," Yume added.

"Except those that usually go after her don't do it physically," Iori said as he approached the girls after getting off Aquillamon. "Are you two okay."

Yume frowned. "Bakumon got hurt."

"I'll be fine in a day," Bakumon assured her.

"Digimon heal fast, but not as fast as they'd let you believe," Iori told Yume, he then turned toward Bakumon. "I want you to be careful for the next several days."

"If you say so," Bakumon replied.

"What exactly did happen here?" Koushiro asked.

"Someone tried to force open a portal to the Digital World, and I think a V-Dramon came through it," Hikari answered. "Sayuri and Yume were able to force him back through before it closed."

"Do you think he was after you?" Takeru asked.

Hikari shook her head. "He was just disoriented and needed to go back. He never tried to attack me."

"What about the person who tried to open the portal? Maybe he's after you," Taichi commented.

Hikari shrugged. "I don't think so."

* * *

A figure chuckled slightly at the gathered Chosen. She then turned and walked away. A short distance away she entered a vacant lot where another girl panted heavily. "Rather impressive work you just did," the figure said as she approached.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," the tired girl replied.

"On the contrary, Noriko, what you did was amazing." the figure replied.

Noriko blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Sakura," she replied with a smirk. "I kept track of some of us children that Oikawa had taken on his little trip."

"You have one of the seeds?" Noriko questioned.

"Of course. I'm quite surprised that you alone could open a portal, albeit unstable one, to the Digital World. Though I believe Hikari interfered with you." Sakura crossed her arms. "However, if you want to make a stable one I suspect we'll need quite a few more of us."

"You know where there are more of us, so why don't we work together and gather as many as we can?" Noriko stated.

Sakura nodded. "That would be an excellent idea. It may take some time, though. I only know where two others are and have some idea on where four more may be."

Noriko paused in thought. "Who is this Hikari you mentioned?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember Yagami Hikari, she was a classmate of yours after all."

"I know of her, but what does she have to do with this?" Noriko asked.

"She's kind of like us. She's part of a group that has special powers, but it's a different type of power than we have. They have digimon which can evolve and fight for them. Hikari is actually one of the strongest of her group. They are a bit selfish, and won't let us share in their power and have our own digimon," Sakura explained.

"Oh, yes. I suppose her pet cat is a digimon like Mummymon," Noriko surmised.

"Correct. I suspect you can figure out at least four others like her," Sakura commented.

"Her two boyfriends, that girl in the grade above me and the little brat that always hung out with her," Noriko replied.

"Takaishi Takeru, Motomiya Daisuke, Inoue Miyako, and Hida Iori. There are quite a few more of them. Fortunately the United States Military has kept a rather extensive file on the Odaiba Chosen, it saved me a lot of time researching them," Sakura added.

Noriko nodded. "Good. We'll need to know everything about them if this comes to a fight."

"I'm sure it will," Sakura grinned.

* * *

"Guess, I'll have to watch you as if you're my little sister," Sayuri commented, while pushing Yume's wheelchair. "That was real stupid of you."

Yume wrapped her arms around Psychemon, who was pretending to be a stuffed animal. "I was just protecting Bakumon. I had to do something."

"You need to keep yourself safe first," Bakumon stated, as she walked with them, wearing a trench-coat.

"Getting killed doesn't solve anything," Sayuri retorted. "Keep out of the fighting, especially in this dimension."

"That's kind of hard. Being a Chosen is like being a magnet for trouble like this," Yume said flatly.

"Just let Bakumon fight the battles," Sayuri insisted.

"I agree with her," Bakumon replied.

"Both of you girls should stay out the battles. Just let us do the fighting for you," Psychemon added.

"You fight with us, not for us," Yume retorted.

Sayuri nodded. "I'm not going to do nothing when there's something I can do to help." She then blinked, realizing she just went against everything she was just arguing about.

Silence passed between them for a moment.

"So what were you doing in the shopping district?" Yume asked.

"Trying to find a decent disguise for Psychemon," Sayuri replied.

"Why not a trench-coat?" Yume asked. "It works for everyone else."

"They're pathetic, how can you say it's a good disguise when all you're doing is attracting more attention?" Sayuri asked. "It's hard to NOT notice a meter tall figure in a trench-coat."

"But no one is paying attention to Bakumon," Yume observed.

"Probably because they don't want to notice. It's like if they don't pay attention to the digimon, it won't attack them." Sayuri sighed. "Odaiba has been the site of many attacks, and people just don't want to get hurt. I certainly noticed Armadimon when he went from a yellow pillow with ears to a trench-coat clad armadillo."

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Yume asked.

"What was there to say? My family is scared of digimon, but I knew that not all of them were bad. One of them even saved my life during that Christmas invasion." Sayuri looked up. "I also knew that some kids were selected to have the responsibility to fight with them."

"Oh? Who saved you?" Yume asked.

"A Bakemon did. While a couple of them argued about whether or not I was edible, he argued that it wouldn't be right to eat me," Sayuri answered.

"I'm home," Yume called out as they arrived at her apartment.

Mrs. Togashi entered the hallway. "Welcome back. Oh, Yume, who's your friends?"

"This is Sayuri and Psychemon," Yume answered.

"Nice to meet you Sayuri. Please keep an eye on Yume... during your missions," Mrs. Togashi replied.

Sayuri's eyes widened. "You told her about this?"

Yume shrugged. "There isn't much I could do to keep this a secret. Besides, Bakumon is a great help to me."

"Ahem, well. I guess." Sayuri fidgeted. "Come on, Psychemon. We've got to go home."

"You're welcome to come over whenever you want," Mrs. Togashi offered.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you later." Sayuri bowed and left.

"She seems to be in a hurry?" Mrs. Togashi noted.

"I wonder why," Yume stated.

* * *

Koushiro's Files:

Togashi Yume Age 10

Third Odaiba Group

*Bakumon*, Hanumon

Family: Mother, Father, Kensuke (older brother)

During the end of fall of 2002, Yume had an accident which rendered her paralyzed from the waist down. Medical science has not been able to help her walk again, however in the Digital World she can walk. The reason she can use her legs are as yet unknown.

Mrs. Togashi has described Yume as a dreamer before her accident. She used to day dream about lots of things. However, those dreams ended with her accident. By becoming a Chosen, her dreams are coming back.


	6. Entry 6 Fun at the Beach

**War Diaries - Adventures Zero-Three**

**Entry 6: Fun At The Beach**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent. And since Toei doesn't want them anymore, I'm not giving them back.

* * *

Sayuri didn't mind the idea of going to the beach with her friends. What she did mind was having to put Psychemon into a duffel bag and take along her four-year-old little sister. Hitomi being the bigger of her two perceived problems.

Sayuri would've left Psychemon home, but her digimon was too new to the Real World. Psychemon had to either be near her or in the Digital World to maintain her strength. It was amazing the Psychemon and Bakumon could even remain in child form in this dimension. Most digimon that were new to this world were usually in their second stage baby form. Only someone of strong potential or in areas where the Digital World's barrier was particularly weak and digimon came to the real world frequently were able to be of child level. Sayuri hoped that her and Yume had strong potential, since she didn't like the idea of having to fight in her dimension.

Sayuri snapped out of her thoughts as she approached where her friends were waiting for her.  
"And just why did you bring her along?" Michiru asked.

Sayuri scratched the back of her head. "My mother made me."

Tomoe leaned forward. "Why would she do that?"

"To keep neechan from lookin' at the boys," Hitomi chirped.

"Boys?" Tomoe and Michiru chorused as they looked at each other. They leaned toward Sayuri. "You like someone?"

"Well, kind of... but not really... besides there's someone else..." Sayuri fidgeted.

"She like some guy named Iori," Hitomi answered.

"HITOMI!" Sayuri blushed. "It's not like that."

"Right. Then why are you blushing?" Tomoe asked.

Michiru huffed. "Iori? Why him of all people? He's too reserved and doesn't socialize outside of his little group."

Sayuri focused on Hitomi, to avoid her friends' comments. "Don't you know what secrets are for?"

"Yep." Hitomi nodded. "Like not to tellin' Mommy about your digimon."

Sayuri's eyes were the sizes of saucers.

"YOUR DIGIMON?" Tomoe and Michiru shrieked.

"Ah huh. She got her in the bag." Hitomi pointed at it.

Tomoe and Michiru immediately grabbed for the bag, but Sayuri tried to keep it away from them.

"Please don't. There's something private in there," Sayuri pleaded as it was pried from her grip.

"OW! Stop that!" came from the bag.

Tomoe and Michiru dropped the bag as if it was a lethal snake.  
"Can I come out now?"

Sayuri gulped and unzipped the bag.

Psychemon sat up and breathed heavily. "When was the last time you washed that?"

Sayuri giggled nervously. "Sorry."

"Want ta play?" Hitomi asked Psychemon.

"Why don't you both go to that cove over there? Avoid letting anyone see Psychemon." Sayuri suggested. "I think I have to have a long talk with my friends."

"'Kay," Hitomi chirped.

Psychemon got out of the duffel bag and then tossed it over her head, which covered most of her body. "I'll just be an odd friend."

"Is that thing safe?" Tomoe asked.

Sayuri nodded. "Psychemon is bonded to me. She can't really do anything I wouldn't do."

* * *

Part of the sand castle collapsed. Hitomi huffed. "This no fun."

"Sorry, but I don't know any human games," Psychemon replied.

"It'd be better with more people," Hitomi stated.

Psychemon scratched the back of her head. "Maybe. But then people would see me. That can cause trouble. From what I've heard digimon aren't viewed highly."

Hitomi pouted. "Digimon aren't bad."

A strange squishy like sound echoed.

"What was that?" Psychemon questioned.

"Came from that cave." Hitomi pointed. "Let's investigate." She got up and walked toward it.

"Don't. We don't know what's in there," Psychemon stated.

"Don't worry. Neechan took me here 'fore. It not a big cave," Hitomi assured the digimon.

Just then a white tentacle shot out.

* * *

Sayuri shot up when she heard a scream coming from the cove she sent Psychemon and Hitomi. Without a second thought, she ran straight toward them.

Tomoe and Michiru stared and then followed reluctantly.

"Gaudy Horn!" Psychemon's horn flashed in multicolored lights.

Gesomon, a white and purple squid like digimon, covered his eyes. However, one tentacle still held Hitomi in the air.

Sayuri had blocked the light with her arm. "Psychemon protect her!"

"Psychemon evolve!" A pillar of light enshrouded the fur covered purple lizard. When the light faded, a masked unicorn with zebra stripes stood there. "Shima Unimon!"

The Gesomon turned and advanced toward Sayuri.

"Raster Shot!" Shima Unimon sent out a flat beam that struck the main body of the squid digimon.

A tentacles lashed out at Shima Unimon, who barely dodged the whip-like attack.

Sayuri looked around. "I don't see a portal around here."

"What does one look like?" Tomoe asked uncertainly.

"An area of shimmering air," Sayuri snapped.

"There's nothing like that here," Michiru commented.

"Then find me a computer!" Sayuri ordered.

Tomoe and Michiru ran off immediately.

Sayuri spotted a large branch on the ground and picked it up ready to use it as a weapon. "Now let go of my sister!"

"Raster Shot!" Shima Unimon attacked the base of the tentacle holding Hitomi, making the squid drop the young girl.

Sayuri dropped the branch and ran to her fallen sister.

"Run, Sayuri. I'll deal with him." Shima Unimon charged in.

Sayuri picked up Hitomi and ran out of the cove. She spotted Tomoe waving at her. "Shima, get Gesomon to follow me."

"If you say so." Shima Unimon turned and ran to her partner. Sayuri placed Hitomi on the unicorn's back.

Those at the beach stared in awe and the zebra unicorn, but then started to panic at the giant squid following her.

"What's the plan?" Shima Unimon asked.

"We're going to use that computer." Sayuri motioned to where Tomoe was nervously standing at a convenience stand.

"Hope it works," Shima commented.

"Tomoe, get away from there," Sayuri ordered.

Tomoe ran off quickly.

Sayuri gestured at Shima Unimon to move behind the convenience stand, while she stood in front of the stand's computer. She held her ground as Gesomon continued to advance. She grimmaced as the beast grabbed her with a tentacle. She struggled in his grip as he continued to advance on her digimon. However, the Gesomon also moved closer to the computer. "Di...giport... open!"

Light flashed from the computer, washing over the Gesomon and his captive. When it subsided, both were gone.

"Neechan?" Hitomi blinked. "Neechan! Where are you!"

"She's in the Digital World," Shima Unimon said.

"Go get her back!" Hitomi demanded.

"I can't without her help." She then devolved to Psychemon.

The computer flashed again. Sayuri stood there and turned toward her sister. "Are you okay?"

"Neechan!" Hitomi glomped her big sister as she cried. "Don't leave me like that!"

"I'll try not to." Sayuri patted her little sister's hair.

"What happened?" Psychemon asked.

"We appeared near an ocean where there was another Gesomon. He dropped me and went straight to the water." Sayuri smiled. "He just wanted to go home."

Psychemon began to shake. "I need... food."

Sayuri nodded. "We'll get you some right-"

Psychemon flashed and devolved to Tsunomon, who was little more than a head with a horn on her forehead.

Hitomi blinked away some of her tears. "You got smaller."

Sayuri picked up her partner. "You used up too much energy, didn't you?"

"Yes," Tsunomon said tiredly.

"Then we'll make sure you get a nice meal and a good nap." Sayuri turned toward the vendor, who was staring at them in shock. "I'd like some hot dogs please. Make it your best special."

Tsunomon smiled. "Sounds good."

"S-sure thing." The guy went straight to work.

Sayuri then noticed something on the computer. The web browser just activated and loaded to a private message board with a message from Koushiro asking who opened the portal.

"Can I borrow this for a second?" Sayuri asked.

"What are you going to do?" the vendor questioned.

"Just reply to the message my friend just posted on it," Sayuri replied.

The vendor leaned over. "How?"

"He's a hacker of some skill," Sayuri replied.

"No, I'm a hacker. That shouldn't be possible." The vendor sighed. "I knew Windows had holes in its security, but that's nuts. Boss should have went with UNIX." He pulled the keyboard out from behind the counter. "Here."

"Thanks." Sayuri bowed slightly. She then typed in a quick reply of who she was and what she sent through. She got a message back quickly.

"Yum." Tsunomon chirped. "These are great. What's in them?"

"You don't want to know," the vendor replied.

"What do you remember when you first saw him?" Sayuri asked.

"We heard a squishy like noise and Hitomi went toward the cave where he was in," Tsunomon replied before eating another hot dog whole.

"He then gave me a REALLY tight hug." Hitomi pouted.

"Do you know if anyone has seen it before today?" Sayuri asked the clerk.

"There's been a rumor of it from a couple kids going into that cove recently of a big monster for the past couple days. Before that there was a strange marks in the sand a week ago of something that might have come in from the sea." The vendor shook his head. "No one took it seriously."

"Thanks." Sayuri typed the information into the computer.

"You do have enough money to pay for this?" the vendor asked.

"I've got more than enough," Sayuri replied. She then noticed that Tsunomon had eaten eight hot dogs so far and Hitomi had two. "So much for getting that import country CD this week."

"Those things are expensive," the vendor commented.

Sayuri shrugged and then saw a message come back from Koushiro. "Seems that Gesomon might have been a left over from the Christmas invasion of zero-two."

"A long time to be away from home," Tsunomon commented.

"Is everything safe?" Tomoe asked tentatively.

"No more weird creatures, right?" Michiru questioned.

"Just the normal beach bums," Sayuri answered.

"Are you going to be doing this stuff often?" Tomoe asked.

Sayuri sighed. "Yes. It's my job now to deal with stuff like this."

"Could you try to make sure we're not around when that happens?" Michiru asked.

Sayuri looked down. "I can't promise you that. These battles can occur anywhere. Though, as a Chosen, I'm more likely to be at a place where I'm needed to help."

"So this kind of stuff will start to happen normally around you," Tomoe concluded.

Sayuri closed her eyes. "I'm afraid so."

Michiru shook her head. "This is going to make school a LOT more interesting."

"Can you at least promise that the next one won't have tentacles. I just saw one of my brother's anime tapes and..." Tomoe shuddered. "...that thing looked too much like a demon in it." She shuddered again.

Sayuri blinked. "You're not going to stop being my friends?"

Michiru shook her head. "We have to see you in school anyway. And if trouble shows up, you can deal with it." She then sat next to Sayuri. "Now let's get back to our little discussion on Iori. Just why do you like him?"

"He's a Chosen too, right?" Tomoe guessed.

Sayuri nodded slowly. "Yeah. He's the leader of my team. The only other member is Yume, and she has a large crush on him."

"Damn. Monkey in the middle. Feel sorry for the guy." Tomoe shook her head.

"If he doesn't like the attention," Michiru commented flatly.

"He hates it," Sayuri stated.

"Are you sure?" Michiru pressed.

Sayuri nodded. "It makes him frustrated and flustered. While it's Yume who flirts with him, I have to admit... he's REALLY cute when he's like that."

The girls broke out into giggles.

Hitomi pouts. "What's the fuss? Boys are icky."

"You'll find not all boys are bad," Tsunomon said.

"Nope. All boys are meanies." Hitomi huffed. "Sayuri should stay away from him, or she'll get in trouble."

Author's Notes: This episode was probably more important for me, than the general story. I needed to flesh out Sayuri's character so I know how to better use her later in the series.

* * *

Koushiro's Files:

Wataru Sayuri

Age 10

Third Odaiba Group

Tsunomon, Psychemon, Shima Unimon

Family: Mother, Father, Hitomi (little sister)

Sayuri is a take charge kind of girl. Described as being too stubborn for her own good. She has not tried to interfere with Iori being the leader of the third group, but that may be because she does recognize that he is the one with the most experience. Besides, it appears she has a crush on him, though she is much more reserved about it than Yume.

Sayuri is protective of others, mainly since she's had to take care of her little sister.


	7. Entry 7 Guidance

**War Diaries - Adventures Zero-Three**

**Entry 7: Guidance**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent. And since Toei doesn't want them anymore, I'm not giving them back.

* * *

Koushiro smiled at Sayuri as she arrived at his apartment. "Hi, Sayuri. I'd like you to meet Kido Jyou and Tachikawa Mimi."

Sayuri fidgeted and then bowed. "Hello." Her digimon partner bounced in behind her.

"Tsunomon?" Mimi chirped.

"Yes?" Tsunomon replied with a feminine voice.

"That's Sayuri's digimon. That's what she turned into after using up too much energy and devolved from Psychemon," Koushiro explain.

Mimi nodded. "I see. Had the same problem with Steve's Gabumon. I was shocked when it turned into Frigimon... and that they called him that instead of Yukiduramon."

"Well, Frigimon is more American," Koushiro ventured.

Mimi's eyes flattened slightly. "Oh, and Sayuri, be careful how you approach digimon. Sometimes it's possible to avoid needless fighting by talking things through with them."

Sayuri laughed nervously. "Right." She bowed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just keep an open mind," Mimi commented.

Gomamon hung over Jyou's shoulder while chuckling. "Gee, they're both cute, Iori. You've got a hard choice ahead of you."

Iori blushed and fidgeted.

Yume blushed and scowled slightly.

Palmon flicked Gomamon off Jyou's shoulders with her vines. "Stop picking on him."

Sayuri gave the group a questioning look.

Jyou shook his head. "Gomamon has been giving Iori and me a hard time since he got here."

"So what brings you all here?" Sayuri asked.

"They're coming with us to the Digital World," Yume answered.

"Is there some kind of trouble?" Tsunomon asked.

"None that we know of," Koushiro answered, he turned toward Jyou and Mimi. "So, any particular place you want to go?"

Mimi looked at Jyou.

"Some place that we're needed," Jyou replied.

"In other words... a random location." Koushiro typed into the computer.

"Random?" Sayuri questioned. "Why random?"

Jyou pushed up his glasses. "Because, as Chosen we go to where we are needed. If we aren't needed, then we'll go somewhere relatively safe and have a nice day. If there is trouble somewhere, that is where we will be."

Mimi folded her arms. "It's part of his Crest of Seijitsu. He has faith in how events will guide him and us. He believes things happen for a reason and he will do as is required of him."

"I suspect that we are needed somewhere though. This is the first time I have free time during the day in a long time and Mimi is here as well." Jyou slouched. "That may not seem like much of a coincidence, but little things like this tend to foreshadow the bigger things."

"Like when I fell into icy water and Jyou had to stay behind to help me," Iori mentioned. "Because we had stayed behind, we became decoys for the other members of the second group to destroy a Dark Tower. We might not have succeeded if the Digimon Kaiser had been able to concentrate all of his forces against us correctly."

"Though be worried when you start noticing bigger coincidences. Things like a large number of Chosen gathering somewhere that wasn't planned or a series of events that seem to build off each other and yet should be unrelated. Then something really bad is about to hit." Jyou shook his head. "There are some digimon who have god like power and can manipulate events. To them we are pawns."

"What? Are you saying some digimon are playing with our lives?" Yume squeaked.

"Not exactly," Koushiro replied. "There are a few forces of light that work to guide things. They tend to nudge us in certain directions, but we don't have to follow them. The ones we know of for the side of light are Qinglongmon, Gennai, and Jijimon. The last is more active in American and European areas. However, I suspect that there is at least one other entity that affects us."

"You mean the one that possessed Hikari and told us about how we became Chosen?" Jyou asked.

"Yes. I don't think she's gone." Koushiro nodded. "Anyway, for the side of darkness, we can only suspect that Dagomon is involved. I'm sure there are others, but he's the only one we know of."

Yume rubbed her forehead. "This is hurting my head."

"Why don't we go to the Digital World and see what's going on?" Mimi suggested.

Iori nodded and went to Koushiro's computer. "Digiport open!"

* * *

Sayuri blinked. "You evolved."

Psychemon looked down. "Guess I have."

"It's easier to be a higher evolution in the Digital World. I use to evolve like that all the time," Armadimon informed.

Mimi frowned looking at the desert like scenery. "Anyone know where we are?"

Iori slouched noticing a nearby group of buildings. "A wild west town, don't remember the name of the place."

"So who lives here?" Jyou asked.

"Starmon, who basically acts as if he was a sheriff, and Revolmon, his supposed deputy who's a bit... proud," Iori answered.

"Proud?" Jyou asked.

"Don't ask," Iori replied.

Jyou shrugged. "Might as well see if there's a problem."

"Are you sure?" Iori fidgeted. "They're not exactly bad guys, but they're... different."

"Different how?" Mimi questioned.

Iori sighed. "They like games, we won't be able to leave until we've played for a while."

"A few games would be nice," Yume commented.

"What about several hours of games?" Iori returned.

Sayuri blinked. "That could get bad."

"Trust me. It will get bad." Iori trudged forward. "Might as well see if we are needed."

* * *

Iori blinked seeing a multitude of various digimon. "There's more digimon here."

"You here to join the posse! Great!" greeted Starmon, a silver star shaped digimon with a cowboy hat and blue arms and legs.

"With your help we're sure to get the scoundrel," added Revolmon, a walking revolver with a head and arms. "Do you want to check me for evil rings?" He took off his hat.

Iori blushed. "No! That's all right. No one has had an evil ring for well over a year now."

"If you say so." Revolmon reluctantly put his hat back on.

Iori sighed in relief.

"What was that about?" Yume asked.

Sayuri shrugged.

"What's going on?" Jyou asked.

"There's a thief that's been taking stuff from all of us." Starmon clenched his fist. "He even took my favorite toy I had when I was Hagurumon."

Revolmon nodded. "He's been taking personal items from all the local towns. And we mean to catch that hombre."

"So, who is he?" Jyou asked.

Starmon and Revolmon exchanged looks. "We don't know."

Iori blinked. "You don't know?"

"Sorry, pilgrim, but no one has seen the guy. Though we have figured out all the crimes committed have been within a half day's walk from that there mountain." Revolmon pointed. "He could only be there."

Iori nodded. "That would seem to be the best place to look then."

"Just what do you plan to do if you find him?" Mimi asked with concern.

"Give him a trial and then delete him," Starmon replied simply. "Assuming he doesn't die while resisting arrest."

"How horrid?" Mimi screeched.

"Why such a fierce penalty?" Yume questioned. "It's just theft."

"Just theft?" Starmon yelled. "He broke into the sanctity of our homes and robbed us of our priceless possessions. Deletion is too good for the scoundrel."

"Ahem." Jyou cleared his throat. "Why don't you let us handle this? We'll deal with the thief and get your items back, as long as we're the ones to decide what happens to him."

Starmon and Revolmon went to the posse of digimon to talk it over. They returned with their verdict. "You have until tomorrow morning. If judge Super Starmon gets here and he's still on the lose, you can kiss the mountain and the thief good-bye."

Iori sweated nerouvsly. "Isn't that excessive?"

"When it comes to justice, that's all Super Starmon knows," Starmon replied.

"That isn't justice," Iori muttered.

"Do you know of potential hiding places on that mountain?" Jyou asked.

"There are a few caves he could be using," Revolmon mentioned.

"Can someone show us where they are?" Jyou questioned.

An Airdramon, a giant serpent like dragon, moved closer to them. "I spotted a few on my way over. I could take you to them."

Jyou approached the group. "We don't have any flyers in our group. Sabirdramon, can you help us as well?"

"I suppose so. Just be sure to get my toy too," Sabirdramon replied.

Jyou scratched the back of his head. "Did all of you have only toys taken?"

"Toys and food," was the general answer.

"Is something wrong?" Mimi asked.

Jyou glanced nervously at the mountain. "Just a bad feeling."

* * *

"Cave number four," Mimi whined. "I always hated this part of the adventure."

"More than the killing?" Sayuri questioned.

Mimi shivered.

"We didn't kill if we could help it," Palmon stated flatly.

"I read on Koushiro's disk how you were involved in that war, and would like to know what it was like," Sayuri said.

Mimi looked up. "I hated it. It took me away from my family, my friends and made me do things I never wanted to do. The friendship I gained with the other Chosen and basically gaining a sister with Palmon are the only things I truly cherish from that time." She sighed. "But that's also the time I felt most alive."

Jyou stared on ahead. "We were needed to fight and sometimes kill. Mimi was the only one of us who found ways of not killing her opponents when they were grunts. I have always been raised to be a doctor and I tried to avoid killing, but Gomamon and I weren't very successful at that. I've come to terms that killing is sometimes necessary."

"Have you ever gone after someone with the intent to kill him?" Sayuri asked.

Jyou swallowed. "Yes. Metal Etemon mortally wounded a friend of mine and I wanted him dead for it."

Yume pointed ahead of them. "Look. What's that?"

"A jack-in-the-box?" Iori questioned.

Maniacal laughter emanated from it.

Jyou's eyes dilated. "Get down!" He jumped on top of Mimi as the box sprung open revealing an M-16 assault rifle, which sprayed the air with bullets.

"It can't be..." Mimi's body shook in dread.

"Stay away from my toys!" someone yelled who sounded like a little boy.

Jyou stood up and swallowed hard. "It certainly looks like that it's him."

"Who?" Armadimon asked.

"Pinnochimon," Jyou answered.

Mimi unsteadily got to her feet. "Palmon, we'll need some more power if it is him."

"Right. Palmon evolve!" A pillar of light formed briefly, and when it finished a two story cactus with boxing gloves stood there. "Togemon!"

"Togemon evolve!" Light flared around the giant cactus digimon. The top of her head flowered revealing a petite pink flower pixie with leaf like wings, as the rest of her cactus body dissolved. "Lillymon!"

"Should we evolve too?" Yume asked.

"Hold off for now," Jyou suggested. "Pinnochimon is an Ultimate digimon. Being a child or an adult wouldn't make much difference."

"Yes! I'm Pinnochimon, the Dark Master. Leave now or face my wrath," the child like voice threatened.

"Are you sure?" Yume asked. "That sounds awfully hollow for a threat."

"Something doesn't add up here," Jyou commented.

"Besides the fact that Yamato killed him?" Mimi asked.

"Digimon have been reborn with most of their memory intact," Lillymon pointed out.

Jyou studied the area ahead of them. "It's just that if this was Pinnochimon, he wouldn't threaten us, he'd force us to play some sadistic game."

Mimi blinked. "You're right."

"Maybe he's afraid of us?" Gomamon commented.

"Not likely. If Yamato was here, then maybe. But not just us," Jyou returned.

"Well, there's nothing we can do but go forward. Flower Canon!" Lillymon fired off a shot down the cave, taking out the jack-in-the-box and setting off three bladed traps.

Gomamon sweated nervously. "Hate to see what he does to door-to-door salesmon."

"If you know what's good for you, you'd be quiet," Lillymon warned.

Gomamon gulped. "Yes, dear."

Lillymon lead the group down the cave, launching her attack every so often to clear out any traps.

"I said STAY AWAY FROM MY TOYS!" the child like voice yelled. A rumbling sound emanated from down the cave. A large boulder was rolling toward them.

Lillymon shrugged at the attack, blowing up the boulder with a single blast. "You have to try harder than that."

"Why don't you come out here and make us!" Gomamon shot back.

"Don't tempt him," Jyou hissed.

"I'm not seeing much of a threat," Sayuri commented.

"That's what's troubling me," Iori said.

The group came to a door at the end of the tunnel.

"Should I blast it open?" Lillymon asked.

"Allow me." Iori stepped forward. "Digimental up!"

"Armadimon armor evolve!" A yellow sphere encased the armadillo like digimon. It then shattered revealing a three meter tall yellow insect with drills for hands and another drill for a nose. "Digmon, the wisdom of steel!" He stepped toward the door. "Big Crack." He pressed his hand and nose drills to the floor.

The door collapsed kicking up a cloud of dust. When it subsided a room filled with various odd toys like items were on shelves. Standing before them was a golden gear like digimon. "Please stay away from my toys!" he begged.

Mimi blinked. "A Solarmon?"

"I'm not familiar with that digimon," Iori stated.

"It's a mechanical child digimon, a vaccine child at that." Mimi scratched her head. "And I was sure he was Pinnochimon."

"But I AM Pinnochimon, or at least was. You two were those dopey Chosen who wouldn't play fair," Solarmon commented. "Where's Takeru? I want ta play tag with him again."

Jyou shivered. "He won't be coming to the Digital World for some time."

Solarmon slouched. "Darn. I wanted a rematch. This time for sure I'd touch him first. But keep his brother away. Okay?"

"You wouldn't use a gun while playing tag, would you?" Mimi asked.

"No. That wouldn't be fair. Guns are to protect my toys," Solarmon replied.

"Well, he's not exactly the same," Jyou commented.

"But, those aren't your toys," Sayuri said.

"Yes they are. Those adult digimon wouldn't play with them, so I took them. They're mine now," Solarmon insisted.

"But those digimon valued those toys. They're reminders of times past when they were younger. You didn't just steal an unused toy. You stole their memories that they have tied to them," Yume told him.

"They may be adults now, but those toys help them dream of when they were children," added Bakumon.

"Eventually one or two of them might have a child of their own and would like to give their toys to their kids," Lillymon explained.

"But, but, but... I want to keep them." Solarmon pouted.

Lillymon put her face in front of his. "They are NOT yours to keep. They belong to other digimon. Stealing is wrong."

"They're my toys!" Solarmon whined.

Lillymon slapped him. "They are not yours," she said coldly. "You will return them and apologize for your actions."

Solarmon sniffled. "Why should I? I won't give them up. I won't! I won't! I won't!"

Lillymon glared. She squatted down and forced Solarmon to lie face down on her lap and began to spank him. "You. Will. Give. Them. Back."

Solarmon cried out in pain with each hit.

"Now what do you have to say," Lillymon demanded.

"I'll give them back. Just stop doing that." Tears poured from his eyes.

Sayuri shifted. "She's acting like a parent."

"He could certainly use the guidance," Psychemon commented.

Mimi looked over at Lillymon. "That wouldn't be a bad idea."

Lillymon took a step back. "Are you suggesting I adopt him?"

"He could use a strong digimon to raise him," Iori commented.

"I don't need-" Solarmon shut up with a glance from Lillymon.

Gomamon looked away. "You have been commenting on how you'd like to be a mother."

Lillymon's mouth hung open. "Are you sure?"

Gomamon nodded. "Besides, we can help him make friends. He wouldn't be lonely."

"Friends... I'd like to have friends," Solarmon said meekly.

* * *

Revolmon blinked. "This little feller caused all this ruckus? Here I was suspecting some mean hombre."

"As you can see, he's really sorry," Palmon mentioned.

"Couldn't you stay as Lillymon, Mommy? You're prettier that way," Solarmon said shyly.

"I wish," Gomamon commented.

Palmon blushed and scowled. "No I can't. That takes up too much power."

"At least you still have access to your perfection form," Gomamon said.

Sayuri leaned over to Mimi. "Are those two... together?"

Mimi nodded. "It's something you'll notice with your digimon as your bond deepens. Psychemon will likely develop feelings for Armadimon because you have feelings for Iori. It works the other way around too, where it's the digimon that brings their partners together."

"My feelings for Iori aren't like that." Sayuri blushed. "Which way was it for you?"

"Not sure." Mimi shrugged. "A bit of both. Though Palmon liked Michael's Betamon more than I liked Michael."

* * *

Koushiro didn't pay much attention when a portal flashed open on his computer.

"Hello. Want ta play a game?" squeaked a childlike voice.

Koushiro nearly jumped out of his skin, recognizing that voice. He blinked. "Who are you?"

Palmon hugged the golden gear digimon. "Meet my son, Solarmon, formerly Pinnochimon."

Koushiro's jaw dropped. "You're going to raise Pinnochimon?"

"All he needs is loving parents to set him straight," Mimi informed sweetly.

Yume was being helped into her wheelchair. She gave the group a sad smile. "It was nice working with you. Come on Bakumon, let's go."

"Is she okay?" Mimi asked.

Jyou sighed. "I suspect that's something she'll have to work out, herself."

"Can I see Takeru?" Solarmon asked.

"NO!" was the chorused response.

* * *

Author's Notes:

There is a reason why there won't be a fourth member in Iori's group any time soon. In the next ten chapters, only two of them won't have older Chosen directly involved in it. They won't be on their own like the Zero-Two kids were most of the time.

I was hoping to involve Yume and Sayuri more, but there wasn't much I could use them for this time. Oh well.

For the ADULT readers, Red Digivice Diaries Entry 12 is next in the continuity, then back to War Diaries 8.


	8. Entry 8 Soul Reaper

**War Diaries - Adventures Zero-Three**

**Entry 8: Soul Reaper**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent. And since Toei doesn't want them anymore, I'm not giving them back.

* * *

"Sorry, kid, but even if you are serious. I don't have a job for a twelve-year-old," said the plump old grocery store owner.

"Thanks anyway." Takeru bowed and turned around. "Thanks for nothing," he muttered. With Hikari being pregnant, he needed a job to help support her. He wished his friends could help, but the only available job they could offer Taichi got stuck with- flower arranging at Mrs. Takenouchi's shop. However, he was too young to find work.

Takeru kicked a can in disgust as he turned down the street.

The air in front of the grocery store began to shimmer. Then slowly a long curved blade emerged from it.

* * *

Koushiro fidgeted. "Um... well... ah... you see..."

Ayashi, a girl with long black hair and healthy appearance which Koushiro had been helping with school work, looked perplexed. "What is it?"

"It's just a few of my friends are going to Lasar Assault this Friday, and I was wonder-" Koushiro was cut off as his backpack started to beep. "Ugh. Not now." He pulled off his backpack and pulled out his modified laptop.

Ayashi glanced over his shoulder wondering what was going on. She could swear he was going to ask her out, but then dropped what he was saying altogether.

"It is one of those unstable portals." Koushiro accessed a file to locate Chosen. It showed that Takeru was only a block away from the portal and that Iori's team was in the area. He sent them all a message to investigate it.

"Koushiro, what's going on?" Ayashi asked.

"Just my after school job," Koushiro replied simply.

"What kind of job is this?" Ayashi wondered. The confusing mess of information on the computer's screen did not help her figure any of it out.

"Very complicated one to explain. I'll have to tell you about it later," Koushiro replied. He tapped his fingers impatiently.

Ayashi read the message that popped up from someone named Takeru and blinked in confusion.

"Oh, dear gods no." Koushiro paled, pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed.

* * *

An officer yawned. He loved his Odaiba beat. It was always pleasant and peaceful.

Two kids and a large yellow armadillo rode past him on a zebra unicorn while a giant ape carried an upset looking girl in a wheelchair.

The officer took off his glasses, cleaned them, and put them back on. No more late night movies for him.

"Hiro, didn't you just see that?" another officer questioned.

"You mean I wasn't seeing things?" officer Hiro asked.

"Nope. Duty calls."

"Are you sure, Isao?" Hiro gulped as he got into their mini-patrol car.

"Positive." The sirens blared as they drove off.

* * *

The scene before Iori's team was that of a nightmare. A car was on fire with the driver already burnt to death. The sidewalks were lined with dismembered corpses. And at the far end floated the ghastly form of a Phantomon, with his scythe dripping fresh blood.

Yume leaned over the side of her wheelchair and threw up.

Sayuri shuddered uncontrollably.

Iori glared with the promise of death. He and Armadimon jumped off Shima Unimon. "We've got to stop him now."

"Armadimon evolve!" A pillar of light surrounded the armadillo digimon. When it subsided a large yellow ankylosaur dinosaur digimon stood in his place. "Ankylomon!"

Sayuri remembered that digimon from Koushiro's files. "That's Phantomon, he's a perfection level digimon. How are we going to stop him?"

"We've got to contain him until help arrives. Ankylomon go!" Iori pointed. He then sent out a general distress signal from his D-Terminal.

"Right." The dinosaur digimon charged.

"Iori, what about the portal. It looks like it's about to close," Yume noted weakly.

Iori didn't reply.

Sayuri slid off Shima Unimon. "You've got to support him."

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon swung his clubbed tail, but was parried by Phantomon's scythe.

"Raster Shot!" A flat beam washed over the ghost digimon.

"Bone Rod!" A bone weapon struck him as well.

"You are not worth my time," Phantomon said simply. With a twist of his ghastly wrist, the metal chain attached to the end of his scythe whipped out, striking both Shima Unimon and Hanumon.

Ankylomon crashed into the ghost, trying to restrain his foe, but was easily tossed aside.

"Say, goodbye. Death Sentance!" Phantomon raise his scythe and slashed across Ankylomon's chest, causing the dinosaur to cry out in pain and collapse to the ground. Without a word, the ghost merely turned and continued to float down the street.

Shima Unimon and Hanumon tried to take advantage of the offered back of their enemy, charging in to strike him, only to have Phantomon's chain whip out at them. The metal links wrapped around Shima Unimon. With a jerk, the zebra unicorn was whirled through the air and thrown into the fifth story of a building. Phantomon then slammed the pole of scythe into Hanumon's gut, who was about to punch him, and sent her flying.

"I suspected that the ninth Chosen Child would have been better protection than this. And you don't even run away when you had the chance," Phantomon said smugly.

"I don't run from fights." Takeru glared at the digimon.

"It was high time that hope died!" Phantomon raised his scythe he stopped and turned as he heard the aproaching sound of a roaring engine and a siren blaring.

A mini-patrol car used an overturned car as a ramp and smashed straight into Phantomon, sending them flying down the street.

Officer Isao chuckled dizzily as he pulled himself from the car. "Ain't no way I'm letting you hurt a kid."

"That was a fatal mistake." Phantomon clutched his weapon.

"Meteor Wing!" Fire rained down from the sky onto Phantomon.

Birdramon flew past carrying Sora and Taichi on her back.

"The cavalry is here!" Yume cheered.

The fire subsided and Phantomon appeared unharmed. He swung his scythe angrily, bisecting the police officer in the process.

Iori's eyes dilated as the police officer fell.

"Oh, no." Sayuri covered her mouth.

Yume covered her face.

Ankylomon staggered toward his partner. "Iori, calm down. Please... calm down..." His whole body began to shake violently.

Sayuri looked at Iori in confusion. How could he not be calm? He was standing completely still in shock.

"Iori, please! Don't!" Ankylomon hugged himself.

Taichi's eyes widen. He hopped off Birdramon and landed briefly on Ankylomon's head, before jumping down to the ground. He landed poorly and went into a roll. He stood up in front of Iori. Yagami then apologized, "Sorry about this." He punched Hida in the face, knocking the young boy down for the count.

"What are you doing?" Sayuri yelled at Taichi.

Taichi turned around and watched Ankylomon. "Preventing a bigger tragedy."

"Thanks..." Ankylomon devolved and then fell unconscious.

"Quite amusing. Though I have no idea what attacking your own would help you gain." Phantomon twirled his scythe. "This fight is at an end."

"Indeed it is. Heaven's Knuckle!"

A golden light washed over Phantomon, who exploded into data.

Sayuri and Yume stared in awe at the angel digimon that hovered in the air behind Takeru.

"Is everyone okay?" Angemon asked.

"I'm not sure," Sayuri answered looking down at Iori. She then glared at Taichi. "You better explain why you did that."

"Angemon, can you do something for the injuries?" Takeru asked.

"I can ease the pain." Angemon stretch his arms out and a golden light washed over the street. When it subsided Patamon flopped into Takeru's arms. "That takes a lot out of me."

Suddenly the area was surrounded by police cars and fire trucks making it impossible for the children and their digimon to flee.

Taichi sighed. "This will be hard to explain."

"That's an understatement," Sora commented, as she walked to him with Piyomon following her.

* * *

A little boy watched as a nondescript officer in dress uniform entered his home. He remembered seeing them dressed like that when his father graduated from police academy a couple months ago.

"Mrs. Hida, I have come here on behalf of the Odaiba Police Force. While officer Hida was assigned to protect a scientist, he was killed in the line of duty," the officer said flatly.

Tears leaked out his mother's eyes and she covered her mouth. "H-how did he die?"

"He was knocked into a power generator with the attacker and were electrocuted with an extremely high voltage. He was cremated almost instantly," the officer answered. "You have our condolences..."

* * *

Iori groaned as he woke up. "What hit me?"

"Taichi did," Sayuri answered.

Iori sat up too quickly and almost fell back down. He wearily noted he was in his grandfather's dojo and that those involved in the fight were there. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Taichi asked.

"Watching Phantomon kill a police officer," Iori replied.

"Remember anything after that?" Taichi asked.

Iori shook his head. "Did I do something?"

"You were about to." Takeru sighed. "You were calling for Ankylomon to evolve."

Sayuri blinked. "He didn't say anything."

"You don't have to call out verbally to cause evolution. You call out with your soul, your spirit," Takeru explained.

"But how could I?" Iori asked. "I don't have the ability to send Ankylomon to perfection level without you, Takeru."

"There is a way to achieve evolution without having the correct energy for it." Taichi sighed. "And so far only a handful of us have been stupid enough to succeed at that."

Sora smirked. "Taichi being idiot number one. You can force evolution, but it's something you must NEVER do. When Taichi forced Greymon to evolve when he wasn't ready, he became Skull Greymon. An angry, evil, destructive, uncontrollable digimon of unimaginable power."

"Sure, rub it in," Taichi griped.

"What are fiancees for?" Sora returned.

Yume couldn't help but giggle, and when Sora joined in soon the entire room was laughing and breaking the serious air about them.

"You going to be all right?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah. Just need some aspirins. You punch like a truck," Iori answered.

Taichi chuckled.

"Takeru, do you know why Phantomon called you the ninth child?" Iori asked.

Takeru shrugged. "When Vamdemon called Hikari the eight child, I thought it was because she was the last member of our original group and that would've made me the seventh. Maybe it has something to do with the order we were selected, since her and Taichi became Chosen before I was and that there were at least five before them."

"We'll just add it to Koushiro's pile of things to investigate," Taichi commented.

Sora glanced at her watch. "We have to get to your home. Yagami-okaasan probably has diner ready."

Taichi pouted. "Right. To bad we didn't get arrested."

Takeru sagged. "The jail food has to be better."

Sora clasped both of them on the shoulder. "Health food is good for you. See you." She dragged the reluctant boys away.

"Bye," Piyomon waved as she followed them.

Patamon sighed and left. "What one does for love and family."

"Arrested?" Iori asked.

"Well, the cops showed up before we could leave," Yume replied.

"They didn't take kindly to us digimon," Psychemon added.

"Fortunately Officer Hiro witnessed most of the fight and that when the captain found out who you were, they let us all go," Sayuri explained. "How do they know you?"

Iori sighed and looked down. "My father was a police officer. He died in the line of duty."

Yume gasped. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Iori shook his head. "Don't be. That happened five years ago."

* * *

Author's Notes:

My, my, my. How many dangling plot lines Toei left behind for me to play with. I going to have so much fun toying with a few of the little plot lines they could've done things with, but never did.

While some things are not set in stone, I do have most of this series plotted. Zero-Three looks to be about 50 entries with a few surprises for how evolutions will occur.


	9. Entry 9 Lasar Assault

**War Diaries - Adventures Zero-Three**

**Entry 9: Lasar Assault**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent. And since Toei doesn't want them anymore, I'm not giving them back.

* * *

Yohko, a rather fit, somewhat militaristic looking woman with short black hair stood in front of most of the Odaiba Chosen. She held up a laser gun. "With the scenario your group selected, the first round is free-for-all. Each of you are out for yourselves. You have no friends. If you get hit three times, in the head, chest and/or gun- your game has finished. If there are no questions, you have thirty seconds to move around the arena. When the lights go out, the battle begins."

* * *

Hikari, Yume and Mimi watched a monitor of the fight as it began.

"Too bad this wasn't happening in the Digital World, then I could play too," Yume pouted, gripping her wheelchair angrily.

Hikari sighed. "I wouldn't mind playing either, but Taichi and Takeru won't let me." She shook her head noticing that Takeru had been eliminated first by a combined assault from Daisuke, Ken, Taichi and Yamato.

"Well, you have to be careful," Mimi commented.

Taichi turned on Yamato and Daisuke attacked Ken, but none refused to fall.

"Mimi, why aren't you playing?" Yume asked. She failed to hide a slight grin when Iori 'killed' Sayuri.

"I don't like fighting and violence. I avoid it when I can," Mimi answered. "Go Jyou!" She cheered as Jyou took out Yamato.

Hikari giggled as she watched Sora blast Taichi in the back.

However, Miyako took the opportunity to remove Sora.

Ken and Daisuke killed each other.

Yume blinked as Iori ran past Miyako and Jyou, taking out both of them.

Koushiro looked confidant as he lined Iori in his sights, but the young boy dodged and eliminated Izumi.

"Iori-sama is good," Yume chirped.

"He is, but that's mostly his martial arts training. He didn't let his feelings for friends interfere," Hikari observed.

Mimi nodded. "Seems the boys are still upset at Takeru."

Hikari sighed. "I know. But there's not much we can do about that."

"How are you coping with everything?" Mimi questioned.

"Fine, I guess. But in a way this all feels less real than when I became a Chosen." Hikari shook her head. "The moment I legally turn thirteen I'll be Takaishi Hikari, and it feels weird saying that."

"The wedding was approved?" Mimi hugged Hikari. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Hikari replied somberly. "But I don't know if we're doing the right thing."

"How can you say that?" Mimi questioned in shock. "You love Takeru, don't you? You don't want to have an abortion, right? What else would you do?"

Hikari nodded to Mimi's first two questions and then slouched. "I don't know. I just feel so overwhelmed."

Yume patted Hikari's arm and smiled. "I'm sure you'd feel overwhelmed if you were thirty and going through this. A lot has happened to you."

"But I'd rather have to fight and kill Vamdemon again than go through this," Hikari replied.

"Vamdemon? The one from Overdell?" Yume questioned.

"Not him, the one that invaded Odaiba," Hikari answered. "I hope you never fight anything as evil as him."

"Unlike all the other evil lords we fought during our first adventure, Vamdemon made it personal. He attacked our families and wanted Hikari dead," Mimi explained.

"Oh, dear. You must really be scared about all of this," Yume said.

Hikari nodded.

"Who's she?" Yume pointed at a girl watching another monitor intently.

"That's Jun, Daisuke's sister." Hikari sighed. "And she has a bit of a crush on Yamato."

"A bit?" Mimi blinked. "Sora described her as being obsessed."

* * *

"We go out there and take no prisoners," Daisuke ordered.

Takeru, Miyako, Sayuri, Iori and Ken nodded.

The group entered the arena, the objective of the mission- kill the older Odaiba Chosen.

Daisuke took point as they entered the eighteen meter by twelve meter room filled with fake rocks and boulders. When they made it to the center of the room, he had yet to see any of the opponents.

"Now!"

Daisuke looked up in time to see Taichi take him out while standing on a fake boulder.

Iori was able to take out Jyou, but the younger Chosen all fell to the ambush in an instant.

* * *

"Yohko, groups normally last longer than this," a plump male operator stated.

"I know Hitashi." She shook her head. "And those boys that are normally here are getting pasted."

"And I felt inadequate before. Where do these kids come from?" Hitashi asked.

"I have no clue. Wish I did. Perhaps a little older though," Yohko replied.

"What are they doing now?" Hitashi looked closer at the monitors.

* * *

Iori and Sayuri were moving to the center of the room again, however none of the other members of their group were visible.

"Plan two," Taichi called out and looked surprised as Iori nailed him three time.

Taichi glanced around and didn't see Daisuke's groups in sniper positions in front of his group, as he suspected. He turned around to see that Daisuke had led his group around to the back side of Yagami's group and shot them all in the back. "How?"

"Gotcha!" Daisuke grinned evilly.

"Remember Taichi-niichan..." Takeru smirked. "While you know tactics with brutal efficiency, Daisuke knows how to insult you while defeating you."

Sora shrugged. "He got us there."

* * *

"What are the rules for tournament free-for-all?" Sayuri asked.

"Simple, each time you hit someone, you gain points. Every time you get hit, you lose points. However, if your score is positive, it's multiplied by your accuracy to get a total score. The person with the highest score wins," Daisuke explained. "They're switching the guns now so that instead of being registered as dead after three hits, you won't be allowed to fire after each hit for fifteen seconds. Any hit that you receive during those fifteen seconds will still reduce your score, but won't add to the how long you have to wait before firing again."

"You play this a lot, don't you?" Sayuri observed.

Ken sighed. "At least once a week if the Digital World doesn't offer a good enough challenge for him."

"It's good practice," Daisuke defended.

* * *

"Now, Mimi, you've got to at least play this next game," Miyako pleaded.

Mimi waved her hands. "Really, I don't like playing these kinds of games."

"I didn't think I'd like it either, but it's really a lot of fun," Miyako insisted. "At least one game, please."

"But..." Mimi fidgeted.

"One game couldn't hurt," Jyou commented.

Mimi looked over at him. "I guess I can play one game. But that's it."

* * *

"Looks like they're hiring," Taichi pointed out a sign to Takeru.

"Yeah." Takeru slouched. "But what's the point of trying? I've applied pretty much everywhere else and was turned down each time because I'm too young. This place can't be different."

"Look, you don't know until you've tried," Taichi pressed.

Takeru looked away. "I know."

"Looking for a job?" Yohko asked.

"Well, yeah," Takeru replied.

Yohko handed him a paper. "Fill out this application then."

Takeru blinked. "You'll actually hire me?"

Yohko shrugged. "The job requires a fast learner, can learn about computer programming, lasers and wiring, and is capable of removing unwanted customers if need be. I know you can handle some of that from how you fight."

"Ah, thanks." Takeru bowed. "I'll have this filled out immediately." He turned around. "Koushiro, Jyou, I need a pen." He caught both pens thrown at him.

* * *

Yamato backed away from Jun with a look of panic etched across his face. "Why are you here?"

"I just thought I'd come and see you," Jun answered. "You were simply amazing!"

"Jun... ah... um..." Yamato glanced around and grinned. "I think you should know that I have a girlfriend."

"Of course you do. Me!" Jun hugged his arm.

Yamato looked ready to tear his arm off just so he could run away. "No. I mean I have someone else that I REALLY love."

Jun blinked. "Who?"

Yamato pointed. "Mimi."

Jyou glared at hearing that.

* * *

Sayuri's score in the tournament quickly went into the negatives. Rather than be easy points she decided to hide herself in a group of boulders and shoot anyone that got too close.

Takeru was similarly in sorry shape for points. Daisuke was out for blood and Taichi and Yamato were still upset that they were becoming uncles. Between those three, it was a rare moment he could fire back.

Miyako tried to keep up, but she couldn't cope with the numerous opponents.

Koushiro tried to play sniper, but kept on being pegged.

Daisuke's focus on Takeru left him wide open to the other players.

Taichi split his attacks between Takeru and Yamato, but that left him open to Sora.

Yamato was getting the short end of it from Taichi whenever Yagami wasn't blasting Takeru on general principal.

Ken didn't focus too much on any target, rather he kept things to moments of opportunity- which Takeru and those attacking him offered.

Jyou helped to defend Mimi, but she didn't realize that until after getting a few points off him.

Sora played defensively, but got most of her points from taking care of Taichi. If he was going to be petty about who he would attack, so was she.

Iori calmly and methodically attacked everyone, while offering as small of a target as possible.

Mimi was never hit once by any of the players. Whenever they got close enough to shoot her, she would turn and blast them.

* * *

"Mr. Takaishi, may I ask why you marked married as your status?" Yohko asked.

"Well, it's because as of this Sunday, I will be legally married to Hikari," Takeru replied nervously.

"Do you have any proof of that?" Yohko questioned.

Takeru nodded. "I should have a copy of the marriage certificate sometime next week."

Behind him Hikari took one whiff of a pizza and almost immediately vomited into a trash can. Takeru only flinched slightly, but otherwise acted as if this was normal.

Yohko paled. "Don't tell me that's your wife and she's pregnant."

"I won't if you don't want me to," Takeru nervously joked.

Yohko shook her head. "I see you do need this job then." She sighed. "It only offers Fridays and Weekends."

"That's about what I'm looking for. Our families will handle the expenses for the baby, but I have to try to support Hikari and myself as much as I can without their help," Takeru explained.

"I see." Yohko held out her hand. "Welcome to my team. You've got two weeks to learn about certain parts of your job. If you don't, you're fired."

Takeru nodded. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

* * *

"Um, Mimi?" Jun called out while in the girl's bathroom.

Mimi turned and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Are you dating Yama-sama?" Jun asked.

Mimi blinked. "What?"

"Are you dating my Yamato?" Jun repeated.

"Is that what he told you?" Mimi demanded.

Jun nodded.

Mimi scowled. "Excuse me." She stomped out of the bathroom and quickly found Yamato.

"Hey, Mimi, why do you look so mad?" Yamato asked a bit nervously.

"Why did you lie to Jun?" Mimi demanded.

Yamato turned his head away. "What do you want me to tell her?"

"How about the truth? I'm sure she could understand that better than having you fake relationships with other girls," Mimi replied bitterly.

Yamato huffed. "I can't tell her that."

Mimi folded her arms. "What's she going to do? Tell some tabloid that you're gay? Even if they believed her and printed it, not many people really trust that trash anyway."

Yamato turned and glared at her. "Enough people do buy into that crap. If they found out, my music career is gone. I can't risk that."

"Fine. Keep LYING to Jun, but leave me out of it." Mimi turned around and trudged over to Jyou.

Jun stood behind a pillar. "Say it isn't so," she whinned.

Daisuke shook his head. "Hate to break it to you, but he is gay."

"That's not true!" Jun slapped Daisuke and then ran off.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I didn't make Yamato gay out of bitterness of the whole Zero-Two situation. In the ADULT series Red Digivice Diaries, which War Diaries shares the same timeline with, Yamato was written as being gay BEFORE even the 'dreaded' Christmas Episode. I honestly believed that Yamato was gay back then, now I'm convinced he's bi-sexual ;)

Iori, Sayuri and Yume will get more screen time soon. Trust me. :)

(Steve of the New York digi-destined folds his arms. "Trust a smiling game master? That's like trusting a politician not to attach a rider bill to a law.")

While Jun gave up on Yamato toward the end of Zero-Two, that was because he was dating Sora. Once Sora went back to Taichi, Jun went back to chasing after Yamato.

In Japan, once a wedding is approved by the government, the couple is married. There is no ceremony needed, nor does stopping one mean anything.

To get legally married in Japan, a guy over eighteen and a girl over sixteen only have to fill out the proper paperwork and pay a small fee to process it. A marriage can occur at a younger age with consent of the legal guardians of the children involved.

Next in the Diaries timeline:  
Red Digivice Diaries - Entry 13: Slumber Party Hikari's birthday party takes on aspects that no one ever suspected.

Next in War Diaries - Entry 10: Through the Portal Darkly Terror comes in many forms as a large portal opens and unleashes fear upon Odaiba.


	10. Enrty10 Through the Portal Darkly

**War Diaries - Adventures Zero-Three**

**Entry 10: Through the Portal Darkly**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent. And since Toei doesn't want them anymore, I'm not giving them back.

For ADULT readers of Red Digivice Diaries, this part occurs after RDD Entry 14. If you read this first, there are a couple spoilers as part of what happens is referenced here so those who don't read RDD won't get lost. If you're under 18, you should NOT read Red Digivice Diaries.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I can't understand the older Chosen. After Phantomon butchered all those people, all they were concerned with was Iori's safety. They haven't done anything about the people who died. Don't they care?

I would've thought they would have done something instead of playing that laser assault game the other day, or at least talk about it then, but all they did was play and use me for target practice, even Iori-sempai. The only reason I went along with them was because Iori and Yume were. After all, I'm only a new member to the team and don't understand everything yet.

However, today I will do something. I'll be going to the public memorial service for Officer Isao.

* * *

Sayuri was rather surprised to see all of the Odaiba Chosen except Ken gathered at Officer Isao's memorial. Most of their digimon were present as well, though hidden from sight. After it was over, she asked, "Was there anything we could've done?"

Koushiro sighed. "I hate to say this, but no. We did everything we could, but sometimes it's not enough."

"But he's dead and all of those other people as well. There had to be something we could've done. Like a warning device for when a portal opens," Sayuri replied.

"I do have one, and we learned about it immediately as it began," Koushiro replied. "That incident cost me a chance at getting a date with Ayashi."

"I see." Sayuri sagged.

Takeru looked toward the sky. "It's something one has to accept as a Chosen that there will be times we'll be called to kill and times that others will die to save our lives."

"How can you just accept something like that?" Yume questioned in shock.

"It was all we could do," Hikari answered. "Things were beyond our control and had no choice but to cope with it and move on."

"Though some of us still haven't completely come to terms with it," Jyou said while looking at Mimi.

"There are alternatives to killing that should be looked for. It may be easier to kill, but that's usually not the best answer," Mimi added.

Iori hadn't paid much attention to them, his eyes were on a young three-year-old boy with the widow, Mrs. Isao.

"Mama, when Daddy come home?" the little boy asked. "You said he gone, but when he come back?"

Mrs. Isao shook as tears tried to come out of her eyes.

Iori walked up to the boy. "You're father has gone on a special mission like mine has. He's going to serve and protect in another place. He still loves you and would be with you if he could, but that's not allowed. He'll continues to look out for you and you should be proud of him."

Tears formed in the boy's eyes. "Daddy no come back?"

Iori nodded. "He won't be coming back. Just like mine won't be coming back either."

"I want my Daddy!" the boy cried.

"So do I." Iori hugged him, letting the boy cry out in sorrow and releasing some own as well. It took minutes for the young boy's tears to ebb. "Do you feel better?" Iori asked when all that was left was sniffles.

The boy shook his head.

Iori smiled weakly. "It'll get better. I promise. But never forget your father loves you and that you should be proud of him."

The boy nodded and walked over to his mother.

"Thank you." Mrs. Isao bowed.

"Please don't thank me. If either of you need someone to talk to, contact Hida Dojo. My Grandfather and I are willing to help if we can." Iori bowed and turned away.

Takeru and Hikari walked up to her and bowed.

"Since I can't thank Officer Isao, I'd like to thank you. He died saving my life," Takeru said, still bowing to her.

"Please don't blame yourself for what happened," Mrs. Isao replied.

Takeru stood up. "I won't. If I could've done anything to prevent what happened, I would have. It's just... sometimes things don't happen the way we hoped it would."

Mrs. Isao nodded. "That's very mature for a child your age to say."

Hikari fought the urge to laugh, something that wouldn't have had the urge to do if it wasn't for her mood swings. "We've been made to grow up faster. And I'd like to give my thanks as well for saving Takeru's life."

"Life is precious. Cherish what you have of it when you can," Mrs. Isao said before walking away with her child.

"Oh, Iori..." Yume looked at Hida's tear streaked face. "Where did you get the idea to explain that to him like that?"

Iori glanced back at the Isao family. "Someone explained it similarly to me after I lost my father. I don't remember who she was though."

Koushiro's backpack started to beep. "Damn, it's happening again." He quickly pulled out his laptop and activated it.

"Where?" Takeru questioned, coming back from his talk with Mrs. Isao.

Koushiro paled. "Odaiba Television Station, and the portal is more of a rift."

"Dad!" Takeru and Yamato chorused.

The remaining cops at the memorial stared as a group of kids turned to some bushes where there now stood two large birds, a pegasus, a large winged dragon-like human, a giant blue insect, an enormous wolf and a zebra unicorn were. All the kids save three girls and a guy, one of whom was in a wheelchair, were carried off by the strange creatures.

"Ah, should we call this in?" an officer asked.

"What do you think?" was the snap reply. "We have to make sure damage is kept to a minimum."

"Should we arrest the kids?"

"Do you have a couple military tanks handy? Those kids took out that thing that killed Isao. If they left like that, that means there's trouble and we have to help them."

* * *

At the observation ball at Odaiba Television station, seven kids snuck down from the roof to the windows.

"We failed again," Noriko said flatly, while absent-mindedly brushing her short black hair with brown highlights out of her ear.

Sakura, a lanky girl with fine long brown hair and glasses, smirked at the dissipating rift that had formed in the street below. "The result is certainly surprising. Wonder how the Chosen will deal with this."

A young boy with brown hair grinned at the sight. "Let the slaughter begin," Takeshi said gleefully.

Hiroshi, a young teen with black hair and a hard expression on his face, shook his head. "This was a pointless waste of our energy."

Yuri, a finely proportioned girl with long black hair draped her arm over Hiroshi and messed his hair up. She breathed into his ear, "Oh, I wouldn't say pointless. After all Sakura said most of the Chosen are boys. Hope there are a few cute ones."

"Why look for cute guys, when there are manly ones right here," Hitochi commented while vainly flexing his muscles of his average built body.

"Oh, please." Yuri rolled her eyes.

"Live anime, I just love this," Mamuro, an overweight, black-haired, pimpled face otaku, said happily. "Good thing I brought a camera to record this. Aw, too bad, that was a nice car."

"Any idea why we failed, Sakura," Noriko asked.

Sakura pushed up her glasses. "One, I believe we need one more of us to make a stable portal. Two, we have to focus on the Digital World. I don't know what interests you have in that dark dimension, Noriko, but if we're to get digimon partners- we need to maintain focus on the Digital World."

"Whatever," Noriko huffed.

"What's with that octopus-guy and those scuba things wandering off?" Takeshi asked.

Hiroshi frowned. "Looks like the big guy knows where he's going."

"Whatever causes the most carnage," Mamuro chirped.

* * *

"We'll fly ahead, catch up as soon as you can," Taichi ordered on the back of Birdramon.

"Protect my Dad," Yamato called out from the back of Garurumon, who was falling behind as the flyers continued.

"Good thing we stayed after Takeru's bachelor party," Kabuterimon commented.

"Could you not mention that," Daisuke whined from XV-mon's arms.

"Why, because your sister crashed it?" Koushiro questioned, while being held by Kabuterimon.

Daisuke folded his arms indignantly. "No. Because of what Ken did with my sister after she ran off."

"Ah. That was rather stupid of him to do THAT with her." Koushiro shook his head. "Where's Ken anyway?"

"Running from my sister, of course," Daisuke replied, upset. "Of all the girls to lose your virginity to."

"I hope we don't need Stingmon," XV-mon commented.

"We shouldn't. After all, we have Taichi and Agumon with us, and they still have Qinglongmon's power," Koushiro explained. "Hopefully your sister will move onto her next crush soon."

"Quit the chatter guys, 'cause it's time for action," Taichi yelled out. He then turned toward his partner and asked, "Ready?"

Agumon nodded and then jumped off Birdramon's back. A pillar of light surrounded the little dinosaur and quickly subsided to reveal a giant orange tyrannosaurus digimon.

Taichi jumped off Birdramon as well and landed on Greymon's back just after he evolved. They crashed to the ground and surveyed the battle field before them.

"TAICHI!" Sora screamed when he jumped, she then breathed a sigh of relief as he landed safely. Then her face hardened and yelled, "Don't do that again! You scared me half to death."

In the carnage of the street before the Odaiba Television Station, there appeared to be what looked like a hoard of Gizamon, several Hangyomon, and even a Zudomon, however these did not look like the digimon of the Digital World. Their skins were shades of black, gray, and/or brown.

"They're from Dagomon's Ocean!" Takeru called out from Pegasmon's back.

"Confirmed, these guys aren't from the Digital World," Koushiro replied while using his laptop.

"So, we can't send them there. Any chance of opening a rift to Dagomon's Ocean?" Taichi questioned. He noticed the black skinned and gray furred Zudomon lumbering towards them, looking ready to fight and that Aquilamon and Miyako were getting between a pack of hungry Gizamon and some scared people.

Kabuterimon deposited Koushiro next to Greymon and Taichi and then joined the fray.

Koushiro shook his head. "We need Ken here to even attempt a portal."

"Any idea of how to get Ken here?" Taichi questioned.

Daisuke hopped out of XV-mon's arms and answered, "I haven't been able to find him since he went on a date with Jun yesterday. She's been more persistent with Ken than she ever was with Yamato."

"I see. Old school then." Taichi sighed. "All right, take them out. No prisoners!"

"What?" Miyako yelled. "We can't just slaughter them!"

"We can't send them to the Digital World, they don't belong there. They certainly can't be left here either," Koushiro answered.

"And in case you haven't noticed, people's lives are in danger. I'm not about to let another person die if I can prevent it," Sora told her.

As if to back up that statement, Birdramon called out her attack, "Meteor Wing!" The showers of flames angered the dark Hangyomon.

"You got the Zudomon, buddy," Taichi said patting Greymon on the leg.

Greymon stepped forward and called out, "Greymon super evolve!" An enormous golden sphere encased the Tyrannosaurus Rex digimon, it exploded with a mighty shout of, "Metal Greymon," filling the air. Now standing four times larger, with a metal arm, chest plate, and mask- Taichi's digimon was ready for action.

The dark Zudomon laughed with the coldness of a grave. "That doesn't impress me. Hammer Spark!" The giant shelled mammal digimon slammed his jet-black hammer against the ground, sending of a spear of energy and making a nasty pothole in the street.

Metal Greymon blocked with his metal arm. "Was that your best? Giga Destroyer!" His chest plate opened and twin missiles of destruction hurled toward his target.

The dark Zudomon hurled his hammer at the attack, causing it to explode before it got to him. He lumbered over to his hammer and picked it up. "Shall we try that again?" Zudomon smirked.

"Sure." Metal Greymon flattened his glare. "Giga Destroyer!" He launched the attack again, and, as suspected, the dark Zudomon threw his hammer and caused the missiles to explode as well. The dinosaur digimon called out, "Trident Arm!" His metal arm extended outwards and he snatched the fallen hammer before Zudomon could grab it.

"Give that back!" the dark Zudomon demanded.

"Certainly." Metal Greymon reared back and threw the hammer, which hit the Zudomon in the head. The metal digimon followed it up with another Giga Destroyer, which hit the target.

The dark Zudomon screamed in pain before exploding into data.

"Birdramon, low and fast," Sora called out.

"I understand," Birdramon replied. "Hold on tight." The giant fire bird swooped down toward the ground, meters above the ground. Just as she was about to pass over a group of Gizamon, the digimon called out, "Meteor Wing!"

Sayuri had just arrived riding on Shima Unimon along with Iori and Armadimon. She stared in horror as a stretch of road that had been covered by couple dozen digimon was now flaming ground with the digital information exploding and escaping to the air. "Aren't we supposed to try to send them home?" Sayuri asked.

"Apparently that's not an option," Yamato replied as he passed them on Garurumon. He slid off his digimon, while the wolf was still running. "Take care of things, Garurumon."

"Sure thing." Garurumon nodded.

Sayuri watched with a confused expression as Garurumon had joined the fray without question, Taichi was slaughtering the digimon with his partner, and Miyako riding Aquilamon were protecting people but intentionally shot the ground in front of their attackers as an obvious warning.

Iori ran over to Koushiro and asked, "What's going on?"

"These digimon are from Dagomon's Ocean. As such we can't send them to the Digital World or let them stay here," Koushiro explained. He frowned as Taichi plunged deeper into battle with Metal Greymon.

"So we're going to kill them all instead?" Iori questioned in disbelief.

"What other choice do we have?" Koushiro returned.

"Where's Ken?" Iori asked.

Koushiro shrugged. "Running from Jun. Beyond that, no one knows."

Iori shook his head. "Tried contacting him?"

Koushiro nodded. "Several times, but we haven't gotten a response."

Iori rubbed his forehead.

"What are we going to do?" Armadimon inquired, who seemed to be answered by a scream that echoed from the distance.

Iori sighed. "I guess we don't have a choice. We take them out."

The armadillo digimon nodded and moved toward the battle. "Armadimon evolve!" A pillar of light encased the small digimon. When the light faded away, a huge yellow ankylosaur stood in his place. "Ankylomon!"

Sayuri swallowed as Ankylomon literally jumped into the fray, belly flopping onto a Hangyomon. When the giant yellow digimon stood up, the dark scuba digimon was nowhere in sight as black particles escaped to the air.

"Sayuri?" Shima Unimon called out.

Sayuri slid off her digimon. Her hand shook slightly as she patted her partner's side. Her voice trembled as she said, "Join them."

"Do you wish me to kill?" Shima Unimon asked.

"Do what you feel is necessary," Sayuri replied.

The zebra unicorn nodded and rushed into the battle. "Raster shot!" she called out blasting a black and gray furred Gizamon into digital information.

Sayuri would not let herself turn away as her digimon joined the battle, killing her opponents. This was what she had been called to do. To fight to protect both worlds, even if it meant killing other living and thinking creatures. Another creature like them had slaughtered people, and she didn't want that to happen again. There really wasn't a choice, these digimon had to die.

* * *

"Geez, what level are these guys," XV-mon questioned while wrestling with three Hangyomon.

"Perfection, fortunately they aren't in water. Otherwise, we'd REALLY be in trouble fighting them," Kabuterimon replied. "Mega Blaster!" He sent a bolt of electricity at two other Hangyomon. He frowned when the attack didn't do much and commented, "They're just being annoyingly hard to kill."

* * *

"My, my. It seems there are differing views on killing," Yuri commented.

"Rather surprising how willing that Sora girl is to kill," Noriko added.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. She's taken out more digimon than her boyfriend."

The building shook from an explosion.

"That's changing quickly since that large digimon got himself killed," Hiroshi corrected.

"I'd have suspected a better fight from those Hangyomon." Sakura folded her arms. "Mere adults are defeating them."

"Bet the squid-guy could've fought better than this," Hitochi said with an annoyed tone. "Wonder why he wandered off."

"Care to give me a score card on who's fighting out there?" Takeshi asked. "You seem to know about them, but haven't told us."

"Well the big metal dinosaur is Metal Greymon..." Sakura began.

"I heard that one's name!" Takeshi scowled.

"Learn patience," Sakura snapped. "The shelled mammal digimon was a viral Zudomon..."

* * *

"This is Tanaka Natsumi reporting. We're on the roof of Odaiba Television Station and right below us you can see a multitude of creatures, that have become known as Digimon or Digital Monsters, fighting in the street," said a confident female reporter from off camera.

The image from the camera was one of a war fought between aquatic-like creatures against creatures of different types and colors. The colorful ones all had a child near them, seemingly cheering it on.

"This is the third such incident recorded in the past few weeks of these Digimon appearing in Odaiba. The last one was only less than a week ago and cost Officer Isao and several other people there lives.

"These events are unlike the Christmas Invasion of Zero-Two which appeared to have been a one time world-wide crisis. This time it is happening only in Odaiba and with increasing frequency. Will this be the last of these Digimon battles, or will there be more in the future?

"Once again, though, it seems salvation falls into the hands of children to aid in this Digimon verses Digimon battle."

The camera pans over the battle as Natsumi switched off her microphone and asked the cameraman, "Can we get any close-ups?"

"You'll have to ask the control room. They yelled at me when I started to zoom in a minute ago," the lanky college intern replied.

Natsumi scowled and fished into her pocket of her gray pants suit for the microphone controls to get the control room. "Why can't we get close-ups?" she demanded.

"Don't want anyone finding out who the kids are. They've got enough problems," was the nasally reply.

"What?" Natsumi shouted in disbelief. "You fat jerk, you know who some of those kids are?"

"Most of them actually, but you aren't getting it from me. Those kids saved my life the last time this happened and I'm not about to make their lives worse. You want permission, talk to Ishida- but you won't get it. Now get back to reporting," the controller said firmly.

Natsumi growled, wondering why she would have to talk to the head of the maintenance crews for permission. "Can I at least get a close up of the road block?"

"That you can have," the controller replied.

Natsumi nodded, and wished she had made it to the make-up room before this happened. Her brown hair was a tangled messed and wasn't suitable for her to go on camera. "Got a close-up on the road block?"

"You do now," the cameraman answered.

Natsumi switched on her microphone. "While the battled rages on below, the police have blocked the roads leading to this area but have not entered it themselves, leaving the safety of the city in the hands of children..."

* * *

"Do you think the others will be all right?" Yume questioned.

"I'm sure they will be fine," Hikari replied confidently. "They have potential for an Ultimate, a Perfection and along with several adult digimon- there's little that could cause them a problem."

"I hope you're right, Hikari." Mimi fidgeted. "But something doesn't feel right."

Hikari blinked. "What do you mean?"

Mimi looked perplexed and held Jyou's hand tightly. She replied, "I don't know."

"There you are," a voice growled.

The four Chosen looked down the street and saw a multi-story tall humanoid digimon called Marine Devimon. His eyes were focused on them, his tentacles twitching in anticipation.

Behind him a half dozen black-skinned Hangyomon that were running up to him.

"Oh, gods, it's back. Iori killed that thing." Yume shuddered at the sight of it.

"I doubt he's the same one," Hikari assured her.

"But he's still dangerous. What happened to the others?" Jyou questioned.

"Bakumon, try to hold him back," Yume asked weakly.

"I shall try." Bakumon hovered ahead of the Chosen and tossed off her trench-coat. "Bakumon evolve!" A pillar of light surrounded the miniature elephant. When it subsided a yellow furred ape stood in her place. "Hanumon!"

"Is this all that protects hope and light?" The Marine Devimon laughed. "It'll be too easy to destroy." With a flick of his tentacle arm, he sent the charging Hanumon flying into a building. He stepped forward raising an arm to strike, but paused as harpoons landed in front of him.

"And just what do you think you're doing? Our master wants the child alive," hissed the Hangyomon at the lead of the group.

"Your master may want it alive. Mine wants it dead," Marine Devimon snarled. "Do not interfere."

"I'm afraid we have to," retorted the Hangyomon.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Jyou commented nervously.

Hikari looked up from her D-Terminal. "The others are still fighting digimon that escaped through the rift. Koushiro suggested we summon your digimon."

Mimi bit her lip. "If we must."

"I hope they leave him behind," Jyou mumbled under his breath and pulled out his personal laptop computer.

Hikari blinked. "Who?"

"Hurry," Yume fidgeted in her wheelchair. She flinched as two Hangyomon were destroyed.

"It's all set." Jyou held his laptop computer out. "Anytime your ready."

Hikari held out her digivice. "Digiport open!"

The area in front of Hikari flashed with a blinding light. When it subsided, Ikkakumon, Togemon and Solarmon were there.

Togemon glanced down. "How come we didn't devolve?"

Ikkakumon shrugged. "Don't know."

"This'll help things, I guess." Mimi sighed. "Togemon, please, you've got to protect Hikari from that Marine Devimon."

Togemon pounded her fists together. "No need to ask. Togemon super evolve!" Blinding light surrounded the giant cactus digimon. When it subsided, a girl hovered in the air dressed in pink lily petals and with green leafs for wings. "Lillymon!"

"Mommy's pretty again," Solarmon chirped.

Hikari jumped a good three meters away from him. "Tell me that's not..."

Jyou looked at her sheepishly and apologized, "Sorry, but he was Pinnochimon. Don't worry, Ikkakumon and Togemon are trying to bring him up right."

"Now son, watch your father in action. Harpoon Thunder!" Ikkakumon fired off his horn, which broke apart and pelted the giant digimon with explosives.

"I thought you said it wasn't okay to shoot someone?" Solarmon questioned.

Ikkakumon froze. "No there must be justifiable reason to attack someone. It's really complicated... um..."

"Mommy will try to explain it to you later. But for now we have to make sure Hikari is safe." Lillymon pointed her weapon. "Flower Cannon!"

The Marine Devimon tossed a Hangyomon at the energy blast. Having already been wounded, the scuba digimon died from the hit.

Mimi's legs shook and fell to her knees. "No."

"Now I'm going to do this to all of you." Marine Devimon grinned evilly as he pulled a Hangyomon into two before it exploded into data.

"This doesn't look good," Jyou said sadly, hovering over Mimi who was shaking and hugging herself.

"Now die!" Marine Devimon hurled his tentacle arm at Hikari.

Hanumon crashed into the tentacle, holding it for dear life. She promised, "I won't let you hurt them."

"And who's going to protect you?" Marine Devimon sneered. He pulled her off with his other tentacle arm and threw her down the street.

Hanumon bounced several times and then devolved.

"Bakumon!" Yume cried out and wheeled her way down the street to her fallen partner.

Mimi looked worriedly at Bakumon and Yume, and then turned back to looking at Marine Devimon with frightened eyes. "Please stop," Tachikawa begged.

"Let's try this again." Marine Devimon once again set a tentacle arm hurtling toward Hikari only to have Ikkakumon jump in front of the attack and fire off his Harpoon Thunder attack as well. The evil aquatic digimon wrapped his tentacle around Ikkakumon's neck and choked him.

"Run," Ikkakumon coughed weakly. "I'll hold him off."

"Hikari, you should go home quickly. Tailmon can protect you there," Jyou said flatly. "We'll take care of him."

"But-" Hikari was interrupted as Ikkakumon devolved and Gomamon fell to the ground unconscious.

Tears came from Mimi's eyes. "Stop this please!"

"Too late. Now hope and light shall die!" Marine Devimon attacked again, aimed directly for Hikari.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon called out her attack with a sad lilt to her voice.

Marine Devimon's eyes widened when he was struck. "How...?" was his last word before he exploded into data.

Mimi clutched onto Jyou and cried into his chest. "Why did he make me do that? Why?" she sobbed. "Why couldn't someone else have the power to stop him?"

Jyou stroked her hair lightly. "I wish I could've taken your place."

Hikari shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mimi."

Lillymon devolved to Palmon. She walked over to Gomamon and petted him gently. "Stop trying to be the hero. I don't want to see you hurt," the plant digimon said fondly.

"Mommy, are you and Daddy all right?" Solarmon asked.

Palmon smiled weakly. "We're fine. We'll go home soon."

* * *

"Megaton press!" Ankylomon squashed down the last errant Gizamon, who died in an explosion of data.

Iori glared slightly at Taichi. "I hope you're right about that being the only way."

"Unless you knew of some means of getting to Dagomon's Ocean and didn't tell us, no there wasn't." Taichi folded his arms. "I don't like killing, but sometimes it's the best choice."

"I'm not sure about that." Iori looked at the devastation around him. The only intact vehicle in the street was Mr. Ishida's van. Hida sighed. "Miyako and Mimi certainly wouldn't agree with you."

Taichi nodded. "I know. While I hope they're right, I just don't want to make a mistake and lose anyone."

Izumi rushed over to them. "Um, Taichi." Koushiro fidgeted. "I thought I'd let you know that some of the digimon wandered off before we got here. I couldn't contact you earlier because of the fighting."

"Where are they?" Taichi demanded.

"They're already dead." Koushiro looked down.

Iori blinked. "What happened?"

"A Marine Devimon wanted to kill Hikari specifically, but some Hangyomon wanted her alive for their master. Marine Devimon killed the Hangyomon, but..." Koushiro trailed off.

"But what?" Taichi pressed.

Koushiro sighed. "Mimi and Jyou summoned their digimon and... Lillymon killed Marine Devimon."

Taichi grimaced. "Mimi's going to be upset."

Koushiro nodded. "Jyou's taking her back to the hotel. If we need to contact either of them, it'll be there."

Iori shook his head.

Taichi sagged, and then straightened, calling out loudly, "Takeru, go and check on Hikari. Make sure she's all right. Everyone else, scout around. Make sure there aren't any of Dagomon's digimon left."

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been a long day. The longest I can ever remember.

Today I killed. I knew when I was Chosen that I would have to kill. I just never thought it would be that easy and hard at the same time.

With a few simple words I sent out Shima Unimon and in seconds she had scored her first kill. It was so strange watching her blast that dark Gizamon to digital bits. It didn't even feel real, like it was some video game. There was this living breathing creature, now it's gone. I could've sat down and talked with it before, but now no one will. All because I didn't restrict my digimon the way Miyako restricted hers.

In all, four Gizamon and a Hangyomon are dead because of us. I've heard of people say they have blood in their eyes after killing someone. I don't see blood on my hands though, I see the data particles of a dead digimon in the corners of my eyes. It's almost like they taunt me with the memory of their past existence.

I shouldn't have been so eager, should have followed Miyako and Mimi. I didn't want to ever be truly responsible for someone's death. I just wanted to be part of the adventure, to be more than who I was. I got my wish, and now I wish I had never gotten it.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Some of you may wonder why Mimi is upset at killing a digimon. I'd like to remind you that Mimi and Palmon have ONE unassisted kill, a Garbamon (Garbagemon). All other kills they were involved in were group efforts or the digimon got himself killed like Cockatrimon. When they killed the Garbamon, it was when Mimi was having a nervous break down just before she wandered away from the group with Jyou. There is more to the Marine Devimon scene as well, but that won't be explained until later.

Ken will get a large part in War Diaries in one of the upcoming chapters. He'll certainly appear in the special wedding entry 12.

Next in War Diaries - Entry 11 - The Joys of Academia It's the start of the school year.


	11. Entry 11 The Joys of Academia

**War Diaries - Adventures Zero-Three**

**Entry 11: The Joys of Academia**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent.

* * *

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent. And since Toei doesn't want them anymore, I'm not giving them back.

Iori sighed. "After the battle against all the dark digimon of Dagomon's Ocean, we sent the older Chosen's digimon back to the Digital World. Piyomon was in especially bad shape after the battle, having been in the Real World for so long and then fighting a prolonged battle like that. Now that it's been a week, they've all been returned to their adult forms by their partners.

"The battle hadn't been easy, though no one was seriously hurt. I had to kill again, and Sayuri, a member of my team, had her first kill. She seems to be taking it well. Better than Mimi at least, who was forced to kill in order to save Hikari. Mimi will be staying in town until after Hikari's wedding."

Iori stood up and walked over to the family shrine and brushed dust off his father's picture. "School starts tomorrow, Dad. However, fifth grade seems to be a bad school year for us Chosen. Whenever there's a major threat, it always seems to fall upon a group filled with fifth graders. I suspect it'll be the same this year."

Iori fidgeted. "Things seem to be getting more complicated. Most of the older Chosen have started to pair off and do adult things. For the past couple months Taichi has basically lived with Sora, but they had a big fight recently. Sora believes Taichi forgot her birthday, but Taichi insists he hadn't and the present wasn't ready. I don't know who to believe. I hope they work things out.

Iori looked away. "On Tuesday, Hikari and Takeru will be getting married, and she's already pregnant. Then there's Jyou being with Mimi, Miyako with Daisuke, and Koushiro wanting to be with some girl named Ayashi. Even Ken has done adult things, with Daisuke's sister no less.

"Dad, it makes me worried." Iori paced around the room. "Am I going to be like them in a few years? I already have two girls showing that they're attracted to me. Will I lose my virginity before even getting to junior high, like some of them have?

Iori shook his head. "I don't want to follow their mistakes. I want to wait until senior high school before even dating. Though that resolve is starting to waiver. Dad, I like both Yume and Sayuri. They're great girls... and every day I'm with them, the more I question if dating them now would be such a bad idea.

Iori closed his eyes. "Dad, I'm not saying I'm a mistake. I know that Mom never graduated high school because I was born. I just don't want to be a father at a young age."

Iori sighed. "It's getting late. I'd better get to bed. Goodnight, Dad."

* * *

"Taichi, time to wake up."

"A few more minutes, Sora," Taichi groused.

Taichi suddenly found himself on the floor. "I'm up!" he called out, and looked around the room. Quickly realizing he was not at Sora's, but that his mother had knocked him off the couch. "Morning, Mom," Taichi said sheepishly.

Since Tailmon had taken over Taichi's bed, he didn't have any choice but use the couch. It was certainly easier than trying to convince Tailmon to move along with her egg.

Mrs. Yagami folded her arms. "If you want to run that errand before school, you better hurry."

Taichi jumped to his feet and dashed into the bathroom. A moment later Taichi came out dressed and was stopped from running out the door by his mother holding up two bags.

"This has your lunch, and this has your breakfast." Mrs. Yagami handed him the bags, and then wished a bit sadly, "Good luck."

"Thanks, Mom." With that Taichi was out of the door.

Hikari yawned at her bedroom door. "Taichi left for school already?"

"He has a special errand to run first," Mrs. Yagami replied.

"Oh, right." Hikari nodded. She then sighed. "I wish I could go to school too."

Mrs. Yagami shook her head. "You know you can't go now. Besides, we have a lot of preparations to do for tomorrow."

"I know..." Hikari turned away.

"Now what would you like for breakfast?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

Hikari paused. "Scrambled eggs with ketchup."

Mrs. Yagami blinked. "But you don't like ketchup."

Hikari smiled sheepishly. "It's how Takeru eats his eggs."

* * *

Takeru sighed while eating his breakfast he had made for himself, scrambled eggs with ketchup.

Weddings were for the women, he had decided gloomily. His mother was running around trying to finish some last minute arrangements, but wouldn't let him help. It was his wedding after all, but between Mrs. Yagami and his mother- no one else was allowed to help out.

Takeru picked at his food. At least he was going to school. Then he could try to forget about this and not have to watch his mother run around like a headless chicken.

* * *

Sayuri sighed while Hitomi pranced around.

"Can you be any less cheerful?" Sayuri groused.

Hitomi pouted. "Are you still bothered by last week?"

Sayuri looked away.

"Isn't killin' part of the adventure?" Hitomi asked.

"It has nothing to do with that," Sayuri retorted.

Hitomi folded her arms. "Then why have you been 'Gloomy Gus' for tha past week?"

"That had to be done. If I hadn't done it, others would've," Sayuri said flatly.

"So, why didn't you let them do it if ya didn't want to?" Hitomi questioned.

"It's my job. Eventually I'll be in a situation that is kill or be killed, and it's best I deal with that issue now rather than wait for it to be forced on me," Sayuri explained angrily.

"I'm sorry," Psychemon said meekly, who was trailing them in a trench-coat Sayuri had reluctantly purchased.

"Will you stop apologizing? You can't kill if I restrict you from that, right?" Sayuri questioned.

"It would be difficult for me," Psychemon replied.

"And I didn't restrict you. I let you kill them, so it was my decision as well." Sayuri trudged forward. "Let's drop Hitomi off at pre-school so I can get to my school."

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Togashi." Iori bowed. "Is Yume ready for school?"

Mrs. Togashi nodded. "She'll be ready shortly. I can't thank you enough for helping her to school."

"It's no problem, really," Iori assured her. "It's not that far out of my way."

Mrs. Togashi looked like she wanted to say something, but instead started to wipe the small table that had their phone on it.

"Is there something you wanted to ask?" Iori questioned.

Mrs. Togashi fidgeted. "How safe is it being a Chosen?"

Iori sighed. "There is danger involved, however fate plays a role in this as well. The chances of her dying are rather low, but she can be hurt... both physically and mentally because of being a Chosen."

"Will she have to kill?" Mrs. Togashi asked.

Iori closed his eyes. "Probably. The longest any Chosen has gone without killing a digimon was a little over a year. Only new members have not recorded a kill yet."

"You mean I'll have to kill too?" Yume questioned in horror as she stared at Iori.

Iori nodded. "Sorry."

"I don't want to kill anyone! Why would I ever need to kill anyone?" Yume demanded.

"Remember how we met?" Iori asked. "I never wanted to kill then either."

Yume swallowed hard and looked down.

"Come on, we have to get to school," Iori commanded as his voice shook.

Mrs. Togashi didn't know how to take the conversation. This boy had said he had killed, told Yume she would have to kill, and was going to take her to school. She noticed Bakumon following them and asked, "Is it wise to have Bakumon with you?"

"Bakumon needs to be near her partner. Part of her life force is attached to Yume. If they're separated too long in the real world, she'll get weak," Iori explained. "Besides, if something happens, it'll be good to have all our digimon nearby."

"Where's yours?" Mrs. Togashi answered.

"Outside the door," Iori answered.

Mrs. Togashi followed them out and saw the meter tall armadillo in a trench-coat.

"Hi." Armadimon waved at her.

"Ah, hi," Mrs. Togashi greeted uncertainly. "Have a nice day at school." She sighed. She wished Yume was a normal child like her brother. He wasn't involved in any adventure beyond dealing with his new girlfriend.

* * *

"Sora!"

The red head in questioned ignored the call as she changed her shoes at the front of the school.

"Sora, please let me talk to you," Taichi pleaded as he ran up to her.

"I have nothing to say to you." Sora huffed.

"Aw, please Sora, just listen, will you?" Taichi begged.

"If you tell me to 'put this behind us,' you're in for a world of hurt." Sora glared.

Taichi shook his head and got down on one knee. "I finally got your present. It took a while to have it engraved so it wasn't ready in time for your birthday." His hand fished around in his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

Sora just stared at Taichi in complete shock.

"Since this wasn't going to be ready on time, I had wanted to wait until tomorrow to give this to you... but..." Taichi opened the ring box revealing a small ring with a ruby set in it and the symbols for love and courage finely engraved all along the small silver band. "Takenouchi Sora," Taichi's voice cracked. "Will you marry me?"

Sora covered her mouth. "Taichi... I'm sorry..."

Taichi felt like someone had just stabbed him and twisted the blade.

"I... I... should've believed you..." Tears came out of Sora's eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you." She hugged him fiercely.

Taichi had been in the abyss, but was now on cloud nine. He reluctantly pulled out of the hug and got the ring to put it on her finger.

Sora and Taichi suddenly blushed when they heard a lot of clapping from those around them. They knew that the whole school would know of the engagement before the day was out.

* * *

Koushiro yawned as he walked into school. He really had to do something about his irregular sleeping habits, but staying on top of information concerning the Digital World kept him up at odd hours.

"Good morning, Koushiro." Ayashi waved at him.

"Mornin', Ayashi. Ready for the school year?" Koushiro asked.

Ayashi shrugged. "Won't know until it starts."

Koushiro fidgeted. "Um, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Besides school, no," Ayashi replied.

Koushiro smiled sheepishly. "Well, um, I'm, ah, I've been invited to a wedding tomorrow." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I'm needed to help set up the reception and won't make the actual wedding. And, well, I was wondering if you'd... um..."

Ayashi put her hand on her hip. "Izumi Koushiro, are you asking me to go with you to a wedding reception as a date?"

Koushiro nodded a couple times too many while blushing.

"When is it?" Ayashi asked.

"The wedding reception starts at four," Koushiro replied. "However it'd be best if you do come that we leave school at lunch because I'll need to explain my, um, special 'job' and it'd be easiest to do it then."

"So, I'd have to skip tomorrow afternoon's classes if I go..." Ayashi smiled brightly. "Sure. I'd love to go."

Koushiro felt faint. "Um, we can leave tomorrow at lunch from here."

"Of course," Ayashi agreed and played with Koushiro's hair as she began to walk away. "Better hurry up, or you'll be late. See you in class."

"Lucky," Daisuke said walking up to Koushiro.

"That coming from you?" Koushiro returned.

Daisuke shrugged. "She's rather beautiful. I'd be careful of any jocks that probably have their eye on her."

Koushiro smirked. "Oh, I don't worry about them. I have my ways of dealing with any that would cause problems."

"Hi, guys." Takeru rushed by.

"Hey, why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding?" Daisuke asked.

"What can I do? Mom and Mrs. Yagami won't let me do anything," Takeru replied. "See you in class."

* * *

"Hello, I'm your teacher, Yamazaki," said the monotonous teacher that towered twice the height of his fifth graders. "I'm sure you all enjoyed spring break and are eager to begin the new school year. Let's start by introducing ourselves and talk about what you did over the break. Since we have a new face to our school, why don't we start with you, Togashi."

Yume giggled nervously. "Hi. I'm Togashi Yume. Forgive me for not standing, but an accident a few years ago left me unable to use my legs. I moved here over the break after finding out there currently isn't a cure for my injury. Since coming here, I've become friends with Iori and Sayuri."

Tomoe leaned over to Sayuri. "So that's your rival for Iori? You may have a problem."

Sayuri blushed while hissing, "Will you shut up about that?"

"No," Tomoe returned.

"Since you seem so eager to talk, Wataru, it's your turn," Yamazaki said flatly.

Sayuri stood up. "Another fun spring break. Went to the beach, did some site seeing. Nothing that I'd really go into talking to you about."

"Lying without lying, novel concept," Tomoe commented then the teacher had her relate what she did over spring break.

A few students later it was Iori's turn to speak, "Not much I can talk about. Visited friends, attended a party, and will be part of a wedding tomorrow."

"Oh? Who's getting married?" Yamazaki asked.

Iori fidgeted. "Um, Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari."

Yamazaki fell out of his chair. "They're only seventh graders?" he cried out, but somehow still carried a monotone sound.

"They grew up quickly," Iori replied sheepishly.

That caused quite a commotion in the class.

* * *

Students of the junior high were lined up and stood in the school's gymnasium as the principal addressed the entire student body. The elderly woman introduced herself as Mrs. Minami and welcomed everyone to the new school year and commented on a few policies, particularly ones that had changed from the previous year.

The principal then smiled with a serious face. "I hope you've all had an excellent vacation and are enjoying your first day of school. Now I rarely get to make an announcement like this, but I feel everyone should congratulate Takaishi Takeru. He'll be getting married to Yagami Hikari tomorrow."

Takeru fell to the ground from shock.

The principal's voice took an accusing tone as she continued, "The soon to be Takaishi Hikari won't be joining the school this year as she is currently about three months pregnant. When and _IF_ she does return to school, she will return as a second year student but will be sorely behind in her lessons. Hikari is currently under a one-year suspension but that may be changed to being permenantly expelled while the school board debates that issue.

"Takaishi Takeru should be commended for supporting his girlfriend, where as many other girls find themselves alone after becoming pregnant. Life will be difficult enough for the Takaishi family with expenses and time consuming tasks of raising a child. Anyone trying to make it more difficult for them will be dealt with appropriately.

"Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the day."

Takeru seemed to shrink as his his classmates turned on him.

Daisuke snickered. "Looks like the principal is going to make an example out of you."

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO HIKARI?" a girl screamed into Takeru's face.

"It takes two to tango, and Hikari did the rumba with him," Yukimi quipped. She was an old friend of Hikari's and already knew about this.

"Congratulations," another girl said, she then sighed dreamily. "I'd love to have a baby."

Daisuke looked over the average looking typical Japanese girl. "I can help with that," he leered.

The girl backed away. "Not without an engagement ring."

"Maybe I should've skipped school today," Takeru whined as he was continued to be bombarded with questions and comments about the announcement.

Noriko snickered only a meter away. This would work well for her little group since it meant one of their strongest rivals was effectively out of commission. As the students filed out of the gymnasiam to return to their classrooms, she snuck away in hopes of talking to Yuri and Hitochi. Soon the classes resumed for the day, and she was left to wander the halls. She stopped when she noticed an obese girl with dark brown hair shaking a boy like a rag doll.

"Now are you going to give me your money, worm, or do I have to rough you up a bit more," the large girl snarled angrily.

Noriko took note of this and just watched as the girl mugged a fellow classmate.

"What do you want?" the heavy set girl asked as she tossed the boy down the hall.

"Tell me, do you know of a man named Oikawa?" Noriko questioned.

The girl stared. "How do you know him... wait I remember you. You were taken before I was."

"Yes. I'm Noriko." She bowed ever so slightly. "How would you like to gain more power?"

"Well, I'm Keiko," the large girl replied. "I don't really care for more power. I just want to get more pastries."

"I can see that," Noriko remarked. "However with the power we get, we'll be able to cross into the Digital World, and possibly be able to use that to transport ourselves to other places in the world, like say Paris."

"Paris?" Keiko nearly moaned in ecstasy at the thought of French pastries and cakes. "Where do I sign up?"

Noriko smiled evilly. "You already have. I'll introduce you to a couple of your teammates, Yuri and Hitochi."

* * *

"Do you know why I asked to see you two?" asked a stern looking elderly man as his gray eyebrows furled slightly looking more like a perturbed stereotypical CEO than the principal of Odaiba Senior High School.

"No, sir," replied Sora.

Taichi merely shook his head.

"It's about your performance this morning," the principal said firmly.

"About us getting engaged?" Sora questioned.

The principal nodded. "While I've had a few third year students get engaged before graduating, I've never had two first year students willingly get engaged." He opened a file on his desk. "Now I was going to ask if your parents knew about this, but considering what's going on with Yagami Hikari, or should I say Takaishi Hikari, I suspect they do and don't care."

"Oh, they care, sir," Sora replied as if to assure him. "It's just there wasn't much they could do about it. Hikari and Takeru hid their relationship and Yagami-okaasan found out only after it was too late."

"And what about you two?" the principal asked.

Taichi scratched the back of his neck nervously. "It's about the same sir. They're not really happy about it, but know we're not going to stop 'cause they want us to."

Sora kicked Taichi in the shin.

The principal shook his head. "I don't want any trouble from either of you. Starting a relationship at your age like this is very hard. The chances of you two being together ten years from now is slim."

"But we're not starting a relationship," Sora interrupted. "We've been dating for over four years now. We know we don't have a perfect relationship and have to work out our problems when they arise and not push them off until it's too late."

"Though she sometimes forgets that," Taichi quipped, earning him a glare from Sora.

The principal blinked several times. "If only my ex-wife..." He shook his head. "Well, maybe you can make it work." He closed his eyes for a moment. "However, I don't want either of you creating any distractions to my school. It's bad enough having a semi-professional rock band attending our school. Having an engaged couple makes things worse. This is a school, not some anime series or soap opera.

"I will be very displeased if students start following your example. I won't prevent you from wearing your engagement ring for now, Takenouchi, however both of you should keep ALL talk about your relationship to a minimum to other students. What you two do at home should stay at home. Do I make myself clear?" the principal told them sternly.

The couple nodded.

"There are numerous things I can do to punish you if you become disruptive to this school. The least of which is prevent Takenouchi from wearing jewelry. I can also have Yagami's worker's permit canceled at any time. And I consider those as the tame examples," the principal warned.

"Yes, sir," Sora swallowed.

Taichi fidgeted.

The principal then smiled. "Now I hope you enjoy learning at this school, but one more thing- get a haircut, boy. You look like you've got a bird's nest on your head."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Taichi questioned Sora.

* * *

Three figures sat in the locked janitors room, using the light from an open window as their only light source.

"Have a three?" Armadimon questioned.

Bakumon shook her head.

"Go fish," replied Psychemon. "Is this really what we're going to have to do while they attend school?"

"It works to pass the time, doesn't it?" Armadimon returned. He frowned at pulling yet another card he didn't already have.

"I guess," Psychemon sighed.

"I find this interesting," Bakumon said. "Have a nine?"

Armadimon sagged, handing over the card he just pulled.

"Of course you would," Psychemon groused. "You're winning."

"We can see about getting rules to other card games," Armadimon suggested.

"Have a two?" Bakumon asked.

Psychemon rolled her eyes. "It has to be better than this game." She handed over her two.

Bakumon clapped in excitement. "I win again."

"Isn't there other things you did before?" Psychemon asked.

"Well, we used to stay the computer lab when no one was there," Armadimon replied. "Though for the past year, we usually stayed at home since we had become strong enough to be apart from our partners that long. Before then we were in our second stage baby forms and always found something interesting."

"Can we play again?" Bakumon asked.

"It's almost time for school to end," Armadimon answered.

"Please?" Bakumon fluttered her eyebrows at Armadimon.

"I guess we can go one more game," Armadimon squeaked.

Psychemon sighed and looked away. "Deal me out of this one."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Soon:  
War Diaries Entry 12 - Celebration The wedding of Takeru and Hikari.

Ken will finally make a War Diaries appearance next entry, and I have my reasons for not including him in this part.

Thanks to all my pre-readers.


	12. Entry 12 Celebration

**War Diaries**

**Entry 12 - Celebration**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without consent.

This is the edited PG-13 version of the Diaries Wedding Entry.

* * *

Takeru turned over in his bed and snorted in slight disgust at Patamon snoring away seemingly without care. It was four in the morning, and in ten hours was their double wedding. Though Takeru doubted Patamon quite understood what it meant to be married. Tailmon was already his mate and the only change was where she would be keeping her 'nest.' His digimon partner didn't seem to realize that, after today, Tailmon would be with him for the rest of their lives.

Takeru estimated he had gotten an hour of sleep so far tonight. He wanted desperately to get some sleep so he wouldn't be dragging himself through the day. Hikari would kill him if he fell asleep at the altar. Normally that would be a rather unlikely possibility, but with his pregnant soon-to-be wife, the right mood swing is all it would take.

Twelve, married, and going to be a father. What had he been thinking? When this started Takeru was pretty sure he wasn't thinking at all. From what he knew, that was actually pretty normal for a guy- not thinking with his brain when it came to sex. He had wanted Hikari and she certainly hadn't said no.

When Hikari told him that she was pregnant, she was afraid that he would leave her or that he would be ruining his life by staying with her. He would never do the former, but was afraid of the latter. His life could very well end up a string of meaningless low-paying jobs trying to make ends meet while supporting a family. College at this point looked hopeless.

Takeru chuckled at that thought. Hopeless. He was the Chosen Child of Hope, supposedly one of the strongest of all Chosen. Right now he couldn't feel the energy that gave him his powers, the hope for the future. He was too afraid to think about what was in store for him.

Takeru sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He had to think hopeful thoughts.

* * *

Tailmon's ears perked as she looked around the darken room. She hadn't heard anything, but she couldn't help but feel paranoid. That was actually normal for a digimon expecting an egg to hatch. She wondered how much longer she would be worried by basically nothing. If this had been a normal digitama, she would be raising her baby about now. However, it would be six months before she would see her baby, and the thought unnerved her.

Tailmon couldn't let go of her apprehension. During the day, when everyone was awake, she could trust the others to warn her of danger, to make sure the apartment was secure. However, when she was home alone or at night, some primal part of her had to make sure nothing was out to get her or her baby.

With a sigh, Tailmon leapt from the bed. She stretched her tired muscles before wandering about the apartment, checking the locks on the windows and doors for the third time that night. She didn't bother checking on the room of Hikari's parents. Despite that Mr. Yagami was in drunken slumber now, and Mrs. Yagami was sleeping to the tune of 'Prince Valium,' their presence alone in the room allowed her to override her primal fears and declare that room safe from danger.

Tailmon didn't begrudged Mrs. Yagami's use of sleeping pills to get eight hours of sleep in. The digimon couldn't remember the last time she slept four hours straight, let alone eight. However, she guessed that had more to do with being an expectant mother than actual fear and worries.

Of course, Tailmon had plenty of worries to keep her up. After all, it's not common for a digimon to be a parent. That sort of thing became rare long before she had been born. Maybe it had something to do with the first five or maybe it was natural evolution, but digimon don't often breed anymore. New baby digimon were born when a dead digimon was reconfigured at the Village of Beggings.

Tailmon wondered if she was to be the first mother of a new breed of digimon, ones that were parentally born. Digimon who might never spend even a single second in the Village of Beginnings until the moment they die and are reconfigured. Tailmon knew that wasn't unheard of already though, since she was one of the odd ones to have never set foot in the village as a baby or even as a child, but only as an adult.

The Digital World certainly was changing. There was a time when humans never appeared or were even heard of in her home dimension. The closest idea of humans ever being in the Digital World was the legend of five Chosen Children who saved their world. Then there was seven who had appeared, and then Hikari as the eighth, then came Ryo and Ken, and after them hundreds of Chosen or Digi-Destined appeared- the title depending on where they were from. Now there would be at least a dozen or so children in the Digital World at any point in time.

And soon there would be adults as well, if Jyou, Taichi, Sora and the other older Chosen didn't already count as being adults. The Digital World showed no sign that it would reject them, and Tailmon doubted it ever would. The way into the Digital World was to have a child's innocence, and many of the Chosen have long since lost their innocence and yet still crossed over dimensions regularly. An age requirement didn't seem plausible, since what counted as being an adult? Being twenty like in Japan or eighteen in the United States? It certainly wasn't being a virgin.

Why was she even thinking about the Digital World? It's not like she spent a lot of time there anymore.

Tailmon looked out the window, while absentmindedly pawing the lock making sure it was sealed tight. "Should I even consider the Digital World my home anymore?" she asked herself. Of any digimon in this world, she had spent the most time on Earth, Patamon being a close second. It had been almost two years ago since she came to live with Hikari on a permanent basis, and suspected that would never change. She conceived a child on Earth, she laid it on Earth, and had only spent a minimal amount of time in the Digital World before learning she was going to be a mother.

Tailmon shook her head. "This world is my home now," she whispered. There was no point in denying that. She only visited the Digital World, rarely even spending the night there. This is where she would live the majority of her life. She would be starting her family on this world. If she died of old age, it'll be on Earth with Hikari.

Tailmon thought it odd to think about what world was her home on the eve of her moving out of this apartment. Tomorrow she would be moving in with her mate, Patamon, as Hikari will be married to Takeru through ceremony. Her partner was already legally married, but the ceremony was more for the family and friends.

Tailmon felt like she had been hit by the semi-truck of life and was caught in its wheels. Everything was changing on her and she wanted a moment to figure out if she liked it or not, but she knew very well that neither world would be stopping for her to catch her breath.

* * *

"Whoa! Where's the sun?" asked a blond haired boy of fourteen as he walked out of the airplane.

A relatively well built fifteen-year-old with dark brown hair followed him. "Bobby, there's a sixteen hour difference from home. It's five a.m. TUESDAY here."

Bobby whirled around. "Tuesday?" He glanced at his watch. "Hank, it's supposed to be Monday and one in the afternoon."

"We're in a different part of the world and we crossed the International Date Line to get here. Didn't you pay attention in class?" Hank admonished.

"Will you guys hurry up?" snarled a girl with light brown hair. "You're holding up the line."

"Oops. Sorry, Jessica." Bobby went to turn around but lost his footing. He tumbled down the gangplank stairs. A sickening crack echoed as he hit the tarmac.

The stewardess next to them looked about ready to freak at the sight of the young boy laying motionless on the ground with his head turned unnaturally.

A fourteen-year-old boy with black hair peered over Jessica's shoulder. He shook his head and called out, "Yo! Bobby, get up! You're scaring people again."

Bobby slowly sat up and seemed to pop his head back in place. "Wild trip. Wanna go next, Rick?"

"Fat chance," Rick snorted. He grabbed a twelve-year-old girl's hand who also had black hair. "Come on, sis."

"I can walk down the stairs myself. I'm not a klutz like Bobby," the girl said bitterly.

"Lisa, you wound me." Bobby acted like he got shot by an arrow.

"Too bad it's not fatal," Lisa chirped.

"Enough of your fighting. We've got to get to the hotel and rest up so jet lag won't affect us at the reception," Hank ordered.

"Whatever." Jessica trudged past him.

"Why is it okay for you to fight with Jessica and I can't with Bobby?" Lisa asked.

"It's a different kind of fighting," Hank replied.

"It had better be a different kind of fighting!" Rick almost yelled at his little sister.

Lisa rolled her eyes and ignored her brother. "At least I'll get to see Alraumon soon," she said wistfully.

One of the ground crew walked up to Bobby and asked in broken English, "You okay? How you fake sound of neck break?"

"Yeah, um, I'm fine." Bobby laughed nervously. "I, ah, used the chicken bones from the in-flight fish dinner." He grinned lamely.

The crewmen blinked a couple times as if trying to understand what Bobby had said. "Ah, okay," the man said and turned around.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Sora asked between bites of breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Taichi returned.

Sora studied him. "You're still upset about Hikari marrying Takeru?"

Taichi looked away. "Why do you say that?"

"You're picking at your food." Sora pointed with her chop sticks. "I thought you'd be over this by now."

"What do you want me to say? 'Hey, it's great that my little sister is getting married at thirteen!'" Taichi remarked sarcastically.

"No. I just thought you'd have accepted it already," Sora replied.

"I accepted it. I just don't like thinking about it," Taichi retorted.

"There's a difference?" Sora questioned. "I don't want you making some kind of mistake today. Hikari would never forgive you if you ruin it, and quite frankly, neither would I."

Taichi slouched. "I know. I won't do anythin' stupid."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Taichi, today is a celebration of Takeru and Hikari's love. You WILL ruin it if you go moping around over them getting married since that would make Hikari upset."

"You're asking me to be HAPPY about this?" Taichi asked in disbelief.

"Well, think of it this way: act how you'd want others to act if we had been forced to get married when we were thirteen because of an accident," Sora pointed out.

"I remember the nightmare I had during your first pregnancy scare." Taichi shuddered. "Happy was not something I'd call it. Disowningly pissed off was more like it."

"Well, that didn't happen, did it? Your parents not only accept us, but Hikari and Takeru as well," Sora assured him.

Taichi nodded.

Sora played with Taichi's hair. "Now if you're really good today and can at least fake being happy, then I'll give you a weekend you'll never forget."

"What? Tickets to the National Soccer Finals?" Taichi questioned hopefully.

Sora would've done something about the remark if he hadn't started laughing indicating he had been kidding. "You shouldn't joke like that."  
Taichi smirked. "But you're so much fun to tease."

* * *

Hikari yawned and lazily sat up in her bed. She frowned at the clock. It was almost time for school to start, but she wouldn't be going to school. It would be a year before she'd be allowed to return, if she went back at all.

Hikari sighed. She was thirteen years old, pregnant, and legally married. All that was left for her was for the wedding ceremony and moving into Takeru's apartment.

Hikari forced herself to look over her room. This would be the last day that it was _her_ room. If she slept here again, it would be because she was a visitor. She could no longer call this her home.

The room looked so vacant. Despite her brother's stuff strewn about, it had an empty feeling to it. Her poster on the wall had been taken down. The pictures she had taken and displayed on the dresser were packed away.

About the only thing Hikari could claim as belonging to her that she wasn't taking with her was the computer that both her and her brother owned. Between the two computers at Takeru's apartment, she wouldn't be needing the computer as much as her brother. When he came 'home' for a visit, of course. Oh, God, she missed her brother. Sure, he was only going to be a short walk or a phone call away, but she had shared a bedroom with him for most of her life. That kind of familiarity was hard to forget. She had known him better than she knew herself, but now she didn't know him nearly that well. If anyone could claim to know Taichi that well now, it was Sora.

Hikari lethargically climbed down from the top bunk. She smiled at her digimon partner, who was still wrapped around the egg. She knew Tailmon didn't get much sleep last night and wasn't going to wake her until it was almost time to leave to go to the Church. However, there was a lot she had to do before then and she had to get ready.

* * *

The last day.

This would be the last day her little girl would wake up in this apartment, the last day she would cook breakfast for her daughter, the last day that Hikari could still be called Yagami.

Mrs. Yagami tried to keep herself from crying. After all she had been the one to make her daughter get married. It was the right and responsible thing to do. Hikari was pregnant and needed to marry the father. At least Takeru was a good boy, would do anything to protect Hikari, and was perfectly willing to take responsibility for his actions.

Mrs. Yagami was thankful that she would be turning forty in two months, well before the baby's due date. She would still be an early grandmother, but not before her forties. Too bad Ms. Takaishi had her children young. The poor woman was going to be a grandparent before thirty-five. Well, young being eighteen years old when she had Yamato.

Mrs. Yagami frowned as her husband joined their daughter for breakfast at the table. Taichi should be here for one last family meal, but he was at his fiancee's home. True, he would have left to help set up the floral arrangements for the wedding already, but it would've been nice to have him here.

* * *

Catherine sighed as she traveled across Tokyo in a taxi. She brushed her golden locks out of her ear.

"What is troubling you, mademoiselle?" Takeru's grandfather, Mr. Takaishi, questioned in French.

"I wish my friends could've come as well," Catherine replied wistfully.

"A couple of them do plan on attending the reception, right?" Mr. Takaishi noted.

Catherine nodded. "Yes, but that's all they'll be here for. They won't get to truly see this marvelous city."

"With that mockery of the Eiffel Tower?" Mr. Takaishi scuffed pointing at Tokyo Tower. Then he started laughing at some private joke. "This is a wondrous place with lots of things to see that seem completely alien to a French lady like you. Of course, you may find Japanese boys as interesting as I had found Japanese girls."

Catherine smirked slightly. "I hope you take no offense that Takeru and Taichi left me with a sour view of Japanese boys."

Mr. Takaishi chuckled. "Oh, I'd say Takeru was following his French heritage when he kissed you." He then leaned closer to her. "You do have to admit they were cute."

Catherine folded her arms. "Casanovas are always cute or handsome, otherwise they wouldn't get the girls to be a Casanova in the first place."

The pair looked at each other for a moment before breaking down into a fit of laughter.

Mr. Takaishi regained control of himself and rubbed his blond beard. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to fluster my grandson."

"I don't know if I will play that joke on him." Catherine looked back out the window. "It's hard to believe you'll be a great-grandfather soon," she commented. "You only look old enough to be Takeru's father."

"Actually Ishida isn't that much younger than me. My daughter likes her men to be older." Mr. Takaishi shrugged. "And I prefer my women to be young, especially when I was a younger man."

* * *

Mrs. Minami stood at the front gate of her school as she looked over the collection of students that were all leaving at lunch to go to the Takashi wedding. At least she hoped they were all going there. If she hadn't had so many duties as the principal, she would've gone with them.

Mrs. Minami sighed. At least Takeru wasn't making her feel as old as some of the kids in front of her. They seemed to get younger and younger as each year ticked away for her. She already had gray hairs at forty, but she jokingly blamed the children for that. Now approaching fifty, she looked ready to be a grandmother, though her own son had yet to find a girl.

Mrs. Minami got a copy of the guest list from Koushiro and called off the names of her students that were on it. As each name was called they were allowed to pass her and leave the school grounds, but had to remain at the gate until they were dismissed. When Mrs. Minami finished calling off the names, there was still one person remaining waiting to be called. "What's your name?" Mrs. Minami asked.

"Togashi Kensuke," the boy with dark brown hair and average appearance replied. "I'm Yukimi's date and the older brother of one the other guests."

"He can come," Koushiro assured the principal.

Mrs. Minami nodded. "You can go too. Just remember everyone, I want a five page report about the wedding by Friday."

As expected the students groaned at the added homework.

Ayashi raised her hand. "What about Koushiro and me? We're going to be setting up the reception and can't make the wedding."

"You'll have to write a report on what goes on during the reception then," Mrs. Minami replied. She wished she didn't even have to send out these assignments, but it was her duty to make sure that the students took this as a learning experience. She smiled at them. "Have fun and be sure to get home early enough. Only Takaishi is excused from class tomorrow."

The students went their separate ways to first go home and prepare for the wedding. Most of them wondering what sick and twisted pleasure their principal took in ruining their fun.

Mrs. Minami waved. She loved helping the children prepare for the future. Her reward wasn't measured in her pay check, that was for sure, but in the achievements and smiles of her students.

* * *

Sora looked on with concern. "Are you okay?"

"No." Mimi turned to Hikari. "How could you find the worst possible pink dress for us to wear. I love pink, but this is awful." Tachikawa pulled at her skirt.

Hikari shrugged weakly. "Sorry. I let Mom pick them out."

Tailmon chuckled. "They certainly are a little girlish."

"A little? I feel like a ten year old buriko star in this get up. I mean how many frills can there be in a dress?" Mimi whined.

Sora let up a short laugh. "Oh, I remember you having a few outfits like these when you lived in Odaiba."

"Yeah, but then I was a fairy princess, not an experienced fighter," Mimi explained half-jokingly.

Sora nodded. "And how are you feeling, considering that last battle?"

"I'm fine now. Jyou helped a lot, and running a marathon 'Magic Knights 2' helped me cope a little as well," Mimi answered.

Hikari blinked. "How could watching anime help you? I can't watch it without sympathizing too much with it."

Mimi shrugged. "That's exactly why I watch it. By watching Hikaru come to terms with having killed someone, it helped me deal with the same issue."

Hikari turned back to the mirror. "I guess. Too bad there isn't an anime to help me with this."

"I'm sure there is. I can ask Steve if he knows of one," Mimi said helpfully.

"Ask an American about the local cartoons? What is he, an otaku?" Sora questioned.

"Yes." Mimi nodded. "He just loves it when I point out translation errors to him."

"That's just too weird," Sora commented. "How often do you watch anime with him anyway?"

"About once every other week if we aren't needed in the Digital World," Mimi answered. "I'd rather watch anime than play one of Steve's games and end up killed in some gruesome trap again. Problem is, we take turns deciding what to do on Friday nights, and Steve and Sam like role-playing. They won't let me suggest Truth or Dare anymore, though."

"Gee, I wonder why," Tailmon said dryly.

Mimi glanced over. "Tailmon, where's your egg?"

"With Piyomon and a few of your friends acting as guards," Tailmon answered.

"The New York group is here?" Mimi asked.

Tailmon nodded.

Mrs. Yagami poked her head into the room. "Sora, Mimi, can I see you two for a moment?"

"Sure," Mimi replied.

Sora nodded and noticed Hikari looking sadly in the mirror. She needed someone to help cheer her up, and Taichi needed help to come to terms with this as well. "We'll be back soon," Takenouchi said before leaving with Mimi and Mrs. Yagami.

* * *

"Why are you so nervous?" Sayuri asked.

Iori glanced around as he waved at the digimon to quickly enter the Church. He then looked over at Wataru and answered her question, "There's a good chance some reporters will be trying to sneak into the wedding. After all, the groom is the little brother of a rock star."

"So?" Sayuri questioned. "It's not like he's very popular."

Yume stared in shock. "Where have YOU been? Yamato is VERY popular."

Iori looked away. "While Yamato isn't quite national yet, he has a large following in Tokyo and the local tabloids are already a problem for him. If any of them discover that digimon are here as well, then we're all in for some trouble."

Sayuri nodded as if she agreed to what he said.

Iori walked into the Church. "I'll see you girls later."

"Where are you going?" Sayuri asked.

Iori smiled sheepishly. "I'm Takeru's best man."

"Oh," Sayuri replied.

Iori walked toward the groom's waiting room, only to stop as he noticed Daisuke talking to Ken.

"...was in the Digital World," Ken was apparently answering a question. "It was the only way I could avoid your sister."

"If you had followed my advice when this started, you wouldn't have had to run away from her," Daisuke pointed out.

"Maybe, but I doubt it considering how persistent she was. She showed up at my apartment wearing lace underwear and V-mon's trench coat," Ken replied.

"She what?" V-mon looked sick. "Great, now I have to burn my coat."

"Jun's not that bad." Ken scowled at the digimon.

"She's not?" V-mon blinked. "Then why did you run from her?"

"Because I didn't want a relationship that would last only a week. I want something to last the rest of my life. Jun couldn't offer that because of college," Ken explained.

Daisuke looked at Ken like he grew an extra head. "You ditched my sister not because she wanted to have sex with you, but because she wasn't going to be around for very long. What's with you? If a girl wants you, you do her."

Ken glared. "That's hardly a good way to look at relationships."

"I agree," Iori said, finally letting them know of his presence.

"Well, it works for me," Daisuke replied defensively.

"Ken, why didn't you leave us some means of contacting you?" Iori asked. "We could've really used you in the last battle."

"I forgot my D-Terminal in my room, and was afraid to go back and get it in case Jun was there." Ken then blinked. "Last battle?"

Iori nodded. "A rift from Dagomon's Ocean opened and a horde of digimon came through it. Since none of us could open the portal to send them back, we had to kill all of them."

Ken looked at the younger Chosen with concern. "I'm sorry... I didn't know that would happen. I..."

Daisuke clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. What's done is done, and nothing is going to change it now. Just remember to keep your D-Terminal with you if you ever decide to disappear again."

Ken nodded.

"I'd suggest staying away from Jyou and Mimi in case they're still upset," Iori advised. "Lillymon was forced to kill in that battle." Hida walked away.

Ken swallowed. While he suspected Mimi might still be upset because of her reluctance to kill, he knew the true person he had to appease was Iori. The boy took responsibility seriously, and having made a mistake of that magnitude would cause Hida to judge him harshly until he had made up for it somehow.

* * *

Taichi walked into the room. He gawked at Hikari as she stood at the mirror staring at her dress. It took him a moment to say anything. "You look beautiful."

Tailmon looked over, but said nothing.

Hikari turned around and faced her big brother, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Taichi, I never imagined that I'd be doing this at thirteen." She fell into his arms crying. "I wish, I wish..." she sobbed harder, drenching his coat with her tears.

Taichi held her and asked, "But you love Takeru, right?" He felt her nod. "Then why are you upset?"

Hikari leaned back and looked up to him. "I don't know." She hugged him and cried some more, Taichi moved back to a chair and held her in his arms, he rocked her slowly.

They stayed like that for five minutes, when Hikari finally spoke. "You will still love me?"

"Always and forever," Taichi replied. "You're my sister, nothing will change that."

Hikari kissed his cheek and asked quietly, "So, you don't mind being 'Uncle Taichi?'"

Taichi smirked. "I do, but there is nothing that I can do about it now. I would rather you be 'Aunt Hikari,' before I would have to be called 'Uncle Anything.' But... if you need me, I will be there for you."

Hikari smiled. "I love you, Taichi"

"I love you, too." Taichi resisted the temptation to mess up her hair. If he did that, Hikari and his mother would kill him.

Hikari pulled away and walked back to the mirror, wiping her eyes. Taichi just stood there knowing that after today she wouldn't just be his little sister, but a wife as well.

"I'm going to have a talk with Takeru, but I'll be waiting for you to walk down the aisle," Taichi said simply.

Hikari nodded, trying to correct her appearance after crying so much.

Taichi noticed Tailmon mouth, 'Thank you.' He smiled at the digimon before turning and walking out the door. He found Sora waiting for him outside.

"Is she okay?" Sora asked with concern.

"Yeah, she's fine." Taichi tried not to laugh at the pink bride's maid dress his fiancee was wearing. It looked all right, but was more like something one would wear to some European party. Sora certainly wouldn't be able to wear it very often and looked too girlish for Yagami's taste.

Sora smiled. "Good. I'll just make sure she's all set."

"Yeah, I gotta go have a little talk with someone." Taichi walked down the hall to the Groom's waiting room. He swung open the door to see Yamato, Iori and Takeru waiting in their suits.

"Hi," Takeru greeted with a nervous edge.

Taichi appraised the young boy. "You look ready."

Takeru pulled at his collar. "Funny, I don't feel ready."

"You should've been once you started sleeping with her," Taichi growled slightly.

Yamato laughed. "And have you ever been ready to marry Sora?"

Taichi glared at Yamato, and then looked over at Takeru and advised, "Just remember why you started sleeping with her."

Takeru nodded.

Taichi grabbed his soon-to-be brother-in-law forcibly by the collar and whispered harshly, "And if you ever hurt her, I'll leave your dead body somewhere in the Digital World where no one would find it."

Takeru froze in shock.

Taichi straightened Takeru's collar and gave the boy a hug. "Now you better make my sister the happiest girl in the world. It's the least she deserves."

Takeru stood there pale and unsure what to make of what Taichi said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the ceremony to start," Taichi commented.

Iori glanced worriedly at Takeru while answering, "It shouldn't be much longer."

* * *

"Nervous?" Gabumon asked.

Patamon shook his head. "No. Why should I be?"

Wormmon blinked. "Because you're getting married today."

Patamon shrugged. "I don't really see what's the point. Tailmon is already my mate and the mother of my child."

"Well, yes." Wormmon nodded. "However, mates don't always stay together, but today you'll be promising to stay with her for the rest of your life."

"I am?" Patamon questioned.

"Of course. That's what a wedding is about. Even I know that," Gabumon answered, a bit proudly.

Patamon backed away slightly.

"Actually, a wedding is more about love and promising that you'll love her until the day you die," Agumon said almost sagely. "Even if you outlive her."

"There's that and, of course, part of the promise is also about only being Tailmon's mate," Wormmon added.

"That's what I'm doing today?" Patamon blinked. "Promising that I'll ALWAYS love Tailmon and that I won't ever mate with ANY other digimon."

"Yep." Agumon scowled as he tried to finish tying a bow-tie. "Can someone help me with this?"

"Sure! Let me," Gabumon replied and walked over.

Agumon glanced over as Gabumon tried to fix the bow-tie, and called out, "Wormmon, stop him!"

Wormmon noticed Patamon edging towards the door and then bolted out of the room. The larva digimon scowled. "Sticky Net!"

Patamon struggled as he was being dragged back into the room.

Agumon shook his head. "Patamon, where do you think you were going?"

"The Digital World?" Patamon squeaked.

Agumon frowned. "You were going to leave Tailmon at the altar? Hate to see what she would do to you once she had found you."

Gabumon grimaced. "It wouldn't be pretty."

"But... but I..." Patamon squeaked.

"You love her, don't you?" Gabumon asked.

"Well... yeah... but I don't know if I'll love her for the rest of my life," Patamon defended weakly.

"I don't know if I'll be able to love Piyomon for the rest of my life either, but I'm willing to give it a try," Agumon returned. "While I haven't gone through a wedding, I have promised her that."

"You've already mated with Tailmon and conceived an egg with her, the wedding at this point should really only be a formality," Wormmon pointed out.

Patamon sighed and looked down. "There's no way I can get out of this, is there?"

"You shouldn't want to get out of this," Wormmon countered.

Agumon nodded. "Yeah, and I don't see you remaining single and alive at this point."

"Now, let's get you cleaned up and fix your bow-tie again so you can get married," Gabumon said as he walked over and pulled off some of the silken net covering Patamon.

* * *

"How can you agree to do this ceremony?" demanded a young man in his twenties dressed as a Catholic priest.

A balding elderly man, also dressed as a priest, replied, "Because I've spoken with the couples and know where their hearts are. Besides, they're already legally married."

"That's besides the point. Two of them are junior high school students and the other two aren't even human!" the young priest cried out.

"So? What does age or form have to do with love?" the elderly priest returned.

"Well, it does matter when the digimon certainly don't believe in God, and Hikari stated to us she's not sure if she believes anymore either," the young priest said.

"The digimon are from another world. One where god-like beings exist, and one in particular helped create that world. None of that means that our God doesn't exist for them as well, as He may be above the Qinglongmon entity Hikari told us about when her family first approached us to conduct the ceremony. We can bring a whole new faith to a new world with possibly billions of converts," the elderly priest explained.

The young priest paused. "I... hadn't thought about that."

"Now why don't you go meditate on this while I prepare for the mass," the elderly priest suggested.

The young priest nodded and walked away.

The elderly priest shook his head. The boy may be faithful, but he was still fresh out of the seminary. He still followed strictly by what he had been taught and hadn't quite learned about what it truly meant to be a priest. Part of the reason for accepting to do the ceremony had more to do with trying to bring Hikari and Takeru back into the Church, as both had been baptized. However, he would've done this for no other reason than for the love he saw in the eyes of those couples.

The elderly priest's attention shifted as he heard a knock at the entrance to the ante chamber. "Yes?" he called out.

"Excuse me, sir," Iori said politely. "There's someone here who wants to know if you need any help with the ceremony."

The elderly priest shrugged. "Send him in."

* * *

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" called out a middle-aged French-men with blond hair, mustache, and beard, speaking in perfect Japanese.

"Grandpa, hi," Takeru greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, grandpa," Yamato added with less emotion.

"Yo," Taichi waved.

"So, you're making me a great-grandfather." Mr. Takaishi messed up Takeru's hair.

"Yeah, sorry," Takeru replied sadly.

"What's there to be sorry about? I certainly wasn't sorry when I knocked up your grandmother at fourteen. Pissed off my parents, but I only cared for my love." Mr. Takaishi sighed fondly.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "You're not even fifty yet?"

Mr. Takaishi shrugged. "Nope. Got a little ways to go before that." He then smirked. "Now when are you going to make me a great-grandfather?"

Yamato clucked. "Um, well, you see... I, ah, never met the right person."

"Oh, really?" Mr. Takaishi replied disbelievingly. "A handsome guy like you has got to have girls falling over you."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Yamato nervously joked.

"Actually, his problem is that the one he's in love with is engaged," Takeru said, hoping to help his brother. He couldn't help but look at Taichi when he said it.

Mr. Takaishi saw where Takeru was looking. "Ah, I see. Tough break, my boy. You should get over her quickly and pick some nice wild girl to rock your socks off. That'll get your head straight."  
"I'll think about it," Yamato said, hoping to appease his grandfather.

Taichi grabbed Mr. Takaishi by the arm. "You'd better go find a seat now, sir. I'm sure most of them have filled up. The wedding will start soon."

Mr. Takaishi nodded. "Don't mess up, Takeru. There's no worse crime than making a girl cry."

* * *

Being a tabloid reporter had a lot of good and bad points. For one, you have to develop a hard skin so the various insults flung at you don't hurt. It had gotten to the point for Genki that being called a 'slimy, rat-ass jerk' was a complement.

When Genki heard that teen pop-star idol, Ishida Yamato, was going to attend his LITTLE brother's wedding, he knew he had to see this for himself. With his black hair slicked back and shinning with the amount of grease in it and wearing a suit he first wore when he graduated high school several years ago, the reporter was 'ready' to crash the wedding.

However, Genki didn't quite make it to the Church where the wedding was supposed to take place. At a field across from the Church was a bizarre sight. A giant, woolly walrus-like creature seemed to be playing with a moving and talking plant and a collection of flying gears.

Revealing that Yamato's little brother was getting married, which may or may not be true, or getting an interview with real digimon. Well, if the digimon ran away, he could go back to the Church.

Genki approached the trio of digimon carefully. "Hi, can I talk to you?"

Ikkakumon glanced over. "About what?"

"Well, I was wondering how you got here?" Genki asked.

"A friend of mind opened a portal so that my family could visit your world," Ikkakumon replied.

"Daddy, look at me!" Solarmon used his gear body to run along the fence at an amazing speed.

Genki raised an eyebrow. "He's your son?"

"Adopted son," Ikkakumon explained. "I haven't fathered a child yet."

"Though that may change in the future," Palmon chirped.

"And she is?" Genki asked.

"The apple in my eye, and the thorn in my side," Ikkakumon quipped. "Though she's usually a bit bigger."

Palmon smacked him lightly with her vine fingers. "That's not nice to say."

Ikkakumon lowered his head. "Sorry, dear."

Jyou let off a short chuckle at the scene as he sat on a public bench on the side of the field. He would've preferred to have attended the wedding, but they needed something to distract uninvited guests. He knew from Yamato who Genki was, one of the dirtier tabloid reporters in Tokyo. Hikari and Takeru needed some privacy, and Genki would not only announce their wedding but reveal who the Odaiba Chosen were if he had made it inside the Church.

* * *

Mr. Yagami looked down at his daughter, his little girl. Soon she wouldn't be his little girl, would she? She was going to be a Takaishi and dead to her birth clan as far as family records go.

It hadn't hit until now just what was going on. His daughter was leaving him to start her own family. He shouldn't have to do this until she was at least eighteen, but here they were after she barely turned thirteen getting married. Today her home would be on the other side of Odaiba, and not the other side of the apartment. Today he would be saying good-bye to her.

Hikari looked up at him with concern in her eyes. "Daddy, don't cry."

"I'm not crying," Mr. Yagami said defensively, despite that his hand almost involuntarily checking to see if he was and coming up wet.

Hikari smiled slightly. "You just have something in your eyes," she said as an excuse, knowing it to be false.

"Okay, so maybe I am crying. It's my right as a father losing his daughter," Mr. Yagami retorted.

"You're not losing me. I'll always be your daughter, nothing will change that," Hikari assured him.

Mr. Yagami gave a short laugh. "Guess I should look at this as gaining a son and a grandchild, right?"

Hikari nodded. "That's how I'm looking at it, that I'm not losing you, but increasing the size of my family."

Mr. Yagami held his daughter's cheek and stared into her eyes. For perhaps the first time, he wondered where the innocence that once sparkled in her eyes had gone. What had become of her childhood? He knew she had gone through a lot, but the fathomless eyes peering at him had no right to be on a thirteen year old. They had no right to be on anyone, as they shown of depth of knowledge no one should ever know and yet his daughter did know. He tried to fight a new wave of tears as he told her, "You're wise beyond your years."

Hikari closed her eyes. "That's more of a curse than most people would believe."

Mr. Yagami nodded. "It certainly is."

An old man with very little of his gray hair remaining on his head approached them wearing the robes of a Catholic priest. "Are you ready?"

Mr. Yagami glanced at his daughter and then wiped away a few of his tears. "Yeah, we're ready."

The priest turned and asked again, "Are you ready?"

Tailmon's twitched nervously. "As ready as I can be."

The priest nodded and went to the doors and waved a hand to signal the Church's band to begin playing.

* * *

Takeru glanced over those assembled at the Church for his wedding. There were a lot of people he didn't really know. Many of them he could only identify because of the digimon with them, such as Mina with Candmon. He vaguely recognized most of the New York group at the back of the Church with their digimon. Behind them in a glass room, where parents can take a new born infant to Church and not disturb the mass if the baby started crying, was Piyomon with Tailmon's egg. From where he stood he could see the egg and knew that Tailmon would be able to as well.

Takeru wondered how his father had been allowed to use one of the television station's news camera to record the wedding, or use the main studio to hold the reception for that matter.

Takaishi swallowed hard as the bridal procession music began.

Michael of the New York Chosen, wearing the pure white robes of a Catholic acolyte, entered first carrying a large book with golden trim. Following him was the old priest who had agreed to do the ceremony.

Then came Sora and Taichi, and then Mimi and Yamato. Tachikawa certainly looked a little upset. Whether it was because she had to walk next to his brother or because the brides maid dress looked awful on her despite being pink, Takeru couldn't tell.

Then came his best man, Iori, and Hikari's maid of honor, Miyako. The reason why they chose those two for the roles was to appease anyone who might feel hurt by not being asked. With the mutual decision to use their Jogress partners, Hikari wouldn't have to choose between Sora and Mimi while he wouldn't have to be forced to decide between Yamato and Iori.

Takeru smirked when he heard Patamon shift uncomfortably next to him.

Tailmon held a small bouquet as she was being guided down the isle by Agumon. While it had been talked about to at least get the cat digimon a veil to wear, Tailmon opted to not wear any bridal garb. That had made Agumon wearing a bow-tie seemed to be even stranger looking on the dinosaur digimon.

Not that the bow-tie on Patamon was any better, considering he didn't even have a neck.

What came next caused Takeru to break out in a cold sweat, Mr. Yagami was leading Hikari down the isle.

Takeru couldn't remember when Hikari looked so radiant. Despite the off-white color of the wedding dress, she looked like she was glowing with white light. The lace trim did a wondrous job of accentuating certain features like her breasts and gave no indications that she was pregnant. She looked very much like a goddess even though he knew she was afraid that she might end up becoming one.

Before Takeru knew it, Hikari was next to him and the mass had begun.

* * *

Sayuri had been surprised when she wasn't just invited to the reception, but the wedding itself. If they were going through a Shinto ceremony, then it would've been for family only. However, Catholic weddings were obviously different.

In a Shinto marriage, the couple pledges their love and duty to each other and to their families. While the priest talked about love and duty, it had to do more with their God than for the couples or the couple's family.

Then there's the standing, sitting, kneeling, and standing again. Couldn't they just make up their minds and stick with one thing? It certainly felt more like an exercise than a profession of faith.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Sayuri mumbled under her breath, wondering when they were going to actually get to the point of Hikari and Takeru exchanging wedding vows.

The foreign Chosen next to her glanced over with a peculiar look and answered, "At least another half-hour."

Sayuri stared at him.

Yume smacked Sayuri's knee and scolded with a whisper, "Be quiet. We don't want to ruin this. Besides, look how beautiful the ceremony is."

Sayuri noticed that Yume wasn't even paying attention to the priest but was alternating looking from Hikari and Takeru to Iori. She didn't have to guess what the wheelchair bound girl was thinking, or more to the point- day dreaming, and didn't like it one bit.

* * *

The elderly priest smiled. "Now for the reason we are all here, to join this man and this woman, as well as this digimon with another digimon in holy matrimony in the eyes of God, family, friends and the community.

"Who gives away these brides?"

"I give my daughter," Mr. Yagami answered.

"I give away Tailmon," Agumon added.

The priest nodded. "Let no man, woman, or digimon put asunder the bounds that tie these couples together.

"Do you, Yagami Hikari, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for the rest of your lives?"

Hikari nodded shallowly, and squeaked, "I do."

The priest turned. "Do you, Tailmon, take this digimon to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for the rest of your lives?"

Tailmon shifted uneasily. "I do."

"Do you, Takaishi Takeru, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for the rest of your lives?" the priest asked.

Takeru's parched throat demanded water as he vainly tried to swallow again. His voice cracked as he answered, "I do."

"Do you, Patamon, take this digimon to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for the rest of your lives?" the priest asked yet again.

Patamon nodded several times. "Yeah, I do."

"May I have the symbols of love?" the priest questioned.

Iori produced a ring and a small bracelet and gave the ring to Takeru and the bracelet to Patamon. Miyako did the same for Hikari and Tailmon.

The priest held out his hands. "May the good Lord bless these symbols of love and forever show the bounds they share.

"Gentlemen, please repeat after me. With this symbol, I thee wed."

"With this symbol, I thee wed," Takeru and Patamon chorused.

The priest continued, "To love, honor, and cherish above all others."

"To love, honor, and cherish above all others," the boys finished, sliding their respective tokens of love onto their brides.

"Now ladies, repeat after me. With this symbol, I thee wed," the priest told them.

"With this symbol, I thee wed," Hikari and Tailmon said together.

"To love, honor, and cherish above all others," the priest repeated.

"To love, honor, and cherish above all others," the girls stated, as they to placed their bands of matrimony onto their grooms.

The priest addressed the mass, "Is there anyone here who feels these couples should not get married? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

The priest waited for a moment and the grinned happily. "I now declare you man and wife, and digimon and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Takeru lifted the veil on his wife's face and gave her a short kiss filled with emotion to seal the promises made.

Patamon leaned over and kissed his mate as he was directed to do. It was more of a nervous peck on the lips than anything else. Tailmon scowled slightly, grabbed her husband and gave him a fiery kiss the likes of which he hadn't felt in months.

A cheer echoed through the Church, though some of those attending seemed upset at them being so loud.

Hikari was rather surprised to see that Daisuke was one of the loudest ones cheering for them.

"Ah, the sounds of joy," the old priest commented fondly. "It is my pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi, as well as Mr. Patamon and Mrs. Tailmon."

Sayuri fought against groaning audible when the Catholic mass continued for another five minutes before finally ending.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Buriko:  
Translating this would be difficult as it's part of Japanese culture. Girls try to attract a guys attention by being cute. Buriko is the term used for someone who takes being cute to the extremes. Think Zero-One Mimi wearing frilly dresses and talking like a four year old, but have her age be thirteen years or older.

For those who don't know what an acolyte is: An acolyte, or more commonly known as altar boy, is someone who aids the priest during mass but is not a trained member of the clergy.

Why did I make Michael an altar boy? Considering his father is a movie star, and a wealthy one at that, Michael is likely going to a private school which are predominately run by Roman Catholics. Being in a Catholic school, going to mass is require, and student volunteers are used to be the alter boys. Seeing Michael had such a 'Dudley Du Right' appearance in the Fox dub, and that his father might very well be based off Brandon Fraiser- I'm playing on the idea of him as being 'Dudley Jr.' and made him one of those volunteers.

Coming up next:  
The Reception A couple hundred Chosen, Digi-destined and digimon all in one room. More scenes with the Oklahoma and New York groups, and introducing the London group. Plus, Akiyama Ryo brings along the lost Tamer and his digimon.


	13. Entry 13 Reception

**War Diaries**

**Entry 13 - Reception**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent.

This is the edited PG-13 version of the Diaries Reception Entry.

* * *

Koushiro fidgeted as Ayashi looked at him while riding the subway to the television station. He tried to figure out what to tell her about his 'after-school job,' but didn't know how to approach it. Most people learned who a Chosen was pretty much by accident of seeing them with their digimon partner. However, he wanted to break it to her before she actually saw one today.

"So when are you going to tell me about your job?" Ayashi asked.

Koushiro pulled at the collar of his school uniform. "Um, I can't quite tell you here. It's not something I can talk about in public."

"Why not? Do you work for the Yakuza? Are you part of the Izumi clan of ninja assassins?" Ayashi questioned.

"Huh? No. No. It's nothing like that. Well, not really anyway. Why did you think that?" Koushiro nervously questioned.

"Well, it's just those strange emails you had that other day, and I heard once that one of the ninja clans was Izumi," Ayashi explained.

"I don't know anything about that if my clan does have ninja in it," Koushiro said.

Ayashi shrugged.

* * *

"Geez, we're too freakin' early," Bobby complained, leaning against the wall outside the Fuji Television station.

"Oh, be quiet," Lisa sniped. "We wanted to make sure we were here on time."

"On time is four in the afternoon, Tuesday. It's now nine in the evening on Monday. We've got hours to go," Bobby said irritably.

Hank growled. "No, it's one o'clock. You've just been asleep for over sixteen hours, and I cruelly set your watch back."

"You did?" Bobby went to adjust his watch. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "What an idiot."

"Yeah, but you like him anyway," Jessica observed.

"Don't encourage her," Rick growled.

"There's nothing you can do about it. Love is blind." Jessica glanced at Hank. "Very blind."

"That's helpful," Lisa griped.

"Hey, guys, what's that?" Bobby pointed as the air started to shimmer nearby.

"Didn't the Odaiba Chosen mention something about portals opening like that?" Lisa questioned.

"This isn't good. We don't have our digimon." Hank looked around for something that might help them.

A flash of light erupted from the air. When the Oklahoma group blinked their eyes clear, they could see seven teenagers about their age standing in a circle each carrying a different type of sword that was held out before themselves. Almost as one they seemed to sheathe their swords, the blades disappearing only leaving what looked like a digivice where they had put away their weapons. In the center of the circle were eight digimon.

Jessica relaxed. "It's just the London group."

"How come we don't get neat things like those swords?" Bobby questioned, while trying to 'unsheathe' a sword from his digivice.

"Because we've never had to fight digimon personally, they have," Hank said curtly.

"Oh, right." Bobby nodded. "Wouldn't be too much of a problem for me."

"You'd just get yourself killed," Lisa pointed out.

"So?" Bobby questioned as if that wasn't a problem.

Hank stepped toward the other group. "Hello, I'm Hank of the Oklahoma team."

"Ah, yes, the hypocrite," replied a young man with a smirk. He was sixteen and had groomed blond hair and a decent build but nothing compared to Hank. "I'm Chuck of the London group," the boy continued. "And this fellow is Plotmon."

"Hi!" the puppy digimon chirped.

"I'm not being a hypocrite if I fully admit that I'm just as stupid as Takeru and Hikari," Hank returned.

"And believe me, he's pretty damn stupid when he wants to be," Jessica said with a joking tone.

"Hey," Hank growled slightly. "As you can guess, this is Jessica."

"Sorry about having what should've been a private argument getting all over the message board," Jessica apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It was an interesting read," a short, slender looking fifteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and a bit too modest of a chest size said friendly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Teresa."

A young man with untamed brown hair and was about the same age as Teresa. He motioned toward her. "Yes, and love, here, would have attacked me the same way if I had flamed Takeru like that. I'm Henry."

Teresa blushed. "Don't say that."

Henry suddenly felt extreme pain in his shin. He started hoping on foot and looked down and saw that Teresa's female Tapirmon, which was the English name for pygmy-elephant-like Bakumon, had punched him.

"What did I say about embarrassing her?" Tapirmon asked.

"Sorry, Tapirmon," Henry apologized.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too!" Tapirmon huffed.

"Aw, leave him be. You know he would never hurt her," said a black and white furred version of Patamon. He then turned to the Oklahoma group. "Greetings, Tsukaimon is my name."

Lisa giggled. "I'm Lisa, that's my over-protective brother, Rick. And he's the master of embarrassing others, Bobby."

"I don't do that," Bobby said defensively, but then asked, "Do I?"

Despite the looks of being almost six feet, black haired, and muscular appearance; the guy who stepped forward was only fifteen. "Hi, I'm George, and this is my digimon, Kokuwamon," the burly teen said almost musically.

The metallic insect digimon waved.

Lisa blinked. "You've got a nice voice."

"Thanks, I hope to be a musician." George smiled.

"Yo." Waved a scrawny teen of fourteen clad in black leather and chains. His hair was a purple mohawk. "I'm Frederick, and this chap is Goblimon."

"How's things?" Goblimon asked.

"They're nicer than they appears. I assure you." A white and blue clad wizard digimon bowed to them. "I'm Sorcerymon. It's a pleasure to meet you." The modest breasts and feminine voice clearly indicating that this Sorcerymon was in fact female.

"I'm Melissa." A girl of fourteen bowed shyly. Her short dark brown hair was cut in bowl shape and her chest was slightly larger than Teresa despite being younger. "And this is Modoki Betamon."

"Hi!" the female aquatic digimon greeted.

"Hiya, folks. Numemon's my name," the green slug digimon greeted. "This is William, but he doesn't talk much."

"Hi," William said sluggishly. He was maybe eleven years old and had blondish-brown hair that was in need of being washed.

"So, why are you fellows waiting out here?" Chuck asked.

"They won't let us in until they're done cleaning the room from the last group to reserve it, and for Koushiro to show up with the guest list," Hank explained.

"Ah." Chuck nodded.

* * *

"Ayashi, what do you think about digimon?" Koushiro asked.

Ayashi shrugged as the pair approached the Fuji Television Station. "They're a menace, I suppose. I mean there's been all those battles with them, and that police officer that died."

Koushiro flinched and looked away. "You do know there are good digimon and evil ones, right?"

Ayashi nodded. "I guess so. We'd probably be better if they stayed in their own world, though."

"What if that's difficult because their dimension is in the process of being born from ours?" Koushiro questioned.

Ayashi blinked. "Huh? Can you run that by me again?"

Koushiro sighed and explained slowly, "Let's suppose that all the data that gets lost in the internet doesn't simply disappear but gets collected somewhere. That mass of information continues to grow at extreme rates due to the usage of the internet. Now once that information hits a certain critical mass, it somehow ended up making another dimension. At least that's the current theory."

Ayashi blinked. "You're saying all these digimon are creations of the internet's backwash?"

Koushiro chuckled nervously. "Basically. Though Professor Takenouchi believes that the Spirit Plane also has had an effect on the Digital World's creation as well."

"Where did you get that line of bull?" Ayashi questioned disbelievingly.

"Actually..." Koushiro fidgeted. "I'm the one to come up with that theory, since it's part of my after-school job."

"And just how would you get any of the information you'd need to make that assumption?" Ayashi asked skeptically.

Koushiro looked away, his nervousness and fear rather clear in his voice. "Well, I've been to the Digital World and know how I can get there when I want to. Also, I've got the email addresses of all the people paired with digimon that are known to exist. Plus, I'm the head moderator of a message board that allows them to communicate with all the other Chosen and Digi-destined."

Ayashi stared at Koushiro like he was from another planet. "You expect me to believe that?"

Koushiro swallowed hard. "The reason I told you that I had to explain my 'job' was because there's no way you wouldn't have found out today. Since among the guest list for the reception includes hundreds of digimon."

Ayashi blinked. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Are you Koushiro?" someone chirped in English.

Koushiro looked around and then down at the ground. He attempted to reply in English, "Ah, yes, Plotmon. Me Koushiro."

"Yay!" The weird puppy cheered, jumping into the air. "It's him! He's here!"

"You are a digimon?" Ayashi questioned in English.

Plotmon looked at her and nodded. "Of course."

"How did you know he was Koushiro?" Ayashi asked.

"Simple, he has the smells of digimon and computer stores on him," Plotmon answered.

Ayashi paused for a second to make sure she understood him. "Ah, okay. Thank you."

Koushiro smiled sheepishly, and asked in Japanese, "Convinced now?"

"Yeah. I just didn't think you'd be involved in this," Ayashi replied unsteadily.

"I'm very much involved in the Digital World," Koushiro said. "I might not be 'on the field' much any more, but I'm one of the key support personnel of all those partnered with a digimon."

"You've fought in battles like the one that occurred here last week?" Ayashi questioned nervously.

Koushiro nodded. "Yes. That was actually one of the few battles I've fought in years."

"But weren't digimon killed in that?" Ayashi asked.

"Yeah." Koushiro turned away again. "And it was when I confirmed information that those digimon weren't from the Digital World but yet another dimension that the order to kill them all was given."

"Did you kill?" Ayashi's eyes were wide.

"Yes." Koushiro slouched. "Two Gazimon and two Hangyomon were killed by my partner, Kabuterimon. He wouldn't have been able to do it if I hadn't allowed him to."

"Were there other times you killed?" Ayashi's entire body shook slightly.

"Quite a few times, I'm afraid. I got caught up in a war, and needed to do my part," Koushiro said with pain in his voice.

Ayashi had a blank expression on her face.

"Come on. I've got to set up a portal for some of the guests to arrive." Koushiro guided her into the television station.

* * *

Koushiro led Ayashi along with the Oklahoma and London teams into the main studio of Fuji Television Station.

"How did Takaishi get this place for the reception?" Rick questioned as he looked around the three story tall room with a football field area for floor space.

"Takeru's father, Mr. Ishida, works here and the room wasn't reserved for filming after two o'clock," Koushiro explained and then blinked. "You weren't speaking Japanese just now, were you?"

Rick shook his head. "No. I thought you were speaking English."

"Um, Koushiro, who's Ben Kenobi there?" Ayashi pointed at a young man with brown hair wearing robes.

"Just a minute. Need to adjust the Digital Barrier for the room," the man called out. He then stood up and grinned triumphantly as he patted some strange box hooked up to the audio system in the room. "Good to see this device is working." He glanced over the kids and explained, "I was able to rig a universal translator. Not only will it allow everyone to communicate, but we'll sound like we're speaking roughly the same dialect. Plus the modified Digital Barrier I set up will allow people to be visible from anyone looking into the room, but digimon won't."

"That's great. I didn't think you were coming, Gennai." Koushiro paused. "You are Gennai, right?"

"That's what the label on my clone tank said." Gennai smirked.

Ayashi blinked. "You mean you are Obi-Wan?"

"More like Gennai-two, since old Gennai-one had been aged and needed his form rejuvinated and I was the lucky one to get his knowledge downloaded into. Though that's enough Star Wars." The clone pointed at a few stacks of folded tables. "Since you guys are early, mind helping setting up the tables?"

The London group and Hank immediately went to the task.

"How do you know about Star Wars?" Lisa asked.

"All work and no play makes Gennai a dull boy," he joked. "I spend some time on Earth and have caught a few films."

"This'll go quicker if we had our digimon to help," Jessica pointed out.

Koushiro nodded and went to a table that had been set up already. He pulled out his modified laptop and began typing. He then paused and looked up. "Does anyone have a D-3?" Izumi asked.

Members from both teams shook their heads.

"Ah, knew I forgot something. Koushiro hold your digivice to the computer screen with the Digital Portal program running," Gennai informed him.

Ayashi watched as Koushiro pulled out a silvery hand held device and placed it against his computer screen. Suddenly light flashed and Koushiro was gone. She stared blankly. "Where did he go?"

"He'll be back in a second," Gennai assured her.

Ayashi waited for a minute before the light flashed again. Koushiro stood there looking a differently shaped maroon device with silver trim that was in his hand. A large ladybug like insect hovered in the air next to him. She rushed over to him and asked, "What happened?"

Koushiro looked at her and explained calmly, "I went into the Digital World and my digivice converted to a D-3. Also, I picked up my partner, Tentomon."

"Hello, Ayashi." Tentomon waved. "I've heard a lot about you."

Ayashi blinked. "I thought you said your partner was Katerimon."

"My next evolution form is KaBUterimon," Tentomon corrected.

"Ah..." Ayashi felt unsteady on her feet.

"You haven't had to deal with digimon before, have you?" Plotmon asked.

"Um, yes." Ayashi fidgeted. "How did you know?"

"You're acting like how Chuck's mother acted when she found out about me," Plotmon explained. "Most digimon are friendly, and all the ones you see today should be like that."

"Why don't you sit down, miss," Chuck suggested, pointing at a table that had just been set up. "Plots can answer any questions you might have, since Koushiro will be busy."

Ayashi nodded, went over to the table and plopped down into a chair.

Plotmon scampered over and hopped into the chair next to her. "So, what do you want to know about?"

"Koushiro, try to get the rest of your old team to go through a portal today. When they do, they'll have their digivices converted as well," Gennai explained.

Koushiro nodded. "Sure. But why are we getting our digivices changed?"

"Let's just hope this precautionary measure isn't truly needed," Gennai said seriously.

Koushiro nodded and went back to work. "Got a fix on your digimon," he called out to the Oklahoma team. He grinned as he pulled out his new toy. "Digi-port Open!"

Light flashed and Kokuwamon, Alraumon, Piyomon, Pico Devimon, and Elecmon appeared.

"Piyomon!" Bobby cried out in joy, hugging the pink bird.

"Bobby... need to... breathe..." Piyomon wheezed in a masculine voice.

"Same old Bobby," Alraumon commented.

Lisa giggled and nodded. "It's nice to see you."

"Hey Rick, where's the party?" Pico Devimon asked.

"Doesn't start for a couple hours," Rick replied.

"Then why are we here?" Pico Devimon asked, annoyed.

"Simple." Rick smirked as he pulled out one of the old-styled digivices. "We got drafted to help set up the reception."

Pico Devimon shimmered form and grew into a human like figure standing about as tall as Rick. The light faded to reveal Wizardmon. "You know you could've asked first," the digimon grumbled.

"The more help we get, the sooner the job gets done," Hank pointed out. "Feel like getting some work in Kokuwamon?"

"Sure thing." The mechanical insect digimon glowed and changed into a two meter tall brown robot called Guardromon. "This mission will easily be accomplished."

George's Kokuwamon looked up at Guardromon, and commented, "I can be bigger."

"Why don't you?" George grabbed hold of his digivice attached to the back of his shirt collar and the device changed into a giant two-handed sword measuring over six feet as he made the action of unsheathing it. The digivice screen was now on the hand guard which flared.

"Kokuwamon evolve!" A pillar of light formed and when it subsided a giant red insect stood in his place. "Kuwagamon!"

Jessica looked at her digimon with concern. "Elecmon, are you all right?"

Elecmon shook her head weakly.

Koushiro noticed something and exchanged worried glances with Gennai.

* * *

A strange creature that looked like a brain with tentacles and a pair of eyes held an odd device. "With this I should be able to find a Chosen." He adjusted the controls until two flashing dots appeared on it. He opted for the closer of the two locations.

"It wouldn't do to alert anyone of my presence," he said aloud seeking cover as he approached the building where the signal was coming from.

The digimon scurried past a desk, hoping he hadn't been seen.

"Are we filming 'Mars Attacks' today?" asked the college intern at the desk.

The security guard next to him shook his head. "Probably for Ishida's 'costume party.'"

"Awfully realistic costume."

The creature literally patted himself on the back for not being noticed. He only had to make it down this hall.

He looked at his device blinking away strongly. He grinned as his plan was coming into fruition. He carefully opened the door to peak inside to make sure the Chosen didn't have a digimon with him. He smiled seeing nothing more than large numbers of humans sitting around talking.

Flinging open the doors, the digimon rushed in with a gun poised to fire. "Conquest of the two worlds are mine! Hand over the Chosen and no... one... gets... hurt?" The digimon's mouth hung open as the room had several dozen digimon in it, each disturbingly close to a child. He looked at his device and adjusted the control and it lit up like a Christmas tree. He laughed nervously and dropped his gun. "You can take a joke right?"

"Vadermon?" Koushiro cried out in shock.

Tentomon fought the urge to evolve since he was too close to people and would end up hurting them.

William of the London group walked up to the Vadermon. "What would you do if we sent you back to the Digital World?"

"Live there peacefully until I'm reconfigured?" Vadermon attempted to answer firmly.

"He's lying. Hose him." William walked off.

"How are we supposed to take on a Perfection digimon?" Bobby asked.

"Simple, double team him," Chuck replied grabbed his digivice at his belt and pulled out a broad sword, holding it above his head. "Plotmon, go!"

Vadermon quickly picked up his gun trying to figure a way out of this.

The puppy digimon scurried over to the vacant area in front of Vadermon. "Plotmon evolve!" the child digimon called out. A pillar of light reached to the ceiling and when it faded over three meters tall rock stood there in human-like form. "Golemon!"

"Golemon super-evolve!" The rock digimon stretched out his arms and pieces of full plate armor formed in the air around him. The armor slammed onto the digimon until he was completely covered for head to toe. Pulling out a broad sword, he sliced through the air. "Knightmon!"

Vadermon barely caught something to his left.

"Dark Lizamon super-evolve!" The black furred creature with metallic mask jumped into the air, curling up into a ball. Digital wire frame formed, encasing the digimon in an egg. With feet and arms breaking free of the now off-white shell, a feminine cry of "Digitamamon!" echoed in the room.

Before Vadermon could train his gun on a target, the female Digitamamon glared at him and hissed, "Nightmare Syndrome!" A blackness came from her eyes and pulled the Vadermon into it. When it subsided, the alien digimon shook on the floor.

Knightmon walked up and swung his sword, slicing Vadermon's brain in half before he could recover. His body broke up into component data.

The Knightmon shimmered and shrank into Plotmon, while Digitamamon became Teresa's Tapirmon.

Despite Teresa's light form and less than five foot height, she effortless moved her giant claymore and sheathed it, changing the six foot bludgeoning sword into a digivice attached to strap on the back of her dress.

"W-why did they kill him?" Ayashi questioned in shock.

"Better them than me again," Tentomon commented.

"Vadermon aren't exactly nice digimon," Koushiro said shakily.

"Sorry you had to see that," Plotmon apologized.

"Why did you do it?" Ayashi demanded.

Chuck picked up his digimon and answered, "I'm afraid you'll just have to take our word on it when we say that if William says that a digimon needs to go, that we have to kill it."

"I'm supposed to just accept that?" Ayashi returned.

Chuck looked over at the youngest London member, and explained, "William is a special kid, much like his sister was. He seemed to have gained her ability to see the inner worth of people and digimon when she died."

"Are you sure that he's not out for revenge?" Ayashi questioned.

"William never fought a Vadermon before. Now if Koushiro ordered the kill, then revenge could be a motive," Chuck replied.

Ayashi turned and looked at her date. "Why would you want revenge on Vadermon?"

Koushiro sighed. "I tried to avoid killing when I first went to the Digital World, but it was a Vadermon that first pushed me to the point where I had to kill or be killed."

"And well, we're still here," Tentomon added sheepishly.

"Then that couldn't have been the same one," Ayashi commented.

"Actually, I'm sure he's not. He didn't act the same, but it could've been since digimon are usually reincarnated after they die, with some of their memories of their past life as well," Koushiro explained.

Ayashi blinked in confusion.

"Now that bit of excitement is out of the way, Ishida has started transmitting," Gennai called out loudly to quiet everyone. "The wedding is about to begin." With that a large view screen lit up to display a church with Takeru standing next to Patamon in front of an altar. A moment later the wedding march started playing and the wedding ceremony had begun.

Ayashi was even more dumbfounded now. The couple couldn't be over fourteen. Not only that, but the wedding was apparently a double one with two digimon also tying the knot. She asked, "Why are they getting married?"

Koushiro laughed nervously. "Let's just say their love went a WEE bit too far."

Ayashi blinked several times. "She's pregnant?"

Koushiro nodded sheepishly.

"And the digimon?" Ayashi asked.

"Tailmon laid an egg half her size," Koushiro replied.

Ayashi looked sick. "Ack!"

* * *

"William, are you all right?" Sorcerymon asked.

"Yeah, Sis, I'm fine." William huffed. "Just watch the wedding."

"But..." Sorcerymon started to reply, but gave up with a heavy sigh as William glared at her. She walked away and sat down heavily next to Goblimon.

"You all right, luv?" Goblimon asked.

"I'm fine. It's William that I'm worried about," Sorcerymon replied.

"There's not much you can do," Goblimon returned. "Just let him be."

Sorcerymon held her hand to her chest. "How can I when part of his sister is in me?"

"I know, luv. I know." Goblimon sighed. "If you weren't then we might have..."

Sorcerymon shook her head. "Susan's feelings for Frederick and mine for you only had gone so far. Without both of us, nothing more can become of our feelings."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair to Frederick." Goblimon looked away. "We don't have to go over this road again. Things went bad, and nothing can change that now. Just try to remember that there's as much Susan in you as there is Frederick in me. Part of you died with Susan, but you have to move on with your life. You shouldn't try to replace her, but find out who you are now without her."

Sorcerymon leaned back in her chair. "I was Susan's digimon partner. It was the energy from her dying breath that allows me to remain at this level and caused us to merge and go to ultimate. My life was hers. I've asked myself countless times since her death what am I now, and I still can only answer Susan's digimon."

Goblimon placed a hand on Sorcerymon's shoulder and looked at her with serious eyes. "Try to be impulsive again. Do something for no other reason than wanting to do it and be damned with the consequences. You used to love playing harmless practical jokes and doing things to keep our spirits up when we were down. Try to grasp onto that because that was you, not Susan."

"I... I don't know if I can anymore," Sorcerymon replied uncertainly.

"Just try." Goblimon forced a smile. "For me?"

Sorcerymon nodded slowly. "I'll try."

* * *

Hank knocked at a side door to the studio which was usually used as a storage room. "Hey, Jessica, they're about to exchange vows."

Jessica looked up from her Elecmon, who was shivering, and replied, "I think we need some help."

"What's wrong?" Hank's Kokuwamon asked.

Elecmon scowled. "Sparkling Thunder!"

Kokuwamon screamed as he went flying from the electrical attack.

Hank stepped back. "I'll... go get some help."

* * *

Jyou was trying hard not to laugh at Genki interviewing Ikkakumon. The tabloid reporter was asking some very stupid questions.

"Do most digimon want to take over the Earth?" Genki asked.

Ikkakumon was tempted to blast the creep. This was the fourth time the tabloid reporter asked pretty much the same damn question in the past hour. Attempting to keep his tone joking, the walrus digimon replied, "Of course not. There are a couple bad apples that get a kick out of world domination, but the same can be said about humans. Most of us just want to live..." Ikkakumon paused and called out dramatically, "...in pursuit of love and peace!"

Genki raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen 'Trigun?'"

Ikkakumon laughed a little sheepishly. "A friend of mine introduced it to me."

"You're rather well versed in human culture?" Genki noted, and not for the first time.

"Of course. I have a few human friends," Ikkakumon answered.

"Mind telling me who any of them are?" Genki pressed, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Ikkakumon rolled his eyes, wondering if the guy would ask any new questions. "Why does it matter?"

"Just curious," Genki replied, leaning closer.

"You know what happened to the curious cat digimon?" Ikkakumon questioned with a smirk.

"He died?" Genki guessed with slight nervousness.

"Nope. She got knocked up by a gerbil digimon," Ikkakumon joked. His head rocked forward after being hit on the head, again, by Palmon's vine attack.

"He's not a gerbil, and that wasn't funny." Palmon huffed.

Jyou certainly thought it was. Fortunately his personal daily planner and e-mail pad gave him a helpful distraction when it started beeping. He pulled it out and read a message he found to be rather funny in an ironic sense.

Jyou grabbed his stuff and ran for the Church. He needed transportation and fast. He let out a slight sigh of relief noting the ceremony had just finished.

It didn't escape Ikkakumon's notice that Jyou had left. He waited for his energy level to drop, but while it lowered, he didn't lose enough to force devolution. He planned to bring that up the next time he saw his partner or Koushiro. At least he didn't devolve just after Jyou left, since that would've raised questions from Genki that he didn't want to answer.

"You seem distracted just now," Genki noted.

"Just sensed another digimon, nothing major," Ikkakumon replied seemingly unconcerned.

"Oh?" Genki looked around.

Ikkakumon noticed Aquillamon with Jyou and Miyako riding him shortly after they had taken flight, but didn't point it out to Genki until they were some distance from the Church and it was hard to discern who was riding the digimon. "See? There he is." The walrus digimon motioned the direction with his horn.

Genki nodded as that bird was way too big to be anything else, and someone was riding it. Finding out who one of those kids are would make for an even better story. All he had to do was find the digimon and his rider. Genki grinned. "Sorry to cut this short, but I've got something to do. Bye."

"Short?" Ikkakumon questioned after Genki left.

"What was with smelly man?" Solarmon asked.

"Someone that's too curious for his own good," Ikkakumon replied.

"I was a good boy, right?" Solarmon chirped.

Palmon nodded. "Yes, very good."

"So I can see Takeru, right?" Solarmon grinned happily.

Palmon blinked in confusion. "Why..." She stopped as she noticed Ikkakumon attempting to sneak away. She glared at him. "What did you say to him?"

Ikkakumon sputtered trying to reply. "I, ah, well, promised him that if he was good, he could see Takeru."

Palmon scowled. "Why did you do that?"

"Well... um... ah..." Ikkakumon fidgeted nervously.

"I can't see Takeru?" Solarmon whined.

Palmon sighed and sagged. She then tried to stand straight and smile, but it was obviously faked. "Of course you'll get to see Takeru. However, you can't play any games with him."

Solarmon rotated his gear-like head ninety-degrees. "Why can't Takeru play?"

"Because today is a very special day for him and will be too bust to play," Palmon explained.

"Oh." Solarmon pouted. "Why is it a special day for him?"

Palmon paused. "I'll tell you on the way to seeing him."

Ikkakumon suddenly devolved to Gomamon. He blinked. "How did that happen now?"

Palmon looked over at the Church and her plant-like lips tightened, noticing the limousine for the newlyweds was gone. She guessed, "I think Hikari or Takeru was somehow sustaining you, since they just left."

"Maybe." Gomamon shrugged. "Well, we'd better get over there and find ourselves a ride to the reception."

* * *

"Why did you tell the driver to take the scenic route?" Mr. Yagami questioned with an annoyed tone.

Brandon, Michael's father, grinned. "They aren't needed to be at the reception soon, right?"

Mr. Yagami nodded. "Yes, but-"

Brandon raised up a finger. "Those two kids have been through a lot today and are probably tired. A nice hour-long drive will give them a chance to take a nap and recoup while all of us get to the reception."

Mrs. Yagami place her hand on her husbands arm and said, "That's very wise thinking. I can't thank you enough for renting that limousine." She bowed.

Brandon laughed. "I didn't rent it. I own it. I have to show up in style when I do a public appearance in Japan." He then thumbed a couple buses in the parking lot. "Those I rented."

Mrs. Yagami blinked. "How...?"

Michael walked up to Mrs. Yagami and bowed politely. "Here's another gift from my father to your family."

Mr. and Mrs. Yagami looked at the signed 'The Scarab Mummy' trilogy DVD set, particularly the man on the cover. After comparing the picture and the man posing in front of them, their chorused intellectual reply was, "Huh? You're..."

"Stinking rich." Brandon grinned and asked innocently, "If I can't spend my money, what use is it?"

Mr. and Mrs. Yagami blinked in unison. "Ah, sure."

Ishida walked over. "We'd better get over to the reception. We can use my van and get there quicker."

Yamato stood near the van, noticing who was probably going to ride in it. While between the Yagami family, his dad, his mother, the Takenouchi girls, and two digimon would make it cramped enough. However, being in the same car as his mother and his father was not something Yamato wanted to go through if they started fighting. "Gabumon and I will use the bus," Yamato called out before leaving.

"We can make enough room, son," Natsuko noted.

"Don't worry about it," Yamato replied before getting out of earshot range.

Mrs. Takenouchi sat in the back seat, and Sora, Taichi and Agumon filled it out. The middle seats had Mr. and Mrs. Yagami, with Piyomon sitting on the floor next to the sliding door. Ms. Takaishi took the passenger seat, while her ex-husband got in driver's seat and they all drove off.

* * *

Koushiro noticed the arrival of the Yagami family, Takenouchi girls, and Takeru's parents. The other guests would be arriving soon.

Koushiro's laptop started beeping, signaling someone was requesting a portal to join the party. He smiled seeing who it was. "I was wondering when Akiyama would be showing up and it looks like he's bringing friends." Izumi looked up and called out, "Taichi! Sora!"

The pair came over, followed by their digimon, and Taichi asked, "What's up?"

"Akiyama is requesting a portal, but he needs some help first," Koushiro explained. "If you would press your digivices to the portal, you'll be able to get to him."

"Won't we need a D-3 to open it?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Koushiro raised a maroon D-3 with silver trim. "You'll be getting D-3s by doing this."

* * *

A young boy of ten or eleven with messy brown hair and goggles looked up as Mega Dramon hovered in the air above him. This digimon had been trying to hunt him down and kill him since he stepped foot into this Digital World.

"You won't hurt him," growled Greymon. He had met the boy some time ago and acted as his protector. This Mega Dramon wasn't the only thing the boy had needed protection from, but that digimon was by far the most dangerous and persistent of them.

"Pointless dramatic drivel," Mega Dramon stated coldly. "I will do as I want. Genocide Attack!" A series of missiles launched from the flying dragon's metallic clawed hands.

Greymon took a missile that was aimed for the boy and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"No! Greymon!" The boy wished he had some means to stop this evil digimon once and for all.

"TAKATO!" a high pitched cry echoed through the air.

"Guilmon?" Takato looked at the red raptor digimon rushing toward him, and found himself on the receiving end of an overly-affectionate hug from the puppy-like dinosaur.

Mega Dramon snarled. "That digimon has Culumon's scent as well. Tell me where he is!"

"Somewhere safe from you," Takato retorted.

Guilmon growled at the flying digimon.

A black haired youth, Akiyama Ryo, rushed toward them. "You know if you get lost, you're supposed to stay in one place. It took me forever to find you."

"Ah, now isn't the time." Takato tried to place where he had seen this guy before. He didn't look like anyone he knew.

"Of course. Can you evolve him?" Ryo asked pointing at Guilmon.

Takato shook his head. "I lost the cards I needed to do that. Otherwise I'd need Culumon's help and he's in my home dimension."

"That's not much help since you're in the wrong dimension to begin with," Ryo commented.

"Wrong dimension?" Mega Dramon grinned. "That was all I wanted to know. Now I can finish you. Genocide Attack!"

Ryo took a step back as the missiles advanced on them. There had to be a way out of this.

Takato clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to die, but without Culumon or his evolution cards there didn't seem to be a way to win, even with Guilmon.

Guilmon wanted to protect his friends. He wasn't about to lose Takato again after finding him.

Ryo's digivice flared and shot a white beam of light at Takato's D-Arc, causing it to shine brightly.

Guilmon grinned feeling his energy surge. "Guilmon evolve!" Red wire frames formed an egg like shape around the child digimon. It grew quickly to be over two-stories tall. The wire frame broke away and the five meter tall raptor digimon with horns sticking out of his elbows, who cried out, "Growmon!"

Growmon opened his mouth wide. "Exhaust Flame!" The white beam of his fiery breath destroyed the oncoming missiles. The attack continued on, but faded away before it could reach the Mega Dramon.

Takato looked over at Ryo and noticed the digivice on his belt wasn't a D-Arc but looked EXACTLY the same as the old digivices used in 'Digimon Adventures' first season cartoon. How the heck did he get one of those?

"You can't hope to win. I can attack you, but you can't hit me," Mega Dramon observed as he moved higher into the air before launching another attack.

"That's what you think." Takato pulled out one of the few cards he had managed to save. "Card Slash!" Takato raised his D-Arc over his head swiped a card through it. "White Wings!"

Six enormous white wings sprouted from Growmon's back. The gigantic raptor digimon shot straight up into the air as Mega Dramon's attack exploded around him.

Mega Dramon was caught completely by surprised at this turn of events. How could a Chosen do that? He launched another volley of missiles.

"Exhaust Flame!" Growmon cried out, sending forth white hot flames that pierced through the oncoming attack and blasting a hole through the Perfection digimon.

"How can this be?" Mega Dramon questioned as he began to delete. "No adult digimon can be that power..." He didn't get to finish as his body completely faded away.

"We did it!" Takato cheered.

Growmon landed and the wings faded away. "Yay! We did it!" He danced a little bit before shrinking back into Guilmon. "Huh?" The raptor looked at himself. "I'm small again."

Takato scratched his head. "Wonder why you reverted back so soon? Usually it takes at least a few hours for you to go back from adult form."

Ryo became very concerned about this kid's power. Not only had he gotten an adult to single handily take out a perfection digimon, but was able to give him wings by using a playing card. Now they were surprised that Guilmon's evolution only lasted the battle. The kid might be more powerful than Takeru and Hikari. Thinking of which, Ryo looked at his watch. "The reception should start soon."

"What was that?" Takato asked.

Ryo smiled. "How'd you like to meet some friends of mine? They should be able to help you get home." He motioned toward the wounded digimon. "And help Greymon as well."

"Really?" Takato questioned.

"Really." Ryo nodded.

"That would be great!" Takato cheered. "Oh, by the way, I'm Matsuda Takato."

"Akiyama Ryo, at your service." Ryo removed his backpack so he could pull out his laptop computer.

Takato blinked. "Akiyama Ryo? You're joking, right?"

"No. That is what my birth certificate says," Ryo replied. "Why? You've heard of me?"

Takato shook his head. "Well, not you. Where I'm from there's a couple video games starring a Digimon Tamer that looks like you named Akiyama Ryo."

Ryo shrugged. He activated his computer to get a fix on the closest portal. While a computer can be used to enter the Digital World, getting out you usually needed a television portal. He frowned noticing that while it was close, it was too far for them bring their big orange friend. He then mentioned, "I'll give a call for help so we can bring Greymon with us."

Takato nodded and went to check on Greymon, to see if he was all right.

Ryo watched as Takato and Guilmon tended to Greymon and got reacquainted in the process.

It wasn't long before Guilmon's head shot up and scanned the area looking for trouble. His gazed fixed in the direction of the portal as Birdramon came flying towards them. The giant firebird landed and Taichi, Sora, and Agumon climbed off her.

"Hi. It's been a while." Taichi commented, walking over to Ryo.

"At least I didn't have to save your butt this time," Ryo joked.

"And how long are you going to remind us about Millenniummon?" Taichi jokingly growled.

"Don't forget I helped," Agumon commented.

"That time anyway," Ryo commented. "How's Ken doing? Haven't heard much from him since Millenniummon went after me for a rematch."

Taichi was about to reply, but changed his mind. "Best to ask him yourself."

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "I'll be sure to do that."

Takato stared. That boy looked like Taichi and even had an Agumon with him, but it couldn't possibly be him. Then again, the girl was how he imagined Sora to look like if she was a real person, and had Birdramon with her. Them talking about Millenniummon and Ken only added evidence to the impossibility before him.

Sora looked over the Greymon. She frowned wishing the big guy was a Chosen digimon and could revert to child stage so he could heal quicker. Luckily his wounds weren't life threatening, as far as she could tell. She then glanced over at Takato and asked, "So you're the Chosen from another dimension, Takato?"

"Ah, yeah." Takato nodded. She even sounded like Sora. "Actually, I'm called a Tamer."

"Well, pleased to meet you Takato." Sora bowed slightly. "I'm Sora."

Takato blinked. "No... way..." he breathed and then somehow forgot to inhale.

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"This can't be THAT dimension," Takato said mostly to himself.

"What dimension would that be?" Sora questioned.

Takato pointed. "Is he Yagami Taichi?"

Sora nodded. "Yes. How did you know that?"

Takato laughed, not sure how else to react. "I'm in a cartoon!"

"Cartoon?" Guilmon asked. "You don't look like a drawing."

Takato shook his head. "Before I made you, there was a cartoon series on TV called 'Digimon Adventures.'" He pointed to Sora and Taichi. "And those two were in it!"

Sora blinked. "Really?"

"Ah, huh." Takato nodded. "They showed how you first went to the Digital World, fought the Dark Masters, and defeated Apocalymon. The second season they had Hikari and Takeru work with Daisuke, Miyako and Iori to first stop Ken from being the Kaiser and then go against Oikawa. That season didn't do so well and they ended the series."

Sora shrugged. "I guess anything is possible with dimensional travel."

"Just tell me one thing, why did you marry Yamato?" Takato asked.

Sora stared at the boy as if he grew a second head. "Marry Yamato?"

Takato nodded. "The epilogue showed you with Yamato and two kids, and Ken and Miyako married with three kids."

Sora shook her head. "I don't see how that's going to happen. I'm not really Yamato's type."

"You're not?" Takato questioned and then his eyes widened. "Don't tell me he loves Taichi?"

Sora stared in shock. "How...?"

"Damn, those Taito fans were right. Taichi and Yamato are lovers," Takato said in amazement.

Taichi had been walking toward them, and crashed to the ground head first when he heard that. "What have you been telling him?" Taichi demanded.

"Nothing!" Sora defended. "He's from a dimension where we're a cartoon series." She turned back to Takato. "And no, they aren't lovers. Taichi is engaged to me."

"Really?" Takato asked.

Sora held up her ring.

Takato noticed the crest symbols engraved on it. "I always thought Taichi deserved you more. It hurt seeing his expression when you gave Yamato those Christmas cookies."

Sora flinched. "That had been a mistake, but I learned from it."

Taichi blinked. "He knows about that? What else do you know?"

"Everything! Well... almost everything. The epilogue has to be wrong if Sora and Yamato don't end up together," Takato smiled as a hopeful thought came to him. "Are Hikari and Daisuke a couple then?"

Taichi shook his head not sure what to make of this. "Nope. Hikari is with Takeru."

"Which reminds me, we'd better hurry back to their wedding reception," Sora commented. "Jyou should be able to help Greymon."

"They got married?" Takato pouted. "Darn. Juri was right." He then blinked. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Taichi replied.

Takato's mouth dropped. "Hikari got married at twelve?"

Sora shook her head. "No, she got married at thirteen."

"Why did she get married that young?" Takato asked bewildered.

"Because there's a bun in the oven," Ryo joked.

The baker's son blinked and his eyes widened realizing what he meant. "Damn. No wonder they screwed over the ending by making Taichi an ambassador to the Digital World and Yamato an astronaut married to Sora. There's no way they would've shown us this!"

Sora tried to imagine Taichi as an ambassador, and turned away from her fiance when she couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

Taichi looked at the kid strangely. He wasn't sure if he should believe the kid, but it didn't really matter. The kid did know some things he shouldn't, but Yamato as an astronaut sounded too far fetched- even if his friend was a space case. Taichi shook his head clear of thoughts and held out his new orange and silver D-3 and said, "Let's see how well this new toy works."

"Agumon warp evolve!" Golden light shot up into the air as Agumon briefly became Greymon and then Metal Greymon before solidifying into orange-scaled humanoid form with gold, silver and red armor covering most of his body. "War Greymon!"

"Wow!" Takato was in sheer awe. "That's cooler than in the anime."

War Greymon carefully picked up the Greymon, but it was a little awkward since the Greymon was actually a bit bigger in mass than War Greymon. Everyone else then got onto Birdramon and flew toward the portal.

* * *

Kensuke's mouth dropped when he entered the main studio with all the other guests to the Takaishi wedding reception. He knew there were other Chosen, but not this many. The room was almost a fifty-fifty split between the two races. The humans barely edged out over the digimon, mostly because of the adults present. "Have you ever seen anything like this?" he asked.

Yukimi, his date and an old friend of Hikari's, shook her head. "Nope, but I haven't seen many digimon."

"Just those at Hikari's slumber party?" Kensuke asked.

Yukimi nodded. "Yeah."

"I haven't seen anything like this either," Catherine commented. "I don't think this many Chosen have ever gathered in one place before."

Daisuke had been following closely behind her. He blinked. "You speak Japanese?"

Mr. Takaishi was with Catherine and looked at Daisuke strangely. "She was speaking French, just as I am now."

A loud speaker kicked in and Gennai's face appeared on a large view screen. "Welcome, welcome everyone to the Takaishi wedding reception. I'll be your host, Rockin' Gennai!" He put on some stylish shades that looked straight out of the 'Matrix' movie.

Gennai continued, "I've got a universal translator working for everyone in this room, so you'll hear everyone speak in the same language and even roughly the same accent as you. So, get out there and mingle!

"Also, I will be providing you all with videos and music from around the world! We'll start things off with 'Walking the Edge' written by our own Ishida Yamato and performed by his band, the Teenaged Wolves!"

Mr. Takaishi blinked and then shrugged. "Okay, I guess she was speaking in Japanese to you."

Catherine didn't pay them much mind as she waved and called out, "Joan, Paul! Great to see you guys made it." She dropped the gift money she had been instructed to give as an appropriate wedding present to the newlyweds at a large basket near the doors before going to her friends.

"Hey, you missed it, Catherine. Two of the Londoners went to Perfection level and took out a really stupid Vadermon," Paul, a young French teen with jet black hair, told her.

Catherine pouted. "Why'd they do that?"

"Apparently they knew the Vadermon was evil." Joan shrugged. "Didn't make too much sense to me when they talked about William seeing the digimon's inner worth, or something like that." She noticed one of her stray short brown hairs on her blue dress and quickly brushed it off.

"He has some special power?" Catherine asked.

Joan rolled her eyes. "Doubt it. It'd be like saying he was some kind of mutant, and is not exactly human instead of just some kid lucky enough to have a digimon."

* * *

"That's Gennai?" Yume asked.

Iori nodded. "Uh, yeah. Didn't expect him to be the DJ."

"I thought he'd be older," Yume commented.

"Didn't you read through the disc Koushiro gave you yet? That Gennai is a clone of a much older Gennai, and has all the memories of the older Gennai," Sayuri admonished.

"Oh. He's still not what I expected," Yume returned.

Mimi smiled. "Actually, he's acting more like he did when he was old Gennai. Excuse me, but I've got to find Jyou." She turned and walked away.

"Yeah, go search for your boyfriend," Steve commented while looking around. "Where's the food?"

"Food?" Steve's Gabumon perked up. "Lead the way!"

Little Maria sighed. "It's over there." She pointed at a row of tables with guests already filling up plates.

Steve rushed over while the rest of the New York team followed him. He shrugged at the large amounts of deli and health foods, he still made a heaping plate.

"Wait a second?" Gabumon called out. "Where's the cake?"

"Uh, yeah. Where is the cake?" Steve questioned.

"Maybe they're bringing it in later," Maria guessed.

Maria's Patamon pouted. "It better."

"Who said there would be cake?" Lou asked. "Remember this is Japan. They do have different customs."

Koushiro's Tentomon looked up from the plate he was making. "Actually, there's no cake because Mrs. Yagami was the one to order the food. She's a bit of a health food nut."

Steve and his Gabumon stared in horror and chorused, "No cake?"

Tentomon shrugged. "Sorry."

* * *

Yamato was rather happy that Gennai had taken over duties as entertainer. His band was supposed to be playing, but as far as Yamato could tell, only Akira had shown up, making that point moot. He would've had to do what Gennai was doing until the others showed up. Which would've been a real hassle considering he hadn't prepared to be a disc jockey. He should've known Takeshi would be late getting here with the equipment.

Yamato looked around to see who was at the reception. He noticed that Taichi and Sora weren't here, but his parents were. He doubted those two would sneak off this early. He went over to Koushiro and asked, "Hey, have you seen Taichi?"

Koushiro nodded. "They're helping Akiyama and his new friends get to the reception. Seems the lost Chosen got a Greymon hurt, and they're bringing him here to get Jyou to look at him.

Gabumon, of course, had followed Yamato, and he asked, "Where is Jyou, anyway?"

"Helping the Oklahoma group's Elecmon," Koushiro replied.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Helping with what?"

"Now that... is a secret!" Koushiro grinned, waving a finger.

Yamato shrugged. "Whatever."

Koushiro sighed, guessing Yamato didn't know about 'The Slayers.' Truthfully, he hadn't known much about it until recently. After learning that Ayashi was a fan of the series, he looked for and found some episodes that were 'kindly' placed on the net. Not exactly the legitimate way to obtain them, but it worked.

Koushiro glanced at the clock and noted Taichi had been gone for over fifteen minutes. He looked up. "Yamato, why don't you check on them?"

"Okay," Yamato replied almost offhandedly.

"Just place your Digivice to the screen. Your digivice will convert to a D-3 and you'll get to where they are." Koushiro smirked.

"Sure." Yamato pulled out his digivice and placed it to the laptop screen. With a flash of light, Yamato and Gabumon were gone.

A dark skinned, short black haired Digi-destined from Egypt named Hesire rubbed his chin and asked, "Is your team having all your digivices converted?"

Koushiro nodded. "Yes."

Hesire frowned. "I wish you luck then. When my team had ours converted, Anubimon returned and evolved. That was not a pleasant fight as he struck both the Digital World and Cairo."

Koushiro sighed. "I know. This is a precautionary measure, for now anyway. We might get called back into service, we might not. Depends on how things happen from here."

Hesire nodded gravely. "As much as fate guides our hand, the future is still clouded by the winds of change."

"Unfortunately." Koushiro shrugged helplessly. He then glanced down noting an email popped up warning him that Taichi and everyone were returning in one large port. He moved away from his computer, calling out, "Back away!"

Bright white light flashed from the monitor causing some to look away from the intensity. When it subsided, War Greymon set down the wounded Greymon carefully with Taichi and the others standing to the side of them.

War Greymon devolved to Agumon, who called out, "Is there a doctor in the house?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to have the bad jokes," Tentomon quipped.

"And I thought the London group was grandstanding before," Hesire commented, staring at Agumon.

Taichi and the others stared as Jyou rushed over with his suit jacket smoking and his hair standing on end.

Jyou asked, "What's the problem?"

"He got hit by a missile from Mega Dramon's Genocide Attack," Takato explained. "Are you all right?"

Jyou nodded and began to examine the injury.

"How's the Elecmon?" Koushiro asked.

Jyou forced a smile. "The operation was a success, but it was painful all around."

Mimi walked up behind him, frowning. "After you get done operating on him, I'll have to operate on you, Jyou. Your hair looks like Taichi's."

"What's with the hair comments?" Taichi asked.

"Well, the 'I don't care' look only goes so far," Sora pointed out. "It wouldn't have hurt you to get a haircut."

"Yes, it would." Taichi pouted.

Sora rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Yo, Ken!" Ryo called out.

"Ah, Ryo. Hi," Ken greeted nervously.

"It's been awhile. So, how have things been?" Ryo asked.

"Well, fine now..." Ken turned away. "You?"

"Never better." Ryo ruffled Ken's hair and added, "Thanks for taking that Dark Seed for me."

Ken grimaced. "Please don't remind me."

"Now Ken, you've got to put what the seed forced you to do behind you. It wasn't your fault. I'd say it was a good thing you became the Kaiser instead of me. Could you imagine what _I_ would've done?" Ryo shook his head. "The thought still gives me nightmares what might've happened if you hadn't pushed me out of the way."

Ken paled. While he had been kind and gentle before the Dark Seed, Ryo wasn't nearly as innocent. Ryo-Kaiser would've been a lot worse than he had been.

Ryo decided to change topics. "Any good girls out there?"

Ken shrugged in response. "I'm not exactly looking at the moment."

"Why not?" Ryo asked.

"I did something stupid with my friend's sister," Ken replied.

"Knocked her up?" Ryo questioned.

"I hope not!" Ken shook his head. "I kind of slept with her before she left for college."

Ryo whistled. "So, you like older girls, huh?"

Ken shrugged weakly.

* * *

Sorcerymon twirled her drink trying to think of what to do. She half-smiled and half-frowned when her gaze fell upon V-mon. The poor guy looked so dejected. She remembered her friend's words about doing something impulsive to cheer someone up, and that fellow certainly looked like he needed some help. She downed her drink and then tossed her cup behind herself, which landed in the trash can.

V-mon blinked as a Sorcerymon came up to him and seemingly pulled out an English penny from his ear.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sorcerymon asked.

V-mon blushed. "Um, ugh, I... ah... don't think you want to know that."

Sorcerymon place her hand on her hip. "Oh, really? Why not?"

"It's, um, well... kind of... private," V-mon stammered.

Sorcerymon couldn't help but think of how cute and innocent V-mon looked. She snapped her fingers and a small rain cloud appeared over V-mon. "Well, you're being a real rain on this party. Cheer up!"

"Hey!" V-mon pouted while getting wet.

"Sorry." Sorcerymon waved the cloud away. "There's no reason to be upset. That is unless you loved one of the brides."

V-mon turned away.

"Ah! So, you liked Tailmon, right?" Sorcerymon smiled.

"Well, yeah. I did. Nothing can become of my feelings now," V-mon groused.

"You should try to move on," Sorcerymon suggested, and then flinched at her own words.

"With who?" V-mon asked. "Tailmon has Patamon now. Piyomon and Palmon are out of the question as well, if I had cared to go after them. "

Sorcerymon nodded, realizing that this was the Odaiba V-mon. On the power scale of things, the digimon before her had an insane combat potential. He was capable of evolving two stages above her and most partnered digimon haven't seen the perfection stage, let alone ultimate like she has. She paused to think of how to reply to V-mon. "You have access to the Digital World, right?"

V-mon nodded. "Yeah. With Daisuke's help."

"Why not have your partner send you to the Digital World? Get some time to yourself and see if you can find a digimon you might be interested in," Sorcerymon suggested.

"I guess." V-mon looked over the female sorcery digimon. "Who's your partner?"

Sorcerymon grimaced. "My partner was Susan of the London group."

V-mon looked over the people at the people at the reception. "Who?"

Sorcerymon closed her eyes. "The one that died."

V-mon paled. "Ah, sorry. I, ah, um..." He wanted to kick himself. He knew a member of the London group had died, but intentionally never learned all the details of it. All he knew was that a Londoner had died in battle against the third resurrection of the London group's most evil foe and had done something to help them win the battle in the process. He was afraid that Daisuke might die in one of their battles, and didn't want to know what could happen.

Sorcerymon forced a smile. "It's all right. It has been months since she died."

"I'm still sorry." V-mon looked down. "I didn't learn about that 'cause I didn't want to know what happened if a Chosen died."

Sorcerymon nodded. "I understand. I might've done the same thing in your place."

V-mon fidgeted. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sorcerymon shook her head.

"Why don't I get us some drinks and then we can talk about something besides our problems?" V-mon asked with a forced smile.

Sorcerymon returned his smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

A limousine pulling up to the Fuji Television Station in Odaiba was not a rare occurrence. However, a young girl in a wedding dress bolting out of the limousine and running straight to the women's bathroom in the station's lobby wasn't something that had happened before. Considering everything else that has happened at the television station, few were phased at seeing this.

Takeru sighed as he got out of the limousine. He pulled out a baby carriage and unfolded it.

"Be careful," Tailmon warned.

Takeru nodded as he picked up the cat digimon's egg and placed it inside the carriage. Tailmon immediately hopped into the carriage as well. Patamon then flew over, perched on top of the carriage's sun-cover and looked inside, sharing a smile with his new wife.

Takeru placed a blanket in the back of the carriage before pushing the cart into the station and over to the bathroom Hikari had rushed into. They waited a few minutes before she exited, dabbing a wet cloth on to one of her sleeves.

"You okay?" Takeru questioned.

"I'm fine," Hikari replied. "Just messed up my wedding dress a little." She sighed, seeing only a faint trace of her vomit staining the dress. "At least I didn't get sick at the wedding."

Takeru nodded. "Let's hope morning sickness passes soon."

Hikari forced a smile. "If I'm like Mom, I've got another two months of this."

Takeru shook his head. "We'd better get up to our reception."

Hikari agreed and took the carriage to the main studio. Takeru opened the main doors and the room immediately quieted down and a music video that was playing was cut short. The screen now showed the newlyweds and applause ripped through the room, congratulating them.

Koushiro handed Takeru a microphone.

When the applause died down, Gennai's voice echoed through the room, "Perhaps the newlyweds would like to share their thoughts with us?"

Takeru laughed nervously. "I don't know what to say..."

Hikari took the microphone. "Thank you, everyone, for sharing this happy day with us."

Patamon gulped as the microphone was pointed at him. "Um, yeah. Thanks for coming..."

Tailmon smirked as it was her turn. "This is one of the happiest days of my life, and I'm overwhelmed that you're all here to share it. Just one thing I have to say, though: don't be eager to follow our example. Laying an egg HURTS!"

Takato, like many of the others present, laughed at first from Tailmon's comment, but then noticed the size of the egg in comparison to the cat digimon and cringed.

Gennai's face appeared on the screen. "Now, Hank Thomas has something he'd like to say to Takeru and Hikari."

The room went quite again as everyone waited to hear just what would come out of Hank's mouth.

Hank took the microphone from Gennai and said, "I'd like to congratulate Takeru for doing the right thing and getting married to Hikari. And Hikari, hold on to him. Any kid that takes the responsibility for his actions like Takeru has is a rarity."

Some of those present cheered in agreement.

Hank nodded. "Now I know a lot of you think that I'm a hypocrite. That's not true. I'm an opinionated idiot. What Takeru and Hikari did was stupid, and what I've done with Jessica is equally stupid. And I'm not one to back down from a statement I've made."

Jessica palmed her head. He wouldn't...

Koushiro grinned as he pressed a button to change image on the view screen.

With a bulge suggesting nine months of pregnancy, the doctored image of Hank left the two hundred plus gathered in stunned surprise.

Jessica was equally stupefied. She was afraid he was going to put up her picture. When the room broke out into hysterical laughter, she couldn't help but to join them. Recently almost everything Hank seemed to do caused her to be upset, but it was moments like this that she loved him the most. When he let down his macho arrogant pride and let people see him for who he was, not the soldier-in-training or the son of General Thomas, but Hank.

Hank took it all with a bemused look. He knew he deserved this. When you do something stupid, you have to pay for it. He waited for people to stop laughing their asses off before waving for Jessica to join him. Putting his arm around her, he continued, "As some of you might have guessed by the image... yeah... Jessica and I really are as stupid as Takeru and Hikari. When I made my comments about on the message board that led to Jessica making the 'Flame Hank' topic, she had just learned she was pregnant and overreacted."

Jessica smacked Hank in the chest, but he was pleased to note it was a playful tap.

Hank smirked. "As of yesterday, Jessica became Mrs. Thomas. We're now on our honeymoon." He looked over at the other newlyweds. "Sorry, guys, but we got married first."

"Actually, we've been legally married since Hikari's birthday last week," Takeru explained using the microphone.

Hank was about to say something but shut his mouth.

Jessica took the microphone. "I'd like to apologize to everyone here, especially Takeru and Hikari. What happened with the message board shouldn't have happened. I wasn't myself at the time."

"Believe me, I understand," Hikari replied, taking back the microphone. "I don't think Takeru and I should hog all the attention. This wedding reception should also be for you two."

"Um, really, this is for you..." Jessica blushed nervously.

Gennai grinned holding another microphone. "Everyone, give a round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Thomas."

The room exploded with the sounds of hands clapping.

The screen changed to show Gennai's face. "There's something else you guys might want to see." He opened a door that was behind him.

The camera trained on Jessica's Elecmon hugging an off-white and yellow egg, while Hank's Kokuwamon was rubbing her shoulders.

"We have yet another family to congratulate," Gennai said tenderly. "But let's leave them to their privacy for now." With that, he left the room and closed the door. "With Hank's 'apology' out of the way, it's now time to open the dance floor. Newlyweds, that includes Hank and Jessica, the first dance is yours."

Tailmon waved over Sora's Piyomon. "Guard my egg."

Piyomon nodded and flew over. "Of course."

Takeru blinked and whined, "Do I have to dance?"

"If I have to, YOU have to," Patamon called out as he was now being dragged away by Tailmon.

Hikari looked mildly irritated as she led her new husband to the dance floor.

The soft melody of the music floated through the air as the singer sang of eternal love that knew no end. Hank held Jessica tightly as they swayed with the music. Tailmon and Patamon also moved with the song, though it looked rather awkward for Patamon to be standing on two feet. As for Takeru, he was copying what Hank was doing. He had never danced before and didn't know how.

Hikari sighed as Takeru slowly figured out how he was supposed to dance. She knew what she was doing from having attended family wedding receptions. The thought struck her, wondering how her grandfather would react to learning about the marriage and not being invited. To not get the chance to dance with her at her own wedding. While she didn't know him as well as she'd like considering he lived over in Izumo, he should have been part of this.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Takeru questioned noticing Hikari looked to be on the verge of tears.

Hikari nodded. "Just thinking about some guests we should've invited, but couldn't."

Takeru closed his eyes. "I know. I would've liked Grandma Ishida to come here, even if she is a bit senile."

"We'll have to make it up to them," Hikari suggested.

Takeru smiled. "Of course."

The first song ended and the second one began. The newlyweds stayed on the dance floor as couples started to join them.

Piyomon sighed as Tailmon continued to dance with Patamon. Until the cat digimon finished dancing, she would have to guard the egg. She wanted to get a few dances in with Agumon.

Much to V-mon's chagrin, Sorcerymon decided to drag him to the dance floor.

While Jyou's suit coat was still singed from helping Elecmon laying an egg, his hair was now matted down with an excessive amount of gel. He tried not to think about his appearance as he danced with Mimi held tightly in his arms.

Koushiro looked over at Ayashi, who turned her head away sharply. After the wedding began she moved off into a corner and had refused to talk to anyone, including him. Izumi was afraid that she would react like this, and had no clue how to approach her now.

Koushiro glanced over at Iori, who was flanked by Sayuri and Yume. At least he's not the only one with romantic troubles.

"Iori, want to dance?" Sayuri asked.

Iori shrugged and found himself pulled out of the chair he was sitting in.

Yume huffed as she folded her arms. "Why couldn't the reception be in the Digital World? Then I'd be the one Iori gets to dance with."

Koushiro sighed. "Well, some of the guests wouldn't be able to come if we held it there."

Yume pouted, unable to look away as Iori and Sayuri began to dance a bit too closely for her tastes.

Koushiro smirked as he got an idea.

* * *

Mrs. Yagami shook her head at the sight of all these kids dancing together. It was only the second dance, and almost everyone was dancing. She remembered her high school dances. How awkward she had felt and how afraid she had been to approach the guy she liked. She didn't get the sense of awkwardness from some of the kids, like her son with Sora. They went straight to the dance floor as if it was expected of them. Others did appear at least somewhat unsure of themselves, but courageously went to the one they liked and asked for a dance. She wasn't about to comment on the digimon dancing with other digimon since she barely knew anything about them. However, what really got her were two girls that were dancing together, as well as some boy with a female digimon. Mrs. Yagami knew people had... different tastes, but she had never seen a gathering like this where people willingly showed unusual preferences. Starting an adult relationship took a certain amount of courage, and she was afraid these kids had too much courage for their own good, like her own children.

* * *

Gennai switched to a Japanese techno song after the third slow-dance song to get the boys a chance to get away from the girls that roped them into a dance, or vice versa. Most of the kids deemed the song too hard to dance to and left the dance floor.

Takeru had left the dance floor with his wife when he heard a familiar voice chirp, "Congratulations!" He jumped away, fists clenched.

Angemon blinked and looked down, trying to figure out how he just evolved like that.

All attention was immediately upon Takeru and Angemon. Either wondering why Patamon had evolved, or to admire the angle digimon flying in wondrous splendor. Some girls, digimon and human, moaned as they remembered that Angemon was already taken.

Solarmon turned his head ninety degrees. "What's wrong?"

Palmon and Gomamon rushed over, both nervously laughing.

"Don't mind our adopted son. He's a good boy," Palmon asserted.

"Yeah. He's perfectly friendly." Gomamon forced a grin.

"Tell me he's not..." Takeru trailed off seeing his wife nod. "That's Pinnochimon?"

"Yes, but Palmon and Gomamon have been raising him. He's not the Dark Master we knew," Hikari explained.

"Dark Master?" William questioned, overhearing them. He looked closely at the child vaccine digimon. He then glanced over at the adoptive parents and warned, "Don't screw up."

"He has a chance of being good?" Takeru asked.

"All child digimon do, just some are more prone to evil than most. He's borderline," William explained.

Angemon devolved back to Patamon. "Dealing with Solarmon will take getting used to."

"No kidding." Takeru shook his head.

"You don't like me?" Solarmon asked innocently. "Didn't you like playing games?"

"Not when my life was at stake," Takeru replied shortly.

"It was?" Solarmon blinked. "Sorry."

Takeru stared as Solarmon hovered away, with his parents following closely behind.

"It'll be all right," Hikari assured him.

* * *

Iori was a little worried at the way Yume was smiling. He thought that she might've been jealous of him having a dance, well two dances, with Sayuri. Actually, he'd prefer it if she was jealous, but she seemed to be plotting something.

When Gennai announced the next four songs would be slow dances, Yume looked over at Iori and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

"I would, but how can we dance?" Iori asked a little nervously.

"Easy." Yume smiled brightly and turned her wheelchair and held out her D-3. "Digiport open!"

Light flashed from the laptop Koushiro was holding and the two disappeared. "Have fun, you two," Izumi chirped. He placed his laptop on a nearby table and let the gate remain open.

Yume laughed a bit as she untangled herself from Iori. "Thought you knew how to come through a portal standing," she commented.

Iori shrugged weakly. "That's when I'm prepared to go through the gate."

Yume brushed some dirt off her dress as she stood up. "Can I have my dance now?"

Iori nodded and stepped toward her. He placed his arms around her waist and she responded by wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. Hida blushed from their closeness, but didn't stop her. They moved with the music that came over the open television portal.

Kensuke stared at the laptop, seeing his sister dance too damned close to that boy. However, he couldn't deny how happy she looked, and she was dancing. Her wheelchair left forgotten and she was moving with her own two feet.

"Are you crying?" Yukimi asked.

"Huh? Of course not." Kensuke turned to his date. "Come on, let's dance."

Yukimi giggled as she brushed a tear from his cheek. "You want to know something? I like boys who can cry when they're happy."

Sayuri's eye twitched slightly seeing how close Yume and Iori were dancing. It had taken all of her courage just to dance close enough to Iori that she could've rested her head on his chest if she had wanted to. Yume was more hugging him than dancing. How can that girl just do that?

Mimi shook her head seeing how jealous Sayuri was getting. She felt sorry for Hida, knowing his troubles were only beginning. Speaking of troubles, why wasn't Koushiro dancing with his date? Tachikawa looked over at the boy in question and asked, "Where's Ayashi? I want to meet her."

Koushiro gave her a sad look. "She's having problems dealing with all this."

Mimi pouted. "You want me to talk to her?"

"Could you?" Koushiro asked with a hint of hope.

"No problem. Just tell Jyou what's going on when he gets back from the bathroom." Mimi smiled cheerfully. "Now who is she?"

"That's her in the corner." Koushiro pointed.

Mimi smirked seeing the rather attractive and well-endowed girl. "No wonder you never paid attention to me. You're a breast boy."

Koushiro blushed and stammered.

Mimi patted him on the head. "Don't worry. It'll be our secret."

Koushiro stood impotently as Mimi went off to talk to his girlfriend.

Ayashi noticed the conversation and frowned as the rather cute girl, disgustingly cute in that pink bride's maid dress, came over to her.

"Hello, Ayashi, I'm Mimi," she greeted.

"I have no desire to talk to one of Koushiro's ex-girlfriends," Ayashi sniped.

Mimi almost laughed. "Good thing he never noticed that I was interested in him when we were younger then."

"Doesn't matter," Ayashi snapped.

Mimi shook her head. "Of course it doesn't. If it did, you would've left already. You're just trying to understand."

"Understand what?" Ayashi glared. "That not only are digimon more common than I thought, but that Koushiro is wrapped up into it? That he's a killer?"

Mimi sighed. "I've known Koushiro since we both first became Chosen, and he has only killed when he has to. None of us, well... most of us don't go out searching for opponents to kill. I won't lie that there have been a few kids who didn't understand what their role as a Chosen was and killed for little reason other than the digimon appeared to be an enemy. However, Koushiro wasn't like that. He hasn't killed all that many digimon."

"How many has Koushiro killed?" Ayashi demanded.

Mimi paused. "Not sure. About a dozen, maybe twenty counting his last battle. Then again his role was mostly on the information end of things."

"How many have you killed?" Ayashi asked.

Mimi looked away. "Two."

"How come you've got so many less than he does?" Ayashi questioned.

Mimi sagged. "Because I avoided killing at all costs, including the safety of others and myself. Friends died because I wouldn't kill when I had to. I still can't bring myself to kill when it's necessary, only after there's absolutely no option left and everyone has been hurt." Tachikawa sighed as she sat down.

Ayashi frowned. "This is all too much."

Mimi forced a smile. "You should try living it. I was ten when I got dragged into the Digital World. Everything was different. It was like being in one of those 'Myst' like games where there were things in places that made no sense. The most I had been away from home was summer camp, and there was always adult supervision. Then BAM, I'm in another dimension with no one to rely on but other kids that were my own age and our digimon friends. I didn't know how to cope with everything. We spent almost a year in the Digital World before returning home for a couple days and then going back for a couple more months. During all that time in the Digital World, only minutes passed on Earth and our bodies didn't age."

"You mean Koushiro is really fifteen?" Ayashi asked.

Mimi nodded. "You could say that. During that time our goal was survival, which meant in many instances having to defeat and kill digimon lords who wanted us dead because we had the power to stop them. Since then my old group has become more of mentors to the newer Chosen, showing and teaching them things, and only rarely getting directly involved ourselves."

"Can you explain those two?" Ayashi pointed at Takeru and Hikari.

"The Chosen of Light and Hope, perhaps the strongest two of all of us," Mimi explained. "They were also part of my original group, though Hikari didn't get involved until the second time we went to the Digital World. They've always been close to each other, and had to rely on each other. You have no idea how hard it was for me when I overheard Hikari talking to Takeru about how to deal with having killed someone. They were both eight, and shouldn't have had to know about that."

Ayashi hung her head as she tried to comprehend not only killing someone, but to be responsible for someone's death at eight years old. She would rather think about the question she wanted answered. "How did they start having sex though? I mean, I've only really gotten interested in that in the past year, and I'm not ready to do anything with anyone."

"I'm not sure I can answer that. They are both more mature than they should be, even including the time from the Digital World to their ages. They both have seen or learned of things of a sexual nature before they were ready for that." Mimi shrugged. "However, I do know they were more ready for the relationship they have than some others I could name."

Ayashi looked away. "Are digimon different from us?"

"If you mean, are they just data or are some strange non-sentient creatures, no. Digimon are living and thinking creatures. They are as prone to make mistakes as any human. The only difference is that they aren't of this world, they are known to be reborn after they die, and have the ability to evolve instead of age," Mimi explained. "Digimon can love, hate, be happy or sad. They can even mate and have children of their own."

Ayashi sighed as she gazed over the sea of humans and their digimon partners.

Mimi sat back in her chair. "Do you know that Koushiro loves you?"

Ayashi stared at Mimi in shock. "Wha?"

"Koushiro loves you," Mimi said seriously. "You're more important to him than his computers. I had to throw a crying fit to get him to look at me, Miyako had to screw him, but you can get his attention by merely being in the room."

Ayashi laughed. "There are times I can't get him away from his computer."

Mimi shook her head. "You don't understand. We NEVER got him away from his computer, no matter what he was working on. When he has ignored you, he was probably dealing with something really important, like Digital World related work."

Ayashi opened and closed her mouth several times.

In the background, the slow song that was playing had ended. The view screen showed a hallway lighting up and someone came over the speakers. "We are the best kept secret in the universe." Tommy Lee Jones began to walk down the now lit hallway. "Our mission is to monitor extraterrestrial activity on Earth. We are the best, last, and only line of defense. We work in secret, we exist in shadow...," Jones said as he made it to the front of the hallway.

Will Smith walked in from the side of the screen and added, "And we dress in black." With that the two men in black put on sunglasses and kicked toward the camera as the 'Men in Black' music video began to play.

Mimi smiled brightly. "This is perfect." She grabbed Ayashi's hand. "The best way to deal with a problem is to submerge yourself into it." With that she rushed over to Koushiro and dragged him and his supposed date to the dance floor. "Just follow what they do when it gets to the dance portion. It's kind of like line dancing."

"I'm in!" Steve chirped, seemingly appearing from nowhere followed by his Gabumon.

"This'll be cool. Come on, Lisa," Bobby dragged the girl with him.

Soon the dance floor was filled with humans and digimon, some having no clue about this dance.

With some strange alien jumping down next to Will Smith in the video, Mimi called out, "This is it!"

When Will Smith put on his shades, Takato and Daisuke, who were next to each other, followed suit with their goggles. Some of those who had some form of eye-wear also copied the video.

_~"Just bounce with me. Just bounce with me. Just bounce with me."~_

Guilmon's head bounced along with the song, as did the now awake injured Greymon.

When the song asked to 'slide with me' some guy slid into a Lopmon's ear and accidentally tripped and fell on top of the little digimon, causing the Renamon next to them, and several others, to burst out laughing at the fallen pair.

Takato was practically in heaven dancing next to Daisuke like this, but hearing a Renamon laugh was like being hit by cold water. Ruki's Renamon wouldn't have laughed like that. Or wear a black skirt and a white shirt for that matter. For some reason Takato suspected Ruki would be rather upset if her Renamon developed a fashion sense like the one here apparently has.

Ayashi felt intimidated being surrounded by all these alien creatures. She focused on the video and tried to follow along, however she couldn't quite ignore that Koushiro was obviously paying more attention to her than the video. She turned away and blushed, remembering what Mimi had said. The faces she saw when she looked away all had one thing in common they were smiling. She suspected many of them had histories like Mimi and Koushiro, and yet they were smiling.

The song ended and Gennai called out, "Grab a special someone, it's time again to slooooow dance."

Mimi smiled as Ayashi started dancing with Koushiro, and then went to grab her own date.

"Are you all right?" Koushiro asked.

"I'm fine. Just confused," Ayashi replied, holding Izumi tightly.

Koushiro sighed. "I'm sorry. It's never been easy learning about this."

"I can understand that," Ayashi agreed. "I don't know how to deal with any of it."

"You'll have to figure that out yourself. I had no choice but to accept this as reality, but if you can't... I'll understand." Koushiro looked away.

Ayashi forced a smile. "For your sake, I'll try. Just... no promises."

"I understand." Koushiro closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the moment of holding this girl in his arms as they danced.

* * *

Grandpa Hida strolled into the Studio, carrying his kendo gear in a duffel bag as he had just come from teaching a class. His son would've just loved to have seen this, people of every nationality each with a digimon and getting along and having fun.

Grandpa Hida walked over to the table Yume and Iori were at, and put his bag down. "Hello."

"Hi, Grandpa," Iori greeted.

"Hi!" Yume chirped. She was particularly happy since some Chinese boy had gotten Sayuri to dance with him. That boy's Syakomon also was trying to dance with Psychemon, but a clam was obviously not a good dance partner. Now Armadimon and Bakumon were actually doing a decent jump of dancing.

"How was class?" Iori asked.

Hida sighed. "Fine, but Shiro is still not understanding what it is that our school teaches. I'm afraid he might use his skills to bully others."

"Some things must be learned the hard way," Iori replied.

Hida laughed. "Might as well call you 'sensei.'"

Iori blushed slightly. "Grandpa, you're still the master."

"Yes, but for how long?" Hida questioned. "A victor between us in full battle is no longer assured. Soon I will have no hope of winning."

Yume blinked. "You're that good in kendo?"

Iori slouched. "Kind of..."

Henry of the London group walked up and asked, "You know the way of the sword?"

Iori nodded. "Yes."

"How about a little match?" Henry grabbed his digivice that was attached to his belt and it morphed into his long sword. He gripped the blade and called out, "Practice." The metallic sheen flashed brightly and then the sword took on the look of oak.

Iori shrugged. "It would be interesting fighting against a different style." He looked at the two practice swords sticking out his grandfather's bag. "Grandfather, may I borrow your bokken?"

Grandpa Hida smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Iori pulled out the bokken from the bag. While he would've preferred using his grandfather's shinnai, a bamboo sword wouldn't likely hold up to the Londoner's oak wood sword. The bokken, being made of solid wood, had a better chance to survive the match.

"Tsukaimon, ask Gennai to give us the dance floor to fight on," Henry ordered.

"Sure thing," Tsukaimon replied. The dark furred version of Patamon took flight with his flapping ears.

When the current song ended, Gennai appeared on the screen. "Everyone clear the dance floor. A battle royal is about to ensue. Henry Miller has challenged Iori Hida to contest of sword fighting." Once the floor was cleared, Iori and Henry took to opposite sides and did a quick warm up. "Fighters ready?" Gennai asked, and was answered with a nod. "Then let 'Mortal Kombat' begin. FIGHT!" With that, the techno version of the 'Mortal Kombat' movie theme began to play.

Grandpa Hida raised an eyebrow.

Henry moved first. He boldly charged forward, bringing his sword down on top the younger boy, only he wasn't there anymore. Iori had side-stepped the attack and swung at Henry's back, only for the Londoner to block it.

"You're fast," Henry commented.

"And you're strong," Iori returned.

They pushed their wooden swords against each other and the sprung away. Each of them took a moment to size up his opponent.

Henry had the advantages of strength and reach, Iori surmised. He wondered if his own speed and strength could compensate for that. This may very well rely purely on the knowledge of the art.

Iori took to the offensive, delivering multiple over-head strikes in hopes of weakening his opponent. Henry was pressed backwards despite blocking all the blows. The strength on the kid was unreal, almost unnatural.

Iori broke away, sensing it was doing more to tire himself out than effect his opponent. He struck at Henry's mid-section only to be blocked by the Londoner's attack.

"Something's not right here," Plotmon chirped.

Chuck nodded. "Our swords have enhanced our fighting abilities, but Iori is fighting on an even footing with Henry."

Teresa bit her knuckle. "It's not even. Henry is going to lose."

"Huh?" Chuck questioned. "How can you be sure?"

"Simple. Henry spent only a year learning formal sword fighting, while Iori's swordmanship shows years of training," William explained.

Not that anyone without any skill in martial combat could tell. It looked to them as if Henry had the advantage. Being much larger, they felt it was only a matter of time that the smaller boy would be overpowered.

Still, the battle looked like a dance. A deadly one if the swords had been real. The pair would attack, dodge, block or parry with fluid grace, each movement flowing into the next. At times they seemed to blur as they moved.

Iori twisted away from an overhead slash and bringing his bokken tightly to his chest. Then he thrusted his weapon, striking the Londoner in the shoulder.

Henry tumbled to the ground, holding his shoulder defensively. "Damn, ya got me."

"Are you all right?" Iori asked, holding out his hand.

Henry nodded. "I've had worse." He grabbed Iori's hand, accepting the help to stand up.

"And the winner is Iori Hida!" Gennai called out.

Applause erupted from the room, and Iori blushed.

Henry went over to his friends, and plopped down next to Teresa. "So much for my pride," he said bitterly.

"How's your shoulder?" Teresa asked with concern.

"Just bruised," Henry replied, but then yelped when Teresa poked it.

"Why did you challenge him?" Chuck asked.

"Overheard him talking to his grandfather and learned that Iori is a master in kendo. Just wanted to see how I measured up." Henry sighed.

"You need much more training, grasshopper," Chuck joked.

"That was amazing, Iori-sama!" Yume chirped.

"Certainly was, sempai," Sayuri added.

Iori blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, but I see I have been lax in training you to deal with other sword styles, though I don't know if Henry had a style," Grandpa Hida commented.

"What do you mean?" Yume asked. "He won."

"I didn't exploit openings that I should have," Iori explained. "I could've ended the fight much sooner, but was having trouble seeing where I should've attacked."

* * *

Hikari stared blankly as she watched Takeru's mother get into a fight with his father. She heard words of hatred spoken by two people who were once so deeply in love they had two children. Her hand moved to cover her mouth as tears started to pool at her eyes. Was this her future? Would she fall out of love with Takeru as his parents had? Would she end up divorced? She ran out of the studio, unable to see any more of Takeru's family at the moment.

Hikari stopped as she reached the observation floor. She stared out the window overlooking the island of Odaiba. Without prompting, she remembered the first time she was here. It seemed like lifetimes ago, but only four and half years, a third of her life, had passed. It was here that Vamdemon was going to kill her. It was here that she had killed for the first time. It was here that she first met Takeru.

Well, this wasn't exactly where all that occurred. The battle against Vamdemon destroyed the entire television station. The observation ball was used to help destroy Venom Vamdemon. Still, when it was rebuilt, they had used most of the original blueprints.

Hikari sighed. She felt old. Much older than thirteen. She was a warrior with no compunction about killing, married and pregnant. Even among the Chosen, only one fifteen year old girl could claim something similar and she had only been a Digi-Destined for two years.

"Oh, God... or Qinglongmon... will Takeru and I always be in love?" Hikari slouched getting no answer.

"Love is fleeting. Power is absolute."

Hikari spun around and saw Noriko holding a Punimon.

Noriko smiled darkly. "Dagomon isn't done with you yet... especially since you're pregnant."

"What?" Hikari stood up, but could only stare as Noriko stepped backwards and somehow disappeared.

Hikari looked around desperately as she tried to find Noriko, but saw no trace of her. She rushed off, knowing she had to tell the others.

* * *

"Why so glum?" Ryo asked.

Takato sighed. "It's just seeing that Renamon reminded me about my friends. They could be in trouble. The digimon that sent me here might've hurt them."

Ryo nodded. "I see. Well, let's see if Gennai has any idea on how to send you back."

Takato brightened. "Yeah! He must know of a way."

Guilmon shrugged and followed Takato to see Gennai.

Gennai noticed them coming over and put on a long slow dance. "So this is the anomaly," he commented looking at Takato and Guilmon.

"Anomaly?" Takato asked.

"You are different from everyone here, and your digimon's parameters are almost unreadable," Gennai explained.

Takato nodded. "Well, I am from a different dimension and I did kind of make Guilmon."

Gennai blinked. "You made him?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah. I drew him in a note pad and my D-Arc scanned it in." He held up his digivice.

Gennai placed his hand on the device. "Interesting, evolution is hampered a little but has other things to compensate for it."

Ryo raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do you know how to send me home?" Takato asked.

Gennai shook his head. "Sorry, but your dimension lies outside of my influence. Though some of the Chosen should be able to help you. Just hold on for this song to end."

Takato nodded.

"We go home?" Guilmon asked.

Takato placed his hand on Guilmon's head. "Yeah, we're finally going home."

The song ended and Gennai's face appeared on the view screen again. "Everyone, may I have your attention? The dimensionally displaced Chosen that Ryo was searching for is here. He needs to find a means back to his home dimension. If you know of anything of dimensional travel beyond just getting to the Digital World, please come see me." He then started up collection of videos.

A guy with green hair played with some device in his hands as he approached. "I might be able to..." The device sparked and crackled before it exploded covering the guy with black soot. "Never mind." He turned around and left.

Koushiro shook his head as he approached Gennai. Ken, Taichi and a few foreign kids came forward as well.

Takeru looked around for Hikari. He smiled when he saw her coming through the studio doors, but was dismayed that she seemed upset. He went over to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Hikari tried to get her thoughts straight on what to tell Takeru about Noriko. She decided not to worry him. They were safe at the moment, after all.

Takeru nodded. "If you say so. Mind helping the lost Chosen getting back to his dimension?"

Hikari shrugged. "I can try."

The pair approached and heard a few suggestions on dimensional travel, but the result would either be random or to a known dimension, like Dagomon's Ocean. None that would get Takato and Guilmon to his dimension with any amount of certainty.

"I know of a way," Tailmon called out to get their attention. "When Hikari got pulled into Dagomon's Ocean, the strong feelings that she had for Takeru, Patamon, and myself, and our strong feelings for her opened the portal for us to help her."

Takato scratched the back of his neck. "I already know about that, and tried to do just that. But no matter how much I wanted to see them, it wouldn't work."

"Maybe you didn't have enough energy to do it," Koushiro surmised. "If we share some of our energy, the portal might open."

Gennai nodded. "It's worth a shot."

Takato took off his D-Arc and held it out.

Those gathered moved out of the way of where he was pointing. They all drew out their digivices and pointed them at Takato.

Takato thought about his friends, about how much he missed them. He had been gone for so long, and was afraid that they might have been hurt or killed. He shook his head and concentrated harder on his friends. The protective and cautious Lee with the childish Terriermon; Ruki and Renamon were just plain too serious, but he knew that there was a soft side to them as well; Hirokazu always ready with a snappy reply and nervous Kenta; and Juri was once a shy girl, but now one of the bravest people he knew along with her noble Leomon.

Light shot forth from the Chosen's digivices and collected at Takato's D-Arc. A light began to form in front of the Tamer, soon it was a large amorphous cloud. Sounds of fighting echoed from it.

Takato's eyes widened as he heard their voices.

"Leomon, watch out!" Juri yelled.

"Rapidmon, protect Culumon!" Lee called out.

Gennai froze in shock. "Culumon?"

"Where the hell is Takato?" Ruki snapped.

"Too far away to help you. DIE!"

Takato recognized that voice. It was the same digimon that had sent him here. "They're in trouble! Guilmon!" Without another word, Takato pulled down his goggles and lunged into the cloud.

Guilmon's eyes took an animalistic look as he charged after his partner.

"I hope they'll be all right," Hikari said as the portal began to close.

"What's a Culumon?" Koushiro asked Gennai.

"An evolution-type digimon. Highly powerful when with other digimon." Gennai sighed. "There hasn't been one recorded on our Digital World since the Dark Masters first came to power."

"Why's that?" Ryo asked.

"They were hunted to extinction. They would be a threat if their powers were combined with a Chosen," Gennai explained.

"They were fun to play with," Solarmon chirped, and then pouted. "Though Mugen Dramon saw them only as target practice."

"Don't mind him." Palmon laughed nervously. "Come on, son."

Sora paled.

Taichi pointed. "Ugh, um, he's not..."

Takeru sighed. "He was." He then looked over at Gennai. "Haven't any Culumon been reborn since then?"

"For some reason, no they haven't," Gennai answered. He was kind of thankful that the portal closed. There was no telling what that other Digital World had in it. There were some extinct digimon that were better off left extinct.

* * *

The hour was getting late in the day. Many of those present were getting very tired, especially the foreign children who would normally be asleep during the reception.

Gennai's smiling face once again appeared on the view screen. "It is now the time that all you single girls have been waiting for: the throwing of the bouquet! All you human girls get onto the dance floor. Digimon will get their chance as well later."

Ms. Takaishi felt like a giant surrounded by teenaged girls. She was the only single woman at the reception.

Hikari turned her back to the girls. "If you want to stay single, you better not catch this." With a mighty heave, Hikari sent the bouquet flying.

"Let's get ready to RUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMBLEEEEEEEEEE!" Bobby cried out at the top of his lungs.

Lisa cast a quick glare at him, which unfortunately left her unprepared as the bouquet came flying toward her. She was smashed to the ground as a wave of girls fought to get into position to catch the flowers.

Sora reached out and grabbed onto the head of a rose, but the rest of the bouquet was knocked away. Mimi and four other girls each nabbed part of it and pulled. In an explosion of rose petals and baby's breath flowers, the bouquet met its end.

Everyone sweated nervously at the sight.

"Does this mean I win?" Sora held the intact rose in her hand.

Taichi pulled nervously at his collar.

Lisa glared. "Happy?"

"I didn't mean that literally," Bobby said in shock.

"Well, that was interesting," Gennai commented. "Now it's the turn of you single human guys, as it's time to throw the garter."

Takeru blinked. "The garter?"

Hikari already was sitting down at a chair facing the mob of boys. She motioned for Takeru to come over. "Haven't been to many weddings, have you?" she asked.

Takeru shook his head.

Hikari stretched out her leg. "It's really simple, you have to take off my garter with your teeth. Then you shoot it like a rubber band at them."

Takeru scratched the back of his neck. "If you say so."

Hikari nodded.

Takeru nervously did as she had told him. He lifted up the skirt of wedding dress and heard cat calls from some of the guys.

"Just keep going," Hikari told him.

Takeru could guess that Hikari was blushing. He certainly was beet red with what was going on. He gathered his courage as he moved up along his wife's outstretched leg. He let his lips tell him where the garter was, leaving butterfly kisses up along her leg. After a moment of searching, he finally found what he was looking for. He carefully bit onto the garter and pulled it down, letting go when he got to her ankle. He took off her shoe before pulling off the garter the rest of the way with his hands.

"All right, guys. Get ready." Takeru pulled back on the garter and shot it clean over the entire mass of boys.

Girls shrieked as they got out of the way of the guys rushing to get it. Taichi grabbed at it along with a foreign kid, but Henry slid between them and held the garter triumphantly. "Teresa, I got it! Guess we're next." The Londoner grinned.

Teresa blushed deeply while her Tapirmon looked upset.

Jyou sighed and noticed a baby's breath flower that hadn't been stepped on. He picked it up and walked over to Mimi, placing it into her hair. "It'll be your turn someday," he told her.

Mimi smiled and nodded at him.

"Unlucky in battle, but lucky in love. Henry Miller has the garter. Now you female digimon hoping for a mate, come on down. It's your turn," Gennai called out.

Tailmon walked out in front of the gathered female digimon. She took the bouquet with her tail and rocketed it above the digimon.

A few of them took flight, hoping to intercept it.

Sorcerymon raised her wand. A bolt of energy shot out of it, grabbing the bouquet and drawing it to her hands.

"That's cheating," an Otamamon commented.

Sorcerymon shrugged. "Then so would be flying. Better luck next time." She turned and winked at V-mon. "It's your turn."

V-mon's mouth went dry as he tried to reply, but had no idea what to say.

"Well, no rules against using powers, so Sorcerymon has Tailmon's bouquet. Now since Tailmon doesn't have a garter belt to throw, we'll use Patamon's bow-tie to throw to the eager male digimon looking for a mate."

Patamon shrugged as he moved in front of the group of male digimon that was now gathered. Tailmon helped him remove the bow-tie and placed it in his mouth. He inhaled and sent it flying with, "Air Shot!"

The bow-tie went flying. The mass of male digimon surged after the bow-tie. V-mon knocked away the male Piyomon and Hawkmon, desperate to get the bow-tie only to have it snatched in the air by Solarmon's teeth.

Solarmon proudly brought the bow-tie to his adoptive parents. "I got it!"

* * *

An image of Hikari and Takeru, along with Tailmon, Patamon and the egg in the baby carriage, was displayed on the view screen.

"It's time for Hikari and I to begin our honeymoon, as short as it is," Takeru said. "Thank you all for attending, and I hope this isn't the last time we can all gather like this. It was great getting to know some of you when our lives weren't on the line."

"Thank you for coming," Hikari added. "I wish you all luck, happiness, and love."

"Yeah. Good luck in finding the love of your life." Tailmon placed her paw on her husband's head. "Though do take your time."

Patamon blushed. "Thanks and hope to see you all again."

Takeru turned toward Koushiro and his laptop. "Digiport open!"

A bright light flashed and the two newlywed couples disappeared, along with the carriage and egg.

Koushiro quickly rerouted all traffic away from that area of the Digital World. It wasn't long before a line of people came to him to go back home.

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye, huh?" V-mon slouched.

"It doesn't have to be." Sorcerymon tapped him on the head with Tailmon's bouquet. "There's always the Digital World. I spend most of my time there." She pulled out a piece of paper with some numbers and an email address written on it. "Have Daisuke open a portal to there. That is where my home is."

V-mon looked at the paper. "Ah, sure. Is there any specific time you'd like to meet?"

"Well, when do you have some free time?" Sorcerymon asked.

"Pretty much all the time. Daisuke is usually at school or with a girl. We don't do much adventuring anymore," V-mon replied.

Sorcerymon shrugged. "Why don't we figure out when to have a date later? I'm not sure how this time zone stuff between us works."

V-mon nodded. "Okay."

Sorcerymon leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "If you want to drop by unannounced, that'll be okay. Bye!" She waved as she walked over to the London group preparing to leave.

V-mon mechanically waved back as his other hand went to his lips. After the London group teleported away, the blue lizard came to his senses and turned around.

* * *

"Hey, Koushiro. We're going to hold onto our digimon while we're in town. Don't want to get caught by any trouble without them," Hank informed him.

Koushiro nodded. "I understand. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to move Elecmon or her egg any time soon. Just try to keep out of sight with them. We don't want any of them being the source of trouble."

"Of course." Hank nodded. "We'll contact you when we're ready to send them back."

"Right. See you." Koushiro waved, thankful that he had one less portal to open tonight.

* * *

"Everything went perfectly," Mrs. Yagami commented as she watched a group of kids gather to use one of the buses that Michael's dad had rented.

Mr. Yagami nodded. "Especially since we didn't plan half of this."

"Well, you didn't plan on it, but others did," Gennai commented as he walked up to them.

"What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

"A few of my friends and I are not without our own resources. Hikari and Takeru are special kids, and we wanted today to be special for them. Giving no means of transportation to the visiting kids could've caused some problems," Gennai explained. "Besides, since not all of the members of Yamato's band showed up, someone had to play at being the entertainer."

"Things did seem a bit too convenient at times," Mr. Yagami commented.

Gennai smirked. "When one of your friends is a certified god, you learn that things rarely are truly convenient. Anyway, I leave the rest to you, as I'm overdue to return to the Digital World. Goodbye." With that, Gennai vanished.

Mr. Yagami shook his head. "What ever happened to having a normal life?"

"I seem to remember a certain young man promising me a world of surprises," Mrs. Yagami said with smirk. "Somehow I don't think this is what you meant."

"You got that right." Mr. Yagami sagged. "Time to get these kids to the bus."

* * *

"Goodbye, Mimi." Jyou held her hands tightly as they stood at the lobby of Tokyo Metro Airport.

"I'll see you again this weekend. Remember our date?" Mimi smiled. She held up her new lime-green digivice that Koushiro had helped her get.

Jyou nodded, his hand going to his own new gun-metal and white colored D-3. "I'll still miss you."

"And I'll miss you. These past couple weeks were more than I had ever expected. I would love you for them alone," Mimi recalled fondly.

Jyou nodded. "I love you, too."

Mimi leaned forward and kissed him.

"Mimi!" Jyou blushed.

"Oh, hush. I'm an American girl and PDA is allowed." Mimi pulled her hands free and poked Jyou in the nose. "See you Saturday!"

Jyou blinked. "PDA?"

"Public displays of affection," Mimi answered with a smirk and then gave him a quick hug. "Goodbye, lover."

"Oh, Mimi. Bye. See you soon." Jyou waved as he watched Mimi grab her bags and rushed over to check in on her flight. After the crowds had swallowed her up, he turned away and left for home.

* * *

The room was quite as almost everyone had left. The lights were dimmed and Koushiro sat at his laptop closing another portal. "Is that everyone?"

"Still one more," Tentomon replied pointed into the shadows.

A girl stepped forward.

"You're still here?" Koushiro questioned in surprise as he put his laptop in his backpack.

Ayashi nodded. "Well, I did come with you, so it's only right that I leave with you."

Koushiro smiled at her. "I'm glad you stayed."

"I'm still not sure about any of this, but I can't forget what Mimi told me," Ayashi said nervously.

Koushiro raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Ayashi blushed. "I can't tell you." She then sighed. "If we do have a relationship, Koushiro, I want to know more about digimon."

Koushiro chuckled a little. "I am the one to ask about that."

"Do you think I could see the Digital World?" Ayashi asked.

Koushiro sighed. "I don't know. I'd rather you didn't."

"Why not?" Ayashi demanded.

"Because if you do cross over, you would become a Chosen and would have to fight, kill, and hate like I have," Koushiro said sadly. "If there was a way to prevent that, I would've brought you there a long time ago."

"I see." Ayashi lowered her head. "I still want to learn more about it."

"How about coming over to my house this weekend? It'll take a while to explain this," Koushiro suggested.

Ayashi nodded. "I'd like that."

Koushiro smiled while glancing at Tentomon. "Like to learn what it's like to fly?"

"Fly?" Ayashi questioned.

* * *

A night guard at the television station stared as he saw a giant blue insect fly away holding two smiling and laughing kids in his arms.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, some of you asked for longer parts. Hope this satisfies. ^^;

Thanks for reading this. And thanks to my pre-readers, especially Ajere for grammar help and Jeremy Mullin for grammar help and adding a few pages from his suggestions.

How come XXXXXXXX wedding tradition wasn't observed?  
Japanese weddings that follow the Western traditions tend to have selected parts from what they've been based off of. One Japanese tradition that I know of didn't quite fit, opening the celebration sake. This acts much like cutting the cake, but signifies more than the bar is open.

Gift Money:  
Guests at a wedding reception are only supposed to give gifts of cash, and the newlyweds in turn use a portion of that money to send out thank you cards or even presents for the guests.

Foreign Digimon Names:  
Why aren't I consistent in using the renamed digimon for western digimon? I am consistent, just not in using all the renaming of digimon, but in how I use them.

It comes down to looking at how a digimon was named. Tapir and Baku mean the same thing, just one is American in origin and the other Japanese. However, with Pico Devimon, pico is used in metric measurements, an European creation, not Japanese so it stays 'pico.' Piyomon verses Biyomon is simply the American version making it more 'American.' If the US named for Piyomon was Chirpmon, then I would've used the US name since that's what the Japanese name means. As for Steve's Yuki Duramon verses Frigimon, well the Japanese name makes little sense for an American Digi-destined. However, it would also be too confusing for me to rename the digimon more correctly as Snow Bearmon. Some I can't change since there are no way to translate it correctly, such as Monzaemon was named after a person.

Izumi Clan of ninja:  
There actually IS an Izumi clan of ninja. Whether or not Koushiro is part of that is purely fanfiction fodder.

Akiyama Ryo:  
The star of three video games- Anode Cathode Tamers, Tag Tamers and D-1 Tamers. In the first, he teamed up with Agumon to save Taichi and the others from Millenniummon. In the second one, Millenniummon returned to face Ryo, who got help from little Ken, Wormmon, and Daisuke's V-mon (who doesn't remember it). The third game also has V-mon as his partner.

Takato:  
The events of episode 23 happened a bit differently. For those who have seen parts of that episode, you can guess who sent Takato and Guilmon to another dimension. The one that wanted Culumon. So this may change how this Takato will react to events in episode 29, however, this Takato isn't from the exact same timeline as the television series, but one very similar. If you don't know what I'm talking about, sorry, but I won't spoil Digimon Tamers.

Sorcerymon and Susan:  
London Diaries Movie covers the events of Susan's death.

The New York group:  
Sorry about not using much of them. However, I will be using them in War Diaries. The main scene I had planned for them was removed from this entry, to keep focus on certain events. I was going to add a 'seventh' member to the New York team, but that will be held off until they have a full episode of War Diaries mostly to themselves.

Why Iori Hida instead of Hida Iori?  
Well, everything is translated into a language one understands best. Seeing as this is being read in English, Iori's name was listed per the English order, personal name first.

The Unnamed Characters:  
A few of the unnamed children a couple referenced digimon, are from Digital Diaries: Adventures 2003. A series that is being written as to be part of the Diaries timeline made by Shaun Garin. So if you want to know what's going on in other parts of the Diaries dimension, I suggest you read that.

Reply to reviews:

MixedDeath*DIGIVOLUTION - American = Catholic... Huh?  
If you got the impression I was making all American kids Catholic, sorry that wasn't my intent at all. The only thing I stated about is that the vast majority of private schools are Catholic run and that a son of a major movie star probably wouldn't go to a public school, meaning Michael goes to a private Catholic school based on odds. Does that have to be the case? No. It's just a lot more likely for him to be at a Catholic run private school than not for him not to be at one. Keeping the New York team together, much like the majority of the Odaiba team, the entire New York team also attends the same private Catholic elementary/junior high school (grades K-8). FYI, religions for the New York team: Michael and Maria are Catholic, Steve is actual Jewish, Sam is sort of Catholic only because of the school, Lou follows the Native American beliefs of his tribe, and Mimi is Shinto mostly. Oklahoma group doesn't have any devout Catholics of any type.


	14. Entry 14 Piercing the Vale

**War Diaries**

**Entry 14 - Piercing the Vale**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, and others. They are used without consent.

This story is rated PG-13 for language, adult situations and violence. If you, or your parents, find swearing, children taking about sex or descriptions of fighting objectionable, do not read this.

* * *

On top of the observation dome of Fuji Television Station were eight children.

"We have to hurry. The wedding is currently going on," Sakura said coldly. "The mass teleportation of so many Chosen to the wedding reception below us has weakened the barrier to the Digital World. As long as we stay focused, we should succeed this time. We can finally achieve our own Digimon partners and increase our powers!"

"I know, I know," Noriko snapped. "Let's just do it."

The eight children formed a circle and held each other's hands. Noriko grimaced as she began to glow, shortly followed by Sakura's aura flaring as well. One by one the other children became surrounded in shining light. Then, like a bolt of lightning, a flash of blinding light shot to the heavens.

The eight children were somehow not effected by the light as they stared at the hole in the sky. And from that hole came eight pillars of different colors.

A blood red pillar landed in front of Noriko and faded to reveal a red baby digimon named Punimon.

A dark gray light crashed before Sakura leaving behind a white baby digimon of Yukimi Botamon.

Sky blue light fell and illuminated Yuri, giving her a Yukimi Botamon as well.

A dark blue pillar was for Hiroshi, with his digimon partner being the ghost-looking Poyomon.

Golden light highlighted Takeshi's appearance as he received a black seed-like baby digimon, Nyocomon.

Hitochi didn't like that his pillar was yellow, but was pleased with having his own pet monster, Botamon.

Purple was Mamuro's color as he received Babumon.

Plump Keiko blinked as her green pillar revealed a Yukimi Botamon.

All the baby digimon did little more than quiver in front of their partners. None of them said a word.

Yuri frowned looking at the other digimon. She asked, "How come Sakura and Keiko have the same digimon I do?"

"Don't worry about it, Yuri. There aren't many different types of baby digimon, but there are hundreds of different adult digimon," Sakura assured her. She then looked over her clothes and soon found what she was looking for, a gray and white D-3. She held it up and said, "With these, we should be able to go to the Digital World from any computer. There we can reset the portal and go anywhere else on Earth."

Mamuro grinned devilishly. "Oh, I want to play with my new toy."

"Do you mean your D-3 or your digimon?" Hiroshi shot coldly.

"Both," Mamuro replied.

Sakura scowled. "Digimon aren't toys."

"Whatever," Mamuro clipped. "Let's go." He got up and began to walking to the ladder that would allow him back inside the observation dome.

Noriko stood up. "Be sure to keep out of sight of the Chosen. You're in no position to fight any of them until we learn how to evolve our digimon."

"Need to learn how to swing the bat before you can play the game, huh?" little Takeshi commented.

Hiroshi nodded. "Exactly. If you run into a Chosen on your way out, just tell him you don't like crowds and needed to get outside for some air. Assuming they understand Japanese."

"Or just don't say anything, if you can," Noriko ordered.

Yuri pouted. "But then I can't meet any of those boys. There's got to be at least one guy worth getting to know."

"Not to mention wedding cake," Keiko whined.

"Like they would invite us to the reception," Noriko laughed harshly.

"Let's just go home and get to know our digimon," Sakura suggested rather strongly.

Since Noriko and Hiroshi were agreeing with her, the others consented as well. They climbed down one at a time and carefully made sure that no one saw them. Sakura and Noriko stayed behind as the other children left for home.

"We both should be leaving," Sakura commented, watching as Aquilamon, Jyou, and Miyako came flying toward the front entrance of the television station.

Noriko shook her head. "I think I'll do a little spying on them first."

Sakura blinked as Noriko seemed to be swallowed up by shadows. She strained her senses, before turning a little to her left. "Neat trick. If I wasn't trying to find you, I wouldn't know where you were. How did you learn to do that?"

Noriko gave a hollow laugh. "That is my little secret. But I hear you have one as well."

Sakura scowled slightly. "Do you know what it is?"

There was a pause before the shadow Noriko hid herself in replied, "No."

Sakura smirked. "Good."

* * *

Noriko stood a fair distance from the door leading into the reception. She didn't dare go inside. If Sakura could find her, there was a good chance that someone else could as well. Holding a shaking baby digimon didn't help matters. While Punimon didn't have a full vocabulary, she did know how to speak. A high pitch squeak of 'scared' or 'hungry' would draw unwanted attention. Fortunately Noriko had found some health food for Punimon to munch on.

Noriko was getting more than a little bored and was about to go home when Hikari burst from the door, looking to be on the verge of tears. That had startled Noriko, but she followed the newlywed girl back to the observation deck.

Hikari just sat there, staring over the island of Odaiba. Noriko thought about what she could do to get a reaction from Mrs. Takaishi.

"Oh, God... or Qinglongmon... will Takeru and I always be in love?" Hikari questioned, finally breaking the silence. She slouched getting no immediate answer.

Noriko couldn't stop herself from replying, "Love is fleeting. Power is absolute."

Hikari spun around and saw Noriko holding Punimon.

Noriko smiled darkly. "Dagomon isn't done with you yet... especially since you're pregnant."

"What?" Hikari stood up, but could only stare as Noriko stepped backwards and somehow disappeared.

Hikari looked around desperately as she tried to find Noriko, but saw no trace of her. She rushed off quickly.

A moment later, Noriko got up from under the bench Hikari had been sitting on before, her hand letting go of Punimon's mouth. She gave a triumphant smirk. "Guess I should be leaving now. Don't want them to come after me until I'm ready to deal with them."

"Scared," Punimon chirped nervously.

* * *

Noriko wasn't the only one spying on the Chosen during the wedding reception.

Tanaka Natsumi was one of Fuji Television Station's new reporters. She was eager to prove herself to her superiors. Yet, she found that some of what she wanted to do was blocked, namely learn about the children with digimon. That would be a great story, but why were the station heads against that?

Natsumi also wondered why she had almost gotten in trouble for covering a digimon battle. The station had put out news denying the existence of digimon in the past, writing it off as mass delusions, natural gas explosions, or anything else but digimon. They only recently caved in and acknowledged them because the other news stations had confirmed that digimon did exist.

Today Natsumi had been given the day off, on what should've been a normal work day. Most of the other people that she knew to be hired in the past two years either worked the morning shift or also had the day off. There was no reason for that. However, she went to work anyway.

Various reasons had gone through Natsumi's head, and she believed she might have found her chance to learn just what it was. The main studio had been reserved for use by the head of the maintenance department, Mr. Ishida. None of the equipment was in need of repairs or maintenance. And he had no reason to use the studio to film anything as he made sure all of the equipment worked, not use it for himself. So why did he reserve the room?

The answer was beyond her imagination. Dozens of children with digimon casually walked right through the front door of the television station and were directed to go straight to the main studio room. When she snuck a peek inside the main studio, all she could see was children of various nationalities talking and mingling with each other, and only a handful of adults. Strangely, the adults didn't seem to be needed as chaperons. Even children no older than eight years of age acted more mature than most adults she could name. Deciding to go for a closer inspection, she snuck into the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of hundreds of digimon everywhere in the room. Startled and unsure how the digimon would react to her presence, she left quickly. However, she did notice that Ishida was indeed in the room.

Ishida was into this deep, but how deep? This deserved more investigation.

* * *

The wedding day came to a close, though for some it was the longest one of their lives.

The following day, Hikari sent an email to Koushiro and Taichi concerning Noriko holding a digimon and the warning about Dagomon. However, she requested that they didn't tell Takeru about it. She wanted to do it personally. However, she was at a lost for how to tell her new husband.

Friday came too quickly for Hikari, knowing that the longer it took to tell Takeru, the more upset he'd get about it. However, it gave her a chance to talk to Sora while he was working at the laser tag arena. After a quick phone call to make sure Sora was home, Hikari left to talk to her in person.

Just as Hikari made her way to Takenouchi's apartment, she passed a foreign boy with goggles and a girl with red hair. Mrs. Takaishi did a double take. While the foreign boy only bared passing resemblance to Taichi or Daisuke, the red head looked almost exactly like Sora during their first adventure. The red head gave an odd look back at her before running off, only to be quickly followed by the boy with her.

Hikari dumbly knocked at the door, still looking in the direction the two had gone.

"Hello, Hikari," Sora greeted.

"Uh, hi," Hikari returned. "Did you just see a red-haired girl that looked like you?"

Sora smirked. "Yeah, she's sort of me. A clone from a different dimension. It's a long story that I don't have yet, but Ken does."

"Um, okay..." Hikari replied uncertainly.

"So what's with the loose T-shirt?" Sora asked.

Hikari frowned. "I'm starting to show."

"Really?" Sora questioned with an excited tone.

"Yeah." Hikari replied. She was embarrassed as Sora felt her stomach.

"You sure?" Sora questioned.

"Of course I am. None of my pants without elastic fit now." Hikari huffed.

"Well those pants fit," Sora commented.

"They're a present from Mimi's mother," Hikari replied.

Sora blinked. "Oh."

"So how are you and Taichi?" Hikari questioned.

"We're doing fine," Sora replied. "So how's married life?"

"Okay, I guess." Hikari fidgeted.

"Still haven't told Takeru about Noriko and Dagomon, have you?" Sora questioned.

Hikari shook her head. "I don't know how to tell him."

"There's one trick I have for your brother," Sora commented.

Hikari looked hopeful. "What is it?"

"I tell him after making love to him. That was how I told him about you being pregnant," Sora informed.

Hikari frowned. "You know I don't like it when you talk about that."

Sora gave a short laugh. "I don't see what your problem is with that, mother-Takaishi."

Hikari crossed her arms. "Because it's my brother you're talking about. It's almost as bad as if you'd talk about my parents having sex."

Sora smiled wryly. "Sorry. But I'd be ecstatic to find out my parents were making love. I'd be happy if Dad would just come home."

Hikari bowed her head. "Aren't you worried that Taichi will do that to you?"

"What? Leave me?" Sora asked and was answered with a nod. "A little. But Taichi and I have already been through more than my parents have, and we're still together. I doubt there is anything that could break us up but ourselves, and I'll be damned if I let your brother's love slip away from me."

Hikari gave a weak smiled. "I hope the same can be said for Takeru and me."

Sora nodded. "I'm sure it will."

* * *

There can be nothing worse than shopping with your mother when you don't want anything to do with what you're shopping for. In this case, Sayuri's mother had come across a new recipe for some Italian food. It wasn't the trouble about trying to make Italian food in Japan that upset Sayuri, it was the excessive use of cheese in most of their food that left her problems after she ate it. Not that her mother seemed to mind her stinking up the bathroom a few hours after diner.

Sayuri dragged her feet as she followed her mother. She'd rather face a digimon right now than trying to find some weird noodles.

Sayuri blinked as she saw Hikari walking toward them. She turned to her mother, "Can I talk to my friend while you're in the store?"

"As long as you stay in front of the store until I get back," Mrs. Wataru replied.

Sayuri nodded and then waved and called out, "Hi, Hikari!"

Hikari walked over to her. "Hello, Sayuri. How are you?"

"Fine. How about you?" Sayuri returned.

"Good," Hikari replied, not wanting to mention that she was showing unless Sayuri noticed. "So what brings you out here?"

"Shopping," Sayuri replied. "You?"

"Needed to ask Sora something," Hikari replied.

Sakura glared at the two girls from a nearby alley. She gripped her gray digivice and glanced at her recently evolved Nyaramon. There was no way she could get the digimon to do what she wanted.

The yellow ball with cat ears and tail began to shake. "Nyaramon evolve!" The engulfed the baby digimon as she turned into a puppy. "Plotmon!"

Sakura blinked, wondering how that had happened. The digimon had only evolved to Nyaramon this morning and should've taken longer for her to evolve again. She then grinned. Now her digimon might be able to do something.

Sakura pointed. "Kill Hikari."

Plotmon nodded and rushed out of the alleyway. "Puppy Howling!" she barked insanely loud.

Everyone around her clamped their hands over their ears, and even windows shattered from the force of the sonic attack.

Hikari backed away from the Plotmon, knowing that this digimon certainly wasn't her own partner.

Sayuri, however, rushed forward and kicked the puppy before she could attack again.

Plotmon reared onto her hunches and launched herself, striking Sayuri in the face causing the girl to stagger back from the blow.

Hikari noticed something flash from the alleyway before a pillar of light surrounded Plotmon.

"Plotmon evolve!" the puppy called out, only to be replaced with a cat with gun-smoke gray fur with jet black stripes. "Black Tailmon!"

"Sayuri, keep away from her!" Hikari warned.

"She's not the one who needs to be scared," Black Tailmon hissed. "You're the one who should be afraid. Cat's Punch!" The black cat moved like a black bolt of lightning streaking toward her target, however she came up short as her left paw embedded itself into a weird looking scarecrow.

"You two get out of here. Nohemon will hold her off," Bobby, a blond-haired digi-destined from Oklahoma wearing torn blue jeans and a brand new plain red T-shirt, said in English.

Hikari could only blink at him, not quite understanding what he said.

"He said we should leave this to Nohemon... I think," Sayuri said.

Hikari nodded and moved away while Sayuri tried to protect Mrs. Takaishi by keeping herself between Black Tailmon and the cat's target.

Black Tailmon hissed angrily as she ripped a hole through the scarecrow with a series of vicious claw attacks.

Hikari stared in horror as Nohemon broke apart into data. Bobby just smirked.

"That was too easy," Black Tailmon sneered as she advanced.

Nohemon reformed behind her and punched her in the back.

"How?" Black Tailmon leapt up into the air and swiped her claw through his neck, beheading him. The scarecrow began to delete.

Black Tailmon's fur bristled as she turned once again back toward Hikari.

Sayuri tried to keep herself from laughing.

Nohemon reformed and kicked Black Tailmon's ass, hard.

Black Tailmon glared. "Cat's Eye!"

Nohemon punched her forehead.

"What the?" both Black Tailmon and Hikari cried out.

Black Tailmon was about to kill the digimon again when she noticed Sakura waving at her. She frowned and called out, "Cat's Punch!" She aimed her attack to behead the scarecrow.

Nohemon dodged and turned to face the cat, but she continued to run down the street.

Hikari shook her head watching Black Tailmon devolve into Plotmon and ran off with a lanky girl she vaguely remembered was one of the children that Oikawa had kidnapped.

"Should I go after her?" someone questioned in English from above them.

Hikari stared as a strange looking crow that looked like a stuffed toy flew down from the top of a nearby store.

"Should he?" Bobby asked the girls.

Hikari looked at Sayuri blankly.

"I think they're asking us if they should follow her," Sayuri commented.

"No. We should be the ones to deal with her," Hikari replied. "You can tell him thanks, though."

Sayuri nodded and turned toward Bobby and said in broken English, "We dearu witfu heru. Tanku foru yuru herupu."

Bobby blinked several times. "Ah... you're welcome... I think."

Sayuri nodded.

Bobby shrugged. "That was a fun workout, bud. Let's get back and see what trouble Hank's got himself into."

The crow shrugged and then both the crow and scarecrow shimmered and turned into Piyomon and a streak of green light arced from the digimon to Bobby.

"Bye!" the pair called out waving good-bye.

"Do you know who they were? And what kind of digimon is Nohemon?" Hikari questioned.

"They're Bobby and his digimon partner, Piyomon, if I remember correctly. I believe he's from Oklahoma's group. Nohemon is an armor digimon using the Digimental of Sincerity. It's a rather weak warrior puppet digimon in terms of power, but has only one real weakness in his defense. The crow is his real body. As long as the crow is fine, the body can reform from any fatal injury. Kill the bird, and the scarecrow dies as well," Sayuri informed her.

Hikari nodded. "I should really read up on various digimon." She then leaned against the wall, one hand instinctively moving protectively over her stomach.

Sayuri noticed. "Are you all right? Is the baby all right?"

"I'm fine, and I'm sure the baby is too," Hikari replied, though she was a little worried about Plotmon's sonic attack. Fortunately, her ultrasound was scheduled for next week so if there was a problem, they'd find out then.

"Baby?" Mrs. Wataru called out in shock. "Sayuri who is she and what is going on here?" She pointed at all the shattered windows.

Sayuri bowed her head. "Um, mother, remember the wedding I was invited too?"

Mrs. Wataru blinked. "That was HER wedding? But she's only a kid!"

Sayuri nodded shallowly. "Well, she's old enough to have her own child."

Mrs. Wataru grabbed Sayuri roughly by the arm. "You are going to tell me everything and you are going to stay away from that... girl!"

Sayuri looked at Hikari for help as she was being dragged away.

"Tell her EVERYthing," Hikari offered. She lingered a moment before continuing home. She had things to do.

* * *

"What do you think about digimon?" Natsumi questioned.

Sakura was caught off guard by the reported. She glanced nervously at Plotmon standing next to her. "I... ah..."

Natsumi noticed the dog. She stood stiffly. "Where did you find that dog?"

Sakura bowed her head, but glared with her eyes. "Mom, I was just walking around the park, and she started following me."

"She looks rather mangy. Does she have an owner?" Natsumi questioned.

Sakura noticed Plotmon was about to speak and lifted her foot as if to kick her. She then answered, "I don't think so. She doesn't have any identification tags."

Natsumi folded her arms. "If the dog gets into any trouble, she's gone. Understand?"

Sakura smiled strangely. "Oh, she'll be no trouble at all."

Natsumi nodded. "Good. Now, about my first question, what do you think about digimon?"

"Why, they're a threat to humanity," Sakura said seriously.

"What about those kids with digimon?" Natsumi pressed.

"I think they're the biggest danger of all," Sakura replied almost sarcastically.

"You don't trust them?" Natsumi asked.

"Why should I trust children in control of lethal monsters?" Sakura retorted.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow at her daughter's question. She then paused in thought. "Power does corrupt," she said to herself. "Thanks, dear. Now go to your schoolwork. Want to keep getting top marks at school."

* * *

Hikari walked out of her bedroom in a huff.

"Something wrong?" Takeru's mother, Natsuko, asked.

"He fell asleep," Hikari muttered as she plopped down on the couch.

"Not while you two were...?" Natsuko trailed off.

"No. Just before," Hikari grumbled. "And I have something I'm supposed to tell him AFTERwards."

Natsuko folded her arms. "What did you do?"

Hikari blinked. "What do you mean?"

"When I planned to talk after sex, it was because I had done something that would upset Hiroaki," Natsuko informed.

"Hiroaki?" Hikari questioned.

"You know. My ex-husband, Ishida," Natsuko replied.

"Oh." Hikari shrugged. "I don't think I've ever heard his personal name before."

Natsuko nodded. "Now what did you do that you're trying not to upset my son when you tell him?"

Hikari fidgeted. "Something happened at the reception that I should've told him about."

Natsuko raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" she questioned coldly.

Hikari looked down. "One of those kids Oikawa kidnapped was there with a digimon and said Dagomon was coming after me."

Natsuko blinked. "Okay." She then smacked her head. "I need to get my head out of the gutter. Thought it was something else."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked, confused.

"Never mind." Natsuko forced a smile. "Now maybe I can help you tell Takeru."

"I could use the help," Hikari said gratefully.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Next: Entry 15 - Eyes on Tomorrow A seemingly random event in the Digital World heralds events of the future as an old enemy returns and Sayuri and Yume learn about what happened to Oikawa and Black War Greymon.

Thanks to my pre-readers, especially Jeremy Mullin and Andree Garrison.

What's with the goggle-head and the pseudo-Zero-One Sora?  
Read Shaun Garin's Digital Diaries Dimensions to find out.

According to one of the Japanese Digi-battle cards, Nohemon's true body is indeed the crow. Which I find the American Digi-battle Nohemon card to be rather bad since they cut off the crow from the picture.

Ishida, the head of maintenance at Fuji Television?  
I base this off that it was Ishida who led the attempts to bring the television back on air when Vamdemon took over Odaiba. He displayed too much technical knowledge to be just a production technician, but a maintenance technician who's job it would be to repair the equipment and make it work. If he wasn't head of maintenance then, he is now and he would be in charge of anyone repairing cameras, general building repairs, fix broken equipment, and so on...

The island of Odaiba?  
Strictly speaking Odaiba is a collection of small islands just south of Tokyo. Most of the residential sections of Odaiba are on the largest of the islands, which natives often refer to it as Aqua Village. Fuji Television Station, Odaiba Community Center, and Odaiba park are on another one of the islands, which was where the Venom Vamdemon battle took place. In movie 4, Diablomon Strikes Back, Armagemon (Armageddemon) fought on another island in Odaiba's chain, which is a small park. That park was shown in episode one of 'Your Under Arrest,' and the B-52 Bomber at that park was either destroyed by Armagemon landing on it or when Imperial Dramon nearly nuked the island away. To the Northeast of Odaiba, using the bridge seen in the background of movie 4, you'd go straight into Shinnonome Ward as seen in Tenchi in Tokyo and El-Hazard.

Sayuri's 'English'  
Sayuri has tried to learn how to speak English on her own. As such, she has a THICK Japanese accent to her speech as she tries to break up English words into more syllables than they usually have. Also she fails to distinguish her 'l' from her 'r' as Japanese, particularly the Tokyo dialect, holds no such distinction.

Ishida Hiroaki is Ishida's correct name. It was listed in Digimon Adventure Memorial Book, along with names for most of the parents.

Before anyone asks, the personal names that were listed are:

Mr. Yagami - Susumu Mrs. Yagami - Yuuko

Mr. Ishida - Hiroaki Ms. Takaishi - Natsuko

Mr. Takenouchi - Haruhiko Mrs. Takenouchi - Kiyoko for Diaries (could be many things: Kiyoko, Sumiko, Yoshiko, Toshiko, Hideko, or Itsuko)

Mr. Izumi - Masami Mrs. Izumi - Yoshie

Mr. Tachikawa - Keisuke Mrs. Tachikawa - Satoe

Miyako's sisters - Momoe & Chizuru Miyako's brother - Mantarou

Grandpa Hida - Chikara Mr. Hida - Hiroki

Jyou's brothers - Shin & Shuu


	15. Entry 15 Eyes on Tomorrow

**War Diaries**

**Entry 15 - Eyes on Tomorrow**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment, and others. They are used without consent.

This story is rated PG-13 for language, adult situations and violence. If you, or your parents, find swearing, children taking about sex or descriptions of fighting objectionable, do not read this.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I can't believe my mother. She doesn't understand at all!

Yesterday while I was shopping with Mother, I ended up talking to Hikari. Then a digimon attacked us. Mother saw part of the battle and got even more upset when she found out Hikari is pregnant and married. I tried to explain everything, even that I'm a Chosen and that Psychemon is my partner.

Mother didn't listen to a word I said. She forced me to send Psychemon into the Digital World and then took away my D-3. Now I'm grounded. I can't even go see my friends from school, let alone Yume and Iori.

How am I supposed to protect the Digital World and Earth with my own Mother trying to stop me?

* * *

Psychemon pouted as she sat on a log in a forest that was typically strange for the Digital World.

"Why so glum?" someone questioned in a feminine voice.

"My Chosen partner isn't allowed to see me," Psychemon replied.

"Are you partnered to someone from Odaiba?"

"Ah, yes." Psychemon blinked and turned to look at who was talking her.

Psychemon didn't see who had been asking her those questions, only a big white wolf with blue stripes growling at her.

"Gururumon, attack," the feminine voice ordered.

"Chaos Fire!" Gururumon called out, spewing forth multi-colored flames from his mouth.

* * *

Sayuri tapped on her desk, wondering what else she should write in her diary when a strange sensation ripped through her. Her heart began pounding and she became very tense, almost like what she felt when she was in battle. "Psychemon," Sayuri breathed. "She needs my help."

Sayuri immediately exited her room and went straight into her parent's room, thankful her father was at work and her mother was out running errands. She began to search the room frantically.

"What are you doin'?" Hitomi asked, standing at the door.

"Psychemon needs me. I have to find my D-3 to get to her," Sayuri replied simply.

"Oh." Hitomi walked into the room and straight to the closet. She pushed aside her mother's clothes and took Sayuri's D-3 from a shelf the clothes had hidden.

Sayuri grabbed the D-3. "How did you know it was there?"

Hitomi gave a toothy grin, showing she was missing a tooth. "That's where Mama hides our birthday presents."

Sayuri blinked. "Okay." She then went over to her family's computer. She first sent a request for help to the other Odaiba members before opening the portal.

"Bye!" Hitomi waved as her older sister disappeared.

* * *

Psychemon panted as she ran from Gururumon. She had used her 'Gaudy Horn' attack so often, she was seeing spots in front of her eyes. Unfortunately, whoever was guiding her attacker wasn't affected by her attack.

Psychemon tripped and could feel the wolf's hot breath as he had wasted no time to move over her.

"Leave her alone!" Sayuri cried out, following her words by throwing a rock.

Gururumon instantly leapt at the girl.

"Sayuri! Psychemon evolve!" the digimon cried out and a pillar of light enshrouded the fur covered purple lizard. When the light faded, a masked unicorn with zebra stripes stood there. "Shima Unimon! Raster Shot!"

Gururumon dodged the attack, and snarled.

"An Evil Spiral?" Iori called out seeing a dark band of metal wrapped around one of the wolf's hind legs as he rushed into battle with Yume, Digmon and Hanumon.

"What's that?" Yume questioned.

Sayuri scowled. Not just for Yume asking about something she should've known from reading Koushiro's files, but that she hadn't noticed it until Iori pointed it out.

"It's something that can control digimon, but those haven't been around for a couple years," Digmon answered.

Iori clenched his fist. "Everyone, aim for the spiral. He's not responsible for his actions."

Hanumon threw her club, which missed entirely as Gururumon leapt out of the way. "Easier said than done," she commented.

"Just try to hold him off, while Digmon and I try to find who's controlling him," Iori ordered.

Gururumon had his own ideas. "Chaos Fire!" he spat his fire at Sayuri.

Sayuri shrieked as she was engulfed in flames. The fire died away quickly, and she collapsed bonelessly to the ground.

"That does it!" Digmon hissed in anger. "Big Crack!" He slammed drills into the ground, causing a fissure to open up.

Gururumon leapt out of the way only to be caught by Shima Unimon striking his leg with her Raster Shot, cracking the Evil Spiral. The wolf landed poorly and Hanumon was able to hit the spiral with her bone club, breaking the evil device.

Iori immediately ran over to Sayuri, surprised that there wasn't a single burn on her. He cradled Sayuri's limp body against himself.

Yume bit down on her jealousy. Now wasn't the time for it.

"Is she all right?" Shima Unimon asked with concerned.

"I'm not sure," Iori replied.

Gururumon weakly stood up and shook his head. "Why did I do those things?"

"You were controlled by an Evil Spiral," Digmon replied. "You had no choice."

"Thanks for freeing me," Gururumon told them.

"What does your attack do?" Shima Unimon demanded.

"I don't know. 'Chaos Fire' is, well, chaotic in it's result." The wolf grinned sheepishly. "One time it healed the guy I was fighting."

"What are we going to do for her?" Yume questioned.

"I wouldn't be too worried about her," said a feminine voice.

Iori glared as he saw her approach. "You," he hissed.

* * *

Sayuri blinked, wondering how she got in front of apartment complex that Iori, Miyako and the Takaishi family lived in. She thought it odd how cold the day felt and that leaves on a tree were multi-colored as if it was autumn. It probably didn't matter. Iori and Yume were with her, along with their digimon. Though for some reason Psychemon wasn't there. She must have been in a daze or something since getting hit by the digimon's attack.

Sayuri was about to ask them about what happened when a faint shrieking came from overhead. She looked up in time to see two missiles strike Iori's apartment building.

Sayuri shielded her head as debris rained down on top of her. She stared in horror as a large portion of the apartment complex simply didn't exist anymore. It wasn't like there was a burning hole. There wasn't nearly as much debris as there should've been. She barely caught black data particles fading away, but was sure that was parts of the building and not digimon dying. This attack had been made by a digimon.

As if to confirm this, three digimon appeared. From the slight smoke trail from his hands, the metallic dragon digimon, Giga Dramon, was obviously the one to launch the attack. Below him stood what looked like a metallic Vadermon, which was very troubling considering Vadermon was a Perfection level digimon. Behind him stood a winged tiger digimon with shields covering parts of her body. What was more was the three children standing with those Digimon.

Sayuri looked to see if Iori and Yume were okay. Yume looked shaken while Iori stood protectively over her.

Sayuri never wanted Psychemon with her more than at this moment. She had to do something, especially after a dark-haired girl pointed and called out, "Mihiramon, deal with them."

"My pleasure." The winged tiger nodded and prepared to attack.

Sayuri watched as Armadimon and Bakumon evolved to Ankylomon and Hanumon. She looked on with a growing sense of surreal detachment as Mihiramon pounced on the yellow ape and literally ripped her head off.

"Hanumon!" Yume cried out, reaching out vainly as her digimon deleted.

"You won't get away with this," Iori snarled. Something under his shirt began to glow.

"Oh, no you don't. Giga Destroyer!" Giga Dramon aimed his twin missile attack at Iori.

Ankylomon noticed that and tried to jump in the way. He took one of the projectiles, but the other exploded near his partner. Iori was sent flying into a wall while Yume was blown out of her wheelchair. She tried desperately to crawl over to Iori, who's blood started to pool around his body.

Sayuri stared emotionlessly at the sight. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream, a nightmare. She made herself look away and see what happened to Ankylomon, but could not see him.

Arrows of energy rained down on the evil digimon. "This ends now," Angewomon declared angrily, though she appeared to be injured.

"Oh, really?" the metallic Vadermon asked. "And how will you do that when you've got no mind to speak of?" He pointed the gun in his left hand and said evilly, "Brain Erasure!"

Angewomon was struck in the face and her head snapped back as her body stiffened. Her body shrank and became an off-white puppy who crashed to the ground.

An over-weight kid that was about Takeru's age smiled. "Great work, Ebemon. Now to get the child."

The three digimon nodded and flew up into the air.

"Not so fast!" Metal Garurumon yelled from down the street, flying as fast as he could.

Ebemon pointed his other gun using his right hand. "Universal Destroyer!"

Sayuri curled into a ball as a wave of unbelievably intense heat streaked over her head. The blast continued on engulfing Metal Garurumon and blowing away buildings on both sides of the street from the sheer force of it.

Metal Garurumon shook as he hovered in the air, trying to deal with his pain. Then his eyes widened and turned around and cried out in utter despair, "YAMATO!" He caught sight of his partner lying on the ground. The boy wasn't moving and he knew Ishida never would move again. His best friend was dead. His form shrank away to Punimon who fell to the ground hoping to die for his life was over.

"Well, well. Ishida's dead." The fat boy grinned. "Ebemon, I want to tell Takeru this personally."

Ebemon shrugged. With a tentacle at the base of his body, he pointed at the three evil Chosen. A yellowish ray came from him and washed over the kids, making them levitate off the ground towards the metallic alien digimon.

Sayuri might not have Psychemon with her, but she could at least try to do something about the those kids. She wasn't a doctor and had no idea of what she could do to help Iori. And didn't want to check on him in fear that the unthinkable had happened. Focusing on helping the Takaishi family, she rushed for the stairs.

Unfortunately, it took some time for her to climb the many steps. She arrived at the Takaishi apartment behind the three evil kids, their digimon hovering in the air, paying her no heed. The roof and all levels above them had been blown away by the attack. The walls were scorched as if they had been beset by raging fire. Takeru laid on the ground, unmoving. Patamon was no where in sight. Hikari held to her chest a baby wrapped in blue blankets. Tears were streaming down Mrs. Takaishi's cheeks as she stood next to her husband's body.

"Guess I can't tell Takeru I just killed his brother." The fat kid shrugged as if he didn't really care.

Hikari shook. "I... I..."

"Cat got your tongue?" the fat boy asked. "Oh, wait. I already destroyed your cat's mind. You could've avoided all of this by giving us your baby. Now, we just want him dead."

Hikari swallowed hard, her eyes glaring through them as tears continued to flow unending. "I don't care that the Dark Seeds have made you do this," She choked out. "For this, I can never forgive you."

"And what are you going to do?" the fat boy asked.

"Kill you," Hikari said with a sob.

"Mamoru!" Ebemon cried out.

The three evil Chosen and Sayuri turned around to see a gigantic purple dragon glaring at them with unintelligent eyes.

Sayuri stared in horror as the dragon opened her mouth and unleashed a flaming inferno. She screamed as her skin seemed to melt away. She then felt someone hug her almost painfully tight and heard Iori's voice call out in concern, "Sayuri?"

Sayuri opened her eyes and saw Iori's looking down at her. She latched onto him for dear life while crying.

"See you've made some girlfriends since I last saw you," a woman in red commented dryly.

"And who are you?" Yume demanded.

The woman held her hand to her chest. "Why Hida, didn't you tell them about me? I'm stunned."

"What do you want, Archnemon?" Iori hissed. "Going to try to destroy the world again?"

"Would you believe help save it?" Archnemon replied haughtily. "I was merely testing you with Gururumon. I'd say that girl flunked."

Sayuri pulled free of Iori and tried to calm herself of the dream she just had. She tried to distract herself with the person in front of her. "This is the Archnemon that worked for Oikawa?" Wataru asked.

Archnemon laughed. "I'm the ONLY shape changing Archnemon, so of course I'm the one that worked for Oikawa. After all he was my father."

"What?" Iori questioned in shock.

"Ever wondered why Mummymon and I could change into human form, well roughly human for Mummymon," Archnemon commented.

"Not really," Iori admitted.

"I thought you were the curious one." Archnemon shrugged. "Oikawa combined his DNA with a Dokugumon to create me. He used a similar method with Mummymon."

"What does that have to do with attacking Psychemon and Sayuri?" Iori demanded.

"Seems Dad was controlled, and the one controlling him is still out there," Archnemon explained, not bothering to answer Iori's question directly. "And it was the 'controller' that made Dad, Mummymon and myself do all those evil things. And it's because of that 'controller' my father and Mummymon ultimately died at Black War Greymon's hands."

"So, you're out for revenge," Psychemon surmised.

"Well, yes," Archnemon replied.

"So, you're not reformed," Armadimon commented.

"Evil is so much fun. You should try it some time." Archnemon smirked.

"No thanks," Armadimon replied.

"Do you know who was controlling Oikawa?" Iori questioned.

Archnemon pouted. "No. All I do know was that Dad had his memory altered. When I found out that Mummymon and I were half-human, he claimed he used his DNA for both of us. However, when I checked his records, I learned he got Mummymon's human genetic information from somewhere else. I suspected that Dad may have been possessed by the one controlling him as his actions in his final days were sometimes erratic."

Iori frowned. "Anything else you can tell us?"

Archnemon smirked. "I think that'll be it for now." She then turned around and began to walk off. "Oh, and give my thanks to Hikari and Taichi for killing Black War Greymon for me, and my congratulations to Hikari and Takeru. Their child is already causing some evil digimon to stir in fear. They best keep on guard. Bye bye."

"Isn't she a fountain of good news," Armadimon clipped.

Iori shook his head and then glanced over at Sayuri. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just had a strange dream of Dark Seed children with digimon attacking your apartment building." Sayuri shuddered. "We didn't exactly win it. Must have something to do with Noriko and Sakura getting digimon partners."

"What? Are there new Chosen in Odaiba besides us?" Yume questioned.

Sayuri groaned. "Don't you even read your emails? Noriko and Sakura are two of the kids Oikawa infected with a Dark Seed. Sakura tried to kill Hikari with her digimon."

"What are Dark Seeds?" Bakumon asked.

"The Dark Seeds causes those infected to become evil while granting them enhanced abilities, like intelligence and strength. Ken used to have one and nearly conquered half of Server before Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako and I were finally able to defeat him with Wormmon's help. Ken was then able to block its effects. Oikawa later took Ken's Dark Seed and made copies of it to infect other children with it. When Black War Greymon killed Oikawa, the seeds went dormant. Or so we thought," Iori explained. "Apparently the growth rate only slowed. Now those infected have enough power to reach the Digital World."

"What do we do about them?" Yume asked.

"We'll have to find out what their plans are and stop them," Iori replied. "And find a means to get them to block the Dark Seed's influence."

"So that's our mission? To stop these Dark Seed Children," Bakumon commented.

"From what Archnemon said about someone controlling Oikawa, it's possible the same person is now controlling the Dark Seed Children as well," Iori surmised. "We'll probably have to stop him too."

"That's great." Sayuri gave a long sigh. "I don't know if I'll be able to help. Mother forced me to send Psychemon here, took away my D-3, and grounded me. I don't think I'll be allowed to go anywhere but school for the next year. I was only able to get here to help Psychemon because Mother wasn't home."

Iori frowned. "That's not good. I'll see what I can do to help. You better hurry home before your Mother gets back."

Sayuri nodded and began to walk off.

"Just one quick thing," Iori called to her. "Can you do me a favor and write down everything you can remember from the dream you just had?"

Sayuri blinked. "I can try. Why?"

Iori shrugged weakly. "Let's just say a bit of 'Jyou's paranoia.'"

Sayuri frowned. She didn't want to remember the dream, but she understood that some things weren't just coincidence.

"You think she'll be all right?" Yume asked.

"Depends on if her Mom is home," Armadimon commented.

* * *

The first thing she saw after porting home was her Mother's angry face.

"Why did you go there? You could've gotten killed!" Mrs. Wataru demanded.

Sayuri silently handed her mother her D-3. "There's no point in explaining it now. You won't listen. I'll be in my room."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Mrs. Wataru yelled at her.

Sayuri said nothing as she walked into her room and shut the door.

"SAYURI!" Mrs. Wataru screamed.

"Mom, I think you need a time out," Hitomi commented.

Mrs. Wataru glared angrily. "Go to your room!"

"Why? You're the one that's being bad," Hitomi replied cutely.

"GO!" Mrs. Wataru yelled.

Hitomi shrugged and went to her room to play with her toys there.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Next: Entry 16 - Dark Seed Chosen

A trip to the museum for Ken leads to the start of war as the Dark Seed Chosen attack, their sights on something the museum holds within.

For more details of the Battle at Mount Fuji according to the Diaries timeline:

Before Hikari and Taichi made it to the rift that Black War Greymon used to get to Mount Fuji, Tailmon led an argument over Taichi's behavior in regards of Sora beginning to date Yamato. The argument caused them to arrive a minute later before finding Agumon and Gabumon.

Being a minute later, meant Taichi and Hikari didn't arrive in time to stop Black War Greymon from killing Oikawa. Archnemon and Mummymon tried to protect Oikawa, but that only angered Black War Greymon more. Mummymon pushed Archnemon out of the way of a Terra Destroyer and died in the process. Black War Greymon then killed Oikawa. Hikari and Taichi only arrived in time to hear Oikawa's last words of 'I was so close.'

Upset that the children infected with Dark Seeds might die because of the seeds and the only person who could help remove them was murdered, Hikari evolved Tailmon to Angewomon with the intent to kill Black War Greymon. Taichi naturally sided with his sister. Between Angewomon and War Greymon, they ended up killing Black War Greymon before Imperial Dramon could intervene.


	16. Entry 16 Dreams and Laments

**War Diaries**

**Entry 16 - Dreams and Laments**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc. and others. They are used without consent.

This story is rated PG-13 for language, adult situations and violence. If you, or your parents, find swearing, children talking about sex or descriptions of fighting objectionable, do not read this.

* * *

"Hello. Mrs. Wataru?" Taichi questioned, standing outside Sayuri's apartment.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Mrs. Wataru wondered.

"Well, I need to talk to you about Sayuri," Taichi replied uncertainly.

"What about her?" Mrs. Wataru asked nervously.

"It's about her role as a Chosen," Taichi answered.

"Chosen?" Mrs. Wataru glared. "What kind of responsibility does she have putting herself in danger? She's only eleven years old."

"When I was eleven, I spent a year in another dimension fighting threats worse than Sayuri will probably ever face that would've either conquered Earth, or destroyed it," Taichi retorted.

"Why don't you keep doing that and leave my daughter out of it?" Mrs. Wataru demanded angrily.

"If it was a matter of me being able to do the job, she would've never been activated. However, when one becomes a Chosen, there's a specific task that only they can perform," Taichi explained while trying to keep his own temper.

"And what kind of task could possibly require my daughter?" Mrs. Wataru demanded.

"If I could answer that question, then we could get someone else to do it," Taichi answered in a smart-ass tone.

"Let me ask you a few questions," Mrs. Wataru told him. "Are Digimon living, thinking creatures?"

"Yes." Taichi nodded.

"Will my daughter have to kill any?" Mrs. Wataru pressed.

"Well, she already has and probably would have to do it again," Taichi answered.

Mrs. Wataru looked at Taichi as if he was the worst thing on the planet. "Has any of you Chosen ever died?"

Taichi frowned. "Yes. Two of us out of hundreds."

"So, you're asking me to let my daughter go out and fight and kill living creatures, when she could possibly die doing it. What do you think my answer to that is?" Mrs. Wataru yelled.

Taichi flinched as the door slammed into his face. "Diplomat, I am not." He sighed. At least he had faired better than Iori. Mrs. Wataru hadn't even talked to him.

* * *

The true art of fighting is not in the ability to beat the shit out of people. The art was about pushing oneself to physical perfection, to harness one's spirit and gain a certain sense of harmony with the world. However, there was always someone that constantly failed to look beyond martial arts as a means to beat people up.

Shiro had always been a strong boy. After failing to knock over a pencil-neck geek and getting kicked out of a mall by a little twerp half his size, he wanted to become even stronger. He joined kendo to gain that strength and discovered he had a knack for it. In a month he quickly rose in the ranks and was top of the introductory class. Now he was waiting impatiently for his first test in order to advance to the next level, something which students who had been there for several months had yet to accomplish.

Shiro snickered as he noticed a young boy enter the dojo with a girl in a wheelchair, who stopped at the door. He pranced across the room like he owned it. "What do you want here?"

"I came to see how good the students are," Iori replied in a flat tone.

Shiro laughed. "We don't let runts into our dojo."

"Oh, really," Iori replied. "Can you tell me what this dojo stands for?"

"It stands for power. Something you don't have," Shiro boasted.

Yume giggled.

Shiro glared. "Something funny, retard?"

"Retard?" Yume shrieked.

Iori's expression flattened. "I think you need to be taught a lesson."

"Who's going to teach me? You?" Shiro laughed.

"Yes," Iori dead-panned.

The kendo students all began to laugh, but not all for the same reason.

"I bet a hundred yen the runt lasts less than ten seconds," one of them called out.

"I'll take all bets for Shiro to win," replied one of the older students.

"You think that kid could possibly win?" Shiro snarled.

"Anything can happen," the older student replied with a smirk.

"It's your money." Shiro laughed as he walked across the room and grabbed his shinnai. He then turned towards Iori. "Where's your weapon?"

Iori calmly walked over to a closest, pulled out a key and unlocked it. He then pulled his own bamboo sword. "Right here."

Shiro blinked as Iori moved to face against him.

The older student grinned. "Top student, Sakimori Shiro, verses Hida Iori-sensei. Begin!"

"Sensei?" Shiro laughed. "So what if he's related to Hida-Sensei? Sensei is a title undeserving of a runt." He then attacked, raining blow after blow down upon Iori. The storm lasted for a full minute. "Had enough yet?"

"That was weak," Iori replied. His shinnai blurred as he stabbed Shiro with the tip repeatedly.

"How?" Shiro wheezed out as he bonelessly fell backwards.

"How many times did he hit him?" questioned a student.

Various numbers came up ranging from six to twelve.

"Seventeen. One hit for each year he has lived in ignorance," Iori corrected them.

"Perhaps Shiro isn't the only one who needs a lesson," an elderly voice intoned.

"Grandfather?" Iori questioned.

"A teacher can not act with anger as you just have. Even though Shiro needed to be put in his place, beating him up is not the answer," Grandpa Hida said disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather," Iori apologized with his head bowed.

Shiro groaned as he woke up.

Grandpa Hida then smirked. "Perhaps I should test your control. Hida school."

Iori swallowed nervously. "This isn't for the dojo, is it?"

"Not yet," Grandpa Hida replied simply as if his words were a threat to his grandson. "Let's begin." He drew his shinnai and attacked.

While the novice students weren't well versed in kendo, they knew the battle before them did not follow the forms or style of swordsmenship that they were being taught. The combatants danced all over the dojo floor, even bounced off the walls a couple times as they dueled. The graceful arcs the weapons made as they cut through the air held all the power of kendo, but were far more offensive, more lethal.

Even though Shiro was upset at being humiliated by a little kid, he had to admit that the twerp was way above him as skills went. It'd take him years of training just to get to where Iori's skill was today.

None of the students could blink as they tried to absorb every detail of the match, watching as their teacher and his grandson leapt at each other with seemingly murderous intent. The shinnai practice swords tried to inflict grievous injury, only to repeatedly miss as the target dodged or blocked. Over and over again the shinnai connected with each other until the sound of a thunderous explosion filled the room as the durable practice swords both broke from the powerful hit and the previous abuse inflicted during that match and other battles.

Grandpa Hida looked at the half of a shinnai still in his hands, then at Iori's sword, which had the top half bent over and flopped around a bit, still connected by a few stands of bamboo. The elderly Hida then chuckled. "Never had that happen before. Guess this is a draw."

"Guess so," Iori replied.

"What was that?" Shiro questioned. "That was NOT kendo."

Grandpa Hida smirked. "That is a school of sword-fighting that has existed for a thousand years. It was considered a manslayer style and has been passed down secretly through the Hida family line for many generations. Though I may consider training others in this style, but only if they understand what this dojo and the Hida school of sword-fighting represents. Power has NOTHING to do with it."

Iori knew that wasn't exactly true. The power of love and friendship and the desire to have the strength to protect them was behind the dojo and the school, but it was not the power to be the best like Shiro believed. Patience also played a factor, as Iori now had to wait for class to finish before asking his grandfather for a little favor.

* * *

Sayuri woke up with a jolt. Her heart beating fast. She had a strange and disturbingly vivid dream, but was quickly having a hard time remembering it. In the dream she was watching the television showing a digimon battle, but she was sure she wasn't part of it. In fact, she doubted many of the Odaiba Chosen were involved in it though the fight seemed to be at a library or possibly a museum in downtown Tokyo. She was sure something went wrong during it. She strained her brain trying to remember what it was, but was coming up blank.

Sayuri shook her head and looked at the alarm clock, shutting it off a full minute before its alarm would sound. She pulled herself from bed, got ready for the day, and helped prepare her little sister for another day of preschool.

Mrs. Wataru looked at both her daughters carefully as they were about to leave. "Hitomi, have a nice day. Sayuri, you are to come home right after school and no talking to... them."

"Yes, Mother," Sayuri replied bitterly before leaving with her sister. She had never felt that her mother was overprotective before, but now believed very differently. Her mother had even gone as far as considered pulling her from school to keep her away from Iori and the others. Thankfully her father had talked her mother out of doing that. She was afraid her mother would get the idea to inform the school about Iori, Taichi and Yume owning digimon.

* * *

Goggleboy2: School sucks.

Redemption: It's not that bad.

Goggleboy2: Says you, Ken. You're going to a museum today. I've got two quizzes.

SwordMastuh!: Got you beat, Daisuke. I've got a major test tomorrow and thanks to my last adventure, I haven't opened my school books for a whole year! I'm going to flunk this test BIG time!

Goggleboy2: Eric, there's always summer school. ;)

SwordMastuh!: And be in class in July? No thanks!

Goggleboy2: If I've got to be in school in July, so should everyone else.

SwordMastuh!: Not my fault Japanese school year actually lasts all year.

Redemption: Eric, how are the girls?

SwordMastuh!: They're going through a bit of culture shock, but Hikaru is helping them with that and English lessons.

Goggleboy2: Is 'Eris' going to school yet?

SwordMastuh!: She can't. She's still rather clueless on how to speak English.

OriginalGoggleboy: So is the original.

Firebird: I read that!

OriginalGoggleboy: Oops.

Goggleboy2: :lol Taichi's back in the dog house.

* * *

"And this painting is called 'World of the Dreamer.' The artist was supposedly quite insane, but we can not deny the talent he possessed where we have an unusual blend of realism and surrealism. It has the impossible Escher-like quality of what is viewable through the mirror depicted in the painting, but far more grounded in reality with the mirror existing in a seemingly ordinary room..." the museum tour guide continued to drone on.

Ken fought the urge to yawn. Daisuke would've preferred his quizzes over this field trip. This was the worst way to expose children to art, as it was extremely boring and was anything but interesting. Ichijouji could see that the painting was brilliantly done and was a powerful piece, but the guy explaining it was putting everyone to sleep. The only time the guy shut up was when they moved to the next piece of art, to further bore them to tears.

It took Ken's group a half hour just to go down the hall. Had they been in school, he would've been going home now but they'd be at the museum for another couple hours. He couldn't think how it could get any worse.

The museum's alarms blaring provided Ichijouji the answer of just how it could get worse.

Ken looked back down the hallway to see a rather startling sight. A Black Agumon was pulling down the 'World of the Dreamer' painting while a Plotmon, Candmon and Tsukaimon were positioned to protect him.

"I got it," Black Agumon announced.

"We also have a Chosen," Plotmon replied evilly. "We'll have to kill him."

The Candmon tried to use his fiery attack, but fell far short of his target.

Ken took a step back, trying to figure out what to do. If he ran with his classmates, they would likely be hurt by these digimon.

Tsukaimon barreled down the hallway trying to ram Ken, but he too came up short as he crashed into a silken web that hadn't been there seconds before.

"Wormmon?" Ken called out in surprise.

"No time for pleasantries," Wormmon commented, thankful for having a good excuse not to explain why he had tagged along.

"Our thoughts exactly," Sakura added. "Let's see what you boys can do. But ladies first!"

"Plotmon evolve!" the puppy called out, only to be replaced with a cat with gun-smoke gray fur with jet black stripes. "Black Tailmon!"

Hiroshi held out his digivice.

"Candmon evolve!" The living candle shimmered in a pillar of light that quickly faded to reveal a western looking wizard with yellow, purple and red clothes. "Wizarmon!"

Black Agumon handed the painting over to Hitochi before calling out, "Agumon evolve!" Light engulfed the dark dinosaur and then subsided to reveal a large blue Tyrannosaurus Rex with black stripes and black skull over his face. "Greymon!"

Takeshi shook his digivice. "Evolve, damn it!"

Tsukaimon could only shrug as he failed to evolve.

Ken was thankful that the museum had high ceilings, and not just because the Greymon would've put a hole through it had it been any shorter. "Wormmon, hold them off while I call for help."

Ken's digimon nodded. "Wormmon evolve!" A brilliant white pillar flashed around the green caterpillar which heralded the appearance of the giant humanoid green and black armored insect, "Stingmon!"

"Oh, I'm scared," Black Tailmon dead-panned. "Three on one aren't good odds."

"For you!" Stingmon shot back and then leapt at them.

* * *

Sayuri pouted as she walked slowly to the front gate of her school with Yume and Iori.

"Your mother will understand," Iori tried to assure her.

"I doubt it. She won't let anyone explain why I'm needed," Sayuri replied bitterly.

"Acceptance takes time. I certainly know THAT," Yume offered, patting the arm of her wheelchair. "She's just upset now. She'll see the truth later."

Sayuri shook her head. Life wasn't that simple.

Iori's school bag began to beep.

"What is it?" the girls questioned as Iori fished his D-Terminal out of his bag.

Iori read the message and frowned. "The Dark Seed children have begun to act. At least four of them are at Tokyo Museum of Fine Arts stealing a painting."

"How are we going to get there?" Yume asked.

"It'll take us too long by subway," Iori replied. He looked at Sayuri. "You'd better go home before your mother gets upset."

Sayuri turned around to leave, but then remembered her dream from that morning. If she left now she was sure Ken's battle would end badly. Her face hardened with determination and looked Iori in the eye. "No. I'm going with you."

"But you don't have Psychemon or your D-3," Iori pointed out.

Sayuri reached into her bag and pulled out her D-3. "Hitomi fished it out of the trash after Mom threw it out."

"But Psychemon is in the Digital World," Yume reminded.

"We'll just port there and..." Sayuri blinked. "Port straight over to the museum! The Edmonton group has done it, why can't we?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Armadimon commented from the nearby bush he was hiding in.

"What about your mother?" Iori questioned.

"She's going to have to accept this eventually, and Ken needs all of us," Sayuri insisted.

"If you're sure..." Iori trailed off.

Sayuri nodded curtly.

* * *

"Is something troubling you, Miss?" Grandpa Hida questioned a woman as she paced in front of an apartment complex.

Mrs. Wataru frowned as she noticed some children walk home from school. "My daughter is running late coming home."

"I don't see how a few minutes should cause you to worry. She could still be helping to clean her classroom," Grandpa Hida pointed out.

"Her class has started to take turns cleaning, and it's not her turn," Mrs. Wataru retorted.

"Perhaps she stayed behind to help anyway," Grandpa Hida returned.

Mrs. Wataru frowned. "She might have done that."

"Excuse me if I'm prying too much, but is there some sort of problem?" Grandpa Hida questioned.

Mrs. Wataru folded her arms. "Let's just say I disapprove of her recent choice of friends."

"Oh." Grandpa Hida nodded. "Are they the type to skip school, beat up kids, vandalize, and cause all sorts of trouble?"

"No, but they might as well be," Mrs. Wataru replied bitterly.

"What kind of kids are they?" Grandpa Hida questioned.

Mrs. Wataru didn't immediately reply. "She met a few kids who have digimon and wants to join them."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Grandpa Hida asked.

"Anything wrong?" Mrs. Wataru stared at him like he grew a second head. "I am NOT letting my daughter go off to fight alien creatures where she could get hurt or even killed!"

"I suppose that could happen. But I also suppose your daughter could be hit by a car walking home from school," Grandpa Hida said seriously.

"That's not likely to happen," Mrs. Wataru shot back.

"From what I understand, the car accident is more likely to happen. Even a spectator to a digimon battle is more likely to be killed than the children involved in it," Grandpa Hida pointed out calmly.

"And how would you know that?" Mrs. Wataru demanded hotly.

"Digimon have become a bit of a hobby of mine. I read about them as much as I can," Grandpa Hida replied. He wasn't exactly lying, he was just leaving out why it had become a hobby.

"Perhaps you can answer this question, why are some children chosen to get digimon and others are not?" Mrs. Wataru asked.

"Because destiny plays a role. A child is Chosen because he or she is needed. To deny a child to work with their digimon is to deny the child's destiny. If the child is not allowed to act, others may suffer for the inaction," Grandpa Hida answered.

"What about the destiny the child had withOUT digimon? What about living a normal life?" Mrs. Wataru questioned strongly. "I met a thirteen-year-old girl with a digimon, she's pregnant and has killed countless times!"

"When I was a child, a pregnant thirteen-year-old was not unheard of. I even knew a girl who became a mother at eleven. What the girl did is only considered 'abnormal' today because of the changes society has seen, not the people," Grandpa Hida retorted. "And who's to say that in another fifty years digimon will be commonplace and thirteen-year-olds are once again considered adults by our laws."

Mrs. Wataru glared daggers at the elderly man. "You don't know what you are talking about." She then stomped off to her apartment.

"No, my dear, you don't know the truth," Grandpa Hida said with a sigh before leaving for his dojo. He hadn't known that was Mrs. Wataru when he first greeted her, but it was rather easy to figure out who she was with her comments. At least he got to talk to her without her knowing who he was. While she may discount his words, he still gave her some things to think about.

Mrs. Wataru muttered unpleasant things as she stormed back into her home and fell into her favorite chair. She glanced over at her youngest daughter and then at what the little girl was watching intently. Her eyes bulged. "SAYURI?"

* * *

Ken frowned at the damage before him. Stingmon had done surprisingly well fighting three adult digimon at the same time. Unfortunately, a wing of the museum now had to be rebuilt and some of the art was destroyed. Thankfully, some of the museum's staff had cleared a path for Stingmon to retreat to the outside without destroying any more priceless treasures.

Now out in the open street, Stingmon struggled against his opponents. Black Tailmon and Wizarmon kept him off balance while Greymon would use his Mega Flame attack every time there was an opening. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"Here comes the cavalry!" a voice called out from above. "Armadimon evolve!"

Greymon looked up to see a flash of light and then a large yellow ankylosaur emerge from the light, falling straight toward him. With a mighty crash, the two dinosaurs created a huge pot hole in the street.

The armored dinosaur chuckled as he stood up. "Ankylomon."

Yume watched from an open second story window as her digimon, currently Hanumon, bounced from various places she could grab a momentary hand hold until she was with in striking range. When she was, she pounced at Black Tailmon, but the cat leapt over the yellow ape and added a little push with her claws, sending the off balanced Hanumon head first into a wall.

Sayuri rushed out of the museum with her partner, quickly evolving the digimon from Psychemon to Shima Unimon. She had appeared with Iori and the others from a security computer on the second floor of the museum and opted for different routes to join the battle.

As the striped unicorn digimon moved to protect Stingmon, the giant insect digimon devolved.

"My, my. What good is a horse against a wizard?" Wizarmon taunted. "Are you up to a Magical Game?" The sorcery digimon suddenly multiplied, forming eight targets. "Which is the real me?" they chorused.

Shima Unimon whipped her head into arc while calling out, "Raster Shot!" The beam of energy the shot out washed over all the images, destroying them but only annoying the original as the wide dispersal of the attack didn't cause much damage.

"Black Tailmon!" Sakura called out, pointing at something near the gapping hole in the wall that had been made by Stingmon's retreat.

The cat nodded and went into a run. She then leapt into the air and reared a claw back. She swung hard and punched the wall, causing more of it to collapse.

Wormmon looked up in horror seeing parts of the wall were falling towards his partner. "Ken-chan, look out!"

Ken froze, unsure of where to run to avoid the wall's collapse. Sayuri barreled into him, causing both of them to fall but out of the way of the falling masonry.

The street was flooded with a fog of debris making it impossible to see for several seconds. When the dust settled, the Chosen could see that everyone was all right, but the Dark Seed Children and their digimon were gone.

"We'd better go before that news crew gets a good picture of us," Ken commented.

Sayuri frowned when she saw them. "Right." They all rushed back into the museum.

* * *

Mrs. Wataru said nothing as her daughter entered the apartment an hour late and covered in dust.

Sayuri shifted uneasily under her mother's gaze.

"You went out and fought again," Mrs. Wataru stated coldly.

"I had to go. If I didn't, Ken would've been killed," Sayuri replied calmly.

Mrs. Wataru didn't say anything for a moment. "I... I know. I saw you save him on television."

Sayuri wasn't sure what to say.

"But do you know how worried, how AFRAID, I was watching you fight?" Mrs. Wataru questioned. "You could have been killed when you saved him!"

"I know. But I had to do it. I can't sit back and do nothing when I know they need me! What happens if on the next mission I'm not there and someone gets hurt or dies, when I know I could've been there to prevent it!" Sayuri defended.

"But what about YOU? What if during the next battle, YOU are the one who gets hurt or dies? How do you think that would make me feel?" Mrs. Wataru demanded.

Sayuri closed her eyes. "I can't promise you that won't happen, but I will be careful. They need me, Mom. I'm part of their team. If I don't help them, who knows what will happen? I can't sit on the side and do nothing! I have to go out and help protect Hitomi, Dad, you, and the whole world from evil digimon! Please, Mom. Please understand."

Mrs. Wataru's body shook as she stood up. "Sayuri... invite your Chosen... friends and their digimon to Odaiba Park on Sunday afternoon for a picnic. I... I'd like to meet them... You can bring your digimon as well." She went into her room.

Sayuri looked at the digivice in her hand and then at her mother's closed bedroom door. "Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Author's notes:

Eric is from Shaun Garin's Diaries series. Just who 'Eris' is and where she comes from is being told by Shaun's series, D^3 : Digital Diaries Dimensions.

As for as I know, there is no painting named 'World of the Dreamer' though I have seen a few fantasy pictures that are like what I mentioned about it.

'Hida School' may be a bit 'Kenshin-esque,' but it not near the level of Kenshin's school depicted in the anime. The school of sword fighting that has been passed down in the Hida family had produced a few hitokiri, manslayers, but those swordsmen were not the best of the best, just very damn good at killing. Someone skilled in this style would not have lasted long against the abilities of someone like Jinnai, let alone the Hitokiri Bathousai.


	17. Entry 17 Catching of Dreams

**War Diaries**

**Entry 17 - Catching of Dreams**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc. and others. They are used without consent.

This story is rated PG-13 for language, adult situations and violence. If you, or your parents, find swearing, children talking about sex or descriptions of fighting objectionable, do not read this.

* * *

All of the students from Odaiba Junior High were gathered in the sports field behind the school. Set up on the stage before them was an unusual treat for Japanese students. Members of American Indian tribes were going to demonstrate various aspects of their culture.

Though for a few students, their interest wasn't on the upcoming demonstration.

"How's the wife, Takaishi?" one boy questioned.

"Is little Hikari-chan waiting for you with legs spread?" another teased.

"Does 'Little Miss Proper' give turns to your friends?" another boy asked with a grin.

Takeru clenched his fist, more than a little tempted to deck these guys. However, no matter the reason, he would be the one to get in trouble if he did.

"Get a clue, jerks!" Daisuke shouted at them. "Hikari isn't that type of girl and she's pregnant. Add two and two and come back when you've got an answer less than five and over three."

Takeru looked a little surprised at Daisuke and then smirked. "A while ago, I thought you would've been one of those commenting like that."

Daisuke grinned sheepishly. "Actually, I WAS doing that a while ago, just not when you were around. They're just jealous and so was I."

"I'm NOT jealous!" protested on of the guys.

"Oh, really?" Daisuke drawled. "When was the last time you saw what a girl had to offer?"

"Last night," the guy retorted smugly.

"I mean in person, not a picture," Daisuke returned.

"Ah..." The guy hardened his expression and his face flushed as his friends began to snicker. "Okay, smart-ass, when was the last time you had some action?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Daisuke replied with a devilish smirk.

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "Miyako was at our place yesterday."

"I didn't say I was with her. The girl I was with currently looks like she's about to burst blood outa her cheeks from blushing," Daisuke told them in a joking manner.

Takeru and the guys stared as a girl a meter away from them covered her red face with her hands, eyeing them in extreme embarrassment.

"Thought Miyako was exaggerating about you sleeping around," Takeru said in emotionless shock.

"Nah. Even she doesn't know how many girls I've been with," Daisuke returned.

"You just up and did Reiko when you've been with other girls?" the guy questioned in shock.

"Why not? She wanted to know what good sex was," Daisuke gloated.

"She could've gone to someone else," one of the other guys commented, obviously thinking about the girl going to him.

"I said GOOD sex, not something that'll leave her wanting," Daisuke retorted.

Takeru sweated nervously. "Is that how you got over Hikari? By sleeping with any willing girl?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Maybe. It certainly helped me realize she's not the only girl out there. I'm just testing the waters a bit."

"By screwing half the class?" the guy cried out.

"And then some." Daisuke smirked.

"Settle down!" their homeroom teacher yelled at them. The principal would have to be informed of that tidbit of information, but without any proof beyond one blushing girl and Miyako's known lack of virtue- there was nothing to confirm or deny Motomiya's boasts.

* * *

"Do you have to keep that laptop with you all the time?" Ayashi questioned, also standing in the field at Odaiba Junior High, as she was a senior at the school where Daisuke was a freshman.

"Of course," Koushiro replied. "Trouble can strike at anytime and I want to be ready for it."

Ayashi smiled wryly. "I guess. But you don't have to be 'on call' all the time, do you?"

Koushiro frowned. "Yes, I do. I've learned the hard way that one mistake, one moment's hesitation can mean the difference between life and death. Had we hesitated any more during the Internet crisis of 2000, that American 'misfired dud' missile would've evaporated Odaiba with its ACTIVE nuclear war head." He shuddered. "And I was sitting at ground zero because the missile was targeting Taichi and me specifically."

Ayashi's eyes widened. "How close did we come to...?"

"One point two seconds." Koushiro smirked at her. "I wet myself because that was too damned close."

Ayashi giggled at that thought, but then sighed. "Will you have to do this all of your life?"

Koushiro paused. "Haven't really thought about that. I guess I might, but as the number of Chosen increase, my job has been getting easier and harder."

"What do you mean by that?" Ayashi questioned.

"It's easier as other's share the task of compiling information, but harder because I have to organize them and check their work. It's really a full time job." Koushiro smirked sheepishly. "Too bad I don't get paid for it."

Ayashi shook her head.

* * *

Miyako folded her arms, standing among her class of second year junior high students. From her vantage point, she could see both Daisuke's class and Koushiro's. She scowled slightly wondering why she was the serious one about this. The Dark Seed children Oikawa had infected had started to act in evil ways, and not only was Noriko in Daisuke's class, but a couple other infected children also attended Odaiba Junior High. True, it was unlikely for them to act with the entire student body present, but she had thought at least Takeru would keep an eye on the potential threat.

The gathered students settled down as the Native Americans took to the stage and began their demonstration.

It came as some surprise to the students that one of the elderly representatives spoke fluent Japanese, which he explained that he learned their language during World War Two. He held the role of narrator as none of the other Native Americans knew how to speak Japanese.

It was an interesting experience for the students, seeing the cultural dances, hearing about religious folklore which strangely wasn't very different than religious Shinto stories. The tale used different animals and settings; that instead of a mischievous fox in the forest, it was a coyote that played pranks in a desert. The moral of the story told was a little different, but the biggest difference was how involved the Native American were in telling it as their story was accompanied with an illustrating dance.

While it was planned to end the performance with an explosive blast to leave an impact on the children, the thundering boom of a classroom ceasing to exist had nothing to do with that.

The students began to panic as four digimon made their presence known.

"Come on, Chosen! Let's play!" taunted a female Tankmon. The smoking weapon barrels on her arms and nose indicating her to be the one to blast the classroom.

"Yeah, let's see what you've got. I'm feeling frisky," added the red serpentine Seadramon.

"Lady, you DON'T want to say stuff like that around me," V-mon retorted, coming out of hiding along with Patamon and Hawkmon.

"I doubt you'd measure up," teased the black furred Dark Lizamon in a feminine voice.

"Let's rumble!" the blue Greymon, the only male of this group, challenged.

"You got it!" Daisuke shouted back. "Take them!"

"V-mon evolve!" A pillar surrounded the small blue digimon, and with a mighty shout of "XV-mon!" out sprang a giant blue humanoid dragon with white wings, and a silver 'V' with two slashes under it making it look like an emblazoned 'X' on his white chest.

"Patamon armor evolve!" A golden light encased Patamon into a sphere. It exploded revealing a golden masked, tan, winged horse. "The hope the gallops across the heavens, Pegasmon!"

"Hawkmon armor evolve!" A light green sphere encased him, then exploded while causing no damage to anything. In Hawkmon's place now stood a two meters tall, white robed ninja with shurikens for hands and feet. "Bursting with purity, Shurimon!"

Koushiro and Ayashi ducked behind a power generator to hide themselves from sight. He quickly flipped open his laptop and turned it on. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw his partner at a portal. "Kabuterimon, I need you. Digi-port open!"

A light burst forth from the screen and out emerged not only Kabuterimon, but a red Kuwagamon as well.

"Wha?" Kuwagamon looked around confused.

"A little more warning next time," Kabuterimon chastised.

"_I_ didn't have time! We're under attack!" Koushiro pointed.

Kuwagamon stared, her mandibles agape. She watched as XV-mon, Shurimon and Pegasmon engage four digimon in deadly battle. Number or power not being on their side, they were quickly pushed back. "You're a Chosen Digimon?"

Kabuterimon laughed a little nervously. "Didn't I tell you that?"

"Less talking and more fighting!" Ayashi yelled at them.

"Okay, let's go!" Kuwagamon darted out and slammed herself into Tankmon, sending the green mechanized digimon tumbling.

Kabuterimon stared for a second then shrugged. He then joined in the melee of battle.

The Seadramon had coiled around XV-mon. "Is that all you got, 'little boy?'" she teased.

XV-mon growled. "There's nothing little about me!" He struggled as the dragon held him tightly.

Daisuke smirked, holding up his digivice.

XV-mon shared that smirk and devolved. Before he touched the ground, he shouted, "V-mon armor evolve!" A sphere encased V-mon and shattered in a fiery explosion that caused no damage. The lizard now stood over two meters tall and had flaming red armor on his knees, arms and head. "Burning with courage, Fladramon!" No sooner was his evolution complete that he touched the ground and jumped back up. "Fire Rocket!" Flames burst around him and he head-butted the underside of Seadramon's chin, sending her crashing to the ground and devolving to a fury, aquatic Gizamon.

Greymon spewed balls of flame at Pegasmon, who danced around those blasts with ease. Many wounds were forming on the large blue tyrannosaur as the winged horse showered his attacks at the dinosaur with seeming impunity.

Shurimon and Dark Lizamon had yet to land a hit on each other, both using their speed and misdirection to their utmost advantage. It was a game where one mistake would make all the difference.

"Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon called out.

Dark Lizamon howled in pain, the mistake of forgetting that there were others involved in this fight had left her unprepared for the attack.

Kuwagamon toyed around with the living tank, tossing her around by using her own strength and speed to keep Tankmon from making any real attack. She could kill the metal digimon, but for some reason had no desire to do so. She just wanted to stop her.

Suddenly a piercing whistle echoed across the field of battle.

Dark Lizamon struggled against her pain and started running. She picked up the comatose Gizamon and sprinted off.

Tankmon and Greymon devolved to Toy Agumon and a black Agumon respectively. Both escaped through manhole covers and into the sewers.

Fladramon devolved. "Time for us to make our own disappearing act."

Pegasmon also devolve and then Shurimon grabbed both of them and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon flew over to Koushiro and Ayashi.

"Time to go back," Kabuterimon told his female companion.

Kuwagamon leaned close to him. "That was fun. Now I think I'd like a... _different_ kind of fun."

Kabuterimon laughed nervously. "But we, ah, just met..."

"So?" Kuwagamon returned.

"You can finish that in the Digital World. Digi-port open!" Koushiro held up his shining laptop as the two giant insects seemingly disappeared into it. He then closed it and sighed heavily.

Ayashi looked over the vacated field, which was now riddled with damage from the various attacks. "I see what you mean by needing to be on call all the time."

Koushiro nodded and then fidgeted a little. "Excuse me, but I need to be alone for a little bit."

Ayashi looked at him curiously. "Why?"

Koushiro smiled weakly. "Digimon are connected to their partners. Our emotions helps give them power and when one of us feels extreme emotions, both of us do."

Ayashi looked clueless for a second and then her eyes widened. "You mean that..."

Koushiro nodded. "I'm getting... feedback at the moment."

Ayashi stared as Koushiro walked away. Her mind going over what her boyfriend had implied what he was about to do. She shook her head and felt rather... well, hot. She wished he hadn't hit the proverbial down arrow on her mental elevator.

* * *

When Mrs. Wataru decided on having a picnic to meet the children with digimon, she hadn't thought about one aspect of it: where to hold the picnic without drawing attention to the digimon that would be with them. It left her no choice but to have her daughter, Sayuri, contact them and have them recommend a spot. Having gone on little outings like this before, the Odaiba Chosen knew a few places in Odaiba Park that were relatively private. While Mrs. Wataru hadn't exactly invited the other parents, once Mrs. Izumi learned of the picnic, she had volunteered to help.

Now Mrs. Wataru gazed over the gathered children and digimon. Well, she wasn't sure if 'children' fit all of them. There was a sense of maturity around some of them that screamed in vast contrast with her daughter and the girl in a wheelchair, Yume.

Perhaps the most startling thing for Mrs. Wataru was how the digimon behaved. They acted like... people. They talked, joked and did other things animals could not do.

"How do you feel about your son being... chosen?" Mrs. Wataru asked.

Mrs. Izumi smiled. "Very proud. How many mothers can honestly claim their son saved the world?"

"Isn't it hard for you to see him run off to battle knowing he could get hurt or worse?" Mrs. Wataru questioned.

"Not too much. Koushiro and his friends always come back." Mrs. Izumi then frowned. "I know there's a chance that one time he won't... but this is something he has to do. It's, well, his destiny."

"I don't believe in a destiny that puts children in danger," Mrs. Wataru retorted.

Mrs. Izumi gave her a sad look. "You need to believe it, because we wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for my son and his friends. We'd all be dead or slaves of that Vamdemon digimon."

* * *

"Too bad you weren't there, Iori! Those Dark Seed kids didn't stand a chance!" Daisuke boasted. "We sent them packing."

Iori shrugged. "As long as no one was hurt."

"Actually, I believe we failed," Koushiro voiced.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke questioned. "We beat them good."

"We defeated their digimon, but not their true objective," Koushiro corrected. "After the battle, the Native Americans went through their stuff. One of their possessions came up missing. A dream catcher."

"So?" Daisuke questioned. "You can buy those at that specialty shop in the mall."

"True, but remember what they said about the dream catcher they had," Koushiro returned. "It had been made by a shaman over a century ago. They noted how unusual it is for something like that to be kept. It may well be the oldest surviving dream catcher that's not sitting in some burial chamber. I wouldn't think much of it if it wasn't for the fact other Dark Seed children stole that 'World of a Dreamer' painting. I have no idea why they seem to be interested in dream related stuff, but there must be something important about it."

* * *

"How come Palmon isn't here?" Piyomon questioned.

Mimi smiled sheepishly. "Because she'd have to bring her son. Some of us wouldn't react well to him. Best to let him play with digimon who don't know who he was."

Piyomon frowned. "I see... Perhaps I should pay her a visit sometime soon."

Mimi nodded. "I'm sure she'd like that." She then rubbed her forehead.

Piyomon looked at her questioningly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I just need to talk to someone." Mimi turned and walked toward Mrs. Wataru.

Mrs. Wataru watched the girl as she approached. "Is there something you want?"

"You're still having problems accepting this," Mimi noted sympathetically as she sat down next to Sayuri's mother.

"What do you know about it?" Mrs. Wataru questioned a little harshly.

Mimi smirked sadly. "More that I ever wanted to know." She pulled up her legs and hugged her knees to her chest. "I've been a Chosen as long as any of the older members, but my total kills are less than Sayuri's. Only Yume has less because she hasn't killed yet."

Mrs. Wataru appraised the girl. "How have you managed to avoid killing when my daughter hasn't?"

Mimi frowned. "It's because I refused to kill to the point where friends of mine died because I did nothing. I still hate killing. I avoid it at all cost... except for the lives of others. The two lives I've taken do not hurt me as much as the friends I lost because of my inaction."

Mrs. Wataru frowned. "If I prevent Sayuri from being... one of you, will it cause others to die?"

Mimi nodded. "I'm afraid so. They say evil exists because good people do nothing. I know that it's true because _I_ did nothing when I should have done something."

Mrs. Wataru mulled over what the girl said. She then scowled as she saw Sayuri talking with the pregnant girl.

Mimi appraised Mrs. Wataru. "Afraid Sayuri will end up like Hikari?"

"A little," Mrs. Wataru admitted.

Mimi sighed. "I wish I could say it won't happen, that Hikari and Takeru are special, but that'd ignore Sayuri is special too. She has feelings for Iori that might lead to more, if Yume or someone else doesn't capture his heart first." She toyed with he hair a little. "However, Iori is very responsible. If in a couple years he does end up being with Sayuri, he would marry her and support their baby. There's just one thing you're ignoring about that, though."

"What's that?" Mrs. Wataru questioned.

"That Sayuri ending up in an adult relationship at a young age could happen whether or not she's a Chosen," Mimi explained. "True, we do seem to bring the average age down a bit, but for the most part we've been more careful who we pick to be with as well. Hikari has only been with Takeru for the past year, while her brother, Taichi, has been with his girlfriend for the past four years."

"I don't want my daughter to be with ANYONE until she's an adult," Mrs. Wataru retorted fiercely.

Mimi shook her head. "Sayuri will have to make a lot of tough decisions as a Chosen. Those decisions will make her more mature and stronger as a person, just as the older Chosen have grown and matured from their experiences. We still make mistakes as we are human, but we're better able to deal with them. When the time comes for Sayuri to decide to be with someone, it'll be the answer that is right for her."

"Why does Sayuri have to be a Chosen? Why not someone else?" Mrs. Wataru asked.

"I've been asking that question about myself since I landed in the Digital World when I was ten," Mimi returned. "I'm not a fighter. I detest violence. Yet I was dumped into a middle of a war. Death surrounded me and all I wanted was to go shopping with my friends." She laughed a little. "I was rather spoiled. I had to learn the hard way that I had to stop being selfish and give of myself to others. But it was in learning that, that I was able to do the things needed of me to help save the Digital World and Earth. Things only I was able to do because of my lesson."

"Isn't there anything I can do to help her? To keep her safe?" Mrs. Wataru pleaded.

"Be there for her. There will be times she'll need all the love you can give her," Mimi advised. "Sayuri suffered her first kills in silence as she felt she had no one to turn to. Not until I talked to her at the Hikari's wedding reception, over a week later, did she tell anyone how she felt about it."

Mrs. Wataru hung her head. "But why does she have to do this?"

Mimi patted the woman on the back. "Once I figure out why I had to do it, I'll let you know and maybe we can figure out why Sayuri was Chosen."

* * *

"How have you been feeling?" Sayuri questioned.

"Bored more than anything else," Hikari joked. "I feel like a prisoner in my own home."

Sayuri looked at her questioningly. "Why's that?"

"Because the potential problems with my pregnancy has me on so many restrictions I'm not allowed to do anything." Hikari sighed.

Yume wheeled closer to them and asked in a worried tone, "Do you regret becoming pregnant?"

Hikari shook her head. "I'd never feel that way about my son. Would've preferred this happen when I was older, but I'll always love him." She decided to change topics. "How are things going for you two?"

"Great," Yume replied.

"Well, besides my mother's attempts to keep me from being a Chosen, fine," Sayuri answered half-jokingly.

Hikari glanced over at Mrs. Wataru and saw Mimi talking to her. "I suspect your mother won't try to interfere after today. She may not like it, but she'll understand you're needed."

"How can you be sure about that?" Sayuri questioned.

"Mimi has a way with talking to people," Hikari replied.

* * *

A city filled with an odd mix of ancient and modern buildings covered the landscape. Eight dark shadows of different people, children, appeared in the sky with eight more shadows of digimon appearing above them.

A giant stood on one of the city's streets, but he crashed to the ground and everything burst into flame.

Sayuri sat up with a jolt and desperately hugged Psychemon, who had been asleep at the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Psychemon wheezed out.

Sayuri's labored breath clamed down, but she didn't answer. She let go of her partner and went to her bookcase. She pulled out a book and flipped through its pages.

"What's wrong?" Psychemon pressed.

Sayuri held out the book, it's page opened to showing an image of a museum. "Our next battle is here." She pointed at the location the photo was taken, 'Kyoto.'

* * *

Author's Notes:

War Diaries Entry 18 - Burning Kyoto  
The Dark Seed Chosen have their next target in sight, but can Kyoto survive the resulting battle when the Odaiba Chosen arrive?

Mimi used the 'Digital World Express' to get to the picnic by porting to the Digital World and then to Japan. (Yes, she's technically in Japan illegally as she did not go through customs first.)

In case you're wondering if Ayashi is a Chosen with Kuwagamon as a partner, only those who were twelve-years-old or younger have received a digivice. Ayashi is too old to be considered.

Iori's group will be important in the next chapter, but they'll certainly need a helping hand in:

Comments from Gray:

_"She could kill the metal digimon, but for some reason had no desire to do so. She just wanted to stop her."_

_You make it sound like that it's some odd exception this time that she doesn't feel like killing. However I see no reason why a digimon decent enough to associate with a CC digimon would feel the need to kill unncessarilty. So making it sound like this time is the exception is kind of odd._

The Digital World is a rather wild place. Fighting death battles are not unheard of (though not nearly as common as the Tamers Digital World). Not to mention, Kuwagamon are not known to be vegetarians.

Also, perspective of battle is that Chosen digimon fighting evil digimon. Evil digimon are best killed so they can be reformatted to hopefully more peaceful evolution.

So, the 'unnecessity' of killing is subjective, especially when you consider some of the kills made by Chosen digimon. Whether it's the lack of lethal force expressed by the Chosen digimon that stayed Kuwagamon's claws or another reason entirely might be answered eventually. This Kuwagamon has killed in the past, for food and self-defense, which is not something that is wrong to do in the Digital World.

As for the other things: Typos are evil. I wanted someone to behave differently than the other parents have demonstrated and Sayuri's mother was perfect for the role. And wait and see about the dream items.


	18. Entry 18 Burning Kyoto

**War Diaries**

**Entry 18 - Burning Kyoto**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc. and others. They are used without consent.

This story is rated PG-13 for language, adult situations and violence. If you, or your parents, find swearing, children talking about sex or descriptions of fighting objectionable, do not read this.

* * *

Sayuri tapped her fingers as she looked over the archive of messages from the Chosen Message Board. That dream she had last night felt so real, so urgent, that when she woke she was sure it was going to happen. That she had dreamed of the future. Now, she wasn't so sure.

If she did have a prophetic dream, then other Chosen would undoubtedly have dreams like that or maybe some other kind of special ability. But nowhere could she find any evidence that it did. A few odd comments here and there made her wonder though. The closest proof she had was the rumor that spread through the Takaishi wedding reception about one of the London group claiming that he could see a digimon's aura and had the Vadermon that appeared at the reception killed for seeing his 'dark soul.' There was a girl who sprouted angel wings, but that girl had been fused with a digimon so didn't necessarily count.

Certainly if there was any real proof, though, Koushiro would've posted whole articles on special powers. There were none.

Sayuri sighed. She had spent all day trying to find something that didn't exist. Chosen only had Digimon partners, they had no special powers. She was only fooling herself with that notion.

Sayuri blinked as a message screen popped up on her computer.

'Sayuri and Psychemon, 'When the portal opens to the Digital World, go through it. 'The Dark Seed children are attacking a museum in Kyoto.  
' -Koushiro, Chosen of Knowledge

Sayuri stared in shock. She then cried out, "Psychemon!"

"What is it?" Psychemon questioned, rushing out of her partner's bedroom.

"We're going to Kyoto..." Sayuri swallowed. "The battle has already started."

Psychemon's eyes widened in surprise. "You really did see the future?"

"I guess so," Sayuri replied, uncertain what to think.

The screen to the Wataru's family computer shifted as the portal opened, and with a flash Sayuri and Psychemon were gone.

Mrs. Wataru watched that exchange and her hand tightened around a dishcloth, squeezing water out of it and onto the floor until the rag was almost dry.

* * *

Koushiro stood in front of the gathered Chosen. Not the full team, but a very potent group nonetheless with Iori and the two members of his team, Sayuri and Yume, along with Takeru, Daisuke, Ken, and Sora. The other Chosen couldn't make it for one reason or another.

"What's the situation?" Iori questioned.

"I'll explain why and how later, but the Dark Seed children are in the process of stealing some sword called the Akumu-no-Ken from a museum in Kyoto. I've traced the computer they used to get there and we'll be there to greet them," Koushiro explained.

"Why don't we go to where they'll emerge in the Digital World?" Daisuke questioned.

Sora looked unusually frustrated. "My father lives in Kyoto. He might be in trouble now!"

Koushiro frowned. "There's that, and that they're somehow using the Dark Ocean to get to where they want, not the Digital World."

Sayuri frowned. "I don't think we should stop them, this time. Something... bad will happen if we do."

"We have to stop them," Ken returned. "We don't know what they're planning, but we have to defeat them and free them of the Dark Seeds."

Iori looked at Sayuri with a serious expression. "We have a good chance to beating them here and now. We can't let this opportunity pass."

Sayuri opened her mouth as if to protest, but then reluctantly nodded.

"Let's just get there!" Sora demanded.

* * *

Professor Takenouchi and his student aid, Kido Shuu, had been on the other side of Kyoto when the digimon appeared at Kyoto National Museum, but unlike most people who tried to get away from the danger they posed, the two researchers sped toward the museum.

When the duo made it, they saw the riot police had surrounded the museum and that the officers were being toyed with.

Mr. Takenouchi frowned at Sabirdramon, a large black-feathered version of his daughter's adult digimon, flying toward the line of police. He then blinked and covered his ears as the bird zoomed past, going faster than the speed of sound.

Shuu stared in horror as a serpentine dragon, Seadramon, shot spears of ice at the police helicopter, freezing the tail rotor. It spun out of control. He closed his eyes and winced in expectation of the craft exploding, taking its occupants with it, but it never came.

The wounded craft was held in the arms of a giant digimon. Shuu was in awe at the grand sight of Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode.

"This is enough!" boomed the giant humanoid dragon.

"We'll tell YOU when we've had enough! Mach Shadow!" the black bird cried out.

"Meteor Shower!" countered the orange firebird, Birdramon, preventing her dark-feathered cousin from completing his attack as he crashed to the ground.

Imperial Dramon carefully set down the helicopter and moved away from it.

"Sora!" Mr. Takenouchi yelled, seeing his daughter among the recently arrived children.

Shuu frowned, not seeing his brother present. But that was short lived as his features went back to awe as the remaining digimon evolved. With Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode, Angemon, Birdramon, Ankylomon, Hanumon, and Shima Unimon, he doubted the opposing digimon stood a chance. He then stared in shock as eight children emerged from the museum.

"Let's even up the odds, shall we?" Noriko pointed with a demented grin. "Take them!"

A wall of the museum exploded as more digimon emerged. Tankmon, a blue Greymon, Dark Lizamon, Wizarmon, Black Tailmon and Veggiemon joined Sabirdramon and Seadramon.

Imperial Dramon raised his forearm and intoned, "Positron Laser!" His wrist cannon unleashing its powerful blast in front of the assembled digimon, intentionally missing so as to not kill them, but still sending them flying.

"Give it up!" Daisuke yelled. "We've got you out-gunned. There's NO way you can stand up to Imperial Dramon!"

"Oh, but I think we can." Sakura glanced over. "Noriko?"

Noriko nodded and held her digivice to the Akumu-no-Ken she held in her hand. "Digimon, evolve!"

Black lightning coursed through the sword and into Noriko's blood red D^3. That lightning then arced across the other digivices.

"What the fuck?" Koushiro cried out. "That's impossible!" He really wished Kabuterimon had been near a portal. He REALLY needed his partner.

"Tell that to them!" Daisuke shot back.

Sayuri stepped back. Her dream had warned her of this, and now it was coming to pass.

The Chosen could only watch in horror as their opponents began to dark evolve into Perfection form. Dark pillars streaked toward the sky surrounding the digimon that had stood against them.

In place of Tankmon was an evil looking ball with a sword in her hand, Tekkamon.

Veggiemon was replaced by the alien looking Vadermon.

Seadramon had grown in size and was now blood red in color with a curved blade on her forehead, becoming Waru Seadramon.

Sabirdramon emerged from the pillar as the enormous Parrotmon.

Wizarmon had evolved into Death Meramon, a dark-skinned, large humanoid digimon with an evil mask and deadly chains that burned intensely.

Dark Lizamon changed into the egg-shelled, nearly impossible to hurt, Digitamamon.

Black Tailmon laughed in cruel mirth as her form became that of the leather clad, pale beauty known as Lady Devimon.

The blue Greymon unleashed a growling howl from the grave as the towering bony body of Skull Greymon appeared in all his ghastly might.

"All right!" Takeshi cheered in delight. "Take those wimps!"

"Take out Imperial Dramon first. The rest are fodder," Noriko ordered.

Imperial Dramon took a step forward, not seeing the Perfection digimon as much of a threat. He then froze as a cold shiver went down his spine, as he came in contact with Digitamamon's Nightmare Syndrome attack. The moment of fear was all the opening the newly evolved digimon wanted.

Lady Devimon sent forth a blast of dark energy. Parrotmon and Waru Seadramon combined their lightning strikes into one gigantic blast. Tekkamon threw a volley of explosive balls. Vadermon fired his ray gun. Death Meramon unleashed a torrent of fire. Skull Greymon finished the combined attack with his nuclear attack.

The Chosen watched in horror as Imperial Dramon screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

"Again," Noriko called out coldly.

The Chosen digimon moved to intercept, but it was too late. The combined attacks struck Imperial Dramon once more, sending him flying. His struggled to move, but then glowed before devolving, whether to child or baby forms was unknown for they were out of sight.

Birdramon tried to strike Parrotmon, but her fiery attack was ignored and received an electric blast in return that sent her crashing to the ground.

The other Chosen digimon did not perform any better against the newly evolved Perfection digimon, each failing to hurt their target but being knocked away in the counterattack.

"Our turn," Iori intoned with barely repressed anger.

Takeru nodded.

"Ankylomon!" cried out the yellow dinosaur.

"Angemon!" added the angel.

"Jogress evolve!" they chorused as the pair merged into one. In their place stood a giant metal idol with petite angel wings. "Shakkoumon!"

"Is that the best you've got now?" Takeshi gloated. "Parrotmon, take him!"

"Mjolnir Thunder!" the green parrot cried out, sending forth his lightning attack.

Shakkoumon's eyes opened and absorbed the blast. He then blinked. "Return to sender. Ruling Spirit!"

Parrotmon crashed against the ground, avoiding the attack, which struck the museum and set it ablaze.

The other Chosen digimon struggled against their opponents, but they were now out numbered and out gunned.

"Demon's Kiss!" Vadermon called out with a devilishly sweet male tone and then placed his lips at the back of Shakkoumon's head, sneaking up behind the giant idol digimon in the confusion of battle going on around them.

Shakkoumon screamed in pain and then remained in place, frozen.

"I've had enough of this," Noriko commented, as if bored. "Tekkamon."

"Skull Stand!" The small digimon hurled explosives, causing police cars to explode and setting buildings on fire.

The Chosen knew they could not go after the retreating Dark Seed Children as they first needed to help those trapped within this disaster.

* * *

Sayuri frowned as she looked over the damage the battle had caused. The museum and all the priceless treasures within it were no more. Over a dozen police officers were injured, a couple of them critically and may not survive to see tomorrow.

"Come on, Sayuri," Yume called out. "We've done all we can. We have to go back."

"No... I didn't do all that I could've," Sayuri replied more to herself than her teammate.

"Huh?" Yume questioned.

Sayuri gave a pained look. "It's nothing that concerns you. Let's go."

Sayuri and Psychemon followed Bakumon as the child elephant digimon pushed Yume's wheelchair that they had brought with them.

"Sorry I can't stay longer, Daddy," Sora gave the university professor a fierce hug.

"You should come by for a visit sometime," Mr. Takenouchi returned.

"Well, it wouldn't be that difficult now. I'll bring Taichi with me so you can meet him," Sora promised.

"Do that," Mr. Takenouchi told her.

"It's all set," Koushiro announced. The Chosen and their digimon gathered around the rust-haired boy before he raised his purple D-3. "Digi-port open!"

No sooner than Shuu had closed the laptop that had been used as the gate, a tired and burnt police officer approached them.

"Excuse me, but did you see where the digimon and the children with them went?" the officer questioned.

"They opened a portal and disappeared through it. Really fascinating to watch." Mr. Takenouchi then gave a long sigh. "Too bad I didn't have any of my instruments here to take readings on the phenomenon. Isn't that right, Shuu?"

"Yes, Professor Takenouchi. An actual dimensional portal and all we could do was watch it," Shuu replied, not sounding very regrettable about it.

Professor Takenouchi frowned and commented toward the officer, "Good student help is hard to find."

The police officer wanted to make more of this, but he barely had any energy left. And he didn't have the means to do anything to them with so many of his fellow officers injured. If they had any video equipment, he would've confiscated it for evidence. All he could do at this point was ask them for their phone numbers and addresses so they could be contacted later as eyewitnesses.

* * *

"Care to explain what the hell happened?" Daisuke demanded. "How did they get to Kyoto? What is the Akumu-no-Ken and how did they use it to evolve their digimon to Perfection?"

"Well, for how they got to Kyoto, they used the same method we did but with the Dark Ocean," Koushiro informed. "They opened a portal there and then opened another portal somewhere else on Earth. That explains the portals that opened before. They were earlier attempts of the Dark Seed children trying to reach the Digital World or Dark Ocean that didn't succeed."

"And the sword?" Takeru prompted.

Koushiro scratched his head. "All I know was the name that was reported over the police radio."

Iori frowned. "The Akumu-no-Ken was wielded by one of the most bloodthirsty hitokiri at the end of the Meiji Era. Legend had it that many victims that were slain by the sword dreamt of it the night before they died."

"Hitokiri?" Yume questioned.

Sayuri sighed. "Hitokiri were feared warriors in the rebellion that restored the imperial government at the beginning of the Meiji Restoration Era well over a century ago. These warriors were the deadliest of fighters, scoring dozens of kills each. Especially in assassinations."

"Iori, how do you know about the Akumu-no-Ken?" Sora questioned.

Iori shrugged. "Because one of my ancestors was killed by it... despite the fact that he was also a hitokiri."

Koushiro frowned. "Okay, we have the ancient American Indian dream catcher that collects bad dreams, the Akumu-no-Ken which gives nightmares to those it'll slay, and the 'World of a Dreamer' painting that shows reality and the realm of dreams. Why are the Dark Seed children taking these items?"

Yume pouted. "They probably have some power like the Akumu-no-Ken did with evolving digimon."

"Yes, but how will they use these items? Hell, how can they be used?" Koushiro wondered.

"It's certainly something to think about, but I've got to get back home," Sora informed.

Ken sighed. "I have a test to study for."

Koushiro nodded. "If you get any ideas, contact me."

One by one the Chosen returned to their individual homes.

When only a couple were left, Sayuri spoke up. "Koushiro, Iori... I need to talk to you both... In private."

Koushiro shrugged. "Okay. There's an empty city nearby where we can sit down and talk."

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Sayuri?" Iori questioned, sitting in a vacant house.

Sayuri fidgeted nervously, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, we won't bite," Koushiro pressed jokingly.

Sayuri frowned. "Tell me... do some Chosen have special powers?"

Koushiro's expression changed as he seemed to study her intently. "Why do you ask that?"

Sayuri noted there was no denial. "It's just... I've been having unusual dreams..."

"Dreams like the one you had after Gururumon hit you with his Chaos Flame attack?" Iori asked.

Sayuri nodded slightly. "Kind of. That first dream is like the ones I've had since then, but..."

"But?" Koushiro prompted.

"All of the dreams I've had since that first one happened, though not always the way I dreamed it," Sayuri explained. "When I dreamt about Ken being attacked, I wasn't there, but watching it on television. But last night I woke up from a nightmare where I saw Kyoto burning."

"You have to believe her. She told me immediately after she woke up that we would be fighting there!" Psychemon added pleadingly.

Iori exchanged looks with Koushiro and they both nodded. Hida then stood up and pointed at the wall. "Sayuri, punch the wall."

"Huh?" Sayuri stared at him in confusion.

"Just punch the wall as hard as you can," Iori repeated. "I'll explain after you do it."

Sayuri wondered why he was having her do that and did as he told her. She reared back her fist and slammed it against the unyielding wall. She yelped and waved her hand as she hurt it more than what she hit.

"Watch," Iori told her. He then pulled back his fist and punched a hole through the wall. He shook the digital plaster from his hand, which deleted as it fell.

Sayuri was definitely impressed but also a bit confused. "What does your martial arts practice have to do with this?"

Iori frowned. "A trained martial artist can break bricks with his bare hands, but none can just punch holes through solid walls. Bricks have a weak point that can be exploited by striking it in the center. Walls are a different matter entirely. You have to know where their weak points are to damage them."

"So how did you punch through the wall?" Sayuri questioned.

"Because my physical abilities are almost superhuman," Iori told her seriously. He walked over and picked up Koushiro with little effort. "I can bench press more than twice his weight and can run a hundred meters in ten seconds."

Koushiro sweated nervously. "I think she's got the point. You can put me down now."

"So, other Chosen do have special powers," Sayuri said coldly. "Why don't you let us know about that?"

Koushiro frowned. "There are a few different reasons. First, not all Chosen, like me, have demonstrated any sort of special ability. Second, those that do learn of them usually find out during a time of extreme duress. We do not want someone putting themselves in danger to discover a special power they may not have. Third, those who do have special abilities don't often like having them advertised to others. People often attack what they don't understand, and if it became known that a child was not only different by having a digimon but also had the power to, say, read minds, the fear and prejudice he would face would be brutal, possibly lethal, in its sheer intensity."

Sayuri debated whether to accept that answer, but she could talk about it later. There were some things she needed to know. "Are our powers tied to the digivices?"

Koushiro shrugged. "The simple answer is we don't know. Most special powers do seem to come from the digivice. However, a few of them have used special abilities while not in contact with their digivice, while others could not use their power at all."

"My abilities don't disappear when I don't have my digivice, but I haven't been away from it for long periods of time since I realized my strength wasn't entirely natural," Iori added.

"Are we still human?" Sayuri asked.

"Of course, we are," Iori assured her.

"We've done tests on some of the more... blatant Chosen with special powers, and they are human in every aspect save for their abilities. They're more human than what those comic book mutants claim to be," Koushiro added.

Sayuri slumped onto a chair. "What should I do about my dreams?"

"Let's us know about them immediately," Iori advised. "If they do tell us of the future, we can use that knowledge to prevent incidents like what happened in Kyoto."

"Why are you so accepting of my claim of having precognition?" Sayuri asked.

"Because I'm not normal either," Iori replied.

"I've seen some powers first hand. Hikari has done things that surpass your dreams of the future." Koushiro blinked. "Don't let her know I told you that. She's very much afraid that she isn't human."

Sayuri nodded. "There was something off about her in my first dream."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Next: Chapter 19 - Cry for Justice

The Dark Seed Children lay seige in the Digital World, committing acts Iori can not forgive.


	19. Entry 19 Cry For Justice

**War Diaries**

**Entry 19 - Cry for Justice**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc.,  
Sensations Animation, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent.

* * *

An alien landscape stretched beyond the horizon. The sky was a happy pink and the ground smooth and yellow. Odd structures sprouted from the ground that defied description. There were also strange objects that hovered in the air with no visible support.

One particular object looked like a floating empty picture frame with an open door revealing what looked like a rustic home on Earth hanging in the air in the middle of the frame. A young girl with short brown hair then somehow walked through the open door and grew in size as she walked. She looked around and spied a lanky girl sitting on a cube and then approached her.

"Sakura, find anything?"

"Oh, yes. Something very interesting, Noriko," Sakura replied. She didn't look up as she stared intently at the object in her hands, a glowing dream catcher.

"One of the Chosen's dreams?" Noriko questioned.

"Yes..." Sakura grinned.

"Why aren't you using the Akumu no Ken on it then?" Noriko demanded, pointing at the katana resting near Sakura.

"Two reasons. It's already a nightmare and that this isn't a normal dream. Seems little Sayuri is a precognitive," Sakura informed.

"How do you figure?" Noriko wondered.

"She's dreaming about our little... 'job' tomorrow. And it won't be good for them," Sakura replied. The light on the dream catcher began to fade and she quickly shook it, and the glow fell off it and disappeared as if it was a spreading mist.

Sayuri sat up in her bed with a jolt and then began to blink.

* * *

Pyschemon let out a yawned and opened a sleepy eye. "Another dream?"

"I... don't know. I don't remember it," Sayuri replied. And felt very trouble that she couldn't even remember the slightest bit of it.

"Must not be important," Psychemon curled up and fell asleep again.

Sayuri couldn't shake the feeling that her lack of remembering was important somehow. She pulled out of bed and scuffed her way towards the bathroom. After completing her business, she looked in the mirror and shook her head. Perhaps all of her dreams were just residual effects of Gururumon's attack awhile ago and she was just missing the ability now.

* * *

Yume paid more attention to Iori than what the teacher was saying. While that wasn't exactly new for her to do, this time her gaze was filled with concern. Iori was still very upset about the battle in Kyoto the other day. His mood hadn't improved after learning one of the officers died while being operated on that night. She wanted to help him, but had no idea how.

Lunch period began and Yume immediately wheeled her way over to him. Just as she reached him, his D-Terminal began to beep.

Iori opened it and his hands tightened dangerously around it as he read the message.

Yume frowned. "Iori-sama, what's wrong?"

"Another Kyoto officer just died this morning from his injuries," Iori replied with a slight growl. He then stood up. "Excuse me."

Yume's surprised look turned into a scowl as Iori went over to Sayuri and escorted her out of the classroom.

Once a fair distance from anyone else, Iori whispered with some unintentional harshness, "Did you have any dreams?"

Sayuri shook her head. "No. I haven't."

"None at all?" Iori pressed.

"Sorry." Sayuri didn't even look at him.

Iori was about to press the issue but his D-Terminal began to beep again. He glared at the message.

"What is it?" Sayuri wondered.

"The Dark Seed children are in the Digital World right now," Iori replied. "Koushiro won't be able to help."

Sayuri nodded grimly. Her lost dream now troubled her even more. "Let's get there and hopefully team up with everyone else."

Iori rushed over to his classroom and almost shouted, "Yume, I need your help with something."

Yume immediately took after him in her wheelchair.

The trio stopped in the janitor's room to acquire their partners before making their way to the thankfully empty computer room.

"Digi-port open!" Iori cried out and with a flash, the room was once again empty.

* * *

"Hark, Chosen, what brings thou here?" announced the armored angel, Holy Angemon. Around him stood a fair number of the staff-wielding angel-type digimon, Angemon, the fiery angel, Pidmon, and female warrior angel of swords, D'Arcmon.

Sakura grinned evilly. "I don't think 'Chosen' is the right word for us. Plotmon, take him."

"What?" Holy Angemon watched in stunned horror as the puppy digimon evolved first into a Black Tailmon and then a Lady Devimon. "What foulness has become of thee?"

"We're not foul. We're just pure evil, baby," Yuri purred. "Gizamon, have fun."

The female Gizamon giggled demented before evolving into Seadramon and then Waru Seadramon. "Who wants to be my squeeze?"

"My lord, these children are not the Chosen," an Angemon noted with fear.

"Master of the obvious there," Hitochi commented darkly. "Agumon, eat him."

"Wonder if he tastes good?" Agumon questioned before dark energy engulfed him first revealing a blue Greymon before turning into the skeletal monstrosity, Skull Greymon.

During this time, four of the other digimon evolved as well. Parrotmon, Digitamamon, Vadermon and Death Meramon stood ominously before their partners.

"I say we play with them for a bit," Noriko commented in a bored tone.

"Sounds like fun," Toy Agumon gave a girlish giggle before transforming into Tankmon and then Tekkamon. "I think I'll prune some feathers."

"Defend the gem with your lives!" Holy Angemon ordered.

With that, the battle began.

Lady Devimon shot forth and grabbed Holy Angemon's sword arm, letting her black claws sink into wrist.

"Thou can not win!" Holy Angemon said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'd disagree," Tekkamon cooed into his ear.

Holy Angemon's eyes widened in fear feeling Tekkamon's electro sword at his neck.

"Goodbye, handsome," Lady Devimon leaned forward and kissed him. His lips jerked from her as his head fell away and then his body exploded into data.

"Who's next?" Tekkamon questioned glancing around at her compatriots.

Skull Greymon merrily chewed on a screaming Angemon while using his missile to obliterate the angel's allies that had tried to come to his aid. Digitamamon ignored the attacks on her while she induced violent fear and darkness in those that got too close. Parrotmon was getting rather annoyed with the group of Pidmon burning his feathers, and returned their attacks with lethal lightning. Another Angemon cried in pain as Waru Seadramon crushed him with her coiled, serpentine length, who she basically ignored as she shot lightning blasts at the angels that got too close to her. Death Meramon held a group of D'Arcmon at bay, swinging his metal chain threateningly. Vadermon had abducted a D'Arcmon and removed himself from the battlefield. Lady Devimon and Tekkamon had to dodge a few incoming attacks and smirked at the playmates that had been left behind.

* * *

"Where are the others?" Iori hissed angrily.

Yume and the others could only shrug. It was the middle of a school day and it was easily possible that any number of things could be keeping the other Chosen busy.

"He... he's not doing what I THINK he's doing?" Sayuri questioned, very disturbed and disgusted.

"What?" Yume looked to see what Sayuri was talking about.

Iori hadn't missed it, and neither had Armadimon.

"We have to stop them, now," Iori growled.

"How? Three adults against eight Perfections would be a slaughter. Ours! We can't fight them," Psychemon retorted.

Lady Devimon held a trembling Angemon in her grips. "Won't you Chosen help save these poor dears?" she taunted, staring directly at Iori and the others. She then began to hurt him in the most evil way she could think of. The Angemon pleaded for help, for mercy, and then got it in the form of death.

Iori and Armadimon both let out a piercing yell as the yellow armadillo shot forth.

Sayuri and the others were about to shout protests but Iori's digivice began to emit a painful shriek, causing them to cover their ears. Black lightning crashed from the cloudless sky striking Armadimon who then gave a bestial cry.

"That's our cue. Run!" Noriko ordered, holding a giant purple gem in her hands. The Dark Seed children immediately departed with their digimon providing a quick getaway.

"Get back here!" Iori shouted in impotent rage.

The black lightning subsided and a giant scorpion that was all exoskeleton and no flesh emitted a horrid howl into the air. The beast looked around to find prey, and found it with the wounded angel digimon.

"No!" Iori yelled as a black cloud formed around his partner. "They're not the enemy! No!"

Both Yume and Sayuri grabbed Iori into a hug as screams of agony came from the black cloud.

"Stop it! Armadimon, stop it!" Iori howled, tears streaking down on his face.

The cloud began to dissipate and not a single angel could be seen. All that was left was the scorpion, who clicked its pinchers menacingly.

Bakumon moved backwards. "Oh, no. He's coming this way!"

Sayuri and Yume practically had to drag Iori as he would not move on his own. He could only cry, pleading for his partner to stop.

The yellow scorpion drew ever closer. They had to flee now. "Bakumon evolve!" A pillar of light shot up around the small elephant and subsided to reveal a large furry, yellow ape. "Hanumon!" Without another word, the digimon scooped up Psychemon and the children and ran as fast as she could, pushing herself to the limit.

Iori reached out toward his partner as distance caused his form to shrink from sight. "Armadimon!"

* * *

The two girls said nothing as they hovered over Iori. They didn't know what to say to him.

Psychemon and Bakumon were similarly at a loss, and took positions to guard the children. They tensed up seeing someone or something approached, but were relieved to see that it was Gennai holding a baby digimon.

Gennai said nothing as he handed Upamon to Iori, who hugged the sleeping digimon tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Iori mumbled through his tears.

Gennai frowned at the three children. "I had hoped no need would become of this, but I see I have no choice."

"What's that?" Sayuri questioned.

"There were more than nine crests made. You three also need to have crests in order to learn how to properly evolve your digimon. However, obtaining these crests will take time. Time you won't be able to devote to dealing with the Dark Seed children. But without these crests, you have no hope of defeating them," Gennai informed.

Iori sniffed back some tears, then looked up at Gennai, his face hard and determined. "Tell us where we have to go," Iori demanded.

* * *

Author's note:

(Smacks head on desk.) Must remember to include more description. Like say, the angel digimon actually fighting back.

What was the dark evolution for of Armadimon?

Scorpiomon (NOT the dub Scorpiomon who is the aquatic Anomalocarimon)  
Bo-528  
Level: Perfection  
Type: Insect digimon  
Attribute: Data  
Family: Nature Spirits  
Evolves from: Ankylomon, Digmon Evolve to: ?  
Attacks:  
Poison Pierce  
Black Out

Coming next:

Entry 20 - The Quest Begins Iori's team sets out to find their crests.

Also a side story:  
Dark Seed Diaries 1 - A World Away The Western Digi-destined are aided by Jijimon, but now he must call out for help as the Dark Seed children seek something that he has sworn to protect. But when only the New York team arrives, can the Dark Seed children be stopped.

Question from TiggsPanther:  
Now, in early 02 episodes (in the original, not just the dub) it states clearly that Ken's Dark Digivice was hampering Evolution. (albeit aided greatly by the Dark Towers) Now was that ability lost? If not, could Ken stop the Dark Seed Chosen from being able to Evolve their Partners?

Ken has lost or forgotten most of the abilities he had gained as the Kaiser through the Dark Seed. And he is rather reluctant to try and harness power derived from an ocean of dark power. It wouldn't work if he tried it on the Dark Seed children, anyway. They are using Dark Evolution which is just as immune from that particular block as Armor and Jogress are.


	20. Dark Seed Chosen Side Story 1 A World A...

**Dark Seed Diaries**

**Side-Entry 1 - A World Away**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc., Sensations Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo and others. They are used without consent.

* * *

In a land where the laws of physics hold no meaning and the landscape shifts with the blink of an eye, eight children sat in a circle, each flanked by their digimon. The children and the dog digimon, Plotmon, each carried a look of malice. The rest of the digimon were more subdued and withdrawn.

"So, what's our next great caper?" Yuri questioned.

"I do hope it's in the Digital World again. That was fun," Mamoru chuckled coldly.

Noriko smirked at the gathered Dark Seed children. "Oh, I'm sure you'll love this one. This will be the riskiest mission yet."

"You said that about those angel digimon, but we slaughtered them," Hiroshi commented with a frown.

"We had expected more of a fight from them, but fate was not on their side," Sakura intoned with a cold tone. "The next battle we can not be certain of, though."

"So what are we after?" Takeshi demanded.

"A bed," Noriko replied simply.

"And what's so special about this bed?" Keiko wondered.

"It is another means to enter this dimension," Noriko replied.

"We can already get here. Why do we need it?" Candmon questioned.

Hiroshi backhanded his partner. "Don't speak unless spoken too."

Candmon rubbed his nose, but said nothing.

Sakura chuckled coldly. "I'll answer the pet's question, anyway. WE don't need the bed, but if our enemies figure out where we are, they could use that to come here and attack us. And unlike the painting, that would allow for their whole group to arrive at once."

"Whatever," Hitochi growled. "Let's just go get the damn thing."

"It won't be that easy," Noriko warned. "The bed we seek is held by Jijimon. Once he's aware of our intention, he could have EVERY team in the Western Hemisphere there to attack us."

"So?" Takeshi questioned.

Sakura glared. "You want to face all the digimon from England, Canada, California, Florida, Oklahoma, Texas, Brazil, Argentina, Mexico, France, Italy, Germany, Moscow, Detroit and possibly others? One wrong move and we face a full army with at least a dozen Ultimates. Not to mention Jijimon, himself, is an Ultimate. Though no one has seen him fight, we should not underestimate him."

Yuri frowned. "Not a pretty concept, is it?"

Keiko pouted. "I lost my appetite."

"So, what is the plan then?" Hiroshi questioned seriously.

"We'll attack in the middle of the night, when most of the local teams are asleep. That should buy us some time," Noriko replied.

"What about other teams, like Odaiba's?" Hiroshi pressed.

Sakura chuckled coldly. "Why, we'll have to thank Jijimon from removing them as a threat. He put up a firewall barrier to keep us out. Too bad we won't be going there through the Digital World."

"What about Jijimon?" Takeshi questioned. "You said he's an Ultimate."

Noriko smirked at Yuri. "Oh, he has a particular weakness that is known..."

* * *

Jijimon awoke with a start as alarms blared. The ancient gray-haired and bearded human-like digimon grabbed his staff and rushed out of his room and to a set of screens in the large room he entered. He checked his monitors to see what caused the alarm and stared at them in dismay.

"How could they have gotten past my firewall?" Jijimon cried out. He slammed down on a button, praying it was not too late. He then ran to meet the Dark Seed children from Japan as they assaulted one of his many doors.

Upon reaching his door, it exploded, obscuring the entrance in a cloud of smoke and debris. Jijimon stood firm gripping his staff tightly. "You shall not pass!" the elderly digimon ordered.

Yuri emerged from the smoke and sauntered forward while wearing a delicate kimono. The Gizamon next to her gave the old digimon a seductive look.

Jijimon's digital core skipped a beat seeing the lovely girls. But he had to remain steadfast. He had to...

Yuri slowly unwrapped her obi and let the kimono she wore fall to the ground, revealing nothing but flesh underneath.

The rest of the Dark Seed children and their digimon passed them. Yuri made sure the boys got a good look, and Jijimon was so enraptured by the sight, he failed to notice anything else.

Sakura gave a look of disgust. "Make sure he's occupied..."

Gizamon licked her lips. "I'll make certain of that."

* * *

Michael glanced over the various message board entries as insomnia gripped him again. He wanted to get some sleep, yet knew laying in bed would be a futile attempt. He raised an eyebrow at a message concerning a guy older than he was who had appeared in Michigan with the power to evolve into a digimon, and laughed at Koushiro's plea to let him visit and scan him. Though whoever this Erin guy was, he wasn't replying.

Michael was about to check another post when a message popped up on his computer.

'I'm being attacked! Come quickly! - Jijimon'

The New York group had very little dealings with Jijimon, but neither his importance nor his request for help could be denied. However, Michael knew that if the threat warranted assistance, he alone would not be enough. He picked up his phone and began dialing.

* * *

CWTGSGITU: So Iori got... angry.

Lord_of_Knowledge: Putting it mildly.

Goth_Wannabe: How is he?

Lord_of_Knowledge: Not too good. He takes responsibility too seriously.

Goth_Wannabe: Has Taichi or anyone else helped him?

Lord_of_Knowledge: Not really, but not for the lack of trying.

CWTGSGITU: Perhaps Yume and/or Sayuri could _cheer_ him up.

Lord_of_Knowledge: Carter, he's only ten.

CWTGSGITU: A little sex goes a long way for me and Kylie.

Goth_Wannabe: Heh. A 'little' is all he gets.

CWTGSGITU: It HAS been too long since we were last together.

Lord_of_Knowledge: Am I the only Chosen dating a girl and not getting any?

CWTGSGITU: The fact your girl isn't a Chosen may have something to do with that. :P

Goth_Wannabe: What the?

CWTGSGITU: Oh, ERROR!

Lord_of_Knowledge: Huh? What's wrong.

CWTGSGITU: Jijimon is under attack. Got to go save his ass.

Goth_Wannabe: If you don't hear from us soon. Contact our teams.

CWTGSGITU has logged out.  
Goth_Wannabe has logged out.

Lord_of_Knowledge: -_- HOW am I supposed to do THAT? By phone? I can't speak English.

Lord_of_Knowledge: If Mimi wasn't pissed off about Jijimon's firewall before... Now I can't even help.

Lady_of_Flame: Not much we can do to help. And Koushiro, at least you HAVE a special someone. I'm still looking.

Lord_of_Knowledge: Heh. Thanks, Mina.

* * *

In Jijimon's main room, a door marked 'New York' began to glow.

"Looks like it's show time," Hitochi grinned.

"Remember where we are. There isn't a lot of room to fight here," Keiko reminded. "Skull Greymon would be a BAD idea."

Mamoru grinned. "Good thing Vadermon has no problem with that."

"Room's big enough for Parrotmon," Takeshi protested, holding aloft his digivice. "Let's give these guys a warm welcome!"

The New York Digi-destined were greeted with an unpleasant sight of black light that faded away to reveal Vadermon, Digitamamon, Parrotmon and a blue Greymon. Each digimon was flanked by a Dark Seed child.

"This is bad," commented Steve.

Mimi scowled. "Guess that firewall didn't work."

"Oh, it would've worked fine if we went directly from Earth to get here," Mamoru gloated.

"Get them," Hitochi ordered.

The New York team replied by meeting the advancing digimon with their own, evolving them to Lillymon, Seadramon, Tortomon, Kentarumon, and Frigimon.

Parrotmon shot forth and grabbed Seadramon just below the head. He slammed the serpent into the wall and tightened his hold, choking the dragon.

Tortomon barreled into Greymon and the pair began a strength contest which neither would dare lose.

Digitamamon hurled herself at Frigimon, knocking the digimon unconscious and back into his child form of Gabumon.

Kentarumon tried to fire at the egg, but Digitamamon ignored the blast.

With the digimon battling around her, Lillymon tried to keep track of the opponents. Vadermon was unaccounted for and was undoubtedly using the confusion of battle to cover himself. She prepared her cannon and fired it when he final came into view only a short distance from her. The attack missed and Vadermon was upon her.

"Demon's Kiss," Vadermon cooed devilishly and kissed Lillymon on the lips.

Lillymon would've frozen from the disgust alone, but the alien's attack doubly made sure she could not move. She couldn't even cry out as he began to fondle her body.

"I do so like the human form. Perhaps I should play with your partner after I'm done with you," Vadermon whispered, his voice dripping with malice.

Digitamamon made short work of Kentarumon and gave Greymon some unwanted help in removing Tortomon from battle.

Maria looked at the battle in dismay, clutching her shuddering Patamon as the nightmare the egg digimon gave him had yet to fade. This had to stop. They couldn't allow these false Digi-destined win.

Maria's eyes dilated as she stared in horror as the Greymon spat a fireball at Mimi and while the Japanese girl dodged, the force of the attack sent her flying into a wall. "NEECHAN?"

"MIMI?" Michael called out, his attention drawn away from his partner struggling against Parrotmon's grip by Maria's scream.

The sea dragon's eyes snapped open. "Seadramon evolve!"

Parrotmon floundered backwards, releasing his hold on the serpent.

The dragon's body was encased in ice, which began to expand and then explode, revealing an even larger sea serpent. "Mega Seadramon. Thunder Javelin."

Parrotmon was struck in the chest and crashed to the ground from the attack. The damage wasn't severe, though, with him being an electrical bird. However, when he looked up, he thought for a second he was looking at a mirror.

"You bring a bad name to Parrotmon," said the new giant bird as he kicked his fallen brother in the head.

Carter was half-tempted to make light of his partner kicking someone when they were down, but the situation wasn't right for that.

Vadermon looked down at the now devolved, but still paralyzed, Palmon with a frown. "Plants don't do anything for me."

"Blast Horn!" a new voice called out.

Vadermon was pushed back a little as he looked at the Aquilamon glaring at him. "Birds do even less."

Hitochi gripped his digivice, tempted to evolve Greymon despite the others protests against it. Lillymon wasn't much of a fighter, but the new Parrotmon and Mega Seadramon were. A beeping noise drew his attention though. "Looks like you get a reprieve."

The gathered defenders stared in shock as Yuri streaked past them, wearing nothing but a smile, followed by her dementedly grinning partner and went straight into a nearby room with the rest of the Dark Seed children and their digimon.

"HEY GUYS! They're getting away!" Kylie shouted.

"Right, after her... them," Carter replied with an uncertain tone.

Kylie scowled. "You are soooo on the couch, Carter."

Carter laughed sheepishly as he and the other remaining defenders moved to follow the Dark Seed children but were once again frozen by Yuri waving sweetly at them as the bed, the children, and their digimon faded from sight.

"I guess we lost this one..." Steve said, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah, yeah..." Lou agreed.

"Wow..." Carter breathed.

Kylie grabbed Carter by the ear. "I see the 'little' you GOT is all you're GOING to get for a while."

"But Kyliiiiiiiieeeeeee..." Carter whined.

Maria shook her head and scratched her head furiously. She then blinked. "Neechan!" She immediately rushed over to Mimi, who had begun to stir.

"Did we stop them?" Mimi questioned.

"No." Maria pouted. "They played a dirty trick."

"Dirty trick?" Mimi asked.

"Very dirty," Jijimon replied as he swaggered into the room, somehow half-grinning and half-frowning. "They got the Bed of Dreams, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Michael replied in slight disgust at their failure.

"What is it, and what do they want with it," Steve questioned.

"It is a means to the Dimension of Dreams. I know of no other means and did not think they had any means to get there already, but apparently they did," Jijimon replied regretfully.

"So the firewall is useless then," Mimi stated irritably.

Jijimon nodded. "It will be taken down tonight."

Mimi smiled. "Good. Then I can have a date with Jyou this weekend."

Michael frowned.

Steve smirked in annoyance. "We can do without updates on your sex life."

Lou shook his head. "Let's just get home and forget about this."

Gotsumon gave his partner an odd look. "Forget about HER. Riiiiiight."

Lou blushed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well this one pushes the 'PG-13' rating, but as nothing is detailed, it's still safe.

Carter is from Shaun Garin's Digital Diaries series. Kylie is his girlfriend from the Florida team (which has no author currently).

The remainder is the New York team. There is another member, Sam, but Michael failed to get him to come.

Here's the cast list of the Dark Seed Chosen:

Kawada Noriko Age - 13

Punimon - Tsunomon - Toy Agumon - Tankmon - Tekkamon

Before being abducted by Oikawa, she was a shy but friendly little girl. She'd willing help others and give up things if need be. Loves little kids.

Now she's the apparent leader of the Dark Seed Chosen. She's very demanding and will stop at nothing to get what she believes is hers- which is power and freedom to do whatever she wants.

Yuri Age - 13

Yukimi Botamon - Yuki Koromon - Gizamon - Seadramon - Waru Seadramon  
Digivice - Black with pink trim.

A warm and friendly girl who dreamed of princes on white horses and romances that spawn the greatest works of poetry. Now she's a bit of a temptress and a tenacious flirt. Has not found anyone worth sleeping with yet but it isn't going to bother with 'Prince Charming.' Her personality is very cold, as is all the attacks of her digimon are cold based.

Tanaka Sakura Age - 12

Yukimi Botamon - Nyaromon - Plotmon - Black Tailmon - Lady Devimon  
Digivice - Red w/black trim

Gossipmonger and horrible with secrets. She has become the Koushiro of the Dark Chosen, supplying them with information that would be very hard to obtain.

Shibata Hiroshi Age - 12

Nyocomon - Pyocomon - Candmon - Wizarmon - Death Meramon  
Digivice - Green

He wished to write manga stories but had given it up since others laughed at him. Rather apathetic in how he faces life and didn't care about anything.

With the dark seed he wishes to make his dreams a reality, even if it meant stomping down on others.

Yoshizawa Takeshi Age - 9

Poyomon - Tokomon - Tsukaimon - Sabirdramon - Parrotmon  
Digivice: red/orange

The benchwarmer of the little league baseball, but is now the star player and acts just like a stereotypical jock. Used to like to learn, however he blows off homework and yet still maintains his grades thanks to the Dark Seed. Didn't like hurting anyone, but now takes sadistic pleasure in watching people die.

Hitochi age 13

Botamon - Koromon - Black Agumon - (blue) Greymon - Skull Greymon  
Digivice: Blue/black

The boy that everyone used to pick on in school, that was until the Dark Seed gave him witty comebacks and a fighting ability to knock out the biggest pain in his ass. Now he's the very sort of person he despised.

Mamoru age 12

Babumon - Motimon - Elecmon - Vegiemon - Vadermon  
Digivice: Red/yellow

Otaku is about the only way to describe him. He's an obsessed fan of all things anime, particularly Sci-Fi space adventures. He relishes in making his fantasies real.

Keiko age 13

Yukimi Botamon - Nyaromon - Gabumon - Dark Lizamon - Digitamamon  
Digivice: Green/pink

There is only one thing she seeks in the world, pastries. She has never met one that she never liked, even before becoming a Dark Seed Chosen. However, while she used to be shy and concerned about her weight, now she doesn't care about anything but getting more delicious food.


	21. Entry 20 The Quest Begins

**War Diaries**

**Entry 20 - The Quest Begins**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc.,  
Sensations Animation, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent.

* * *

Iori bowed before his grandfather. His horrible crime laid before the elder Hida to cast judgement.

"I see," Mr. Hida said to his grandson passively, though it was times like this he wished the boy found it easier to talk to his mother. Iori had been forced to kill before, and never took it lightly. Now the young boy had to deal with the fact he assisted in the slaughter of innocent digimon. Perhaps Sayuri's mother had been right after all.

The elderly man shook his head and sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"Gennai informed us that my team has crests that we can search for. It would allow me to learn how to properly evolve Armadimon," Iori informed.

"When will you go searching for it?" Grandpa Hida questioned.

"We were thinking this weekend, starting right after school Friday as we don't have Saturday classes this week," Iori answered.

The old man nodded. "I'll help you tell your mother about your trip."

"Thank you, Grandfather," Iori replied.

Grandpa Hida then stood up. "I must prepare for the afternoon class."

Iori nodded as he stood up. "I'll see you tonight." He then walked out of his Grandfather's dojo.

Young Hida sulked as he wandered down Odaiba's streets as he headed towards home. He was unsure what to make of his talk with his grandfather. It kind of helped talking about what happened, but he had received neither sympathy nor condemnation. He had expected, perhaps even wanted, the latter. He had let his anger take control of him and committed a horrible crime. Yet no one cast any blame on him. Because of him, his partner butchered angel digimon and no one seemed to care about them. It just didn't seem right.

* * *

Yume fidgeted as her physical therapist poked and prodded her lower legs. After being written off as a hopeless cause to regain the use of her legs and then her becoming Chosen, she had missed her last few appointments. On top of that she had stopped doing her daily leg exercises to keep her muscle tone.

"I must say I'm surprised," her therapist told her, giving her his best warm smile.

Yume frowned. "I'm sorry I haven't done the leg exercises at the times you told me too..."

The therapist chuckled. "Yes, you've been doing them much more often, I see. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you could walk home. Your legs are much stronger now than your last visit, and here I thought with your skipped visits you had stopped your treatments completely."

"Ah... yeah...," Yume trailed off. She hadn't done any of her leg exercises save for when she was upset. After her last mission in the Digital World, she had gone into an extra long session as she didn't know how to help Iori with what happened. She guessed walking in the Digital World was exercise enough.

* * *

Though the planned trip to the Digital World to hunt for their crests was days away, Sayuri had already started to pack. To make sure she was properly prepared, she had Koushiro's web page up and read over an article compiled by Jyou for recommended items to pack.

The top suggestion surprised her: Do NOT bring extra sets of clothes. It then went into a lengthy explanation about how clothes literally became part of you and the ease of which they can be washed in plain digital water.

The next item confused her, mostly because the explanation referred to some English joke regarding a towel being an essential travel item. Why that would be considered funny eluded her.

Toilet paper was another important recommendation and it went on to cover a fairly wide range of uses the tissue had beyond its standard use. She then blushed as it also included bathroom etiquette in the Digital World.

Snack bars and other easily-carried food items were considered a must. While it gave a link to an article written by Belem's team leader, James, on how to forage for food in the Digital World for your main food supply, having a back-up supply of food was more for emergencies when you hadn't found food and needed your digimon to evolve.

From there the list went into items that weren't always useful or needed. Though goggles had been listed initially as a joke by non-goggle-wearers, particularly by Sora and Miyako poking fun at goggle-boy leaders of the previous Odaiba groups. However, Jyou explained the importance of eye-protection. Apparently Egypt's team swears by them, but that wasn't surprising considering they deal with desert sandstorms. Frankly, Sayuri was thankful Iori hadn't gone the way of being a goggle-head.

Sayuri sighed as she eyed the bag she packed using the list yesterday. Going over the list again did help to distract her. She was at a loss for how to help Iori deal with his guilt. Nor could she shake the feeling that something was wrong with losing her ability to have precognition dreams so suddenly.

* * *

Not having the use of your legs was not an excuse to get out of being on classroom duty. While there were a few things Yume couldn't do for lack reach or proper mobility, there were still numerous little jobs she could accomplish. Young Togashi actually liked that they didn't really give her any special treatment for her handicap. What she didn't like was having to be at the school early without Iori. She loved spending time with him and going to school with him had been a special treat.

Yume left the classroom with her class's flower vases carefully set in her lap. Halfway down the hall, she smiled and waved. "Morning, Sayuri!"

"Good morning," Sayuri returned the greeting.

"Did you read about the Dark Seed Children attack?" Yume asked.

Sayuri nodded. "I hope Mimi is all right."

"She insists that she's fine." Yume shrugged. "But I wonder what the dirty tactic they used on Jijimon and the others were. They wouldn't say." She then pouted. "We should know in case they try it on us."

"They better not." Sayuri glared.

Yume looked at her questioningly. "Do you know what those kids did?"

"Not entirely, but I do know enough that it wouldn't be effective on me." Sayuri folded her arms. If they did try that out and 'hit' Iori with it, she might just dark evolution on Yuri herself. Just thinking of that caused her to shudder considering what Armadimon had done, yet she could not discount the possibility.

"Too bad Jijimon's firewall thing didn't work, but at least Mimi can have fun on her date with Jyou this weekend," Yume commented.

"Good morning," Iori greeted politely as he approached the girls.

"Good morning!" the girls returned in unison.

"What were you talking about?" Iori questioned.

"Oh, just discussing our trip," Sayuri quickly replied.

Yume blinked in confusion and then realization hit her that it would best not to discuss anything regarding the seed children around Iori. "Right, I still need to figure out what to pack."

"Jyou does have that article on the Koushiro's webpage," Sayuri recommended.

Iori nodded. "Have any special dreams last night?"

Sayuri frowned as Iori was really just asking her. While she did have a restless nightmare that Psychemon somehow couldn't wake her from, she couldn't remember it at all. "Nope."

Yume began giggling and blushing. "I can't say!"

Sayuri scowled, wondering if the girl was as naive as she appeared.

Iori didn't seem to care. He then looked at the flower vases sitting in Yume's lap. "Aren't you suppose to get fresh water and flowers for those.

"EEP!" Yume chirped and immediately raced down the hallway.

* * *

This was it. A day ahead of time thanks to Typhoon Conson ravaging Okinawa and would probably run over Tokyo some time tomorrow. Sayuri collected her bag and followed the others to the computer room. This would be the longest time she would spend in the Digital World. She wasn't really sure what dangers awaited her. Caution was universally endorsed by everyone who had ever been in that world. That even in areas that were seemingly at peace, danger was still present. There was no way she was going to tell her mother that, especially since Mrs. Wataru was worried enough about the unknown dangers. No need to name them for the woman. Though it did help her mother a little that she was going to miss being in a typhoon because of this trip.

While Sayuri's mother had allowed the girl to work with the other Chosen, she was still very reluctant to let her daughter to go on this trip. Mrs. Wataru had gone as far as call the elder Chosen to act as a chaperon, and quickly learned why fifth graders were the most active in the Digital World. Between part-time jobs, sports, and other hobbies- the older Chosen all had prior commitments.

That did not stop Mrs. Wataru from giving Sayuri a list of rules: That if she were separated from the others, come home. If she ended up in battle call for help or come home, preferably both. Any other sort of trouble come home or call for help. And if any boys, particularly Iori, tried to get her alone and... do things, kick him between the legs and come home.

Mrs. Wataru gave some rules to Psychemon as well, which amounted to be the same. Call for help or drag Sayuri home if there was any sort of trouble. And if either a guy or Sayuri tried to get some time alone with each other, attack the boy and drag her partner home.

Sayuri sighed and shook her head. She didn't need her mother's worries to add to her own about the trip. They were going to be hunting for their crests and would each face a trial designed specifically for them to overcome. They each would be tested on who they were, and she had no idea how to prepare for such a thing.

"Digiport open," Iori commanded and was sucked into one of the school's the computer. Yume quickly followed suit.

Too late to have any more second thoughts. Sayuri held out her digivice and was sucked into the computer.

* * *

Yume pouted as she trekked along the Digital World with her small group. Normally it was a joy to be able to walk around, but her attempts to start a conversation died horrible deaths. Iori was visibly depressed and Sayuri had been lost in thought since before they went through the portal. The digimon weren't much better. Armadimon seemed afraid of his own shadow, Psychemon kept looking out for trouble, and her Bakumon was torn between being afraid of the armadillo and wanting to help him.

This was turning out to be a rather boring, quiet and depressing trip.

Without warning, a giant green digimon burst out from a grove of trees and barely missed snatching Sayuri and Psychemon into his claws as he tried to grab them.

"Shit, a Tuskmon," Sayuri cursed. "They're both strong and fast."

"But don't have much in the way of intelligence," Iori added.

"Bakumon evolve!" A pillar of light enshrouded the little elephant. When it subsided a three-meter tall ape with yellow fur stood in her place. "Hanumon!"

"Psychemon evolve!" the digimon cried out and a pillar of light enshrouded the fur covered purple lizard. When the light faded, a masked unicorn with zebra stripes stood there. "Shima Unimon!"

Iori looked at Armadimon, who merely shook his head in reply to the unvoiced question.

The two new adult digimon weren't given a chance to launch their attacks as Tuskmon rushed at them. It was all that they could do to dodge the scaly giant. It was unbelievable that something so large could move that fast. When Shima Unimon got into position to attack, the horned lizard moved out of the way of the flat laser, which continued on and struck a farm's fence and crop.

The great size of Tuskmon did give the Chosen digimon one advantage in that the great beast telegraphed it's attacks, but it was still took everything Hanumon and Shima Unimon could do to avoid getting hit by his insanely fast strikes and keep the lizard's attention off the others.

"Iori-sempai, they need Armadimon's help!" Sayuri called out to her leader, but then frowned. He wasn't even looking at the battle and his partner was curled up into a ball behind him.

Yume pouted. "How can we stop him?"

"I'm open to suggestions," Hanumon commented, leaping over the beast's green fist.

"WHO RUINED MY FENCE?"

With that angry shout everyone, including Tuskmon, froze and slowly looked over at an irate looking elderly woman with a broom. The next thing the Chosen knew was the green lizard took off into a mad dash away from this new digimon, though he didn't get far as the broom rocketed through the air and struck the back of his head. Tuskmon tumbled across the ground before shakily standing up and finally managing to run away.

All eyes were still on the elderly digimon as she walked over to where her property had been damaged. She then looked up and reached out her hand as her broom zoomed back to her and caught it. She then stomped over to Hanumon and shook her head. Her gaze then locked onto Shima Unimon and her gaze became deadly. "It was your attack that wrecked my fence and garden."

Shima Unimon swallowed nervously. "Sorry, but we were being attacked..."

"NO EXCUSE!" The old digimon poked the masked-zebra. "You're a Chosen digimon, are you not? You should have control of your powers." She then whirled around and pointed her broom at Sayuri. "And you should do better at controlling her."

"Ah, sorry... Um... we'll fix the damages," Sayuri offered.

The elderly womon nodded. "You two certainly will."

"We'll help too. We were fighting as well," Yume offered.

"No," the digimon replied harshly. "They caused the damage, they will fix it."

"It's okay," Sayuri insisted. "We were the ones to wreck it."

* * *

Yume gave a contented yawn as she woke up and stretched. She was momentarily startled at her surroundings being of a half-rustic, half-futuristic farm house and that her legs moved, but then remembered she was at Babamon's farmhouse, where her team had spent the night at after Sayuri and her partner fixed the fence they had accidentally damaged in battle yesterday.

Togashi looked around and noticed the house was empty. She shrugged and got off of her sleeping mat. She then rolled it up and folded her blanket before storing both into her backpack. She then walked outside and frowned seeing Sayuri and Psychemon working the fields under Babamon's close scrutiny.

"Good morning," Iori greeted.

"Morning." Yume smiled at him. "How much more work is Babamon going to make Sayuri and Psychemon do?"

"All day at least, perhaps the whole weekend," Iori replied.

"What about our search?" Yume asked.

Sayuri looked up from what she was doing. While part of her hated what she was about to suggest, getting the crests was more important than who got to spend time with Iori. "Just go on without me. After I finish here, I'll either try to catch up to you or port home. We can't all be stuck here."

"Are you sure?" Bakumon questioned.

"I'll be fine. I'll probably be safer here than you guys will be. No one would want to cross her," Sayuri attempted to joke.

"You got that right," Babamon added proudly. "Not get back to work!" she ordered with a glare while shaking her broom slightly.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sayuri chirped.

"Iori?" Armadimon questioned.

"We need to continue our search," Iori informed flatly. "Sayuri, stay in touch with your D-Terminal. Let us know immediately if any trouble happens."

"We'll do the same," Yume replied, showing her own. A little present that Gennai had given them after he had told them about the crests.

"Good luck," Psychemon offered.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the wait on this, but real life has not been kind. Between unpaid overtime and trouble surrounding my car being scraped and the bank my loan had been through being asses and not doing their job right caused lots of problems. Everything looks under control now and hopefully I can get back to writing a lot more.

Coming Next:  
War Diaries - Entry 21: Injustice for All  
Iori and Yume arrive at a Digital Town only to learn that Super Starmon is in town dishing out his own brand of justice.

Dark Seed Chosen Diaries - Side-Entry 2: Foggy Dreams  
The London Chosen face the greatest threat since the death of Susan Lords, the Dark Seed Chosen.


	22. Dark Seed Chosen Side Story 2 Foggy Drea...

**Dark Seed Diaries**

**Side-Entry 2 - Foggy Dreams**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc., Sensations Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo and others. They are used without consent.

While it is not necessary to know about the London team to understand this chapter, it would help if you've read at least the London Diaries special entry: The Longest Night.

* * *

"What's the next mission?" Hitochi asked fiercely. "I want to feed some more digimon to Skull Greymon."

The black-scaled Agumon next to him didn't exactly seem to be excited with that thought.

"Doubt that'll happen with this mission," Sakura replied. "With luck we'll be in and out before they know what hit them."

"And if we're not lucky?" Noriko questioned with caution.

"The London group would be on us first, especially as our target is next door to one of them, and they have access to Ultimates," Sakura replied.

"How many of them?" Keiko asked with a frown.

"Unconfirmed, but it's rumored to be most if not all of them." Sakura adjusted her glasses. "And if they hit us, they'll likely inform other teams asking for assistance."

"And what is our objective this time?" Hiroshi questioned.

"Merlin's Censer. If mythology of it is believed, with this incense burner we would at least be able to enter dreams, perhaps even make reality into a dream," Sakura replied. "With this we can battle the Chosen in their dreams, and crush their minds."

Takeshi grinned. "Sounds like fun. Can't wait to use it on them."

* * *

A humanoid female, dressed in blue and white clothes resembling that of a wizard in fantasy stories, fussed over her appearance as she looked into a mirror.

"Sorcerymon, there's no way you could look any prettier," commented a short blue lizard with a white belly.

Sorcerymon smirked. "Thanks, V-mon. I guess I'm a bit nervous. I've never really brought a boyfriend home to see, well, my family." She stroked the side of his face tenderly. "How can you be so calm about this?"

V-mon laughed. "Trust me, I'm probably as nervous as you are. It just doesn't do any good to let it control you."

Sorcerymon let out a small laugh. "Good, because if you get too agitated, my translation spell will break." She felt that she shouldn't be surprised at his response considering the young-looking digimon had achieved the highest recorded evolution, Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode, and defeated the strongest enemy digimon ever scanned, Armagemon. It was still hard for her to reconcile that fact as she remembered how she met him at the Takaishi wedding reception. It had only been two months since that happy occasion and V-mon managed to completely change her life since then.

V-mon fidgeted under her tender gaze. "Sorcerymon, we should be going now."

Sorcerymon blushed as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, can't keep them waiting."

* * *

V-mon stared in wonder as he was led through the Lords's estate. There were rooms here that were larger than the entire Motomiya apartment. In the foyer alone he could evolve to Paildramon and still be able to walk around freely. Why a small family would have so much room was beyond him.

The stiff, elderly man who had been leading the way opened a set of double-doors. He then called out loudly, "Lady Sorcery and Sir V-mon have arrived."

Sorcerymon blushed slightly. "There's no need to be that formal, Mr. Worthen."

Mr. Worthen smiled and whispered, "To do less would be a disservice to you."

A middle-aged man with meticulously groomed and shining blond hair stood up at the head of the table. "Thank you, Mr. Worthen. Sorcerymon, V-mon, would you please join us?"

Sorcerymon placed a reassuring hand on V-mon's shoulder, though it helped make her feel more at ease as well. The pair followed Mr. Worthen to the table and he indicated where they were to sit. As soon as they were seated the butler left the room through doors at the far side of the room.

V-mon swallowed a little as his nervousness increased being seated across from the table's head. "Hi," he greeted them, waving his hand a little.

Sorcerymon felt it best to handle the introductions. "V-mon, you might remember William and Numemon."

V-mon nodded, though he had never really met the young, dirty blond boy. The lizard felt it odd that the boy seemed rather disinterested. The giant, green digimon slug's attention was more on the doors the butler had gone through and was drooling slightly.

Sorcerymon then motioned toward the head of the table. "Mr. Lords has been like a father to me, and is William's father."

"Greeting," Mr. Lords said quietly.

The wizard digimon then motioned to the woman sitting between herself and Mr. Lords. "And this is Mrs. Lords."

The piercing gaze he received from the light brown-haired woman made him twitch nervously in his seat.

Sorcerymon grabbed V-mon's hand and projected thoughts of assurance to the lizard. V-mon did relax a little, though the minor telepathic rapport between him and the wizard was slightly unnerving to him.

William showed a shadow of a smirk as he watched the two.

"So, V-mon, how did you meet Sorcerymon?" Mrs. Lords asked.

"At the Takaishi wedding reception," V-mon replied.

"Ah, yes. That was a few months ago, wasn't it?" Mrs. Lords asked.

V-mon nodded. "Yeah."

"And you've been seeing Sorcerymon ever since then?" Mrs. Lords pressed.

V-mon nodded again.

"How often have you seen her?" Mrs. Lords continued.

Mr. Lords shook his head at the line of questioning.

"A few times a week, I guess," V-mon replied.

"Are you in love with her?" Mrs. Lords asked with an edge.

"Yes," V-mon replied firmly.

Mrs. Lords seemed like she was about to ask something else, but became uncertain as to how to ask about it.

"How goes the situation with the Dark Seed Children?" William asked, and received surprised looks from his parents and Sorcerymon.

V-mon liked this kind of question a lot better. "Not too good. They're off stealing dream-related items from around the two worlds, while Iori's team is searching for their evolution items."

"I see." William paused. "And what has the elder Odaiba teams done to help?"

V-mon frowned. "We try to help, but various reasons keeps us from coming together as one full team. The last time we sent most of our teams at them, I got my butt kicked. Hard."

Mrs. Lords frowned at his language. "And what is preventing your teams from combining forces?"

V-mon looked sheepishly at her. "Well, there's Hikari being pregnant and married to Takeru; Taichi being engaged to Sora and them working to set up their future; Yamato is trying to set up his music career; Jyou's studying to be a doctor; Koushiro's always busy collecting information on everything and anything digimon-related; Ken's struggling in school; and Daisuke and Miyako are, well, busy... a lot."

William let out a short laugh. "So I've heard."

Mrs. Lords nodded, as many of them did have seemingly good reason to be unavailable, though she decided it was best not to know what their ages were.

"Um, what's been going on with the London team?" V-mon asked, more than eager to change the subject.

"Dinner is served," Mr. Worthen called out, holding a few trays. He was followed by a slightly over-weight woman in a chef's uniform who held yet more trays filled with food.

With the array of food before them, V-mon's question was forgotten.

The lizard digimon felt he had died and gone to delicious heaven. While some of the food looked weird to him, the tantalizing aroma made him try it all anyway and was not disappointed.

Mrs. Lords frowned at V-mon's less-than-stellar table manners. But when compared to Numemon, who kept piling food onto his plate and upending the whole dish into his mouth, the lizard was the height of etiquette as he at least only inhaled one piece at a time.

An explosion shook the house. While the adults were shaken and nervous, William and the digimon stiffened and looked around wearily.

"Sorcerymon?" William asked curtly.

The wizard had her eyes closed. "There are digimon nearby... and they are not our teammates."

Without another word, the digimon and the young boy moved from their seats.

"William! Stay here," Mrs. Lords pleaded.

William didn't even pause as moved to leave the room. "I must protect you."

"But..." Mrs. Lords reached out towards her son.

"I'll help keep him safe," V-mon vowed.

* * *

V-mon frowned when they got to the source of the explosion, and not just because it had taken them awhile to walk over to the neighboring mansion. Amidst the burning mansion was a threat beyond what they could retaliate against.

"Those are the Dark Seed Chosen," V-mon informed his companions. "Wonder what they're here for?"

"Good thing you grabbed the D-Terminal. We need to call for help," Sorcerymon added.

William snatched the D-Terminal from the lizard and began typing. "Help should be here soon, but we'll have to slow them down."

V-mon nodded.

"So I had Greymon blow up the guards. Big deal," Hitochi commented bitterly.

"Give it a rest," Yuri whined. "There's no reason for us to harp on what Sakura already yelled."

Little Takeshi huffed. "And why do we all have to play guard duty?"

Mamoru smirked devilishly. "Off-hand, I'd say them."

The Dark Seed Children and their digimon collectively blinked at the sight of one lone boy flanked by three digimon. Hitochi, Mamoru and Takeshi grinned at the apparent mismatched battle. Two adults and a child meant nothing to them. Hiroshi and the girls frowned, not forgetting the threat of London's Ultimate digimon.

"Hey, you guys!" V-mon cried out, intentionally breaking Sorcerymon's translation spell so he could talk to them in Japanese. "Why don't you all just go home, and we'll kick your asses there?"

Hiroshi frowned. "Shit, that's Daisuke's V-mon. The London team just became the least of our worries. Keiko, Yuri, come with me and help Noriko and Sakura find the censer."

"Aw, but I wanted to have fun with them," Yuri pouted.

Keiko scowled. "He's a little boy."

"So? He'd have to be better than that old fart, Jijimon," Yuri retorted.

"Maybe if you had done what I did..." Yuri's Gizamon giggled with a blush.

"Ew. Not a chance." Yuri looked sick.

William frowned at the departing children and digimon, but there wasn't much he could do at the moment. He grabbed his digivice and with a flourished move, it then turned into a shortsword which briefly glowed.

"Numemon evolve!" Light engulfed the green slug. A large, yellow, bear suit appeared before him and he leapt into it. The giant stuffed teddy bear then danced around with hearts surrounding him. "Monzaemon!"

Takeshi sweated nervously. "Aren't Monzaemon supposed to be Perfection level? He evolved a little too easily."

"You worry too much," Mamoru belittled. "He didn't evolve him to Ultimate, so we can still take them easy. Let's have some fun."

Hitochi grinned with malice. "Yes, lets."

Black lightning crashed to the ground. When the darkness subsided, the Dark Seed Children's digimon stood before them in their own Perfection forms of Skull Greymon, Vadermon, and Parrotmon.

V-mon frowned. "Not liking the odds here."

William nodded. "Monzaemon take Skull Greymon. Sorcerymon and V-mon, you two go after Parrotmon. I'll deal with Vadermon."

Vadermon was about to laugh at that, but then had to rush a dodge as the boy leapt at him with deadly intent.

Skull Greymon let out a hellish roar, to which the yellow bear replied, "Hearts Attack!" Streams of red heart balloons assaulted the skeletal beast, causing him to swoon.

"And what can you two do against me?" Parrotmon challenged.

"Oh, I'd say this." Sorcerymon waved her wand at V-mon.

"V-Headbutt!" cried out the small lizard, but it was more like 'V-mon Cannon' because the witch's spell had given his leap an incredible boost of speed.

"OOF!" The giant bird was winded by V-mon slamming into his feathery chest, knocking him to the ground.

V-mon rubbed his head, while sitting atop the bird. "Gah! I'll have a killer headache after this is over."

"Assuming you live!" Parrotmon moved to swipe at the lizard with his talons, but was blinded by fireworks exploding in front of his eyes.

Skull Greymon howled at his confused thoughts and slapped the stuffed bear away.

William's frustration grew as Vadermon floated out of reach, forcing the boy to dodge as the alien demon fired his ray gun. The boy cursed as a rock kicked up by a blast from the gun scratched his leg. He so wanted to see this corrupted digimon broken into his component data and reformatted.

Monzaemon spasmed from where he laid after being struck by Skull Greymon. Black lightning arced across his body, turning pristine yellow fur to tattered gray. When the bear stood, he was no longer the lovable giant, but the vicious Waru Monzaemon. He brandished his evil-looking claw and took a swipe at the skeletal dragon he faced.

The three Dark Seed Children stared in surprise at the dark evolution, not expecting a Chosen child to have access to one, let alone use it.

"Mjolnir Thunder!" cried out Parrotmon, unleashing electric death at Sorcerymon and V-mon.

The lizard managed to tackle Sorcerymon to the ground, and thereby avoided getting hit by the attack. He glared daggers at the bird. He would protect Sorcerymon with his life and he would not allow these mockery of Chosen get away with doing whatever they wanted. He then blinked in surprise as power began coursing through him, he spared a glance at a nearby bush that was glowing. The same bush William had placed Daisuke's D-Terminal.

V-mon smirked. "V-mon armor evolve!" A sphere encased V-mon and shattered in a fiery explosion that caused no damage. The lizard now stood over two meters tall and had flaming red armor on his chest, knees, arms and head. "Burning with courage, Fladramon!"

"How'd that happen?" Sorcerymon wondered.

"The bonds of friendship and courage knows no distance. Even apart, Daisuke has given me the power to fight," Fladramon chuckled. "Let's flambe this turkey."

Sorcerymon nodded. "Let's." She waved her wand at Fladramon.

Parrotmon looked nervously at the fire dragon. He damn well knew what was coming next: one flaming rocket of a digimon with a hellish amount of force. He took to the air, hoping to avoid the strike.

The pair of digimon turned toward the humongous parrot and fired their distance attacks. Fladramon's Knuckle Fire sending a volley of flames at the left wing, while Sorcerymon's Crystal Cloud sent her piercing freezing attack at the right wing. The great bird was surprised by the unexpected way they attacked and he failed to dodge all of the incoming damage.

"You still haven't finished them off?" Keiko asked, munching on a pastry she found in the mansion's kitchen.

Sakura scowled at the sight of the stalemated battle. Even Skull Greymon couldn't seem to deal with the moth-eaten bear. "A lone Chosen, two adult digimon and a Perfection? You boys are useleeeeeep!"

William stood above the girl having broken off his, well, distraction of Vadermon and sliced at the lanky bespectacled girl. She had barely dodged his attack, and he was prepared to remove her from the world had her Plotmon not bowled straight into him.

Sakura sat up and scowled. "Kill them all... slowly."

Black lightning once again erupted at the stately manor. This time producing Lady Devimon, Death Meramon, Digitamamon, Waru Seadramon and Tekkamon.

Lady Devimon immediately moved to strike at William with her deadly claws but found out the hard way that his sword was quite capable of hurting her as his block removed one of her deadly finger nails.

Digitamamon immediately looked at the closest digimon and hissed, "Nightmare Syndrome!"

"Sorcerymon!" Fladramon cried out seeing his beloved sucked into an evil cloud of darkness. His heart sank as it spit her back out with an absolute look of horror on her face.

"NO! SUSAN!" Sorcerymon screamed in terror, reliving her recurrent nightmare that was the death of her best friend and partner. To add physical injury to the mental assault, Parrotmon blasted the motionless sorceress with electricity.

Fladramon let loose a string of vulgarity in Japanese. As much as he wanted to rip Parrotmon's head off, he took position guarding his beloved. The situation was definitely not good. It was only a matter of seconds before the dark digimon unleashed their attacks and killed them all.

The collective evil digimon grinned sickly as they powered up their various attacks, but then stopped and looked up at the sky as a hole ripped across it.

"Help has arrived!" Henry called out, riding his Giga Dramon. The viral dragon unleashed a horde of missiles at Parrotmon, blasting the bird back to child level.

Gran Kuwagamon, the gigantic insect that was responsible for the rip in the sky, sent a dimensional shockwave at Skull Greymon, knocking the skeleton out of the fight.

"Fuck, this is bad!" Noriko cursed seeing the London group at near full force.

Lady Devimon stood on the defensive as the small, pink angel, Marine Angemon, kept trying to bless her with holy water. Digitamamon knew she was outclassed in the presence of the angelic egg of Holy Digitamamon. Knightmon charged and locked swords with the diminutive ball digimon, Tekkamon. Death Meramon twirled his flaming chain, standing defensively as Giga Dramon moved to fight him. Waru Seadramon stared at the massive Gran Kuwagamon, knowing she was outclassed by the Ultimate at every level.

The Dark Seed Children did not like the odds of this battle, especially as the newly arrived children each produced a sword and were moving to fight them personally.

"Right now, I'd say a retreat is a good idea," Yuri suggested nervously.

"I don't think they're going to let us run away," Takeshi squeaked.

Knightmon kicked Tekkamon through one of the mansion's wall.

Noriko scowled at the knight digimon. "Let's see what Merlin's Censer can do." She let the incense burner swing on its chain, and despite not burning anything, it began to release smoke into the air. The cloud it produced engulfed Noriko and Hiroshi.

Twin black lightning bolts crashed from the sky. The London team watched defensively as two of their defeated foes were becoming a lot more powerful.

"Agumon warp evolve!" The diminutive, dark tyrannosaur glowed in black light. When he could be seen again, he was a tall humanoid lizard with gray scales and black armor. "Black War Greymon!"

"Toy Agumon warp evolve!" The section of the mansion the digimon had been kicked into exploded, revealing a mechanized, gunmetal gray wolf. "Black Metal Gururumon!"

Henry frowned at the two new Ultimates. "Should I step it up a notch?"

Frederick laughed sarcastically. "Oh, yes. Let's use Captain Overkill. Using Machine Dramon here would be a BAD idea."

"Besides, they're only corrupted. We can't kill them," Teresa admonished.

"SUPREME KING FIST!" Ogremon shouted in rage, causing the London kids to look over as Frederick's digimon partner tried to smash Fladramon's head apart while Sorcerymon tried to stop the green ogre.

"What's going on there?" Henry asked. "Isn't that Fladramon on our side?"

"I think Ogremon just found out they're lovers," William commented passively.

"Um, guys? The Dark Seed Children," Chuck pointed out.

"Let's leave them a going away present," Sakura commented evilly.

Panels all over Black Metal Garurumon opened up and fired innumerable missiles into the air. Immediately the Londoners fell into defensive position, waiting for impact.

Gran Kuwagamon ignored the ice missiles in favor of stopping the destructive energy ball of Black War Greymon's Gaia Force that the evil digimon had launched at the neighboring Lords's manor. In the blink of an eye, he moved in front of the fiery sphere of destruction, taking the full force of the blast. He devolved before crashing into a grove of trees.

Black Metal Garurumon's attack exploded, freezing the landscape. Fladramon took a few hits as he protected Sorcerymon with his body. He devolved back to V-mon. The other digimon had likewise moved to protect the children, save Ogremon.

Ogremon grimaced through the pain of his now frozen leg and picked up the injured lizard. "How can you speak telepathically to her? She shouldn't be able to understand your lousy foreign babble!" He shook V-mon violently. "She never could read my thoughts!"

"Ogremon, that's enough," Sorcerymon demanded. "You know how I'd be able to understand him. What we had is over."

"It's not too late!" Ogremon protested. "We still have a chance!"

"I can't love you that way anymore. And you know why," Sorcerymon retorted.

"Damn it!" Henry cursed, as he saw no trace of the other children nor their digimon. "They got away. Why didn't you stop them?" he questioned his partner.

Giga Dramon shivered as part of his back was frozen. "You'd rather be a popsicle? Protecting you comes first."

"How can we stop them?" Teresa questioned with a frown, waving toward Ogremon attempting to delete V-mon.

"Dope them up," William replied evenly. He glanced at his partner. "They need to feel happy."

Waru Monzaemon shined in white light and switched back to the pristine yellow form of Monzaemon. "Hearts Attack!" the bear called out, sending red heart balloons of delight at the trio.

Immediately the three digimon fell to the ground, their bodies swooning happily.

Frederick sighed as he approached his partner. "You sure made a mess of things. Those kids got away on us."

"Who wants to break the bad news to Koushiro about this one?" Chuck asked.

"How about the love-sick fool?" Henry motioned toward Ogremon. "It was his fault we got distracted."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yay! Finally done with this part. A few more War Diaries and Dark Seed Diaries to go before getting to the next Red Digivice Diaries and a special Diaries crossover movie.


	23. Entry 21 Injustice for All

**War Diaries**

**Entry 21 - Injustice for All**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Toei Animation Inc.,  
Sensations Animation, Fox Kids and others. They are used without consent.

* * *

Iori knew Yume was trying to cheer him up during their travels, but she was really starting to get on his nerves. She shouldn't be trying to make him happy as he was a criminal who butchered several angel digimon and she knew it. She should be condemning what he did, not feel sympathy for him.

"I've never been here before!" Yume chirped.

"Neither have I," Iori replied. Nor any other Chosen as far as he knew. Koushiro's information on the city before them was sketchy as best. This was a place that most avoided. It wasn't evil in any way, but far too lawful, if there was such a thing. The angel digimon that had guarded the gem had come from here. Unfortunately, they hadn't been warned what the threat to that gem was.

"I don't think we should go there," Armadimon admitted. "They probably won't exactly... like us."

"What would be wrong with this city?" Bakumon wondered.

"It's the Digital World equivalent to the Japanese National Judicial Archives," Iori replied neutrally. "This is where criminals are prosecuted."

Yume blinked while her face paled. "They might arrest you!"

"Maybe," Iori replied as if he didn't care. He then held up his digivice which was flashing. "There's something in the city it's reacting to. A crest may be in there." He then proceeding to lead his reluctant companions straight to the largest and most ornate building of the city.

* * *

"Court is now in session! The honorable Super Starmon presiding!" announced Starmon, a simple gray star with arms and legs capped with plain cowboy gloves, boots and a hat, who was acting as a bailiff in the enormous courtroom. Everything in the room was made to be adjustable so that any digimon, from a petty-thieving child to a world-terrorizing Ultimate, could meet justice.

Super Starmon, a far larger and shining silver walking star with bright white cowboy boots, hat and gloves, strutted into the courtroom and immediately took the seat of head judge. The two seats next to him remained vacant even as he questioned haughtily, "What criminal has been brought to face my merciful judgement today?"

"The Digital World presents D'Arcmon, who in her cowardice abandoned her post in the face of an enemy," replied Thunderballmon, a floating ball with small arms and legs and a yellow lightning bolt emblazoned on his forehead.

"How does the defense plead?" Super Starmon asked.

Swanmon, a giant white bird, bowed her head. "Not guilty, your honor. D'Arcmon was... engaged in one-on-one combat with Vadermon."

"And why does Vadermon and herself still live? If they fought, it should've been to the death," Thunderballmon retorted.

D'Arcmon, a female angel devoid of her swords, sat quietly. Tears leaked from her eyes as she studied the ground before her, unable to look anyone in the eye.

"D'Arcmon lost more than her fight with Vadermon!" Swanmon returned. "He tortured her using his superior power to do as he wished with her!"

"I see no wounds on her," Thunderballmon sniped.

"Not all wounds are visible. He hurt her mind!" Swanmon defended.

Super Starmon banged his gavel. "That's enough! Order in my court!"

Swanmon and Thunderballmon instantly fell silent.

"D'Arcmon, do you have anything to say in your defense?" Super Starmon questioned harshly.

D'Arcmon continued to cry silently.

"Then I shall pass judgement!" Super Starmon announced.

"I OBJECT!" a voice cried out from the court's audience.

Super Starmon banged his gavel. "Order! Order in my court!"

Who had spoken up was easily determined as all the local digimon around him had moved away from him, leaving the two humans and their partners directly in the sight of the angry judge.

Iori did not back down. "I was there! I can vouch for D'Arcmon! She was taken and tortured by Vadermon!"  
"Arrest that human!" Super Starmon ordered.

"I'm a witness! I should be able to speak on her behalf!" Iori protested as a Starmon grabbed him.

Armadimon held Yume and Bakumon back from interfering. "This is something Iori needs to do."

"Order! I will have order!" Super Starmon banged his small hammer repeatedly. "I do not take witness statements in my court. All that matters is duty! D'Arcmon failed in her task to defend the gem, regardless of her opponent. She should have died protecting it. Her failure warrants death! Swanmon, your duty was to defend your client. You too have failed. HALLEY SQUALL!"

"NO!" Iori cried out as fiery rock after fiery rock smashed into D'Arcmon and Swanmon until both were no more than floating black pixels dispersing into the air.

"The human shall be tried in three days, after the damage is fixed," Super Starmon intoned. "Court is adjourned."

"By the four gods, I hope I'm not your defense attorney," the Starmon holding Iori grumbled.

* * *

"What is up with this?" Yume complained bitterly. "One judge and no witnesses! That wasn't a fair trial! They don't even allow visitation rights!"

Armadimon shook his head at the obvious statements the girl made.

Yume pouted. "What are we supposed to do now? Wait for Iori-sama?"

"There's nothing we can do for him right now. We have to wait for his trial and pray," Bakumon replied morbidly.

Armadimon sighed. "I suggesting going back to Babamon's house and meet up with Sayuri. We might be able to do more with her."

Yume waved her D-Terminal angrily. "Why can't she come here? This is more important than fixing a little mistake!" She then looked at her D-Terminal after it beeped. "Gee, thanks Koushiro. 'That sucks' isn't a good reply."

"We better hurry if we want to get there before sunset," Bakumon suggested.

"Fine," Yume clipped. "Let's go."

* * *

Sayuri was tried and sore from working all day. Dealing with Yume was the last thing she had wanted. The girl had been sobbing, upset at Iori being arrested by some psycho judge and was clueless what to do about it. Not that Sayuri had anything to suggest, rather she just hugged Yume until the girl had cried herself to sleep.

Finally Sayuri had a moment of peace as she gazed into the night sky.

"That girl is your rival, is she not?" Babamon asked with amusement in her voice.

"Rival?" Sayuri returned with a blush.

"You both like that boy," Babamon told her knowingly.

"Well, yeah. But we're too young. It'll be years before anything will happen," Sayuri replied.

"Child, it's the little things that matter most in relationships, especially early on," Babamon advised. She then smirked. "And to treat one who is a rival with kindness is one of the 'little things' that'll help."

Sayuri almost laughed. "Too much of a big sister. I don't like it when someone's upset."

"I see." Babamon began to search her pocket. "You've done your part here. Tomorrow morning I suggest you take Yume back home and await the time for the trial. Being there with his friends to support him will be the best thing you can do for him now."

Sayuri shook her head. "I can't leave the Digital World just yet. We need to find our crests to deal with the evil Dark Seed Children."

Babamon pulled an item from her pocket and tossed it at Sayuri who looked at the golden necklace with deep purple a stylized image of an open hand on a shield imbedded on a crest clipped into the golden tag.

Sayuri stared at what was in her hand. "This is..."

"Your Crest of Responsibility," Babamon informed.

"Why do you have it?" Sayuri wondered.

"I held it waiting for you. I knew there would be a day you would come and prove yourself worthy of it. Had you not stayed, I would not have given you the crest and you would share in Iori's fate," Babamon intoned in a distant voice.

Sayuri blinked. "You knew this was going to happen? You saw the future? Why didn't you warn Iori?"

"Because the lad needs to place his heart on trial. Until he allows himself to come to terms with what he has done, he can not face the future," Babamon told her. "Whether he lives or dies is ultimately up to him."

"I see." Sayuri pouted. "Any hints on where Yume's crest is?"

"It is with you yet it is very far away," Babamon replied cryptically. "When Yume is ready, she will find it."

"If only I could be so sure of everything," Sayuri complained.

"Your sight is not lost, but hidden." Babamon smirked at the confused expression of the girl. "Time for good little girls to sleep."

* * *

"My, my. Haven't you gotten yourself into quite a mess."

Iori looked up from where he sat in his prison and then hissed, "What are YOU doing here?"

Archnemon smirked at him while holding her hand to her chest defensively. "Is that any way to speak to your defense lawyer?"

"You're defending me?" Iori questioned skeptically.

Archnemon nodded. "Afraid so. Apparently no one else wanted to help you."

"So what am I being tried for?" Iori asked bitterly.

"Contempt of court," Archnemon replied simply.

"And...?" Iori pressed.

"That's it," Archnemon returned.

"Nothing about making Armadimon dark evolve? Killing all those angel digimon?" Iori almost pleaded.

"Why, no. Super Starmon considers that a favor to him. That just might get you off the hook," Archnemon replied. "It wasn't your duty to protect the gem. The guardians were supposed to do that or die trying. If you hadn't done it, he would have."

Iori punched his cell wall, causing a small crack. "Why do they even let him judge over them? His trials aren't fair!"

"Well, seems they gave him total control after an incident a few years back when he was just a Starmon. Back then there were three judges of adult level, one for each of the three types, and verdicts were decided by having two of them agreeing. There was a digimon of... questionable tastes and no one liked him. He was accused of 'hurting' baby digimon, but the vaccine and viral judges weren't convinced he was guilty. Starmon was outraged they'd let him go free. He evolved and killed the other two judges and then sentenced the digimon to death. At the time, the digimon agreed with him," Archnemon informed.

Iori's lips flattened. "I guess I can understand that, but what he did yesterday to D'Arcmon and Swanmon..."

"Is proof of his absolute authority," Archnemon finished. "That wasn't the only case to end like that. He's gotten quite out of control, but other digimon are either afraid of him or support him to a degree. Just a few weeks ago a Starmon and a Revolmon were put to death for letting a toy thief escape punishment."

Iori paled. "No... We were the ones to handle Solarmon. They didn't do anything wrong."

Archnemon laughed hollowly. "Tell that to the judge."

"Why do they let him continue?" Iori questioned.

"Well, Holy Angemon had been one of his supporters. That guy was all stuffy and does everything by the book. And when you've got two Perfects working together, there isn't much opposition that can be mustered," Archnemon replied.

"I see." Iori scowled. "You can enter my plea as guilty. I have nothing but contempt for this court."

"Thank you," Archnemon chirped. "I won't get killed this way."

* * *

Monday may be a school day, but you wouldn't know it with the audience at Super Starmon's courtroom. The whole room was filled with humans and their digimon partners, and not all of them from Odaiba. The presence of Archnemon in her human form caused quite a commotion among them mostly for her reputation but some of the foreign Chosen were shocked to learn that she was in fact half-human. There were many local digimon as well, who mostly sat to the back and sides of the room.

Starmon, the acting bailiff, nervously called out, "Court is now in session! The honorable Super Starmon presiding!"

If Super Starmon was surprised or worried at the sight of a small army of Chosen and their digimon, he did not show it. He merely took to his seat and began the case. "What is today's case?"

Thunderballmon bowed toward the judge. "The Digital World presents Hida Iori who showed extreme contempt of court by interfering with the due process of Judge Super Starmon's verdict."

"How does the defense plead?" Super Starmon asked.

"Guilty, your honor," Archnemon replied simply and proceeded to leave the courtroom entirely, and was quickly followed by Starmon and Thunderballmon.

The audience said nothing, waiting to hear what Super Starmon had to say. Each Chosen griping their digivices tightly.

"Any last words before I execute you?" Super Starmon questioned, seemingly not noticing the events around him.

Iori glared at the digimon. "You alone decide guilt or innocence without hearing all the facts? You act as executioner? And you call yourself an 'honorable judge?' What gives you the right to decide who lives or dies?

"You have none! You are a bully throwing his strength around to do things as YOU please! I am most certainly guilty of contempt of this court and any other court you brandish your false justice! I may be guilty of letting my emotions get the better of me which led to the deaths of many innocent digimon, but I at least know that I made a mistake. I will atone for what I have done. I will get the gem back and I will do what I can to help those hurt by the loss of the digimon I killed."

Iori pointed at Super Starmon. "The one who should be on trial now is you! For the murder of a D'Arcmon who did her duty at great cost and Swanmon who was defending an innocent digimon. For the countless other digimon you've passed verdict on. Do YOU have anything to say in your defense?"

"MY defense?" Super Starmon yelled in outrage. "Boy, this is my court! You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"Courts exist to determine the guilt or innocence of individuals to protect the community!" Iori retorted before turning the audience. "Digimon of Judicia, has Super Starmon acted to defend you or to hurt you?"

The local digimon began crying out names of other digimon killed in the court, including Ogremon, Cyclomon, Starmon, Revolmon, Angemon, D'Arcmon, Thunderballmon, Kokuwamon, Hagurumon, Patamon, Tsukaimon, Kapurimon and Tokomon.

"How many, Super Starmon? How many have you killed in your court? How many times did you ignore pleas of innocence? How many have you wrongly murdered?" Iori once more turned to address the audience. "I ask the digimon of Judicia: for the crime of murder, how do you find Super Starmon?"

"Guilty!" the local digimon replied in unison.

"For the crime of abusing power and justice, how do you find Super Starmon?" Iori pressed.

"Guilty!" was the reply once again.

"I am the judge here, not you!" Super Starmon shouted in rage. "I now pass judgement! HALLEY-"

Blinding light engulfed the courthouse. When the light subsided, Iori held a tag in his hand with a yellow stylized image of balanced scales in it.

"This time I will do this right. I am not evolving Armadimon for myself or clouded in anger. I do it for the digimon you killed!" Iori cried out.

"Armadimon evolve!" A pillar of light surrounded the armadillo digimon. When it subsided a large yellow ankylosaur dinosaur digimon stood in his place. "Ankylomon!"

"Ankylomon super-evolve!" Light enveloped the giant dinosaur who turned to stone and grew in size. The earthen body exploded away revealing a giant silver idol. "Shakkoumon!"

While this evolution was similar as the jogressed form with Angemon, Iori immediately noted the lack of miniature wings on the back and the crown on his head was much simpler without any crosses upon it.

Super Starmon seethed. "I will abide to no more disorder in my court! I declare BOTH of you guilty of contempt of court! HALLEY SQUAL!" The giant star raised his hands and a multitude of fiery rocks zoomed straight for the idol.

Shakkoumon opened his eyes, sucking into them the fiery meteors that threatened to crush him and Iori. "Taste your own judgement. Ruling Spirit!" The metal idol's eyes once again opened, this time shooting red energy powered by the absorbed attack right back at the shocked and outraged judge.

"NO! I am justice!" were Super Starmon's final words.

"May you live up to those words in your next life," Iori prayed. He was promptly hugged by two young girls and joyful cries filled the courthouse for the first time since Super Starmon took the judge's chair.

* * *

Yume let out a roar of a yawn.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Sayuri questioned.

Yume pouted. "Been having nightmares since Iori got arrested."

"And for some reason I haven't been able to help her with them," Bakumon added with a frown.

"Ah." Sayuri nodded.

"So what happens now to Judicia?" Yume asked, gazing over the city and happy to be leaving it.

"They'll return to the old way of judging crimes, with three judges and no threat to those protecting or prosecuting the accused," Sayuri replied. "Thunderballmon has quit entirely. He prosecuted digimon fearing for his own life."

"Ah, so it's just like court at home now," Yume observed.

Iori walked up to the girls. "Let's go home."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Japanese judicial system:  
Once arrested in Japan, you are guilty until proven innocent. While there are prosecuting and defense lawyers, there is no jury. It falls upon three judges to first decide if the defendant is innocent and then to decide the appropriate punishment.

Coming up next:

War Diaries chapter 22: Nightmares  
Yume must decipher the meaning of her horrible nightmares.


	24. Entry 22 Nightmares

**War Diaries**

**Entry 22 - Nightmares**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation Inc. They are used without consent.

Previous chapters have been updated. Mostly with grammar, but in a few places scenes were altered to correct for cultural and canon issues.

For Red Digivice Diaries readers: This chapter occurs days after RDD 20 and weeks before RDD 21.

* * *

Spring vacation saw the activation of two of Iori's classmates, Yume and Sayuri. Random portals opening signaled the arrival of the children Oikawa had infected with Dark Seeds as a new enemy to overcome. These Dark Seed Children coming into the power the evil spores had promised. The portals were the result of the children working to gain their own digimon partners. And with their own digimon and their own digivices, they have set out to gain even more power by hunting for dream related artifacts. To combat the Dark Seed Children's growing power, Iori and his classmates sought to find their crests to achieve Perfection evolution. Sayuri was given hers by taking responsibility for her actions, while Iori found his by placing himself to be judged. Yume has yet to find her crest.

* * *

The shadowy alleyways were a maze. Each direction led deeper into darkness. Still, Yume ran as fast and as hard as she could. Where once the thrill of being able to use her legs freely had been a great joy, was now turned into a wish for her wheelchair as her strong arms made her faster that way on even ground. Away from what, she couldn't tell. Just that something horrible and evil was after her and it would devour her if it caught her.

Yume struggled to find a place where there was any light. Even a road would be comforting to her now. All she could see were foreboding concrete towers surrounding her, none even offering her a window to see inside in hopes of finding a person or digimon that could help her.

Where was Bakumon when she really needed her partner?

Turning down a new alley in hope of eluding her pursuer, Yume crashed into some small crates. She cursed the wooden boxes as she quickly regained her footing and continued her race toward unpromised salvation. She gave no thought to the probable pain from the likely scratches that her legs endured. She had no time to dwell on anything but fleeing.

A forced turn led Yume straight to a dead end. She would have to go back and find another route. That would bring her closer to the one who was out to get her, but she had no choice. Nervously she turned around and froze in horror. The evil being was at the mouth of the alleyway. She was trapped.

"I'm getting tired of these cat and mouse games," the evil creature spat, sounding as if spoken from two mouths, one male and the other female. She could not see the figure clearly. Just its piercing evil eyes and sickly bone-white teeth. "Tonight this chase ends! Don't you dare wake up this time!"

_And Yume began to scream._

"Yume, wake up! It's the nightmare again! Please, wake up!" Bakumon pleaded desperately.

The crippled girl clutched at her rapidly beating heart. Her dilated eyes shook as they took in every aspect of her room. Reflexively, she pulled Bakumon into a fierce death grip of a hug.

"It almost had me. It was right on top of me," Yume whispered in despair. "What if I don't wake up the next time I dream?"

"You know that's impossible. Nobody dies in dreams," Bakumon tried to assure her. "Do you remember anything more from this dream?"

Yume shook her head. "Never saw it clearly. But what it said changed. It's like my dream remembers what has happened before."

Bakumon blinked. "That is weird."

Yume pouted. "And here I thought Iori coming back would end these nightmares."

"No such luck, I'm afraid." Bakumon tried to push her partner back down onto the bed. "Go get some rest. You shouldn't dream of that again."

Yume's strong arms easily defeated the pygmy-elephant's attempts. "I can't sleep after that dream." Despite her alertness, she still yawned. "I'm going to check the message boards."

"Yume..." Bakumon half-whined, half-growled, but she was ignored.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Iori questioned as he pushed Yume towards school, their digimon trailing behind them wearing trench coats.

The girl turned in her wheelchair and gazed at him with heavy eyelids. "Yeah. I've just been having nightmares since our trip to the Digital World."

Iori frowned deeply. "What kind of nightmare?"

Yume shrugged tiredly. "I'm running through dark alleys, being chased by this evil... thing. It speaks with two voices. When it's about to catch me, I wake up."

"Hasn't Bakumon been able to help you?" Iori wondered.

"Not at all," Bakumon replied. "I haven't even been able to eat any of it."

"Do you think the dream might be caused by an outside force?" Iori asked.

Yume and Bakumon looked at each other. Their surprise at the question showed neither of them had considered that possibility.

Armadimon glanced at his partner. "You think the Dark Seed Children are attacking Yume's dreams?"

Iori nodded. "They have been chasing after dream related artifacts. They may have figured out a way to attack Yume through her dreams." And possibly block Sayuri's precognition as well, but Yume didn't need to know about that.

Yume's eyes were filled with fear. "If I am being attacked, what happens if I die in my dream?"

"I don't think you can die in a dream." Iori paused in thought. "Though do try to remember it IS a dream. Once you accept what's happening is a dream, you should be able to control it to a degree. Possibly being able to fight back."

Yume nodded shallowly. "I can try."

* * *

"Hey, Taichi, what brings ya back to this lowly school?" Daisuke chirped, waving towards the middle school.

Taichi scowled darkly at the boy. "We need to talk."

Daisuke looked at his predecessor strangely. "You just got the news from England?"

Taichi folded his arms. "You have no idea how many weddings go on during a weekend. Not to mention having to replace flowers for morons who left arrangements out in the middle of a typhoon."

Daisuke shrugged. "Okay, so you were busy. Still, it was five days ago. And what can I say about it? I wasn't even there."

"Yes, but V-mon was. Why didn't you try to contact anyone when you had him evolve?" Taichi growled.

"Well, didn't exactly have time to do that. By the time I was able to contact him, the battle was already over." Daisuke put his arms behind his head and looked away. "He only told me he fought the Dark Seed Children. He wrote nothing about the fire department treating his wounds, let alone the news crew. By the time I learned of that, it was on television here."

"What the hell was V-mon doing in London, anyway? He's your partner. If those kids attacked you, you'd be defenseless," Taichi barked out.

"Oh, yeah, V-mon would make such a difference alone against them," Daisuke sarcastically replied. "V-mon was having dinner with Sorcerymon's family. He is her boyfriend, and they've gotten rather close."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "London's Sorcerymon? The one whose partner died?"

"Yep." Daisuke nodded. "They started dating at Hikari's wedding reception. She was introducing him to William's family when the attack happened."

Taichi tapped his fingers against his elbows. "This is really bad timing for that. We're at the start of a new threat, one that already defeated Imperial Dramon, and your partner has gone AWOL."

"In case you've forgotten, Iori is in charge of the new team to meet that threat. We've helped out to give them more experience, but they'll be the ones to solve this," Daisuke retorted.

Taichi held up his orange D^3. "If it was solely up to them, I wouldn't have this. I don't think you'll have the luxury to just guide Iori's team like I was forced to do for yours. This seems to be a whole lot worse than what you had to deal with. Or have you already forgotten what Iori just went through? Can't forget they're out-numbered and out-gunned. The Dark Seed Children took on the London team at full force and managed to win."

"More like they retreated. Besides, we've all had our trials. Sure, we'll be around to help them out, just as you were for us when we really needed it, but when the time comes Sayuri and Yume will find the answer to the mess," Daisuke almost spoke sagely.

Taichi slapped the back of the boy's head. "Don't go with that destiny crap. I'd rather find a solution together as a group than let this get out of hand and need those two to pull off a miracle to save our asses. If that ever happens."

Daisuke scowled. "You better get to your school, Taichi. Don't want to be late."

Taichi growled and stomped off.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Yamazaki?" Sayuri called out at the end of the school day before her teacher could leave.

"Is there something you need?" Yamazaki questioned with a smile, not missing that Iori and Yume standing behind her.

Sayuri nodded. "I've been talking to my friends about dreams we've been having lately. I was wondering if you knew anything about them in general."

Yamazaki shrugged noncommittally. "Can't say I know a whole lot about them. Barely remember most of the ones I've had. Just that dreams often reflect what you're doing during the day. Some say you can see the future in dreams if you can decipher their hidden meaning. And others suggest you can take control of your dreams if you know it's a dream."

The three students all frowned at his statement.

"Nothing more you can say that might help?" Yume almost pleaded.

Yamazaki looked at her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"I've been having the same nightmare repeatedly. I'm being chased by something out to kill me," Yume explained.

Yamazaki nodded to himself. "If I remember right, that's supposed to mean you're running away from some sort of responsibility or from a person. That if you turn and face it, you can conquer it."

Yume frowned. "When I turned to look at it, it verbally threatens to kill me and leaps to attack just before I wake up."

Yamazaki blinked. "Okay... Well, I said I didn't know a lot about them. You should check out the library and see if they have any books that can help. If it really does become a problem for you, you may want to see a doctor."

Yume shook her head furiously. "I've had enough of doctors for a lifetime!"

Yamazaki gave out a short laugh. "If only we can get that choice. I'll see you all later."

"I guess we head for the library," Iori groused in a low voice as the teacher left the room.

Yume pouted. "You don't have to go with me. I can get the books by myself. It's my problem."

"Even if this isn't being caused by the Dark Seed Children, you need help with this. And we are a team," Sayuri told her seriously. "If you need me, just call out for me and I'll be there."

"Call for all of us, we won't let you down," Iori corrected.

* * *

Koushiro looked ready to pound his head into his table. It would not be the first time, as the bruise on his forehead attested too. "You RODE Godzilla, calling out 'Ya Mule!'"

"Well, Eric and Lopmon did most of the calling," Ken replied.

"WHY did you ride Godzilla?" Koushiro cried out.

"Well, it was more of a Godzilla sized Agumon, and Taichi of that world was bonded to it and he was the one to dare us to do it," Ken explained.

"You know, when I asked you to detail the trip for me, I thought it was only going to take a few days. But what you've been telling me is totally and utterly insane," Koushiro grumbled out. "What crack-whore put these worlds together, and why did he share with you? We're not even half-way done yet."

"I wish whoever chose me hadn't." Ken sighed. "It was a long, weeeeeeird trip. One I don't recommend to anyone else to go through."

Koushiro smirked. "Eric is of the opposite opinion. Apparently he had a blast."

"And added to his harem. Though he doesn't seem to realize he has one, despite some of the other world versions of him weren't exactly virgins." Ken shook his head. "There were good times, and it certainly helped me heal, having to face myself a few times."

"So, it wasn't a bad trip for you after all. Seeing those other worlds and what could've been if things happened differently in the past. Giving you a chance to help them and yourself in the process. Still sounds like a bad sci-fi show, though." Koushiro smiled slightly. "So, what happened next?"

Ken rubbed his chin. "Was that the Dalek Invasion or me dying horribly as 'Ken Blackadder?'"

Koushiro's head crashed onto the table.

* * *

Yume's head bobbed up and down, her faced buried into a book about dreams as she sat in her bed. Her eyes grew heavier with each passing second. She struggled to stay awake. To not fall asleep when the Dark Seed Children may be lurking, ready to drag her into another nightmare.

Slowly the girl slumped backwards, the book sliding out of her hands and off the bed.

The shadowy alleyways were a maze. Each direction led deeper into darkness. Still, Yume ran as fast and as hard as she could. Where once the thrill of being able to use her legs freely had been a great joy, was now turned into a wish for her wheelchair as her strong arms made her faster that way on even ground. Away from what, she couldn't tell. Just that something horrible and evil was after her and it would devour her if it caught her.

Yume struggled to find a place where there was any light. Even a road would be comforting to her now. All she could see were foreboding concrete towers surrounding her, none even offering her a window to see inside in hopes of finding a person or digimon that could help her.

Where was Bakumon when she really needed her partner?

"I was getting tired of waiting for you."

Yume froze. From one of the alleyways ahead of her the figure emerged. How did it get in front of her? She edged backwards, preparing to turn around and run away.

"Do you honestly think you can outrun me?" the figure taunted, floating forward without moving its legs.

Yume couldn't help but step backwards. She needed help. She wanted her friends here with her more than anything. She could almost hear Sayuri's words from before. To call out to her for help and she would be there. With nothing more that she could possibly lose, she cried out, "Sayuri! Bakumon! Psychemon! Armadimon! IORI-SAMA!"

"Crying out for help won't save you. Time for you to die!" The shadowy figure leapt back as a pillar of sky-blue light erupted between it and the trembling girl. A growl escaped from its throat seeing the light pillar fade away revealing the girl's allies.

"You're really here!" Yume cheered seeing Sayuri, Iori and their digimon looking around in confusion.

Iori puzzled look only lasted a second before his eyes hardened on to the shadowy figure. "So, this is Yume's dream. Let's take care of her attacker, Armadimon."

"Armadimon evolve!" A pillar of light surrounded the armadillo digimon. When it subsided a large yellow ankylosaur dinosaur digimon stood in his place. "Ankylomon!"

"Ankylomon super-evolve!" Light enveloped the giant dinosaur who turned to stone and grew in size. The earthen body exploded away revealing a giant silver idol. "Shakkoumon!"

"I won't let you get away with hurting Yume," the floating pygmy elephant-like creature hissed. "Bakumon evolve!" A pillar of light enshrouded the little elephant. When it subsided a three-meter tall ape with yellow fur stood in her place. "Hanumon. Bone Rod!" The large ape threw her bone weapon, but the enemy merely faded into the shadows only to appear behind them.

"Don't think you can continue to escape us," Shakkoumon spat before calling out his attack, launching numerous spiked discs.

The shadowy creature seemed to float away from the attack, but discs proved to be too numerous as it received a slash to its side. "You will pay for that!" Fading once more into the darkness, it reappeared in front of Iori and slashed the boy's chest with its claw.

Before the team leader hit the ground from the surprise attack, Hanumon wrapped her muscular ape arms around the fiend. It accomplished nothing, as she was quickly overpowered and hurled bodily against a concrete wall.

"Iori-sama! Hanumon!" Yume cried out. The boy clutched at his chest, while the ape struggled to stand up. Shakkoumon seemed to waver, his power waning due to his injured partner. Her eyes then moved to Sayuri, who had yet to do anything but look at something that was in her hand. "We've got to help them! You promised me you'd help!"

"It is near, but Yume needs to find it," Sayuri breathed out, her words not sounding like they were her own.

"Sayuri!" Yume screeched, her desperation increasing as the shadowy creature assaulted Shakkoumon ruthlessly.

"I'd like to know how I have this," Sayuri told her, turning around to show a light-blue crest with a stylized image of a cloud sitting in her hand.

"What?" Yume questioned in surprise.

"Not the Crest of Dreams! I will take that!" the shadow launched itself for the girls.

"Payback," Iori spat, getting up just in time to punch the enemy with all his remaining strength.

Yume nervously reached out and touched the crest in Sayuri's hand, causing a blinding light to flash from both the object and from Hanumon.

"Payback, indeed... Hanumon super-evolve!" The ape stomped each foot deep into the ground. With a bestial yell, she stretched forward and slammed her fists hard, burying her hands into the ground. Yellow fur turned brown, ears grew several times their original size even as the rest of the body bulked out. The howl turned into a trumpet as her face rearranged to that of a very furry elephant, complete with long tusks. "Mammon! CHARGE!"

The shadowy fiend cursed viciously as the wooly mammoth stampeded straight for it. "You won't win." And the giant mammal crashed into it, continuing on until it burst through a concrete wall.

Reality literally cracked. Like broken glass, the buildings began to fall apart and the dream finally came to an end.

* * *

Sayuri sat up from her bed with a jolt. "Psychemon, was that just a dream?"

The psychedelic-fur-wearing lizard poked her head above the foot of the bed. "You mean watching Iori and Shakkoumon fighting some shadow before Hanumon super-evolved and slammed it through a wall?"

Sayuri stared at her partner before leaping out of her bed and rushed into the main room to use her family computer. Seconds after logging on, Yume and Iori came online as well.

The girl leaned back, staring disbelievingly at the computer monitor. "They all had the same dream."

"Really?" Psychemon wondered.

Sayuri nodded slowly. "Yume has her crest, and Iori even has claw marks on his chest."

Psychemon cringed. "Ouch."

"At least they aren't the deep cuts they were in the dream," Sayuri remarked with relief in her voice. She then smirked. "Looks like we may be the last to evolve to Perfection."

Psychemon let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'd like to see her do that outside of a dream."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Next: Diaries Movie - The Greatest Meeting  
(As this is a major Diaries crossover, it has been posted seperately from War Diaries.)  
The aftermath of the Dark Seed Children's battle against the London team was broadcast over international news. The governments must deal with damage control as the existence of digimon has become public knowledge. A United Nations meeting like no other is held, with the leaders of many Chosen and Digi-Destined teams present- whether the kids want to be there or not.

For those following the adult series of Red Digivice Diaries, Daisuke isn't exactly being inconsistent with what he says here and 'will be' saying in a few weeks during RDD 21. While in one he calls on destiny, and the other he denies it: in both he's functionally saying 'not my fault.' He doesn't want to take the responsibility of the events in England, nor did he want to acknowledge that he might have gotten a girl pregnant. He would if he had to, but in both occasions he didn't see the need to take it.


	25. Entrt 23 What Dreams May Come

Iori could only watch what his anger has wrought once again. This time it was not angel digimon whom he did not know. Scorpiomon was tearing to shreds his fellow Chosen.

Jyou was speared in the back when he jumped in the way to protect Mimi. She did not have long to mourn her lover as Scorpiomon bludgeoned her to death with Jyou's dead body.

Hanumon roared in her own anger, but that ended when Scorpiomon grabbed her in his claws and ripped her into two.

War Greymon and Metal Garurumon arrived on the scene and Iori knew what their objective had to be. If they failed to stop... to kill Scorpiomon, they would have to kill him.

A dark cloud exploded from Scorpiomon, obscuring his position on the battlefield. The Ultimate digimon launched their largest area attacks at the cloud. The ground quacked from the force of the impacts, yet as the cloud was blown apart, no sign of Scorpiomon remained.

From a nearby pillar of rock, Scorpiomon leapt onto War Greymon's back, not to attack the Ultimate digimon but to bisect Taichi who was standing one the draconian warrior's shoulder. Before Metal Garurumon could fully turn and launch his attack, Scorpiomon jumped, sailing over the metallic wolf and decapitating Yamato with it mandibles. Both digimon, without their partners quickly faded back into baby digimon, which were quickly eaten.

With the loss of Taichi and Yamato, retreat would've been the best option. To wait for Scorpiomon to use up his energy and devolve. Sora's grief did not allow her to think as she suicidally charged the dark digimon. Birdramon managed to spray fire over the unholy scorpion, then her own and Sora's guts as Scropiomon's hideous claw found it's mark, rending both onto death.

Sayuri grabbed Yume and forced her onto Shima Unimon's back in a bid to run away. The rough terrain did not allow for the unicorn to get up to full gallop. It did not impede Scorpion at all. In fact hopping from rocky pillar to rocky pillar seemed to make the creature faster.

With a final lunge, Scorpiomon landed on Shima Unimon and the two girls. The unicorn was then stabbed by the scorpion's stinger and Sayuri took the back side of the claw, splattering her body against a boulder.

Yume, frozen in fear, didn't move as the hideous insect grabbed her by the feet with his mandibles. She did scream as it slowly began to eat her. "Iori-sama! Help me!"

Iori did not move to aid. He only smiled as her screams finally ended.

* * *

**War Diaries**

**Entry 23 - What Dreams May Come**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation Inc. They are used without consent.

What was reported to be the next chapter of War Diaries was posted separately as 'Diaries Movie The Greatest Meeting' as it affects and crosses over with several other Diaries series.

For Red Digivice Diaries readers: This chapter occurs days after RDD 22 and weeks before RDD 21.

* * *

Iori's yawn as he arrived at school was quickly echoed by Sayuri. "Bad dreams?"

Sayuri nodded. "Taichi, Daisuke and you ordered me to obliterate a village of digimon. You all gave me good reason why and I obeyed even though I knew there were innocent digimon there." She then pouted. "How about you?"

"I became the new Kaiser with Armadimon dark evolved," Iori grumbled.

"Well, I had a wonderful dream, even if some dark digimon tried to crash it," Yume piped in. "Found out Sakura was behind the attack so I punched her in the face." She then blinked as her team leader pulled out his D-Terminal. "What are you doing?"

"Sending an email to Daisuke and Takeru asking if Sakura has any bruises," Iori replied.

Yume folded her arms. "It was only a dream."

"With the Dark Seed Children collecting dream artifacts, I doubt that." Iori's D-Terminal beeped, announcing he had received a new message. "Sakura is sporting is shiner on her right eye."

Yume huffed. "Served her right for trying to crash our wedding."

Iori blinked. "Huh?"

Yume waved her hands. "It's nothing! Just a dream, remember?" She quickly wheeled her way to her desk with Sayuri glaring at her the entire way.

Iori shook his head and quietly asked. "Anything special about that dream?"

"Maybe, I can't be sure. It was pretty distorted. I did write down all the details," Sayuri replied.

Iori nodded and quickly found his seat and noticed Yume was now glaring at Sayuri. He sighed, wondering what asshole of a kami decided to put his life in a bad harem anime.

* * *

Looking upon the Odaiba leadership, Iori frowned. "They've been getting to you as well?"

The elder Chosen nodded tiredly.

"Running around Mugendramon's city while being chased down by Tankmon, Hikari is sick and I got separated from Koushiro who has the medicine she needs," Taichi grumbled.

"Everyone deciding I'm some sort of freak and either turned their back on me or tried to kill me," Yamato groused.

Daisuke yawned. "Being trapped in a dark room with no exits."

"Having everyone Chosen, Digi-destined, their digimon, and just about everyone else in the world asking me different yet vitally important questions that I don't have any answers to give," Koushiro mumbled out.

"Everybody is dying around me, I know I could help save them, if I was a second faster they would live, but I fail each and every time," Sora almost whispered.

Iori sat heavily on the last available chair. "Saying that all we need to do is realize these are just dreams and we can take control of them is easier said than done. Yume was able to accomplish it, but she's the Chosen of Dreams. I've had little luck against my nightmare of killing all of you and liking it."

"Isn't that a nice thought." Daisuke forced a chuckle. "We should've canceled this meeting and took a nap considering the Dark Seed kids just went ten rounds with Edmonton. They're the ones liable to have nightmares after dealing with that crazy team."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sora pulled out her D-Terminal. "I'm sending an e-mail to everyone to get some sleep now while we have the chance."

"That's a temporary solution, but it hardly solves the problem. With the Dark Seeds they don't need as much sleep as we do. As long as they keep these attacks up, we'll be useless when they launch their next attack," Taichi warned.

"And the next attack may be in Tokyo," Koushiro added. "While there are a lot of things associated with dreams, the Dark Seed children are going after the most powerful of them. The greatest remaining item is the Imperial Mirror of Dreams."

"As in the Emperor of Japan's Imperial Mirror?" Sora questioned.

Koushiro nodded. "I've got warning devices set up to give us an alarm for when they make their move. And you can be sure they'll do it in the middle of the night when they're normally hitting us with nightmares as even if we wake up to the alarm, we'll be too tired to fight them."

* * *

"When I have achieved my rightful power, I'm going to personally blow Edmonton off the map," hissed a Plotmon with black fur around it's right eye. She jumped up onto a large rock in the bizarre realm that was the dimension of dreams.

"Oh, is the widdle puppy upset at those crazies?" Hitochi mocked.

"Puppy howling!" was the reply, sending the boy painfully onto his ass.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch, Sakura, if you had any on," Yuri teased. "I certainly don't want to face them again. Sora's little sister evolving into a digimon, the little girl with an Ultimate digimon. And why in the hell did that one digimon yell 'spoon' when he jumped into battle?"

"You can't forget the mad scientist they've got," muttered a robed, humanoid giant.

"At least you got to be a powerful Wisemon, Hiroshi. I'm a pathetic dog," Sakura-Plotmon retorted.

"Doubt this was the effect he was going for," Hiroshi-Wisemon returned. "I believe he was trying to make our digimon randomly turn into weaker forms. It's a good thing his gun shorted out after it hit us. He might've succeeded."

Sakura-Plotmon concentrated. Darkness erupted around her and when it faded Sakura was human once again. "At least we have a means to undo the damage."

Hiroshi-Wisemon followed Sakura's example and his body seemed to explode away leaving the young teenager in his place. He then looked over at his injured allies. "I doubt we're in position to give anyone nightmares right now."

"We can't let up on them," Sakura shot back. "They can't have a moment's rest."

Hitochi rubbed his ears. "Doesn't help when we need the rest as much as they do."

"We may not be able to press them as hard as we normally would, but any sort of bad dream will hurt them," Yuri pointed out.

"I'll make sure they get a real nightmare," Sakura vowed.

* * *

"Iori-sama, I made an extra bento for you!" Yume chirped.

"No, Iori-sempai, try the one I made!" Sayuri insisted.

Iori sighed. He knew this would happen some day, that the competition for him would go beyond verbal sparring. To take both would encourage the girls, to take one would be a sign of him choosing, to take neither would insult their efforts. He had no ability to eat both of them, yet he could not throw away any food.

"Iori doesn't want food from little girls," Miyako chided. "He'd rather have a real woman's lunch." She held up a bento box.

"Wha?" Iori gasped.

"Leave Iori alone. If he's going to have anyone's lunch, it'll be mine," Sora insisted.

"A pure lunch would be better," Mimi cooed.

Iori clutched his head. This was all a bad dream. It could not be real.

"You can't be doing this to poor Iori," Hikari yelled at the girls. "After all, he's the father of my baby. If he eats anyone's food, it'll be mine."

"WAIT! I never was with you!" Iori protested.

Hikari slithered up to him. "Don't you remember the hands on sex education I gave you? Seems you're more potent than Takeru."

"Never happened!" Iori denied.

"Iori-sempai how could you?" Sayuri demanded with tears.

"You'll need to make it up to me," Yume insisted. "You'll have to make me a mother as well!"

"WHAT?" Iori cried out in panic.

Sora grabbed Iori's arm. "Not so fast! He'll father mine first!"

Miyako latched on to the other arm. "Over my dead body. He'll be with me next."

Sayuri took hold of his leg. "Iori your responsibility is to me!"

The other leg was taken by Mimi. "He'll be mine."

Yume hugged his head. "He's mine!"

All five girls began to pull Iori in separate direction, making him cry out in pain.

Iori sat up in his bed, panting heavily. "I think I'd rather have the Kaiser dream."

* * *

Yume opened her eyes and saw a dark figure standing above her with a dagger with a purple glint from the light shining from outside her bedroom window. She swung her arm and struck the figure, which the outside light illuminated to be Sakura.

"Time to pay you back!" Sakura lunged at the crippled girl.

Yume willed her legs to move, but they failed to respond. This was no dream. She tried to block the dagger, yet received a nasty gashed on her arm. She immediately punched her attacker with all her strength, knocking Sakura onto her ass.

Bakumon woke, startled by the commotion The pigmy elephant growled and proceeded to headbutt the downed girl.

Sakura shakily rolled away and grinned at her bloodied knife. "I've had my revenge." She then leapt out of the room into Lady Devimon's waiting arms.

Bakumon whirled toward her partner. "Yume, are you all right?"

Yume fell over and slowly slid off the bed, her eyes open yet unseeing, unmoving.

"YUME?" Bakumon cried out in anguish.

* * *

Doctor Kido walked into a conference room at his hospital. It was far safer to address those waiting for the condition of his newest patient. He looked nervously at the girl's parents, older brother and her large number of friends, both children and digimon, including his own youngest son.

"Is Yume going to be all right?" Iori questioned before anyone else could.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." Dr. Kido sighed. "All we can tell is that Yume has been poisoned. Whatever the substance on the knife that stabbed her was, it's unlike anything we've ever seen. Government agents have taken a sample of her blood, and we've yet to learn if they've had any luck figuring it out. As the poison may originate from the Digital World or some other dimension, we do not know how to properly treat it. Her vital signs are steady, but we do not know how long it will last or what kind of damage the poison is doing to her. I'm sorry. I won't rest until we have found a means to beat this."

"Thanks, Dad," Jyou told him somberly.

"I'm afraid that since this is so new, we will be limiting visitations to her immediate family for the time being. If the poison was also somehow contagious, it could prove beyond dangerous, especially if it indeed has a Digital World component to it," Dr. Kido informed them. "As it so far doesn't show any signs of being transmittable we're not quarantining her, but we will be placing restrictions on those who have contact with her."

"When can we see her?" Mrs. Togashi asked desperately.

"I'll guide you to her room in a moment," Dr. Kido answered.

Iori clenched his fists. "I understand. Please take good care of her."

"Of course." Dr. Kido nodded. He then looked at his son. "Jyou, I'm afraid we should avoid contact until we know more about the poison. I won't be coming home for the next week as a precaution. If one of you ends up injured, you will be sent to a different hospital unless this poison may be involved."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Next: Chapter 24 - Call of Duty

With Yume in a coma, the Odaiba Chosen begin plans to strike back.


	26. Entry 24 Call to Duty

**War Diaries**

**Entry 24 - Call to Duty**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation Inc. They are used without consent.

* * *

Koushiro typed away at his computer. He went to access a file and it wasn't where it should be. He couldn't understand it. He was very exacting on where he put everything. If he didn't he'd never find anything on his computer.

Koushiro's jaw dropped as he watch file after file disappear from the open folder. This shouldn't be possible. His customized version of Linux should be virtually unhackable. He'd have a hard time getting into it without his passwords and he wrote a fair chunk of the coding. A virus was also unlikely to ever affect his computer as the command structure was unlike any commercial operating system in existence. How was he losing files? Well, he knew one way to get to the bottom of this.

Koushiro executed a program from a hidden file and disappeared in a flash of light. He rubbed his hands together. "Now let's see what jerk has been messing with my computer."

"My. My. Sakura and Noriko didn't tell me you could do this!"

Koushiro spun around and frowned at an overly plump girl. "You're Keiko, aren't you?"

"Aren't you being overly familiar, Izumi," the girl returned.

"How are you in the Internet?" Koushiro demanded.

Keiko smirked. "Do you think we really can't attack you anywhere we want?"

Koushiro's eyes widened. "This isn't the Internet. It's a dream!"

"Realizing that won't save you," Keiko teased. "Now, seeing as this IS the Internet for you, why not bring out the big ugly thing."

"Big... ugly..." Koushiro felt a presence behind him and turned around and saw the big open maw of Diablomon. "...thing. Oh, fuck me."

"Sorry, Yuri is playing with Ichijouji tonight," Keiko joked.

* * *

Taichi couldn't understand it. Shinjuku junior high sucked. How in the Hell was their football team making a mockery of his team? It was only the first half and they had already racked up five goals. The last time they had played, Odaiba junior high had routed them four to nothing. This made no sense! To be knock out of the National tournament by a team that had no chance of making it was an insult. He had to rally his team, but they had no strength left.

"Wow, do you suck at this sport," a young boy teased from the stands.

"Takeshi," Taichi spat.

The boy walked onto the field. "How about we make this more interesting. Me, verses your whole team?"

The Shinjuku team faded from sight as Takeshi began to kick the black and white ball around. "Baseball is more my game, but beating your ass won't be hard."

"In your dreams," Taichi countered.

"No. In YOUR dreams." Takeshi shot off, running faster than the older boy and going straight for the goal, scoring easily.

"Come on! He's just a little kid!" Taichi yelled at his team.

"It's Ichijouji all over again. We can't beat him!" protested one of his teammates.

* * *

Sora loved days like this. Warm sunshine, nothing to do, and being able to hang out in the park with Taichi.

A loud crack echoed and Taichi bonelessly fell to the ground. A bleeding whole in the middle of his forehead.

Sora collapsed as she hugged the now dead body of her lover. "Taichi!" she cried, her heart seizing up in pain.

Another loud crack echoed out. Sora felt nothing and looked around.

"Tamiyo?" a mother yelled in horror. "TAMIYO!"

Another crack, another child fell dead.

"I'm sorry," Sora said tearfully as she set her lover's body down. She had to find whoever was responsible.

"Mommy, Daichi fell do-" A crack and the little girl slumped to the ground.

"Everyone hide!" Sora ordered. She morbidly noted where each of the dead bodies had fallen, trying to figure out where the shooter could be.

"Aw, is Takenouchi trying to save everyone? Why don't you join your lover in death?" a girl's voice taunted.

"Noriko..." Sora breathed out. This might not be real. She clenched a fist as another crack announced the death of another person, this time a mother protecting her child. Dream or reality, it didn't matter. This evil had to be stopped.

* * *

Jyou tried to stem the bleeding, but the gash was so deep. He applied pressure to the wound, wishing he had a means to get blood. There was certainly enough of it splattered around.

The doctor in training shook his head. Don't think about that. Don't look at the bodies of his friends. He had no chance to save them.

"Jyou... help me..." Mimi gurgled out weakly from behind him.

Tears were in his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"You can save me," Mimi pleaded.

"I... I can't." Jyou choked back his tears. "Yamato has the best chance of living and I don't know if I can save him. I'm sorry, Mimi, I'm so sorry."

"Save me..." his lover pleaded. Mimi's leg was gone, her arm crushed, a gaping wound in her chest. It was a minor miracle she hadn't bled out already. And Jyou couldn't look at her. He wanted to remember her as she was, not this way.

"Save..." Mimi's voice rasped out and then went silent forever.

Jyou began to sob.

"Murderer," Yamato wheezed out. "You could've saved her. Saved all of us."

"Save you breath," Jyou ordered. "I can't save the others, but I can save you."

"Of course you can't save me now. You're a wannabe doctor. You'll never be the real thing and you know it," Yamato countered his voice oddly gaining strength. "You may as well quit school and learn to like flipping burgers."

"Quiet!" Jyou pleaded. The blood was flowing faster. "You'll die if you don't stay still."

Jyou was suddenly kicked in the head.

"You're a failure, Kido. Always have been, always will be," intoned an angry voice.

Jyou frowned at the kid before him. "You're one of the Dark Seed Children."

"Yep. And I'm going to show you how much you really suck." Hitochi kicked Mimi's unmoving body. "You'll never be good enough for her, and you know it."

Jyou clenched his fists. "This is a dream."

Hitochi stomped down on Mimi's head, crushing her skull under his boot. "Doesn't matter if this is a dream. You'll never be waking up."

* * *

This was the big one. A ten thousand seat stadium and his band was going to be playing. He had given everyone he knew tickets to the event. Now it was show time!

The curtain raised to thousands of empty seats.

"What?" Yamato squawked. Not even finding friends or his family were here.

"You've got no one to blame but yourself on this one." The drummer threw a tabloid magazine at him.

Yamato stared at the front cover. In full color was him with Taichi and the caption 'Ishida rapes best friend.' "This never happened!"

"Didn't it?" Takashi, another band member, slithered up to him. "That's a lot of beer in that picture. Getting your buddy drunk so you can take advantage of him."

"Don't forget who I am!" Yamato protested. "I would never betray a friend!"

"Oh, really?" came from the audience.

Yamato whirled around. "Dark Seed Child... This is a dream."

Hiroshi shrugged. "Dream or reality, both have truths you're hiding from." He glanced over. "Wizarmon, would you do the honors?"

The digimon nodded. "Magical Game!" Possessing the large screen, images began to flow.

"Attacking Taichi in the snow. Dragging Jyou into the baths even though he was embarrassed. Using Metal Garurumon to fight Taichi." Hiroshi munched on some popcorn. "And that's just the tip of the iceberg. What a stellar example of Chosen of Friendship you are. The loner of the group who barely gets along with any one else. And why is that?"

"Daddy? Why did you marry mommy?" little Yamato asked on the large screen.

The image of Mr. Ishida smiled. "Because your mother is the best friend I've ever had."

"Some best friend she turned out to be for him," Hiroshi commented sarcastically.

Yamato didn't even remember that conversation. He folded his arms defiantly. "Is this where you try to turn me evil and fight Taichi? Not going to happen. I've made mistakes. I've learned from them. And I've learned from my friends as well. GARURUMON!"

From the back stage emerged the giant wolf. "How did I get here?"

"I need some help with some trash," Yamato intoned.

"Oh, really? I thought we were getting somewhere," a familiar voice Yamato did not expect to hear intoned.

* * *

Sora was sure this was a dream. For Noriko to talk to her despite their distance from each other wasn't possible otherwise. Her enemy was atop a nearby building and she had no method of approaching it without exposing herself to lethal gunfire. She really didn't want to test if dying in a dream could actually kill her. It might not happen in a normal dream, but this was not any regular dream.

The snap rifle cracked out another round. "Was that your mother? I hope it was," Noriko called out.

Sora clenched her fists. Yume had been able to change her dream by calling for help, and she desperately needed help now. Holding her hands over her chest, she cried out from her heart, "BIRDRAMON!"

"There's no..." Noriko suddenly squeaked as an orange fiery bird streaked past her.

"Sora, what's going on?" Birdramon wondered.

"Noriko has been messing with my dreams," her partner replied.

Birdramon scowled. "I'll take care of that!"

"You're not getting near Noriko!" Toy Agumon protested, moving to protect her partner.

Noriko smirked. "We are in a dream, go for it!"

"Toy Agumon warp evolve!" the small building block dinosaur called out.

"Stop her!" Sora ordered.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon immediately responded.

Toy Agumon and Noriko went flying as the roof top erupted in explosions.

"My dream and I'm taking control!" Sora intoned.

* * *

This was his dream, his world. Here he should be king, not running from the horror of the Internet. Koushiro slid between two data streams. Diablomon should be too big to reach him for the moment. He had to act fast.

Keiko munched on a chocolate covered rice ball. "What do you think you can accomplish besides being lunch."

"Transport Kabuterimon!" Koushiro called out, executing the command.

The giant blue insect emerged next to him. "Wha? Diablomon is back? Like we didn't have enough to deal with!"

"This is my dream. One of the dark seed girls sent it after me," Koushiro quickly explained while doing something with the data streams.

Kabuterimon noticed the codes his partner was inputting. "You're not..."

"Have a better idea to beat that?" Koushiro retorted.

The gargantuan digimon unleashed an energy attack at the obstacle.

"Hope this works," Kabuterimon commented before crying out in pain. The glow of evolution erupted around him.

"Go for it," Koushiro prayed. "Go all the way."

The data streams fed into ball what had been Kabuterimon. It grew to almost the same size as Diablomon before the energy egg shattered and a golden beetle emerged. "Hercules Kabuterimon."

"Hey, ugly! Crush that bug!" Keiko ordered.

"My dreams, my rules!" Koushiro intoned. "Hercules Kabuterimon, take him down!"

"My pleasure," replied the gargantuan beetle, who proceeded to toss around the slightly larger dark Internet digimon around like a rag doll.

"How is it losing to a stupid insect?" Keiko protested.

"Insects can lift several times their own weight," Koushiro pointed out. "A non-insect isn't about to out muscle one of a similar size."

A Gabumon appeared next to Keiko. "We've lost this round. You must retreat."

The plump girl clenched her fists. "This isn't the end, Izumi."

"Not by a long shot," Koushiro returned.

* * *

Not since Etemon had Jyou felt such anger, such hate. Hitochi had only stopped mutilating the dream corpses of his friends only because there wasn't much left to desecrate. All his attempts to stop the bully resulted in pain as Hitochi punched and kicked him. This may be a dream, but it certainly felt all to real. As Yume had called for help, he had cried out for his partner.

That had been a mistake.

Black War Greymon was toying with Zudomon, throwing the larger digimon around with disgusting ease. He had to stop this. His partner couldn't take much more of this.

Clenching a sharp rock in his hand, Jyou charged Hitochi. Take out the partner, take out the digimon. And Hitochi was seriously asking for some pain.

Jyou's attack only resulted in a foot into his own gut, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Zudomon began to shimmer and shrink.

"I'm sorry..." Jyou whizzed out clutching his stomach.

* * *

"You want a real game, then let's have one!" Taichi spat out. "Everyone, come here! The Dark Seed kids want their asses kicked!"

"Like that would do..." Takeshi blinked. "WHAT?!"

Every Odaiba Chosen appeared with their partner minus Yume, Iori and Mimi stood before him, their digimon in various states of evolution, from Pukamon cradled in Jyou's arms to a gargantuan beetle looming overhead.

Sakura stomped past the young boy. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Takeshi wanted to play football against me, thought we'd have some real teams," Taichi informed with a smirk.

"Or we could play spank the bad children," intoned Hercules Kabuterimon.

"I've had enough for one night," Noriko hissed out, several burns doting her clothes and hair. With a wave of her hand, the Dark Seed Children and their digimon faded from view.

"So that's Tentomon's final form, huh?" Hikari noted. "Not really surprised."

"Would've been nice if I could've gotten Gomamon to Ultimate," Jyou commented with a frown. "He didn't stand a chance against Black War Greymon."

"The important part is we're all safe now," Takeru commented.

The Chosen digimon all devolved, the threat having passed.

"So, what happens now?" Agumon wondered.

Taichi shrugged. "We wake up."

Sora sat up and then quickly dived under the covers of her bed.

The Odaiba Chosen and their digimon blinked at the sudden change of location.

"Is this still a dream?" Taichi wondered as everyone was now in Sora's bedroom. A sudden pinch caused him to whelp. "Nope... not a dream."

Daisuke folded his arms. "Would've like beating those kids at football."

"I've got to contact Sorcerymon!" V-mon fretted. "She's going to wonder where I went!"

Ken shrugged weakly. "At least the timing wasn't worse."

"Can you all go home please?" Sora pleaded. "At least leave the room."

"Come on, everyone." Hikari tried to usher everyone out. "Nothing to see here."

"Unless you have a death wish," Daisuke joked.

Yamato and Gabumon were the last ones to move toward the door. "Get dressed. We've got to talk."

* * *

Iori had Yume's Chosen profile loaded on his computer, staring at her image. He had failed her. He was the leader and yet she had been injured under his watch. He knew very well there was nothing he could've done to stop the attack. Yet the blame for failing her was still his.

Iori didn't want to go to sleep. He wasn't afraid of the dreams. He was afraid of what he would do to who ever attacked his dreams. His anger had gotten out of control before. What could it bring in a world where reality was his to command.

Try as he might, his vigil at the computer screen could not keep him awake.

"Hello, Iori-sama!" Yume chirped.

Iori whirled around and frowned at the girl standing before him. "I'm sorry. I failed you."

Yume huffed. "Not you too. I just spent the past hour telling Bakumon there was nothing she could've done."

Iori blinked. "Wait... Yume?"

The girl nodded. "It's really me. I know the poison Sakura used on me has me in a coma." She folded her arms. "Kind of silly really. Putting me to sleep."

Iori frowned. "We don't know how to cure you."

"I know." Yume pouted. "Even if I never wake again, I'm not gone. I can still talk to you here."

Iori bowed his head. "Yet you're not fully alive. We should've seen the attack coming. They targeted you before."

"As much as I like the idea of you watching me every minute of the day, you know you couldn't do that," Yume pointed out. "There was nothing you could do." She waved a hand and a golden chair appeared next to her. "Besides in dreams I'm a god. Which is a LOT more boring than you think. And not as powerful as I'd like either. I can't fight those kids with dark seeds, only help our friends a little." She smiled. "Most of them had good dreams. Though I wasn't able to help Jyou and a few of others."

Iori nodded. "That's good."

Yume walked up to him. "Now I think we should have a little bit of revenge."

Iori blinked. "Huh?"

Yume grinned impishly. "The Dark Seed Children just went to sleep. It's about time they've had some nightmares."

* * *

Coming Next: War Diaries Entry 25 - The Other Foot The Chosen take over their dreams and give the Dark Seed Children nightmares.

Red Digivice Diaries 23 - Seduction Yuri tries to seduce the Chosen to the side of darkness.

Both entries occur roughly at the same time. I am not sure when I get to the Red Digivice side as I work toward the mid-series boss battle.


	27. Entry 25 On the Other Foot

**War Diaries**

**Entry 25 - On the Other Foot**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon and most characters in this series belong to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation Inc. They are used without consent.

* * *

Food, glorious food. There was nothing the world's most powerful sorceress needed besides food. And well money, but blowing up bandits was good for that.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

The sorceress blinked upon hearing the outburst and took in her surroundings. She then smirked at the big breasted woman that stormed into the inn. "Well, well. If it isn't 'Goldfish Feces.'"

"Who?" the blond man with sorceress questioned dumbly.

The girl's face upon the overly developed and scantily clad woman's body flushed dangerously in anger. "Goldfish what?!"

The sorceress waved her hand at her companion and his form shifted to that of a man with stone flesh and metal hair, yet his face remained unchanged. "One of the unflattering nicknames of Naga, 'Goldfish Feces.' Where the most powerful sorceress went, so did Naga."

"Most powerful? we'll see about that, Hikari," the buxom one hissed before laughing strangely and then stopped abruptly. "Why did I do that?"

Hikari looked down. "Weird not being pregnant... She really doesn't have a chest. Mine was bigger before I got knocked up."

The scantily clad woman moved her arms around and nothing happened.

Hikari smirked at her. "Guess you've never seen 'The Slayers.' Be thankful I didn't get into the second season yet, Sakura. Kouhsiro warned me there's someone even more annoying than Naga in it."

"Why isn't this working?" Sakura demanded.

"You don't know how to cast spells in this world. And it's still my dream, and I'm in control." Hikari lazily pointed at the ground. "Explosive Array."

The ground underneath Sakura exploded, sending the girl flying through the roof.

"Good thing this is my dream, I can't remember the full incantation." Hikari pointed at the still airborne girl. "Dragon Slav!" A red beam of energy launch from her finger, striking Sakura with the power of a tactical nuke. "And that takes care of her."

* * *

Mamoru frowned as he entered the dream.

Elecmon shared his partners look. "I certainly prefer attacking the girls."

Mamoru shrugged upon the unfolding scenes before him: clawed black hands reaching out and grabbing all those Takeru loved. The boy chuckled. "Guess Takaishi was already having a nightmare."

"Never again," Takeru muttered, and then yelled it, "NEVER AGAIN!"

The dream version of Patamon evolved straight to Holy Angemon and began to cut away the black claws.

"No way I'm letting you defeat this dream," Mamoru spat, willing his own darkness to raise up and give the dream more power.

The ground began to shake and a horned devil cloaked in black rose up, standing as tall as a mountain.

"Devimon," Takeru hissed out as if it was the most vile of curses. "The powers of darkness will never defeat me."

Devimon laughed. "Fight against darkness you'll find that it'll always take something from you. Whether it was Patamon, your innocence or your soul, you shall always lose something."

"Hurt me all you want, but you'll never take those I love!" Takeru protested.

"You don't even realize the darkness within you, Chosen of Hope," Devimon noted with demented glee. "In fighting the darkness, you've increasingly come to embrace it yourself. You may call it a 'righteous darkness' to do what is needed, but it is darkness none-the-less."

"If embracing the darkness is what it takes to keep Hikari safe, I'll do it!" Takeru stood firm. "Holy Angemon!"

"Excalibur!" The angel digimon intoned before striking down the devil digimon with his holy wrist blade.

Mamoru clenched his fist. "What was the point of all that talking?"

Takeru turned to look at the boy. "Confirming what I know to be true."

"And that is?" Elecmon wondered.

"That to fight darkness, I need to accept the darkness within me," Takeru informed calmly.

"Do you really think you can beat us?" Mamoru mockingly asked.

"Not all of you have fully embraced the Dark Seed," Takeru noted. "Some of you show signs of fighting that influence. You, however, have embraced it. I know what Elecmon did to that D'Arcmon, what you both did to Miyako in a dream, that you tried to hurt Hikari as well. My only question remains, have you done that in reality as well, Mamoru? Have you taken a girl against her wishes?"

"And so what if I have? The bitch was stuck up and need to know her place," Mamoru spat.

"And what are you going to do?" Elecmon spat. "You're powerless."

"This is my dream," Takeru retorted coldly. With a wave of his hand, golden chains shot from the sky, ensnaring both Mamoru and Elecmon. With eyes that looked through his enemies, he intoned, "Not let's see what I can do about the darkness in you." A golden knife appeared in his hand. "Let's see if I can cut it out of you?"

Mamoru tried to flee the dream, but he couldn't. This shouldn't be possible. The holier than thou Chosen weren't supposed to do this sort of thing. They weren't the evil ones.

Takeru shoved the blade into the back of the boy's neck. "Hold still while I try to get that Dark Seed out of you."

There was no way for Mamoru to comply as pain ripped through his body, screams of agony exploding from his mouth.

"Well, that didn't work." Takeru frowned. "Next is to try to carve it out of your partner."

More screams soon followed.

* * *

Iori stood before a projected map of the Digital World. "We must hold the line."

"What 'we' would that be?" a harsh voice questioned.

Iori turned around. "Do you not know the true meaning of being a Chosen, Hitochi? We are never alone."

Hitochi laughed. "You know what I did to Kido. You're next."

"With just you and Black Wargreymon?" Iori questioned. "I don't think so."

"What army do you have to stop me?" Hitochi demanded.

"He has me," Armadimon vowed.

"And us," Yume added with Bakumon.

"Can't forget me and Psychemon," Sayuri added.

"Or us," Daisuke added standing before V-mon, Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon, Patamon, Ken and Wormmon.

"Mess with one of us, mess with all of us," Taichi intoned. The rest of Odaiba's Chosen and their digimon nodded in agreement.

"And us," was chorused by hundred of children from around the world and their digimon.

Hitochi took a step back. "How? I'm supposed to be in control!"

"My dream, my rules," Iori shot back. "You are not welcome here!"

Hitochi spun around. "Come on, Agumon."

His black scaled digimon nodded and vanished with him.

* * *

Takeshi smirked. Apparently Daisuke was also a sport's nut. He could do the same thing he had tried to do to Taichi and wreck his confidence. At least that was the plan.

"I did it!" Daisuke cheered as he scored yet another goal.

"This really needs to be baseball!" Takeshi complained.

"Sure!" Daisuke chirped.

Takeshi grinned as he was now on a pitcher's mound and Daisuke was at bat. "There's no way you'll ever hit this!" The young child threw an impossibly fast ball that curved to sink at the plate.

With a crack of the bat, the ball roared out of the park.

"That's not possible!" Takeshi stomped his foot.

"Rather try a different game?" Daisuke asked. "How about boxing?"

Takeshi saw stars as he got a face full of red boxing glove.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Yume complained. "Three typhoons THIS MONTH!"

"Whatever, do you have any fours?" Sayuri groused.

"Is it really okay to be here?" Armadimon questioned. "The storm is pretty bad out there."

"We're only getting a glancing blow from Typhoon Megi," Iori groused. "If things get really bad, we can at least escape to the Digital World."

"What about Hikari? She can hardly move," Yume questioned while reluctantly handing over a four. "Do you have a seven?"

Psychemon grinned. "Go fish."

"That is why we're at Iori-sempai's," Sayuri pointed out. "If she needs help, we'll be there in seconds."

Sayuri pouted. "Three typhoons? What month is this?"

Iori looked confused. "August. Why?"

Sayuri shrugged. "Because it's probably going to happen. You know some of my dreams of the future."

Yume blinked. "Really? This will happen?"

Sayuri stared at the girl. "Yume?"

The crippled girl stood up. "Yup! You've been having dreams of the future?"

Sayuri frowned. "I was until the Dark Seed kids were messing with them."

Yume grinned. "After tonight I seriously doubt they'll try ever again!"

Sayuri hugged the girl. "You're going to wake up."

Yume smiled. "I guess I will."

Sayuri glanced over seeing one of the Dark Seed Children was there with them. She could tell the presence was part of the dream, and not their enemy spying on her. "What's going on?"

Yume shrugged. "Maybe that's our 'sixth Ranger?'"

* * *

Noriko scowled. What a boring ass dream. Taichi watching television with Sora at the Yagami apartment. What could she do about that?

The Dark Seed Child grinned as she got an idea. She had lived in Odaiba all her life. She had been brought before the vampire digimon. Cried when she could not find her parents. Saw the giant beast the vampire had become. It would serve a lovely way to wreck a dream.

Venom Vamdemon appeared and ripped apart the giant Ferris Wheel.

"Oh, Taichi... we've got a problem," Sora fretted.

"Nah, let Godzilla deal with it," Taichi groused.

Noriko blinked. "Godzilla?"

The giant nuclear lizard of film emerged from the Tokyo Bay with a loud roar.

Venom Vamdemon seeing the new threat turned to face it.

Noriko tried to do what she could to sway the dream. To at least include the Yagami home in the destruction.

Taichi and Sora merely munched on snacks as they watched the one-hundred meter tall lizard jump up and down on the much smaller vampire. Blasted the digimon with nuclear fire. And finally spun Venom Vamdemon around and around, launching him into space.

"So much for that. What's on television?" Taichi wondered.

"Porno review of... Daisuke Does Dark Seed Girls?" Sora shrugged. "Wonder if it's any good."

"Oh, hell, no." Noriko fled the dream immediately.

* * *

Miyako grinned. This cake was all hers. She had intentionally chosen one she liked but most of her family and Hawkmon did not like at all. Either it was too rich in chocolate or the raspberry laced into it that kept the others away.

"No cake for you," Keiko intoned, snatching the whole cake away.

"Give that back," Miyako demanded.

"Not happening." Keiko's Gabumon moved to defend her partner.

"That cake is mine!" Miyako's fists pounded the table obliterating it.

"Ah... Gabumon evolve to..." A pillar of light enshrouded the digimon. When it subsided mask wearing black scaled and furred creature stood in her place. "Dark Lizamon!"

Miyako seemed to double in size as she took a step forward, grabbed the adult digimon and bodily threw her through the outside wall.

Keiko blinked and then rushed to see her partner fall from from the sixth floor apartment. She then turned around as the cake was plucked from her hand. With a kick from the suddenly even larger girl, she too was in free fall.

"That sucked," Gabumon moaned, once again a child digimon.

Keiko sat up and saw she had returned to the dimension of dreams. She frowned at the various states the other Dark Seed Children were in. Only Yuri seemed to be perfectly fine, Noriko seemed okay physically but she looked ready to kill, while Sakura was burnt, battered and barely had her clothes intact and Mamoru was covered in blood and curled into a ball clutching his digimon who was somehow first stage baby of Babumon.

"Your plan to remove the Chosen of Dreams backfired," Noriko hissed.

Sakura folded her lanky arms. With a shrug her burns changed to red skin blotches and her clothes began to reform. "Hardly. We've grown complacent in our superiority. They have learned how to fight back once they realize it's a dream."

"Doubt that," Keiko pipped in. "Miyako didn't seem aware it was a dream as SHE tossed me out of her apartment."

"Nor did Sora..." Noriko trailed off. "Not even sure if I was in Sora's or Taichi's dream. I thought I went into hers, but he seemed more in control. Either Yume being constantly asleep has allowed her to aid them or their anger at us for hurting her has taken away our ability to attack them."

Hiroshi nodded, his jaw bruised. "I'd have to agree. I'd rather not have Yamato slug me again, or worse the fag deciding he likes me and I get the nightmare of him raping my ass."

Sakura frowned. "Regardless of why, we have lost this advantage. We will need to act soon to complete our objective."

* * *

"Ken, is something wrong?" Mrs. Ichijouji wondered.

The boy frowned. "The children that have been infected with dark seeds... They've been attacking our dreams."

Mrs. Ichijouji looked confused. "Are you sure?"

Ken nodded. "Kind of funny how their nightmares were sometimes tamer than my normal ones."

"But you've been sleeping well these past few nights," Mrs. Ichijouji observed.

"It's because I've been trying to talk to them. See what the seeds have been doing to them. I think I've been getting through to one of them," Ken told her.

Mrs. Ichijouji smiled a little. "That's good. But why do you seem so troubled?"

Ken flushed. "Because the dreams are more than dreams. And it wasn't just words used."

Mrs. Ichijoiji blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Yuri... has been cold and alone. I tried to show her she doesn't have to face the world alone." Ken looked away. "Things went father than I intended."

Mrs. Ichijouji smiled. "Do you like this girl?"

Ken frowned but nodded.

"If she likes you as well, there's no problem," Mrs. Ichijouji stated.

Ken shook his head. While the dark seed continued to influence Yuri, there would still be a very large problem, regardless of anyone's feelings.

* * *

"Good morning," Sayuri greeted.

"Good morning," Iori replied respectfully. "Sleep well?"

Sayuri smirked. "I slept great. Had a chat with Yume."

"So she visited you last night," Iori noted.

Sayuri nodded. "She kind of found out about my prophetic dreams. I believe I was having one."

Iori raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What happened?"

"Apparently this will be a bad year with typhoons. The third typhoon, which will be Megi, to hit Japan in August will be causing damage to Tokyo. One of the Dark Seed Children, Yume, you and me will be at your apartment waiting out the storm to be on hand if Hikari needs help," Sayuri explained.

Iori blinked. "Yume was there?"

Sayuri nodded. "She will be there with us."

Iori smiled a little. "So she will wake up."

Sayuri gazed at the boy waiting for him to ask the obvious next question, yet he said nothing. "Aren't you curious who the Dark Seed Child is?"

Iori glanced at her. "What will be, will be. Best to say nothing until it happens, if it happens."

Sayuri blinked in confusion. Why wouldn't he want to know?

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Next:

Red Digivice Diaries 23 - Seduction Yuri tries to seduce the Chosen to the side of darkness.

War Diaries Entry 26 - Imperial Battle The Dark Seed Children go after the Imperial Mirror of Dreams.

The Slayers belong to Hajime Kanazaka, Rui Araizumi, TV Tokyo, SOFTX, Software Sculptures Ltd., and many others. All rights reserved.

Godzilla/Gojira was created by Tomoyuki Tanaka and Toho Co. Ltd. all rights reserved.


End file.
